


Сердце Скал

by tesley



Series: Сердце Скал (дилогия) [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 84,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesley/pseuds/tesley
Summary: Написано по заявке с феста «Созвездия Этерны»: Ричард - пусть и опальный и чуть обедневший, но герцог. Со слугами, эскортом, управляющими и наставниками. А это значит никаких развалин нетопленного Надора, воспитания в виде псевдоистории отца Маттео, прибывания в столицу на неказистом коняге с пятью экю в кармане и в сопровождении дядюшки, а так же полной изоляции от своих людей во время служения оруженосцем.





	1. Глава I, вступительная. Покушение

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн от конца второго тома. Общий очерк событий как в каноне, несколько новых второстепенных персонажей. Открытый финал.

**1**

_7 день Весенних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Оллария_  
  
Дик остановился перед дверью кабинета и на секунду застыл с поднятой рукой. Никогда раньше он не обращал внимания на резьбу, покрывавшую черное дерево: изящные завитки закручивались, словно вихри, создавая рельефный водоворот. Черная воронка затянула в себя его взгляд, и юноше на мгновение показалось, что он падает в бездонную пропасть. Вздрогнув, он стряхнул наваждение, прогоняя головокружение и легкую дурноту. Он должен войти и исполнить то, что решил. Но, Создатель, какой плохой знак!  
Думать было уже некогда, да и что еще он мог придумать? Ричард негромко постучал, настороженно прислушиваясь к тягучей тишине за массивной дверью. Тяжелое дерево гасило все звуки, идущие изнутри. Он постучал громче, чувствуя, как обрывается сердце: видно, хозяин отсутствовал. Отчаявшись, Дик опустил руку, и в этот момент заскрипел ключ, поворачиваясь в замке. Ворон был у себя.  
— Герцог? — удивился Рокэ Алва, слегка приоткрывая дверь. — Что случилось?  
Ричард стоял перед ним молча: все слова разом улетучились из памяти.  
— Вы проигрались? Нашли у себя в комнате след от слепой подковы? Решились уйти в эсператистский монастырь? Леворукий и его кошки! Вы смотрите на меня так, словно перед вами Изначальная тварь.  
Ричард с трудом сглотнул комок в горле.  
— Я… Я хотел бы поговорить с вами, монсеньор.  
Алва слегка усмехнулся и в его глазах мелькнул странный блеск. Он посторонился, открывая дверь во всю ширину:  
— Проходите.  
В кабинете горел камин; перед огнем в беспорядке валялись какие-то бумаги. Вероятно, Алва заперся, чтобы разобрать старые письма… Впрочем, нет: для писем это было слишком коротко. Может быть, приказы?.. Заметив его взгляд, Алва смел бумаги в кучу и бросил в ящик стола.  
— Раз уж вы здесь, налейте вина.  
Бутылки стояли в корзине у маленького столика. Хуан обыкновенно приносил их сюда после обеда… Ричард бездумно смахнул уже заботливо стертую управляющим пыль, снял сургучные печати и принялся почти не глядя переливать вино в кувшин. Алва сел в кресло у него за спиной.  
— Так что случилось, герцог? О чем вы хотели поговорить со мной?  
— Я… — нерешительно начал Ричард. — Я только сегодня узнал… Его преосвященство епископа Оноре убили. Недалеко по ту сторону границы.  
— Вот как? — рассеянно произнес Алва.  
— Разве вам уже не доложили об этом, монсеньор?  
— Побойтесь Создателя, герцог. Разве я похож на пламенного эсператиста? С чего бы мне интересоваться агарисскими епископами?..  
— Епископ Оноре был святой!  
— Не спорю. И не сомневаюсь, что в Рассветных садах его появление встретили с восторгом. В тамошнем святом воинстве давненько не случалось пополнения.  
Ричард перенес кувшин на поднос с бокалами и заглянул Алве в лицо.  
— И вы не знаете, кто бы мог убить его, монсеньор?  
— Желающие явно нашлись, — неприятно усмехнувшись, ответил Рокэ. — Не все в Агарисе одобряли его миссию в Талиг. Да и вообще Святой Престол – редкостный гадюшник. Впрочем, вы ведь эсператист и никогда этого не признаете…  
Чудовищная надуманность этого обвинения потрясла Ричарда.  
— То есть вы утверждаете, ваша светлость, — дрожа от негодования спросил он, — что в Агарисе есть люди, готовые поднять руку на своего собрата, хотя его святость очевидна даже для еретиков вроде вас?  
— Я ничего не утверждаю, юноша, — саркастично отчеканил Рокэ. — Я только советую вам не слишком доверять другим, а в особенности… своим собратьям.  
Дик поднес холодные пальцы ко лбу. Его негодование, внезапно вспыхнув, так же внезапно погасло.  
— Кому же тогда можно верить? — тихо спросил он.  
— Я не верю никому, юноша. Налейте мне вина.  
Ричард машинально наклонил кувшин. Он вдруг почувствовал себя словно посередине вязкой трясины, где каждый шаг в сторону означает предательство и смерть. Должно быть, его отец так же чувствовал себя среди болот Ренквахи… Но нет, отец надеялся, что топи защитят его и его людей. Тщетно. Трясина слишком вероломна.  
Алва посмотрел вино на свет и отставил бокал в сторону. Удивительно: он не предложил оруженосцу налить бокал и для себя. Ричард стоял перед эром, тупо глядя в камин и лихорадочно соображая, как продолжить разговор. Ворон рассеянно смотрел прямо в пространство, должно быть, целиком уйдя в свои размышления.  
— С какого времени ты себя помнишь? — вдруг спросил он, внезапно переходя на «ты».  
— Должно быть, с трех лет… — медленно ответил Ричард, стараясь удержать разбегающиеся мысли. — Это был день, когда меня представляли роду… Я отчаянно плакал, потому что служанки тормошили меня и втискивали в новое платье. Крахмальный воротник ужасно царапал шею… Потом пришел отец, чтобы вынести меня в гербовый зал. Позже мне говорили, что тогда у нас в Окделле собралось не меньше пятисот человек: все двери были распахнуты, коридоры и двор забиты людьми. Я, наверно, ревел бы, как теленок, если б не отец. Он взял меня на руки, и с ним я никого не боялся. Когда мы вышли, все, как водится, принялись кричать военный клич и салютовать шпагами, но я уже не плакал. Я знал, что отец не даст меня в обиду.  
Ричард умолк. Алва посмотрел на него с едва заметной тенью сочувствия в глазах.  
— Память – странная вещь, — заметил он. — Она как будто принадлежит нам, но не зависит от нашей воли. Мы хотим запомнить – и забываем, хотим забыть – и не можем.  
Он резко замолчал, отчего последнее слово прозвучало как-то глухо, и взялся за бокал.  
— Как умер мой отец? — спросил Ричард ровным голосом, как будто продолжая прерванный рассказ.  
Если Алва и удивился вопросу, то виду не подал.  
— Почти мгновенно.  
— Так же, как и Эстебан Колиньяр?  
— Нет. — Алва нахмурился, вспоминая. — Эстебана Колиньяра я поразил в горло. Что до герцога Эгмонта Окделла… Шпага вошла ему в сердце.  
— Монсеньор показывал мне этот удар на уроках? — осведомился Ричард почти светским тоном.  
— Нет. Покажу, если хотите. Но прежде нам придется стать на линию.  
Что? Линия?!  
— Это невозможно! — ужаснулся Ричард. — Мой отец был эсператистом. Вы не могли драться с ним на линии!  
— Дуэль происходила при свидетелях, герцог. Моим секундантом был Диего Салина, а секундантом вашего отца – Мишель Эпинэ. Разве вы не знаете подробностей?  
Ричард в панике уставился на своего эра. Он помнил имена секундантов, но подробностей поединка и впрямь почти не знал: ему было только одиннадцать, когда семья осиротела. Матушка старалась всячески щадить его. Достаточно было и того, что герцог Эгмонт погиб не в бою – всякий знает, что воин, убитый в сражении, сразу попадает в Рассветные сады, а на осуждаемой церковью дуэли. Но поединок на линии… Это было уже слишком. «Ставший на линию проклят», — говорилось в булле Эсперадора почти пятидесятилетней давности, изданной, когда Агарис захлестнула эпидемия дуэлей. — «Душа его погибла, ибо в нее вселился Враг». Отец был добрым эсператистом… Почему же он согласился на такой поединок?  
— Вижу, ваши близкие не сочли нужным рассказать вам об этой детали… — протянул Алва, пристально наблюдая за выражением его лица. — Но вы, Ричард, вряд ли осудите своего отца. Он руководствовался требованиями чести. — Алва усмехнулся. — Ваш отец хромал. Если бы я убил его, могли сказать, что я воспользовался своим преимуществом. Ваш отец ни за что не допустил бы подобной несправедливости. Линия уравнивала наши шансы.  
Это Ричард понимал очень ясно. И, Создатель!.. его матери было невыносимо принять это. Она чтила отца почти как святого Алана, но ее совесть, видно, так и не сумела примирить веру в слово Эсперадора с истовой верой в покойного мужа.  
— Как вы только что сказали, Ричард, я еретик, — насмешливо продолжал Рокэ, — но если ваш отец и совершил грех, то не тот, которого стыдится ваша матушка. Ваш отец дрался смело и умер хорошо. Во всяком случае, — презрительно прибавил он, скривив губы, — его не прикончили ударом из-за угла свои же… как вашего святого епископа Оноре.  
Верно, отстраненно подумал Ричард. Отец дрался с Алвой, а Алва не нападают исподтишка. Кстати вспомнились и давние слова эра Августа: Рокэ Алва в спину не бьет. Рокэ Алва – нет, но Дорак?  
— А почему, монсеньор, — медленно спросил Ричард, — вы подозреваете в убийстве Агарис? Разве в числе тех, кто желал смерти Оноре, нет вашего друга Канте́на Дора́ка*?  
Алва поднял голову, словно внезапно заинтересовавшись словами оруженосца.  
— С чего это вы вдруг вспомнили его высокопреосвященство кардинала Сильвестра? — лениво осведомился он, выгибая бровь.  
— Трудно забыть Октавианскую ночь, монсеньор. Разве она не была настоящим ударом из-за угла?  
— Гм. И что вы знаете о таких ударах, юноша?  
Алва наконец забрал бокал с подноса и не спеша сделал несколько глотков, словно смакуя каждую каплю драгоценной «Черной крови». Ричард воспринял этот жест как приглашение высказаться.  
— Вы же не станете отрицать, монсеньор, что резня в столице покрыла позором и кровью и без того заляпанную мантию вашего друга. Епископ Оноре приехал, доверив свою жизнь кардиналу Талига. Тот предал это доверие. И разве не логично будет предположить, что Кантен Дорак изначально замышлял убийство и теперь всего лишь довел дело до конца?  
Рокэ Алва продолжал задумчиво прихлебывать вино, словно потеряв весь интерес к разговору так же внезапно, как обнаружил его. Ричарду показалось даже, что эр не услышал ни слова из его маленькой обвинительной речи, когда Алва бросил вскользь и словно бы невпопад:  
— Вы же спасли епископа.  
— Укрыв его в вашем доме! В вашем доме, монсеньор, Кантен Дорак не станет убивать даже меня.  
Алва поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Похоже, реплика Ричарда его развеселила.  
— То есть вы утверждаете, Ричард, что мой, как вы говорите, друг, кардинал Сильвестр, злобно замыслил убить агарисского посла прямо во время переговоров о примирении церквей и покусился бы и на вас, если бы не мое покровительство?  
— Я ничего не утверждаю, монсеньор, — едко возразил Ричард. — Я только прошу вас прислушаться к собственным советам и не слишком доверять другим… а в особенности – своим собратьям.  
Алва звонко расхохотался.  
— А вы забавный собеседник, Ричард, — продолжая смеяться сказал он. — Но вы ошибаетесь: кардинал Сильвестр мне не брат ни в каком смысле слова. Вспомните: ведь я не только еретик, но и протеже Леворукого!  
— Я помню, монсеньор. Брата Дорака звали Авниром, — ответил Ричард с горечью. — До того, как вы отправили его в Закатное пламя, я слышал, что он много проповедовал в столице и даже собрал под своим началом Лигу, которую вы, монсеньор, вероятно, еще не забы…  
— Вот что, Ричард, — серьезным тоном оборвал его Рокэ, — не спешите доверять видимости. Суть событий не всегда лежит на поверхности. А фанатики есть везде.  
— Я говорю не о фанатиках, монсеньор, — живо ответил уязвленный Ричард, — а о тех, кто благословляет их на чтение проповедей.  
Алва слегка нахмурился, но рассерженным не выглядел. Похоже, разговор с оруженосцем и впрямь забавлял его. Он потянулся в кресле, словно стряхивая накопившуюся за день усталость, и слегка махнул рукой, приглашая Ричарда занять свое обычное место в кресле напротив. Тот с облегчением повиновался.  
— Что же, юноша, я вижу, что его высокопреосвященство кардинал Сильвестр не сумел завоевать вашего расположения, — проговорил Ворон легким тоном. — Как истый эсператист, вы готовы приписать ему все мыслимые и немыслимые грехи. Ведь вы пришли сюда поговорить о нем? — быстро спросил он, бросая на Ричарда пронзительный синий взгляд. — Не отнекивайтесь. Вы все равно не умеете лгать… Поскольку убийство епископа Оноре уже произошло, вы явились сюда не из-за этого… Ну конечно. Я, впрочем, рад… Итак, поведайте же мне: какое новое преступление – несомненно, совершенно чудовищное – замыслил, по вашему мнению, _мой друг Кантен Дорак?_

**2**

Почва дрогнула. Дику показалось, что роскошный морисский ковер под его ногами превращается в топкую трясину. Он остро почувствовал, что в это мгновение перед ним невидимо простерлась его собственная маленькая Ренкваха. Сумеет ли он перейти ее? Вдохнув побольше воздуха в легкие, юноша мысленно вознес короткую молитву к святому Алану.  
— Я, монсеньор, — произнес он, стараясь говорить спокойно, хотя его голос так и дрожал от напряжения, — не могу поведать вам ничего, кроме того, о чем уже сказал. Епископ Оноре положился на Дорака и теперь убит. Вы доверяете тому, кого зовете кардиналом Сильвестром, хоть и заявляете обратное. Как вы можете утверждать, что он не всадит нож и вам в спину?  
— А с какой целью кардиналу всаживать нож в мою спину? — абсолютно серьезно спросил Алва.  
Ричард с готовностью открыл рот для ответа… и через секунду закрыл его, совершенно смешавшись. Алва засмеялся и, неожиданно вытянув вперед руку, легко взлохматил ему волосы.  
— То-то, юноша! — сказал он. — Я признаю, что мой оруженосец имеет право проявлять горячую заинтересованность в сохранности моей спины. Но в этом деле, так же, как и в делах церковных, не следует доходить до фанатизма. Рассуждайте разумно. Даже если _мой друг Кантен Дорак_ такое чудовище, каким вам представляется, он все же не станет резать курицу, несущую золотые яйца.  
— Верно, — угрюмо пробормотал Ричард. — Разумнее посадить ее в золотую клетку – как того ворона, которого вы, монсеньор, выпустили из особняка Ариго.  
Лицо Алвы окаменело. Он так резко подался вперед, что Ричард невольно вжался в спинку своего кресла.  
— Вы весь вечер пытаетесь говорить намеками, герцог. Не стоит: дипломатия не ваш конек. Если уж вы пришли сюда сегодня – говорите прямо. Чего мне следует бояться _на самом деле?_  
Ричард с предельной ясностью вдруг осознал смысл выражения «поставить все на один бросок костей».  
— Может быть… — осторожно произнес он, словно пробуя воду, прежде чем броситься с головой в омут, — может быть, вам следует бояться за кого-то… важного для вас? Что, если Дорак замышляет заговор против, например… королевской семьи? Вы сочли бы это предательством, монсеньор?  
Алва посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
— Что за чушь вы мелете, юноша? Зачем кардиналу устраивать заговор против королевской семьи?  
— А зачем кардиналу делать из меня врага? — живо парировал Ричард. — Зачем он позволил мне приехать в Лаик, а потом запретил всем брать меня на службу? Зачем ему понадобилось унижать меня перед лицом моих родичей и вассалов?  
— Напомнить вам, Ричард, что теперь вы мой оруженосец?  
— Что же вы сразу не сказали, монсеньор, — не удержался Дик от желания укусить, — что взяли меня к себе по приказу кардинала?  
Алва хмыкнул. Ричард вдруг подумал, что если бы щенку любимой борзой его эра вздумалось почесать зубы о хозяйский ботфорт, Ворон и то не взирал бы на него снисходительнее.  
— Что касается вас, герцог, — заметил Рокэ официальным тоном, сохраняя внешнюю серьезность, — то я должен признать: вы с кардиналом Сильвестром одинаково предубеждены друг против друга.  
— Одинаково? — возмутился Дик, едва не опешив от такого преуменьшения. — Неужели убийство вы называете предубеждением? Нет, монсеньор, послушайте! — перебил он Алву, который собирался что-то возразить. — Вы, конечно, вольны считать меня глупцом, но я еще не ослеп и прекрасно видел, куда именно прихвостень Дорака вел свой черноленточный сброд! Целью этой своры был не только епископ Оноре. Всякому ясно, что Дорак собирался уничтожить дворян, живущих в квартале у площади Леопарда!  
Смешинки в глазах Алвы погасли.  
— Я уже сказал вам, Ричард: на площади Леопарда орудовали фанатики, а не люди кардинала. — Он отхлебнул вина и заметил назидательным тоном: — Фанатики всегда убивают тех, кого считают еретиками.  
— Но эти еретики – мои единоверцы и родичи! — воскликнул Дик.  
— С каких это пор графы Ариго стали вашими родичами? — искренне удивился Алва.  
— Я… Я говорю не только о них, — смутился Ричард. — В том квартале живут… многие мои вассалы.  
— Вот что, герцог, — оборвал его Рокэ, — если вы пришли сюда, чтобы предъявить мне счет от имени вашей родни, то ошиблись адресом. С жалобами на убытки обращайтесь к кансильеру.  
— При чем здесь эр Август! — запальчиво возразил Ричард. — Мой опекун вы, а не он! И недавно вы сами признали родство между нами. Вы исполняете обязанности главы моего дома до тех пор, пока я не войду в возраст, и должны думать о тех, кто носит имена моего рода! Вам ли не знать, что Повелитель Скал служит защитой и охраной тем, кто находится под его рукой!  
— Ну уж нет, герцог! — насмешливо отозвался Алва. — Я и без того оскорбил вашу матушку, взяв, как вы выражаетесь, «под свою руку» вашу персону. Я не намерен оскорблять герцогиню вторично, забирая «под свою руку» еще и ее вассалов. Тем более, что у вас, — прибавил Алва усмехнувшись, будто вспомнил что-то забавное, — весьма своеобразно относятся к родственникам со стороны. Помнится, лет пятнадцать назад, – тогда вы были еще ребенком, Ричард, – некий Приддхен-ур-Зиттен выдал дочь за какого-то Адге́йла или Ардейла или что-то в этом роде. Год спустя он отправился навестить зятя и, разумеется, сбился с пути в ваших кошкиных горах. Ему пришлось просить гостеприимства у семейства Ки́ллохью. На его несчастье, у тех как раз случилась кровная вражда с Адгейлами. Не скажу точно, с чего она началась: то ли Адгейлы украли у Киллохью отару овец, то ли Киллохью угнали у Адгейлов стадо коров. Так или иначе, но гостя встретили со всем знаменитым надорским гостеприимством, и не успел тот сесть за стол, как ему поднесли на блюде голову его зятя. Бедняга чуть не рехнулся. Кстати, напомните мне, юноша: Адгейлы и Киллохью – это же всё имена вашего рода?  
Ричард вскочил с кресла. Это подло! Подло бросать ему в лицо единственный позорный случай, случившийся в надорских горах – к тому же тот, который его отец давно рассудил со всей справедливостью! Дик открыл было рот для язвительного ответа, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука: его буквально трясло от злости.  
— Не смотрите на меня так, юноша, — предупредил его Алва, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Я прекрасно понимаю: сейчас вы готовы отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы на том блюде оказалась моя голова. Что делать! Вам не повезло. У меня нет ни малейшего желания влезать в ваши родовые интриги и горские дрязги. Судитесь со своим виноградником сами, герцог! В отношении ваших вассалов я решительно умываю руки.  
— А королева?! — крикнул Ричард вне себя.  
Веселость Ворона словно ветром сдуло. Он тоже встал, словно для того, чтобы лучше видеть лицо оруженосца.  
— Королева? При чем тут она?  
— Она – Ариго!  
— Представьте себе, я знаю это.  
— Знаете? А вы знаете, что ее братьев бросили в Багерлее по подозрению в подстрекательстве, хотя один особняк Ариго, сгоревший на площади, стоит дороже всей улицы Ювелиров?!  
— Знаю, разумеется, — холодно ответил Алва. — А также знаю, что их освободили еще третьего дня за недостатком доказательств, — он усмехнулся, бросив молниеносный взгляд в сторону стола, и властно потребовал: — К чему все это?  
— К тому, монсеньор, что только ленивый не болтает, будто королева на самом деле не мать наследника, раз ее сын не от короля – и вам лучше всех известно, так ли это! Слепому видно, что Кантен Дорак собирается уничтожить семью Ариго и обесчестить ту, кого вы любите! А вы… Вы умываете руки?!  
— А-а!.. — протянул Алва, окинув его нечитаемым взглядом. — Так вот в чем дело! Можно было догадаться сразу… Вы пришли сюда не ради невинно убиенного епископа Оноре и, разумеется, не из-за меня или ваших драгоценных вассалов. Вы пришли во имя святой мученицы всех Людей Чести, прекрасной страдалицы-королевы. Вот в чем состоит то чудовищное преступление, о котором вы хотели мне поведать – вы решили, что кардинал Сильвестр собирается съесть несчастную Катарину Ариго. Ну же, успокойтесь, юноша, — презрительно усмехнулся он. — Даже если бы кардинал был людоедом, Катарине Ариго нечего бояться. На свое счастье ее величество недостаточно аппетитна.  
Мерзавец!  
— Вот именно, — подтвердил Рокэ, глядя на Ричарда блестящими сузившимися глазами. — А также потомок предателя и отродье Леворукого. Хотите добавить что-нибудь еще, герцог?  
— Ее величество, — прошипел, а точнее, прохрипел Ричард, поскольку его душило негодование, —все-таки мать ваших детей!  
Алва едва не расхохотался.  
— Если вы будете так положительно утверждать это, — язвительно заметил он, — то кардиналу Сильвестру не придется бесчестить королеву – вы прекрасно справитесь с этим сами.  
Двуликая закатная тварь! Ричард едва не застонал от разочарования. Почему, почему он был так уверен в порядочности своего эра, что даже убеждал в ней эра Августа? Почему он пошел на этот разговор, зная, чем грозит провал?.. Видит Создатель, только потому, что Катари любит Алву! Конечно, она отрицает это, но Ричард увидел правду в ее глазах, в ее жестах, в самом ее отчаянии. И он не мог поверить, что Катари… что можно не любить Катари в ответ. Нет, невозможно!.. Алва всего лишь по обыкновению издевается над оруженосцем. Ричард поднял глаза, поймал хищный взгляд своего эра и вздрогнул.  
Ворон уже отошел к огню и теперь стоял, опираясь на камин, рассматривая Ричарда с таким вниманием, словно перед ним был не человек, а занятная книга.  
— Вы когда-нибудь видели принца Карла или его сестер? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Н-нет.  
— Понятно… Что ж, герцог, тогда запомните: если вы действительно такой верный рыцарь ее величества, какого разыгрываете, — Дик дернулся, и Алва, заметив это, усмехнулся, — вы должны всегда и везде утверждать одно, тем более, что это чистая правда: отцом детей королевы является король Фердинанд и никто другой.  
Ричард вскинул голову:  
— Прекрасно, монсеньор. Однако… Вы все-таки не допустите, чтобы Дорак начал бракоразводный процесс против королевы?  
— Я могу вас утешить, юноша, — спокойно ответил Алва. — Королева относится к тем женщинам, которые вполне способны сами постоять за себя. Поверьте, она совершенно не нуждается в защитниках… и меньше всего – в вас.

**3**

«Подлец!..» — горько подумал Ричард.  
Ренкваха повторилась, как в навязчивом кошмаре. Алва опять выиграл, а Окделл опять проиграл. Но, святые угодники, что же такое произошло с _ним,_ если он поверил в благородство _этого_ врага?! Да, они сражались бок-о-бок в Варасте, но его отец тоже ходил в атаку вместе с Вороном! Разве это помешало Алве уничтожить Эгмонта Окделла?  
— Вы странный поклонник, герцог, — произнес Алва, глядя на Ричарда прежним цепким взглядом. — Любовь – вещь эгоистическая, и мужчина, не задумываясь, отобьет любовницу даже у законного мужа. А вы целомудренно тревожитесь о крепости брачных уз.  
Ричард не отвечал: при мысли о том, что он выдал Катари, он готов был взвыть в голос.  
Алва отвернулся к камину и, словно потеряв к Дику всякий интерес, принялся рассеянно ворошить угли концом сапога. Казалось, он о чем-то задумался.  
— Вы очень напоминаете мне героя одного нелепого романа, юноша, — негромко произнес он и тут же добавил, криво усмехнувшись: — Истинного Человека Чести, разумеется… Так вот, этот достойный дворянин как-то решил, что должен посвятить свою жизнь восстановлению справедливости, помощи обиженным, защите угнетенных – в их числе, конечно же, и прекрасных дам. Он напялил на себя латы предков, за четыреста лет основательно проржавевшие, и отправился сражаться со злом во славу некой благородной девицы… которая ею не была.  
Ричард сжал зубы, сунул руки в карманы и медленно выпустил из легких воздух, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания. Хватит! Он больше не даст себя спровоцировать. Кончики его пальцев ударились обо что-то твердое, и он вздрогнул как от удара молнией.  
Алва поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Красные сполохи на лице Ворона придавали ему вид Закатной твари.  
— К несчастью, — продолжала тварь скучным голосом, — безумец видел вокруг себя только химеры. Овцы представлялись ему войском, мельницы – великанами, нищенствующие монахи – язычниками… Впрочем, последнее, может быть, не так уж и неверно. Разумеется, его попытки восстановить справедливость ни к чему не приводили, если не считать телесного ущерба лично для него. Однако во всех своих бедах рыцарь упорно винил злых волшебников. Представьте себе, юноша: он видел их повсюду, хотя они жили только у него в голове.  
— Я читал этот роман, монсеньор, — тускло сказал Ричард, едва шевеля губами. — И всегда считал, что рыцарь – хороший человек.  
…Зачем он взял кольцо эра Августа, если был так уверен в благородстве Ворона?..  
— Как и вы, — иронически подытожил Алва.  
— Нет. Нет… я не он. — Ричарду казалось, будто в груди у него застрял камень; он с усилием вздохнул и договорил уже много тверже: — Я только ваш оруженосец, монсеньор. А вот вы… Ведь вы и есть тот герой Амадео, из-за подвигов которого бедный рыцарь сошел с ума?  
Рокэ так стремительно обернулся к Ричарду, что тот едва не попятился. Похоже, оруженосцу удалось-таки удивить своего эра.  
— Вот как!.. Я чрезвычайно польщен вашим сравнением, юноша. Я не ожидал… Какие, однако, любопытные мысли вам внушает ваш любезный эр Август!..  
Ричард не стал возражать на «эра Августа»: его занимало другое. Подушечкой большого пальца он ощупывал гравировку на камне перстня.  
— Весьма обязан вам за комплимент, Ричард, — тон Алвы был полон сарказма. — Однако, как ваш эр, я дам вам один совет: не верьте. В жизни таких Амадео не бывает. Они рождаются в той же больной голове, которая творит все прочие химеры… вроде злых волшебников.  
Или вроде Октавианской ночи, зло подумал Ричард, нажимая на камень.  
— Вы наслушались досужих сплетен, а ваши личные обиды и пристрастия сделали вас легковерным, — продолжал Алва жестким тоном. — Я понимаю, что в вашем… впечатлительном возрасте очень хочется видеть себя героем Дидериха. Только в реальной жизни все эти Дидерихи и Амадео, юноша, – ярмарочные шуты на ходулях. Оставьте возвышенные страсти и напыщенное благородство тем, кому они больше пристали – старым лицемерам и подлецам.  
Дик прерывисто вздохнул: по его ладони нежно и невесомо скользнули две невидимые крупинки. Он бережно зажал их мизинцем.  
— Если вы не Амадео, — спросил он, поднимая голову, — то кто же тогда, монсеньор?  
Алва, не отвечая, уселся в кресло и провел руками по глазам. Теперь, когда он отошел от камина, его лицо больше не напоминало Закатную тварь. Его черты, казалось, смягчились, и сейчас в них сквозила легкая усталость. Ричард редко видел у своего эра столь простое и естественное выражение.  
— Вы удивитесь, юноша. Я такой же человек, как и вы.  
— Хорошая шутка, монсеньор, — Дик скривил губы почти так же, как Алва.  
— Я не шучу. Впрочем, раз уж сегодня у нас вечер откровений… Хотите, я расскажу вам, каким я был в ваши годы? — Ричард машинально кивнул, почти не поняв вопроса, и Алва распорядился обычным властным тоном: — Тогда налейте нам обоим вина и садитесь сюда.  
Ричард шагнул к столу и взялся за кувшин. Внутри у него все окаменело. Дарамское поле, Вараста и Ворон, его люди и его эр – вот что околдовало его! Он, последний герцог Окделл, как безумец, поверил химерам. Как убитый Оноре…  
Крупинки упали в вино и растворились, даже не достигнув дна бокалов. Ричард протянул один из них эру и сел. Ему казалось, что яд уже струится по его венам, и все предстоящее – формальность, вроде скучной светской болтовни. Сейчас он с холодной ясностью понимал, что было на душе у его отца, когда тот стоял на линии. Пустота. Линия не имела никакого значения. На самом деле герцог Эгмонт Окделл умер гораздо раньше. Он умер тогда, когда согласился выйти на проклятый поединок, чтобы спасти своих людей.  
— За что бы нам выпить? — задумчиво спросил Алва.  
Дику было абсолютно все равно, но недавние слова эра еще звучали в его ушах.  
— За бедного рыцаря, монсеньор. Он служил справедливости, как мог.  
— Вы верны себе, Ричард! — насмешливо отозвался Рокэ. — Впрочем, пейте за своего рыцаря, если вам угодно. А я выпью… — он задумался, — не за прекрасную даму, разумеется, и не за любовь, поскольку ее не существует. И не за друга: дружбы нет тем более. Я выпью… Я выпью за жизнь!  
— За жизнь без справедливости, дружбы и любви? — недоуменно повторил Ричард. — Что же в ней хорошего?  
— Но это же очевидно, герцог, — ответил Рокэ, поднимая брови, словно поражаясь его недогадливости: — Война!  
Война!  
Тяжелая апатия навалилась на Дика. Он приподнял свой бокал, приветствуя эра, и медленно отпил вино. В хваленой «Черной крови» не ощущалось никакого вкуса.  
Алва, видимо, был другого мнения.  
— Интересный букет, — заметил он, перекатывая очередной глоток на языке. — Вам нравится?  
— Не знаю, — тупо ответил Ричард. — Я не разбираюсь в кэналлийском вине.  
— Жаль. Да, ведь я, кажется, собирался рассказать вам о себе… Так вот: в вашем нежном щенячьем возрасте я был похож на вас до смешного. Гордый, глупый и злой юнец. Хотя вы, конечно, злее… Мне было лет пятнадцать, когда я ввязался в свою первую дуэль. В отличие от вас, я ограничился одним противником. Правда, он был старше и опытней меня. Всю ночь накануне схватки я бесился от мысли, что могу умереть побежденным. Это не давало мне покоя. Щенку вроде вас страшна не смерть, а то, что ему кажется бесчестьем. И какую только дрянь не принимаешь за честь в вашем возрасте! Я так терзался, что даже принялся изливать свою душу бумаге… А вы, юноша, помните ночь накануне своей первой дуэли?  
Дик равнодушно кивнул. Он почти не слушал.  
— Что вы писали, если не секрет?  
— Письмо матушке, — ответил Ричард совершенно откровенно.  
— Какая проза, — поморщился Алва. — Похоже, в нас меньше общего, чем я думал.  
— Монсеньор написал пятиактную трагедию? — спросил Ричард без тени иронии.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Алва. — Всего лишь несколько сонетов. Один я даже помню до сих пор. Хотите послушать?  
Он не стал ждать ответа и продекламировал:  
  
_Я – одинокий ворон в бездне света,_  
_Где каждый взмах крыла отмечен болью,_  
_Но если плата за спасенье – воля,_  
_То я спасенье отвергаю это._  
  
_И я готов упрямо спорить с ветром,_  
_Вкусить всех мук и бед земной юдоли._  
_Я не предам своей безумной доли,_  
_Я, одинокий ворон в бездне света._  
  
_Не всем стоять в толпе у Светлых врат,_  
_Мне ближе тот, кто бережет Закат,_  
_Я не приемлю вашу блажь святую._  
  
_Вы рветесь в рай, а я спускаюсь в ад._  
_Для всех чужой, я не вернусь назад_  
_И вечности клинком отсалютую…_  
  
Создатель, сколько себялюбия! В такой душе больше никому не найдется места.  
— Хорошие стихи, монсеньор, — пробурчал Дик в свой бокал.  
— Вы чрезвычайно любезны, герцог. Вы пишете стихи?  
— Нет, монсеньор.  
— Вы унылы, как старогальтарский стоик… Знаете, я уверен: если бы какой-нибудь древний анакс заподозрил бы вас в измене и послал бы к вам гонца с приказом выпить отравленный кубок, вы глотали бы яд с таким же равнодушным видом, как это вино.  
Ричард застыл. Он догадался?..  
— Поставьте бокал на стол, герцог, — приказал Алва, криво улыбаясь. — Ваша трагедия не удалась.  
Дик в панике плеснул себе в рот остатки вина, но не успел сделать ни глотка: «Черная кровь» вдруг бросилась ему в лицо, а бокал вылетел из руки, больно ударив по губам. Инстинктивно Ричард схватился за кинжал, но стальная рука эра выкрутила ему запястье до хруста. Кинжал упал на ковер. От боли перед глазами у Ричарда поплыл серый туман. Правой рукой Алва сгреб его за ворот рубашки и вытряхнул из кресла. Дику показалось, что он повис над полом, как рыба, вытащенная за жабры.  
— Хуан! Лопе! Хосе! — рявкнул у него над ухом Ворон, словно командуя на поле боя.  
В коридоре послышался шум, потом – топот бегущих ног. Ричард слабо потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от капелек вина, попавших в глаза и на ресницы. Хлопнула дверь, и Дик, повинуясь броску эра, перелетел через весь кабинет, как снаряд, выпущенный из катапульты. Слуги едва успели подхватить его.  
— Соберано?..  
— Разоружить и обыскать!  
Если кэналлийцы и растерялись, то только на долю секунды. В следующий миг Ричард почувствовал, как грубые руки вытряхивают его из камзола и перевязи и без всякой деликатности роются в карманах штанов. Он принялся инстинктивно отбиваться, даже не задумываясь о бесполезности этого.  
— Где Ке́ннет Кохра́ни?  
Вопрос прозвучал в затуманенном сознании Дика так, словно прошел сквозь толщу воды.  
— Я не знаю, соберано, — негромко ответил встревоженный голос Хуана. — Его милость сегодня вернулся домой один.  
— Где ваш паж, герцог?  
До Ричарда, наконец, дошло, что вопрос обращен к нему. Он прекратил бессмысленно извиваться и просипел в перерывах между вдохом и выдохом:  
— Я… отпустил его… до вечера.  
— Куда?  
— Я отпустил его, — упрямо твердил Ричард, облизывая распухшие губы.  
Алва повернулся к Хуану:  
— Когда вернется, проводить ко мне. Хосе, сюда!  
На стол с остатками вина посыпалось содержимое карманов герцога Окделла: кошелек с двадцатью таллами, разнокалиберная мелочь, перочинный нож, носовой платок с монограммой, вышитой матушкой собственноручно, томик баллад ин-октаво, печатка на цепочке, письмо от управляющего Гориком, несколько зубочисток, записная книжка… и кольцо от эра Августа со свернутой оправой. Алва брезгливо поднял его двумя пальцами.  
— Вы бездарный отравитель, герцог.  
— Что произошло, соберано? — тревожно спросил Хуан, бросая на Ричарда недобрый взгляд.  
— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Алва с презрительной гримасой. — Просто герцог Окделл возомнил себя героем трагедии Дидериха и напился отравы. С тем, кто снабдил вас ядом, юноша, я разберусь позже, — бросил он Ричарду. — Что же до вас самого… Не думайте, что вам удастся так легко отделаться.  
Почуяв недоброе, Ричард рванулся из рук кэналлийцев так, что рубашка затрещала по швам. Лопе и Хосе перехватили его в последний момент.  
— Карьярра! — выругался Алва. — Держите его крепче! Хуан, мне нужны рвотный камень и два кувшина воды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имя Квентина Дорака приводится на французский манер: Канте́н.


	2. Глава II. Дуэль

**1**

_8-9 день Весенних Молний 399 год Круга Скал, Оллария_  
  
      Ранним утром 8 дня Весенних Молний на заднем дворе дома барона Феншо, ворота которого выходили на Старую Часовенную улицу, разворачивались две повозки. Первая благоухала свежеиспеченным хлебом, ароматными булочками и вафлями, только что доставленными прямо из пекарен; этот запах смешивался с более тяжелым мясным духом, шедшим от колбас и окороков, а также битой домашней птицы, сложенной в большие плетеные корзины в глубине подводы. Вторая повозка всего полчаса назад въехала в столицу через заставу Трех сержантов: она прибыла из фермы в Нейи́, где управляющий барона закупал свежие яйца, густые сливки в горшочках и превосходное масло. Сам управляющий, старик Одило́н Вуазе́ль, лично спустился во двор, чтобы осмотреть груз – несколько дней тому назад у барона поселились знатные гости, и Вуазелю не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом.  
      Пока слуги разгружали телеги, Вуазель бегло осмотрел двор. Неприметный парень, спрыгнувший с первой повозки, перехватил его взгляд и поднес руку к шляпе, словно намереваясь снять ее в знак приветствия. Что-то в этом жесте вежливости привлекло внимание управляющего. Возможно, он просто узнал парня; во всяком случае, он тут же подошел к нему. Тот окончательно сорвал шляпу с головы и низко поклонился.  
      — Якоб? Вы?..  
      — Доброе утро, господин Вуазель! — отозвался Якоб елейным тоном. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Тут дело вот в чем: папаша Огюстен попросил меня передать вам записочку. Это по поводу текущего счета. Не извольте беспокоиться: папаша Огюстен знает, что господин барон всегда платит аккуратно.  
      И парень сунул в руки управляющему сложенный втрое листок довольно грязной бумаги.  
      Трудно сказать почему, но письмо обеспокоило управляющего: едва кивнув Якобу на прощание, он заторопился обратно в дом и даже не остановился выбранить слугу, когда тот уронил корзинку с первой в этом году клубникой.  
      Записка, переданная таким образом, мало напоминала обещанный счет; все ее содержание сводилось к трем строчкам:  
  
_Дорогой друг!  
      К сожалению, наша встреча невозможна: положение дел изменилось.  
      А._

      Получив записку, хозяин дома – а он, несмотря на ранний час, уже поднялся, заторопился к самому знатному из своих гостей. Барон Феншо всего месяц назад вернулся из провинции, где был полностью поглощен похоронами единственного сына: болезненный, хрупкий Этьен Феншо, чье здоровье стало предметом особой заботы отца с самого его рождения, умер в тридцать восемь лет в доме, специально построенном для него в приморской Эпинэ, оставив безутешную вдову и несовершеннолетнего наследника. Семейное горе избавило барона от лицезрения Октавианской резни и ее последствий; однако по возвращении старый вельможа немедленно предоставил свой дом в распоряжение графа Ариго, только что вышедшего из Багерлее.  
      — Дурные новости, — хмуро сказал Ариго, пробежав записку глазами. — Прошу вас, барон, немедленно пошлите за Килеаном и графом Гирке. А я разбужу брата и капитана: нам нельзя терять времени.  
      Солнце взошло не больше часа тому назад, но граф Ариго, так же, как и его хозяин, был уже на ногах, словно ожидал чего-то.  
      Через полчаса в малой гостиной собралось избранное общество, состоявшее из семи Людей Чести. Барон приветствовал своих гостей, стоя на пороге, одетый в тяжелый не по погоде бархат: после возвращения из Эпинэ семидесятилетний старик все время мерз. Первым спустился капитан Феншо-Тримейн: он гостил у барона уже неделю и, несмотря на то, что находился в отпуске, так и не расстался с формой своего полка. Граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах, поднявшийся с постели раньше, чем рассчитывал, выглядел сильно невыспавшимся, отчего его постная физиономия казалась еще постнее. В отличие от него граф Штефан Гирке был, как обычно, строг и подтянут; только набрякшие веки придавали ему несколько нездоровый вид. Но самым нездоровым казался, разумеется, граф Энтраг: едва войдя в гостиную, он упал в кресло, словно ноги его не держали. После Багерлее бедняга сильно сдал; казалось, что из его спины вынули хребет, и он только чудовищным усилием воли ухитряется держаться прямо. Последним в комнату вступил его старший брат, по пятам за которым следовал оруженосец. Юный Эдуард Феншо был, как и полагается, облачен в глубокий траур по отцу, однако его алая перевязь, ярко выделявшаяся на сером фоне камзола, наглядно свидетельствовала о вассальной верности семейства Феншо опальным братьям королевы.  
      Едва раскланявшись с Гирке и Килеаном – последний небрежно уселся в кресло перед холодным камином, а первый отошел к окну, словно его не касалось то, что должно было произойти – граф Ариго бросил загадочную записку на стол.  
      — Прочтите это вслух, Тримейн, — попросил он.  
      Артур Феншо-Тримейн с военной четкостью шагнул к столу, развернул скомканную бумажку и прочитал ее слегка охрипшим от волнения голосом. Смысл записки не сразу дошел до собравшихся. Однако капитан, весьма похожий на старшего брата, отличался сообразительностью и схватывал все так же быстро, как покойный Оскар.  
      — Насколько я понимаю, — уточнил он напряженным голосом, – это означает, что граф Штанцлер бежал?  
      — Вы очень проницательны, — ответил Ги Ариго, скривив рот, что, по-видимому, должно было означать ироническую усмешку.  
      Килеан-ур-Ломбах грохнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла и прошипел грязное проклятие: только уважение к приличиям не позволило ему выругаться в полный голос. Но Энтрагу хватило и этого: он вздрогнул, как слабонервная девица, и издал какой-то невнятный звук, средний между испуганным писком и мучительным стоном.  
      Гирке даже не повернул головы от окна. Похоже, он один не лишился присущего Приддам самообладания.  
      — Как бежал? — удивился барон Феншо, поеживаясь словно от холода. — Это же чудовищная глупость!  
      — Позвольте мне объяснить вам, барон, — спокойно проговорил Спрут, переводя взгляд с окна на старика. — Вы же помните список, с которым господин кансильер ознакомил нас неделю тому назад? Граф Штанцлер счел себя способным противодействовать планам Дорака и принял… особые меры. Он рискнул и не преуспел.  
      — Какие особые меры? — Феншо, нахмурясь, смотрел то на одного, то на другого: было очевидно, что ничего не знал только он сам да еще его юный внук, застывший у закрытой двери в гостиную как часовой на карауле.  
      — Если сказать в двух словах, любезный барон, — ядовито проговорил Килеан-ур-Ломбах сквозь зубы, — то все зло на свете проистекает от женщин. Они навязывают мужчинам странные идеи, и, к своему несчастью, мужчины слушают их. Ее величество королева почему-то решила, что Ворон готов стать нашим верным союзником против Дорака.  
      Старик Феншо вытаращил глаза:  
      — Это шутка, граф?  
      — Вы правы, дорогой барон, — нехотя вмешался Ариго, все это время меривший шагами комнату. — Это была чудовищная глупость. Но я не посоветовался с вами, поскольку дело касалось моей сестры. Вы же знаете, что Штанцлер пляшет под ее дудку, и я, к сожалению, тоже. Катарина убедила нас, — продолжал он, запуская руку в свои густые пепельные волосы, — что проклятый Ворон пойдет против Дорака, если узнает о планах развести ее с королем.  
      — И ваша сестра, — холодно спросил Артур Феншо-Тримейн, — успела переговорить об этом с… кэналлийцем?  
      — О да, — зло усмехнулся Ариго. — И он даже пообещал ей свое вмешательство и защиту. С одной оговоркой. Если – если, господа! Вдумайтесь только в это многозначительное словечко! – Дорак и впрямь начнет угрожать ей.  
      — Но позвольте, — произнес барон Феншо растерянно, — мы все знаем, что Алва скоро отбудет в Фельп.  
      — Вот именно! — сплюнул Килеан. — Поэтому у кардинала будут развязаны руки, а ваша сестра, любезный Ариго, не успеет и рта раскрыть, чтобы позвать своего любовника, как окажется во власти мерзавца Дорака!  
      Пораженный старик Феншо повернулся к Спруту, который, бросив свою реплику, продолжал изучать пейзаж за окном.  
      — И это вы называете «особыми мерами», граф? — спросил он. — Я еще могу понять, почему граф Ариго согласился на такой шаг, но вас-то не связывают родственные чувства!..  
      — Нет, любезный барон, — ответил Гирке, наконец отрываясь от своего занятия и оборачиваясь лицом к присутствующим. — У кансильера была запасная карта в рукаве, да только эта карта бита!  
      Феншо-Тримейн вздрогнул, Килеан очередной раз выругался, а граф Энтраг снова издал неопределенный стонущий звук. Граф Ариго кивнул с подавленным видом.  
      — Штанцлер собирался подослать к Алве мальчишку, — негромко пояснил он, брезгливо морщась. — Кансильер полагал, что Алва привязался к щенку. Я тоже так полагал. Вы же помните эти странности: орден Талигойской Розы, епископ Оноре в особняке у Ворона во время резни, и, наконец, только его имя и отсутствует в списке! Штанцлер решил, что Алва верит мальчишке, тем более, что тот честен и прям, как его отец. Ворон вообще питает слабость к прекраснодушным идиотам… Он мог посмеяться над страхами моей сестры, но к повторному предостережению вряд ли остался бы глух. Во всяком случае, так считала Катарина. Она была уверена, что Алва насторожится. Однако, если бы расчет не оправдался… Если бы Алва не поверил своему ручному зверенышу, тот должен был отравить вино. Сопляк достаточно влюблен, чтобы пойти на это. Конечно, это не вполне в горских традициях, но кровная вражда, в конце концов, все стерпит. Мальчишка вышел бы из игры, а нам ни о чем не пришлось бы беспокоиться. Подобного удара Дораку не пережить. Но этот щенок, прости, Создатель!.. Этот щенок оказался не способен даже на то, чтобы подсыпать яд Ворону в бокал.  
      — Сопляк погубил нас всех, — зло бросил Килеан хозяину дома. — Штанцлер предупредил, что в случае провала остается только попробовать взбунтовать Эпинэ.  
      Старик Феншо зябко натянул на себя полу накидки.  
      — Поэтому мы и не ставили вас в известность обо всем, дорогой барон, — спокойно заключил Штефан Гирке. — Хотя я предупреждал Штанцлера, что глупо надеяться на привязанности Алвы. У этого человека мыльный пузырь вместо сердца.  
      — Мы знаем, что у вас есть веская причина так думать, Штефан, — заметил Ариго (они вместе учились в Лаик и поэтому называли друг друга по имени), — и я даже охотно соглашусь с вами, но все же ваш племянник не был оруженосцем Ворона.  
      — Юстин считал его своим другом, — спокойно согласился Гирке. — Но дело же не в словах. Алва охотно принимает и службу и дружбу, однако когда приходится расплачиваться за них полновесной монетой, он выбирает то, что обойдется ему дешевле. Между кардиналом и оруженосцем выбор явно будет не в пользу оруженосца. Герцогу Окделлу очень бы повезло, если бы он успел вовремя понять это… Но вот в чем вопрос: кто еще, кроме самого Окделла, разумеется, ответит за то, что этот славный юноша ошибочно посчитал Алву благородным человеком?  
      — Мы все, — криво усмехнулся Килеан, — по списку.  
      Молодой Эдуард Феншо, до сих пор стоявший у дверей с отсутствующим выражением лица, как и подобает часовому, теперь таращил глаза на своего эра и беззвучно открывал рот от изумления.  
      — Да-да, кузен Эдуард, — подтвердил Феншо-Тримейн, заметив это. — Речь идет о вашем однокорытнике.  
      Ги Ариго повернулся к своему оруженосцу.  
      — У вас есть что сказать, милый Эдуард? —спросил он нетерпеливо.  
      — Если эр позволит мне вставить слово… — почтительно проговорил молодой человек, бросая извиняющийся взгляд на деда.  
      — Разрешаю!  
      — Я сказал бы, монсеньор, что Ричард Окделл и яд несовместимы.  
      — И вы оказались правы, мой милый Эдуард, — грустно подтвердил Ариго. — Поэтому сейчас ваш однокорытник, скорее всего, уже в сидит Багерлее, и кто знает, что он наговорит, когда познакомится с арсеналом тамошних дознавателей.  
      — Создатель! — только и охнул младший Феншо.  
      — Скажите лучше: Леворукий, — поправил его Килеан. — Без него тут не обошлось. Молодой Окделл в Багерлее, а Штанцлер бежал в Эпинэ. Что скажете вы, Ариго? Что делать нам?  
      — Бежать! — выдохнул вдруг граф Энтраг, о котором грешным делом все забыли. — Мы должны бежать в Гайярэ немедля! Пусть Штанцлер поднимает Эпинэ, мы вооружим замок!  
      — О-о, братец, так вы тоже _здесь!_ — со злой иронией воскликнул Ги Ариго, поворачиваясь к Энтрагу. Тот тут же испуганно съежился. — Признаться, я думал, что вы еще не проснулись.  
      — Энтраг прав, — неожиданно вступился за беднягу граф Гирке. — В столице вам делать нечего. Едва Ворон окажется в Фельпе, как Дорак примется за вас.  
      — Странно слышать такой совет от вас, Штефан, — возразил ему Ариго. — От моего брата я и не жду иного, но вы-то умный человек! Неужели вы не понимаете, что я даже не успею добраться до Эпинэ, как Дорак объявит меня мятежником, изменником престола и государственным преступником!  
      — Это он сделает в любом случае, — хладнокровно заметил Гирке. — Но в Гайярэ у вас больше шансов дожить хотя бы до осени.  
      Феншо-Тримейн презрительно фыркнул:  
      — Неужели несколько лишних месяцев кажутся вам такими важными? — спросил он.  
      Гирке не ответил и даже не повернул головы к капитану. Он внимательно смотрел на графа Ариго, который в раздумье ерошил волосы.  
      — Дело не во мне, — сказал Ариго, как бы отвечая на немой вопрос однокорытника. — Со мной уже покончено. Если я побегу в Гайярэ, зимой меня обезглавят в Занхе. А хуже всего то, что тогда я, как камень, потащу за собой сестру и племянников. Дораку только того и нужно. Нет, разрази меня гром, если я позволю мерзавцу расправиться с ними! Это коронованное ничтожество, мой зять, безропотно отдаст их кардиналу. Вы же понимаете, Штефан: обвинив меня, Дорак состряпает королю развод, а Карла и девочек объявит ублюдками! Ворон бросил их, и, верите ли, друг мой, я даже допускаю, что у него были на то основания. Видит Создатель, я не слепой, и братская любовь не делает меня идиотом. Но, какой бы шлюхой ни была Катарина, она моя сестра, и Карл останется наследником трона, даже если мне ради этого придется сдохнуть в зловонной яме! И вам тоже! — бросил он брату.  
      — Что такое вы говорите, Ги? — проблеял Энтраг. — Вы же маршал Юга! Всё Эпинэ…  
      — Ваши сведения несколько устарели, братец, — издевательски перебил его Ариго. — Я отказался от командования, когда Штанцлера осенила блестящая идея похоронить Ворона в Варасте! Что тут скажешь! Идея столь же замечательная, как и мысль взбунтовать Эпинэ.  
      — Постойте, господа! Что может сказать в Багерлее герцог Окделл? — вернул присутствующих к настоящему озабоченный барон Феншо. — Что он знает?  
      — Ничего, — коротко отозвался Гирке. — Он был слишком близок к Алве, и Штанцлер держал его в неведении.  
      — Пытки освежат ему память, — иронически возразил Ариго. — Поверьте, Штефан, он скажет все, чего захочет Дорак.  
      — Что такое вы говорите, Ги! — снова возопил Энтраг. Ужас от недавних слов брата придал ему сил, и он даже выпрямился в кресле, где до этого бессильно полулежал. — Он же герцог Окделл! К нему не посмеют применить пытки! К нам их не применяли!  
      — Похоже, вы не вполне понимаете ситуацию, братец, — вкрадчиво произнес Ариго, слегка наклоняясь к Энтрагу, отчего тот обратно распластался на сиденье. — Одно дело сомнительные подозрения против братьев королевы и совсем другое – доказанное покушение на особу Первого маршала со стороны его оруженосца! К тому же Дорак – человек церкви и не станет прибегать к дыбе. Окделлу за глаза хватит пытки бессонницей. И за это все, — Ариго в упор посмотрел на угрюмого Килеана, который молча грыз себе ногти, — мы должны поблагодарить вас, любезный бывший комендант Олларии!  
      Килеан едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
      — Не делайте меня ответственным за пороки вашего семейства! — злобно огрызнулся он. — Если вы стали заложником распутства вашей сестры, я тут не при чем!  
      В светлых глазах Ариго зажегся недобрый огонек. Тонкие черты его породистого лица, слегка осунувшегося после Багерлее, внезапно приобрели фамильную хищную тяжеловесность. Медленным и плавным движением граф повернулся к Килеану. Глаза последнего даже расширились от невольного страха: видно, он только сейчас сообразил, почему на гербе Ариго изображен леопард.  
      — На вашем месте я бы поостерегся так говорить, дорогой Килеан, — мягко сказал Ариго, неторопливо приближаясь к камину. — Сначала вы бежите к прекрасной Марианне с предостережениями, потом отпускаете Авнира с открытым листом Дорака на все четыре стороны, а затем сдаете на милость Ворону свой собственный гарнизон. Может быть, я уже покойник, мой милый, но вас я переживу!  
      — Открытый лист вам ничем бы не помог! — воскликнул Килеан, живо вскакивая с кресла и пятясь назад.  
      — Я другого мнения, — спокойно возразил Ариго, продолжая медленно наступать. — Во всяком случае о моей семье вы больше не скажете ни слова!  
      — Довольно, господа! — скомандовал капитан Феншо-Тримейн, становясь между Ариго и Килеаном. — Вы подаете дурной пример. Не хватало нам еще перегрызться между собою!  
      — Успокойтесь, господа, успокойтесь! — поддержал родича старик Феншо. — К тому же вы так и не сказали, что собираетесь предпринять, дорогой Ариго.  
      Ариго остановился на месте как вкопанный и внимательно посмотрел на своего хозяина.  
      — Я теперь опасный гость, дорогой барон, — сказал он задумчиво. — Возможно, мне следует отказаться от вашего гостеприимства.  
      — Что за чушь! — рассердился барон. — Что бы вы ни сделали, я поддержу вас.  
      — Так что вы решили, Ариго? — жадно спросил Феншо-Тримейн, подавшись всем телом вперед.  
      — Я могу сказать, чего я _не сделаю,_ — ответил граф. — Я не стану отсиживаться за стенами Гайярэ.  
      — Вы отказываетесь от единственного шанса выжить, дорогой Ги, — заметил Гирке рассудительным тоном.  
      — Нет, Штефан. Только выиграть пару-тройку месяцев. Поверьте мне: Эпинэ нам не поднять. Ворон выиграл войну в Сагранне, он теперь кумир армии, а без армии мы обречены, — ответил Ариго.  
      — Не говорите обо всей армии, — желчно бросил Феншо-Тримейн. — В ней достаточно недовольных.  
      — Вы судите по себе, дорогой Тримейн, — возразил Ариго. — Если бы Ворон относился ко всем своим офицерам так же, как к вашему покойному брату, я согласился бы с вами. Но сейчас я вынужден сказать вам, что вы пристрастны.  
      — Умоляю вас, любезный Гирке, — пролепетал Энтраг, глядя на Спрута влажными глазами, — убедите моего брата бежать! Штанцлер найдет способ убить Дорака, а потом сестрица поможет нам вернуться!  
      — О! — с иронией отозвался глава семьи. — Сестрица, без сомнения, поможет вам, братец, только сейчас это _вы_ должны помочь _ей!_  
      — Что же вы можете сделать, находясь в столице? — пожал плечами граф Гирке. — Убить Дорака? Это невозможно.  
      — Но мы все еще можем убить Алву, — резко возразил Феншо-Тримейн. — Нас здесь пятеро мужчин, господа, и все мы умеем держать в руках шпагу!  
      — Надеюсь, дорогой Артур, — испуганно вмешался старый барон, — вы не предлагаете устроить засаду на Алву?  
      — Вы знаете мои намерения, кузен, — высокомерно посмотрел на него Феншо-Тримейн. — Я приехал сюда, чтобы вызвать кэналлийца на дуэль, и буду драться до тех пор, пока один из нас не умрет. Всем вам известно, господа, что мерзавец не просто расстрелял моего брата и опозорил его имя, он обесчестил всю армию, отдав чин Оскара какому-то смерду! Я олларианец, Ариго, — продолжал он, обращаясь к брату королевы, — и не страдаю вашими эсператистскими фанабериями. Я буду драться на линии. Но ведь вам тоже терять нечего, и вы оскорблены не менее меня. Пять поединков друг за другом, господа, пусть среди них будет всего одна линия, не выдержит даже Алва. Кто-нибудь из нас обязательно его достанет.  
      — Это ваше предложение, капитан? — задумчиво спросил граф Гирке. — Что ж, оно не из самых худших…  
      — И я принимаю его, — гордо заявил Ариго. — Я думаю, что дуэль послужит нам лучше, чем яд кансильера.  
      — Я еду в Гайярэ! — взвизгнул Энтраг, о котором все опять позабыли. Но на сей раз старший брат даже ухом не повел.  
      — А что скажете вы, Килеан? — холодно спросил он.  
      — Я не говорю «нет», — осторожно ответил бывший комендант, на лице которого образовалась сложносочиненная мина. — Однако как мы можем быть уверены, что поединки действительно произойдут сразу друг за другом?  
      — Как оскорбленная сторона, я имею право назначить время и место, — презрительно пояснил Феншо-Тримейн очевидное. — Граф Ариго и вы находитесь в таком же положении.  
      — В самом деле, — насмешливо вставил Ариго. — Ведь вы, кажется, когда-то взяли себе в оруженосцы щенка Колиньяров? Несчастный юноша! Он пал от руки Алвы, а вы молча проглотили это оскорбление. До Алвы его отцу, конечно, не дотянуться, Окделл стал падалью для Дорака, но на вас, любезный Килеан, налетит вся колиньяровская свора. Ату, ату его! Эти псы, любезный граф, вцепятся вам в горло мертвой хваткой.  
      — Я буду драться, если будут драться все, — угрюмо заявил Килеан.  
      — Я еду в Гайярэ! — взвизгнул Энтраг еще громче и даже нашел в себе силы встать на ноги.  
      — Вы останетесь в Олларии, — бросил ему брат, даже не оглянувшись. — Впрочем, я предоставлю вам выбор. Если вы не хотите драться с Вороном, братец, вы будете драться со мной!  
      При последних словах Ги Ариго бросил яростный взгляд на Энтрага, и тот, слабо заскулив, снова мешком осел в кресле.  
      — Нам нужно составить вызов, — деловито произнес граф Гирке. — И нам нужны секунданты, милый Ги. Делу необходимо придать самую широкую огласку, чтобы Дорак не мог вмешаться и добиться у короля запрета на дуэль.  
      Старик Феншо, по-прежнему зябко кутаясь в накидку, посмотрел в окно на часы Старой часовни.  
      — До малого выхода короля осталось чуть больше часа, господа, — заметил он. — Предлагаю вам позавтракать и отправиться во дворец, чтобы найти секундантов и обговорить с ними все условия. Я охотно предложил бы вам свои услуги, но, боюсь, что кажусь вам слишком старым для такого дела. Однако вы можете рассчитывать на меня абсолютно во всем.

**2**

Большие часы Нового дворца едва отзвонили девять утра, когда главный камердинер короля, распахнув двери Парадной спальни, подал знак дежурным капитанам и церемониймейстеру, и последний, подавив неуместный зевок, возгласил голосом таким же хриплым и натужным, как у едва умолкшего часового механизма:  
      — Король проснулся!  
      Церемониймейстер ударил жезлом в пол и тут же посторонился: из-за огромных позолоченных дверей, как потревоженные мыши, выскочили слуги, в обязанности которых входила подготовка спальни к выходу короля. В широком камине уже весело трещал огонь, шторы были подняты, а оконные створки приотворены, чтобы впустить в комнату немного свежего воздуха.  
      Самого короля в Парадной спальне не было. Несколько лет назад его величество проявил характер и наотрез отказался спать в огромном холодном помещении, в котором он не мог согреться даже в жаркие летние ночи. К тому же парадная кровать под затканным золотом пологом так и кишела клопами, помнящими еще, должно быть, Карла III. Дряблая кожа короля чесалась и воспалялась, и монарх взбунтовался. Кардиналу Сильвестру пришлось одобрить изменение церемониала и позволить Фердинанду ночевать в соседнем Ореховом кабинете – он все равно был королю без надобности. Вот и сейчас придворные, допущенные к участию в малом выходе, пересекли Парадную спальню из конца в конец и скрылись в противоположных дверях.  
      Ги Ариго даже не посмотрел в их сторону, хотя всего месяц назад высокая честь подавать королю свежую сорочку принадлежала именно ему. Граф Энтраг, напротив, проводил исчезающие за дверями королевские штаны тоскливым взглядом и тихонько вздохнул. Если бы не интриги сестры и кардинала Сильвестра, он был бы Фердинанду самым преданным братом. Что ему было нужно? Ласковый монарший взгляд, брошенное вскользь слово, местечко у трона, право поднести августейшему зятю салфетку за обедом.  
      Едва войдя в Зеркальную галерею – преддверие Парадной спальни – капитан Феншо-Тримейн поспешил к дежурным офицерам. Граф Гирке, в свою очередь, слегка прикоснувшись к плечу Ги Ариго, незаметно указал на Джеймса Рокслея, который вместе со своим оруженосцем Робертом Лоу стоял в амбразуре одного из окон и озабоченно высматривал кого-то в толпе. Увидев Людей Чести, он оживился и шагнул им навстречу.  
      Впрочем, толпы в Зеркальной галерее не наблюдалось. В эпоху королевы Алисы здесь действительно было не протолкнуться: всюду теснились дворяне из лучших семейств королевства и среди них выделялись красавцы Эпинэ, представительный Окделл, благообразные Придды, импозантные Алва. Кардинал Диомид поспешал в Парадную спальню с чашей святой воды, а сам всесильный герцог Алваро не гнушался шикнуть на иного сиятельного нахала, которому пришло бы в голову оспорить право кэналлийца вручить юному королю носовой платок. В соседнем Зале для подачи прошений рябило в глазах от мантий видных судейских, депутатов Палаты сословий в черно-белых шапочках и одежд богатых откупщиков, охотно выдававших своих дочерей за младших сыновей аристократии; передняя же была полна блестящими офицерами. Теперь в ней толпились только дежурные, в соседней Зале переминалась с ноги на ногу горстка просителей, а набитая прежде до отказа Зеркальная галерея казалась пустой на две трети.  
      Первые лица государства и двора блистали своим отсутствием. Кардинал Сильвестр, вероятно, сейчас вкушал первую чашечку шадди; главный тессорий наносил утренний визит своей возлюбленной казне; его сын, главный церемониймейстер, после назначения младшего брата на пост капитана королевской охраны, по-видимому, счел свое дальнейшее присутствие при дворе излишним. Бедным Фердинандом пренебрегли все, и на этом фоне отсутствие кансильера никому не бросалось глаза. Граф Штанцлер мог смело рассчитывать на два-три дня форы.  
      Вместо вельмож в Зеркальной галерее толпились заезжие провинциалы, явившиеся в столицу поглазеть на дворцовый церемониал и завести полезные связи. Одетые по последней моде прошлого круга, они производили впечатление огородных пугал. Один из них неожиданно низко поклонился графу Килеану, которого придворные последнее время предпочитали не замечать. От удивления бывший комендант Олларии даже остановился и, поколебавшись с минуту, соблаговолил признать знакомство.  
      Граф Ариго и Джеймс Рокслей с оруженосцами, граф Гирке и тащившийся у них в арьергарде граф Энтраг уединились в амбразуре окна, прихватив с собой и графа Тристрама. Вельможи тихо обсуждали картель, который намеревались отправить сегодня же герцогу Алва; их энергичный, хотя и сдержанный разговор возбудил невероятное любопытство у главного сплетника двора, маркиза Фарнэби. К несчастью, он находился при исполнении своих обязанностей мажордома, и никак не мог улучить момент, чтобы подобраться поближе к Людям Чести.  
      Через четверть часа его невыносимых страданий дежурный камергер распорядился вновь открыть двери Парадной спальни. Это означало, что малый прием закончен и скоро начнется большой выход. Придворные тоненьким ручейком потянулись внутрь.  
      Граф Энтраг, опасливо покосившись на старшего брата, осторожно отделился от него и стал бочком передвигаться к дверям. Завидев в нескольких шагах от себя виконта Мевена, он с восторгом окликнул однокорытника, видимо, радуясь случаю замаскировать свое отступление.  
      В этот момент по галерее, как ветер, пронесся шепот. «Алва, герцог Алва!» — забормотали приезжие дворянчики, пытаясь переместиться обратно от Парадной спальни к Залу для подачи прошений. Король был забыт: они вытягивали шеи и старательно таращили глаза, надеясь высмотреть знаменитого Ворона.  
      — Тише, господа! — взывал к порядку сеньор Филиберто Фукиани, супрем двора, в обязанности которого входило не допускать ссор и беспорядков во дворце. В образовавшейся толчее один провинциал, зазевавшись, наступил на ногу другому, и сеньор супрем, скользя по паркету в бесшумных туфлях, полетел успокаивать их.  
      Граф Ариго, отвернувшись от Тристрама и Рокслея, тоже вытянул шею, а Феншо-Тримейн, подхватив под руку теньента полка королевских стрелков, стал быстро проталкиваться в соседний зал. Внезапно придворные расступились, и прямо на середину галереи выкатился, блистая, как новенький талл, кругленький, завитой, надушенный и сияющий улыбками виконт Валме.  
      — Марсель! — охнул Энтраг, признав однокорытника. — Ты здесь!  
      — Сбежали из родного дома? — шутливо подхватил виконт Мевен. — Давно ли в столице?  
      Трое мужчин обменялись поклонами и рукопожатиями.  
      — Я приехал только сегодня, — оживленно ответил Валме Мевену. — И представьте себе: первый, кого я встретил, был герцог Алва!  
      Шепот в галерее усилился до легкого гула: герцог Алва действительно шел между рядами придворных вслед за Валме. Феншо-Тримейн едва не бросился ему наперерез, расталкивая неуклюжих деревенщин, но опытный капитан королевских телохранителей предотвратил скандал, встав на у него на пути. Он успел очень вовремя: церемониймейстер уже важно шествовал к дверям Малой опочивальни. Остановившись на положенном расстоянии, он опять ударил жезлом и провозгласил:  
      — Его величество король!  
      Двери бывшего Орехового кабинета с шумом распахнулись, и на пороге появился свежевыбритый и свежеумытый Фердинанд в затканном золотом халате и бархатных шлепанцах. Щурясь, он близоруко оглядывался по сторонам, а за его плечом виднелась унылая физиономия его духовника, отца Урбана, с сосудом святой воды. Придворные склонились в низком поклоне. Шаркая ногами по паркету, его величество король Талига прошествовал к камину и уселся на специально приготовленное для него кресло. За ним выступал дежурный гардеробмейстер барон Карлион с лакеями.  
      Большой выход начался.  
      Избранные придворные приступили к облачению короля. Остальные, повинуясь указаниям церемониймейстера, поочередно выступали вперед и сообщали свои имена капитану Манрику. Тот докладывал их дежурному камергеру, виконту Сэц-Гонту, а виконт, почтительно склонившись, нашептывал их в ухо короля. Поименованный таким образом дворянин отвешивал монарху предписанные этикетом поклоны и удалялся со сцены, если государь не изволил заговорить с ним. Но в это утро, как и во все предыдущие, Фердинанд II явно спал с открытыми глазами. Обычно он оживлялся только при появлении камердинера королевы, посланного справиться о его здоровье.  
      Легко было заметить, что почтение королю выражалось крайне непочтительно. Герцог Алва, небрежно откланявшись, отошел обратно к капитану Манрику и отвлек того разговором. Капитан был так заинтригован, что тут же освободил себя от выполнения обязанностей, перепоручив их теньенту Лабонну. Граф Ги Ариго и Джеймс Рокслей вообще не пожелали войти и так и остались в Зеркальной галерее, о чем-то договариваясь с капитаном Феншо-Тримейном. И только граф Энтраг ел короля глазами, пытаясь протиснуться как можно ближе к королевскому креслу.  
      Герцог Алва выглядел странно. Одетый и причесанный с обычным изяществом, он, однако, производил впечатление человека, еще не отошедшего от ночной попойки. На его обычно бледном лице ярко горел румянец, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а под ними явственно наметились темные круги. Держался он, впрочем, как всегда, непринужденно и слегка насмешливо.  
      Граф Гирке подошел к нему.  
      — Доброе утро, господа, — поздоровался он. — Герцог, ваш сегодняшний приход удивил всех. Я никак не ожидал увидеть вас на утреннем приеме. А где же ваш юный оруженосец?  
      — Ему немного нездоровится, — небрежно ответил Алва, едва взглянув на говорившего.  
      — Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — проявил любезность капитан Манрик.  
      — Сначала я так и подумал, — отозвался Алва. — Однако вчера он обедал у графа Штанцлера, а господин кансильер, как я вижу, сегодня тоже отсутствует. Это наводит на неутешительные размышления. Боюсь, как бы болезнь не оказалась коварнее, чем я предполагал.  
      — Надеюсь, что нет, — спокойно ответил Гирке. — Иначе это было бы весьма печально. Взгляните: его высокопреосвященство кардинал Сильвестр тоже не отправляет сегодня службы, да и прочих государственных мужей не видно. Но так теперь принято. Кто же обсуждает дела королевства в доме у короля? Нынче это дурной тон. Вероятно, господин кансильер и господин кардинал нашли себе другое место для совещаний и сейчас наслаждаются обществом друг друга.  
      — В таком случае, — насмешливо отозвался Алва, блеснув глазами, — я должен как можно скорее нанести визит его высокопреосвященству, чтобы зараза не проникла глубже.  
      — А я посоветовал бы вам вернуться к оруженосцу, — возразил Гирке. — Как-никак, он последний из Окделлов. Подумайте, как будет неловко, если с сыном убитого вами герцога Эгмонта случится какая-нибудь неприятность, пока он находится у вас на службе.  
      Синие глаза Алвы мгновенно превратились в два колючих кусочка льда.  
      — В самом деле, — произнес он, в упор рассматривая графа Гирке. — Как жаль, что герцог Окделл происходит не из достойнейшего семейства Приддов. У наших милых Спрутов, — любезно пояснил он капитану Манрику, — так много щупальцев, что они легко могут пожертвовать одним из них и даже не почувствуют боли.  
      — Вы так думаете, сударь? — невозмутимо спросил Гирке. — Хотя я не удивлен. Такова ваша собственная стратегия: легко жертвовать чужими головами.  
      Алва не успел ответить: сеньор Фукиани уже учуял, что прямо у него под носом происходит нечто, подпадающее под его юрисдикцию.  
      — Не забывайте, господа, — вмешался он, — что вы находитесь в присутствии его величества!  
      Граф Гирке почтительно поклонился.  
      — Прошу вас, монсеньор, давайте выйдем в галерею, — предложил Алве обеспокоенный Манрик. — Теньент Лабонн заменит меня у короля.  
      — Господин родич Приддов, — произнес Алва, не трогаясь с места, — меня так увлек разговор с вами, что я намерен непременно продолжить его. Однако, как справедливо заметил сеньор Фукиани, мы находимся в спальне короля. Не хотите ли выйти вместе со мною?  
      — Располагайте мной, как вам будет угодно, герцог, — отозвался граф Гирке самым любезным тоном.  
      Его учтивость, однако, еще больше встревожила капитана Манрика, который счел необходимым ввинтиться между двумя вельможами. Ему на помощь неожиданно пришел виконт Валме, бабочкой порхнувший им навстречу под руку с виконтом Мевеном.  
      — Сегодня прекрасная погода, не правда ли, господа? — жизнерадостно вступил он в беседу с самой банальной темы. — Вы примете участие в сегодняшней прогулке короля, герцог?  
      — Милый виконт, сегодня у меня намечается другая прогулка, — насмешливо ответил Алва. — Но, если пожелаете, вы можете присоединиться ко мне.  
      Умильная мина на лице Валме сменилась легким недоумением. Между тем бедный маркиз Фарнэби, вынужденный торчать за креслом короля, готов был грызть локти с досады, наблюдая весь этот спектакль.  
      Церемониал большого выхода шел обычной чередой: дворяне королевской опочивальни уже подносили его величеству хлеб и вино. То была высокая привилегия, которую даровали только достойнейшим. Но что увидели глаза графа Энтрага, жадно следящие за королем? Серебряный поднос держал прыщавый Анатоль Мей, которого герцог Колиньяр пристроил в камер-пажи, когда никто из Лучших Людей не пожелал взять юнца в оруженосцы! Потрясенный таким неуважением к августейшей особе, Энтраг побурел и решительно шагнул вперед, словно намереваясь отшвырнуть мальчишку и самолично обслужить зятя. В это мгновение рассеянный взгляд короля, ищущий поднос, упал на опального родича. Сначала его лицо выразило недоумение: что делает на его утреннем приеме узник Багерлее? Однако, очевидно, припомнив недавно подписанный приказ, король успокоился и равнодушно отвернулся от брата королевы, протянув руку к угодливо изогнувшемуся Мею.  
      Энтраг в одно мгновение из бурого стал серым. Он склонился, словно придавленный упавшей на него плитой монаршей немилости, и, пятясь, стал удаляться от королевского кресла. Вероятно, он так бы и пятился до самого выхода из дворца, если бы, по счастью, на его пути не встал Эдуард Феншо, посланный своим эром.  
      Зеркальная галерея, куда вышла группа дворян, окружавшая герцога Алву, была сейчас почти пуста. Только в дальнем ее конце жались просители, перешедшие сюда из соседнего зала. Однако чуть ли не у самого порога герцога встретил Феншо-Тримейн в компании графа Ариго, графа Тристрама и Джеймса Рокслея.  
      — А вот и вы, капитан! — преувеличенно громко сказал Алва, чопорно кланяясь обществу. — Как поживают офицеры Кремонского полка?  
      — Офицеры Кремонского полка поживают неважно, сударь, — ответил Феншо-Тримейн в том же язвительном стиле, возвращая поклон.  
      — Это печально. Но в чем же дело?  
      — Дело в том, что они недоумевают: зачем Первый маршал Талига, посланный сражаться против бириссцев, вместо этого устроил западню своему собственному генералу?  
      — Вы можете передать офицерам Кремонского полка, сударь, — сухо произнес Алва, — что генерал Феншо-Тримейн четырежды получал предупреждение не лезть в эту западню.  
      — Я слышал другое, — возразил брат Оскара. — Я слышал, что генералы Савиньяк и Вейзель упрекали вас за то, что вы подталкивали своего командующего в ловушку, на что вы якобы ответили: «Пусть не подталкивается».  
      — И я готов повторить вам то же самое, — холодно проговорил Алва.  
      Феншо-Тримейн дернулся от гнева, но сумел сохранить самообладание.  
      — А еще, герцог, меня и других офицеров удивляет, как вы могли назначить на должность командующего авангардом невежественного адуана только потому, что вам приглянулась его собака.  
      — Я охотно объясню вам это, — хладнокровно ответил маршал. — Дело в том, что для командования авангардом необходимо иметь хоть какие-нибудь мозги, а даже у приглянувшейся мне собаки их было гораздо больше, чем у упомянутого вами генерала.  
      — Очевидно, что собачье общество, — зло произнес Феншо-Тримейн, — подходит вам гораздо больше, чем общество людей. Вы подло заманили в западню и убили моего брата, монсеньор! Я знаю, что вы пользуетесь милостью кардинала и покровительством самого Леворукого, но я найду на вас управу. Я требую удовлетворения! — И он сильно толкнул Алву в грудь рукой, затянутой в грубую замшевую перчатку. — Я требую, чтобы вы дрались со мной на линии до смерти одного из нас или нас обоих!  
      Алва даже не покачнулся и не утратил насмешливо-учтивого выражения лица.  
      — Кажется, господа Феншо-Тримейны пребывают во вражде с вами, капитан? — спросил он у Манрика, слегка поворачивая к нему голову.  
      — Совершенно верно, монсеньор, — подтвердил тот.  
      — Тогда вы не откажетесь стать моим секундантом в этом маленьком деле?  
      Манрик ухмыльнулся, сверкнув зубами.  
      — Мой секундант – теньент Ми́квиц, — заявил Феншо-Тримейн, полуобернувшись к своему спутнику, но тут его перебили.  
      — Постойте, дорогой Тримейн, — вмешался в разговор граф Ариго. — Я признаю, что герцог Алва глубоко оскорбил вашу семью и вы сейчас в своем праве, но дело в том, что мы с господином Первым маршалом, можно сказать, отчасти родственники.  
      Рот Марселя Валме, до того слегка приоткрытый от веселого удивления, теперь окончательно округлился. Виконт Мевен, стоящий с ним под руку, оторопел, а граф Тристрам, напротив, смутился.  
      — Простите? — со злой иронией переспросил герцог Алва.  
      — О, это так понятно, — любезно пояснил Ги. — Разве не вы, ваша светлость, рискуя жизнью, залезли в мой объятый пламенем особняк, и попытались героически спасти мои ковры и сервизы? И разве это не свидетельствует о дружеских чувствах, настолько глубоких, что их можно считать почти родственными?  
      — Несомненно, — иронически хмыкнул Джеймс Рокслей.  
      — Довольно, Ариго! — гневно воскликнул Феншо-Тримейн. — Сейчас не время для шутовства!  
      — Спокойно, дружище, — ответил ему Ариго, однако, не спуская глаз с Алвы. — Вы деретесь на линии, а линия – это случайность. Я буду в совершеннейшем отчаянии, если лишусь такого почти родственника, если вы убьете его раньше, чем мы уладим наши маленькие семейные дела. Вы же все равно не пострадаете из-за этого. Разве вам не известно, что герцог Алва прекрасный фехтовальщик? Позвольте ему сначала убить меня и моего брата. Если же удача или Леворукий отвернутся от него, то вы, дорогой Тримейн, будете всего лишь обязаны мне спасением души.  
      — А! — сказал Алва. — Так вот в чем дело. Вы тоже хотите драться со мною?  
      — Зачем же изъясняться так грубо? — вкрадчивым тоном спросил Ариго. — Я хочу всего лишь уладить небольшое недоразумение. Видите ли, когда мы с братом сидели в Багерлее, нам показали те бумаги, которые вы так мужественно спасли из моего дома. И знаете, что я обнаружил? Они действительно были написаны вами.  
      — В самом деле? — В голосе Алвы послышался неподдельный интерес. Виконт Валме посмотрел на него с восхищением.  
      — В самом деле. И я спросил себя: зачем бросаться в огонь, чтобы писать приказы коменданту, которого вы сами к тому времени уже отстранили от командования гарнизоном?  
      — Могу уверить вас, любезный Ариго, — ответил Алва с обычной насмешкой в голосе, — что в вашем горящем особняке было решительно невозможно писать.  
      — Я подумал то же самое! Следовательно, все представленные вами на Совете бумаги были написаны уже _после_. И меня стал мучить вопрос: зачем вам все это?  
      — Разве это не очевидно, любезный граф? — ответил Алва, поигрывая герцогской цепью. — Разумеется, такой мерзавец, как я, искал только удобного случая, чтобы отправить в Багерлее воплощенную невинность и добродетель в вашем лице.  
      — Это вовсе не очевидно, любезный герцог, — возразил Ариго. — Такой человек, как вы, не станет звать себе на помощь судью и палача. Покойный генерал Феншо-Тримейн тому свидетель. Почему бы нам не решить это дело тихо, по-родственному?  
      Тем временем Зеркальная галерея мало-помалу снова заполнялась народом. Уход герцога Алвы с графом Гирке не остался незамеченным. Откланявшись королю, придворные поспешили вернуться назад, чтобы стать свидетелями разворачивающегося действа. Капитан Манрик с неудовольствием обратил на это внимание.  
      — Господа, — вклинился он в разговор, — мне кажется, нам следует удалиться. Король скоро выйдет, чтобы отправиться в придворную церковь. Нам будет удобнее продолжить беседу у меня в комнате.  
      Алва словно бы не услышал его.  
      — Любезный граф, — задумчиво сказал он, — признаться, я не люблю, когда Люди Чести вроде вас набиваются ко мне в родственники. Вы и ваше очаровательное семейство способны опозорить любую родословную. Однако в этом деле я готов пойти вам навстречу, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от всех притязаний подобного рода. Насколько я понял, вы тоже желаете линии?  
      — Нет-нет, — возразил Ариго. — Я хочу убить вас, это правда, но спасение своей души я ценю больше.  
      — Это в высшей степени добродетельно. Дорогой Манрик, — Алва снова повернул голову к гвардейскому капитану, — мне помнится, что вы ненавидите этого господина. Не согласитесь ли вы поприсутствовать и на моем объяснении с ним?  
      — Охотно, — ответил тот и добавил с тревогой, — но нам пора покинуть галерею.  
      Действительно: камердинер королевы в сопровождении нескольких придворных уже входил в Парадную спальню короля. Это означало, что утренний прием близился к концу.  
      — Вы забыли про меня, — неожиданно выступил вперед граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах, таща за собой на буксире давешнего провинциала в модном костюме огородного пугала.  
      — О нет! — с комическим отчаянием воскликнул Алва, отшатываясь от этого явления. — Только не говорите, что и вы набиваетесь мне в родственники, Килеан! Я убью вас и за меньшее. Заведите себе, наконец, жену, или, по крайней мере, купите любовницу. От вынужденного целомудрия у мужчин портится характер. Или вы тоже хотите отомстить мне за брата, которому наследовали шесть лет тому назад? Что же, вы, как видно, очень основательно обдумывали свое решение!  
      — Я считал, что вы не вполне утратили крохи порядочности! — прорычал взбешенный Килеан к явному удовольствию виконта Валме. — Я подчинился вашему приказу в Олларианскую ночь и стерпел многое, чего терпеть не стоило. Больше я не намерен мириться с оскорблениями! Вы оболгали меня перед Советом, вы опозорили меня перед моими солдатами, вы убили моего оруженосца, прикидываясь, что защищали от обиды своего! Но теперь я не верю ни одному вашему слову. Я требую удовлетворения!  
      Провинциальные зеваки с восторгом вертели головами и с шумным одобрением встретили рев графа: каждое его слово было слышно во всех уголках галереи. Спутник же Килеана явно поздравлял себя с удачей: он прибыл в столицу прямехонько к дуэли века!  
      Алва, пожав плечами, в третий раз повернулся к капитану Манрику.  
      — Похоже, дорогой друг, мне все же потребуется еще двое секундантов, — сказал он.  
      — Трое, — выдохнул граф Энтраг, доставленный в Зеркальную галерею заботами юного Эдуарда Феншо. Вид у младшего брата Ги Ариго был совершенно убитый.  
      — О нет, зачем же! — живо возразил старший. — Всех нас вполне устроит господин Манрик в качестве арбитра. Ручаюсь, что у наших секундантов не будет к нему никаких претензий.  
      Из Парадной спальни донесся приближающийся гул. Большой выход был закончен: король со своей свитой медленно двигался к дверям. Гвардейцы взяли на караул, а дежурные телохранители поспешили занять свои места вокруг его величества.  
      — Герцог, вы пьяны? — осторожно спросил Алву виконт Мевен, воспользовавшись моментом, когда все были вынуждены отойти по сторонам галереи. — Их же уже четверо!  
      — Пятеро, — живо поправил его тот. — Господин родич Приддов, а что скажете вы?  
      Граф Гирке, стоявший в двух шагах от Алвы, рассеяно смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча.  
      — Скажите, герцог, — спросил он таким тоном, словно разглядел на стене какую-то любопытную картину и намеревался поинтересоваться мнением Алвы на этот счет, — почему вы называете меня «господин родич Приддов»?  
      Алва на секунду замер, а потом неожиданно засмеялся.  
      — У вас слишком длинное и сложное имя, сударь, — откровенно признался он, разводя руками.  
      — Граф Штефан-Фердинанд Гирке-ур-Приддхен-ур-Габенхавт, — учтиво представился Спрут.  
      — Вы сами видите: это слишком запутанно, — ответил Алва. — Такое способен запомнить разве что придворный церемониймейстер.  
      — А если я убью вас, сударь, — все так же рассеянно осведомился граф Гирке, — его, надо думать, запомнит не только придворный церемониймейстер?  
      Глаза Алвы зло сверкнули.  
      — Этого я не могу вам сказать, — ответил он с сарказмом, — но могу обещать наверное: если _я_ убью вас, то его забудут все.  
      — О! Не все, — улыбнулся Спрут, переводя взгляд на лицо своего собеседника. — Я позабочусь, чтобы вы не забыли его никогда. Может быть, вы и убьете меня, но я оставлю вам памятку.  
      Свита короля пересекла Зеркальную галерею и повернула в направлении придворной церкви. Однако бо́льшая часть придворных задержалась, видимо, рассчитывая досмотреть конец представления. Виконт Валме, очарованный происшествием, снова подкатился к герцогу Алва.  
      — Разрубленный Змей! — воскликнул он. — Вы премило проводите время в столице, монсеньор!  
      — Вы находите, милый виконт? — повернулся к нему Алва. — А что решили вы сами? Последуете ли вы за его величеством или согласны присоединиться ко мне на назначенной этими господами прогулке?  
      Марсель Валме, словно сообразив что-то, открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его с громким стуком. Этот звук как нельзя лучше соответствовал сработавшей ловушке, подстроенной герцогу Алва Людьми Чести.

**3**

В половине одиннадцатого утра следующего дня пустырь перед заброшенным Нохским аббатством превратился в популярное место для гуляний. Еще на подходе к монастырю капитан Манрик раскланялся с десятком знакомых, которые делали вид, будто непринужденно прохаживаются в зарослях крапивы. Маяком, к которому устремлялись зеваки, служили два экипажа: черная старомодная колымага, украшенная гербом баронов Феншо, и элегантная карета супрема Талига герцога Придда.  
      С тех пор, как Фердинанд II отменил эдикты против частных поединков, драться можно было хоть на Королевской площади, прямо под окнами Большого Совета. Однако дуэлянты по старинке предпочитали Ноху, где в прошлом укрывались от докучливых королевских гвардейцев. Место это никогда не пользовалось любовью ни у горожан, ни у придворных, так что благородные господа, приходившие сюда выяснять отношения, могли не опасаться огласки. Но все течет, все меняется, как сказал однажды древний мудрец. Нынешним утром Ноха могла посоперничать в популярности со Старым королевским парком или Заречьем с его театрами и медвежьими загонами.  
      Все участники поединка уже собрались во внутреннем дворе аббатства. Граф Ариго, после Багерлее предпочитавший одеваться в темное, сегодня облачился в фамильные цвета. Его яркий алый камзол, золотое кружево и драгоценности производили бы внушительное впечатление, если бы граф Энтраг, одетый с той же роскошью, не казался карикатурной тенью своего брата. Бледный до прозелени, неуклюжий и мешковатый, бедный Жорам-Жоашен невольно служил злой пародией на высокого и изящного Ги. Килеан-ур-Ломбах был хмур и не вполне владел собой: на его лице так и ходили желваки. Граф Гирке, напротив, сохранял обычную для Приддов флегму. Только его оруженосец, виконт Шуленвальд, нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и бросал встревоженные взгляды на своего эра. Один Феншо-Тримейн, дорвавшийся до поединка, казался довольным.  
      Дуэлянтов сопровождали их секунданты, барон Феншо прислал своего врача, а герцог Придд – слуг, чтобы держать лошадей и выносить с площадки убитых и раненых. Теньент Мартин Миквиц прихватил с собой солдата, который нес ларец со всеми принадлежностями для схватки на линии.  
      Завидев капитана Манрика, Люди Чести и их секунданты обменялись с ним поклонами.  
      — Однако мы полагали, что герцог Алва будет вместе с вами, господин капитан, — заявил от имени всех кавалер Анн-Эмон Дарави, одетый, паче чаяния, в скромное современное платье и державший под мышкой пару длинных шпаг. — Разве не вы должны привести его к месту дуэли?  
      Манрик ругнулся про себя. Закатные кошки подери провинциальное нахальство! Он неспешно извлек из кармана часы.  
      — Сейчас только без четверти одиннадцать, кавалер. Живи вы в столице, вы знали бы: герцог Алва не нуждается в сопровождающих, чтобы дойти до места дуэли.  
      Обиженный Дарави поджал губы.  
      — Тогда сравним наше оружие, господин капитан. Граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах предлагает вниманию его светлости вот эти клинки, — и он продемонстрировал Манрику два тяжелых, широких райтшверта, предназначенных больше для рубки, чем для дуэли. С первого же взгляда становилось ясно, что Килеан собирается сделать ставку на силу, а не на ловкость.  
      Манрик вторично ругнулся про себя. Закатные кошки его подери! Алва вчера уполномочил его согласиться на любые условия своих противников, но душа капитана не могла вынести такого нарушения дуэльного кодекса. Если пославшие вызов могли выбирать место и время, то принимающему принадлежало право выбора оружия. Манрик не собирался уступать это право без боя.  
      — Вчера мы договорились, что поединок состоится на шпагах, а сегодня вы предлагаете вертелы, кавалер, — насмешливо произнес он. — Герцог Алва прислал мне вечером пару клинков, которые стоят того, чтобы на них взглянуть.  
      Он повернулся к лакею и приказал ему развернуть принесенное оружие. Это были кэналлийские эспады – чудесные трехгранные шпаги, тонкие и в меру упругие, с прекрасным эфесом и гардой в виде небольшой плетеной корзинки, защищающей кисть.  
      Во взгляде Дарави мелькнуло восхищение, однако он постарался скрыть его.  
      — Позвольте, господин капитан, но это не шпаги, а зубочистки, — заявил он.  
      — Да будет вам известно, кавалер, — снисходительно бросил Манрик, — что герцог Алва готов сразиться с графом Килеаном на чем угодно – хоть на вертелах, хоть на зубочистках. Но вы секундант, и должны заботиться о том, что будет полезнее для вашего доверителя. Взгляните, — и он взял одну из шпаг у лакея, — этот клинок почти такой же длины, как ваш, но значительно легче, что немаловажно во время дуэли. Он прекрасно сбалансирован, и им можно как рубить, так и колоть. Рукоять чрезвычайно удобна, а о том, что чаша великолепно закрывает кисть, можно даже не говорить: это очевидно.  
      Во время этой демонстрации к ним подтянулись остальные секунданты. Джеймс Рокслей даже взял второй клинок, согнул его, проверяя упругость и прочность, попробовал на носке сапога и, резко рубанув воздух, сделал пару выпадов.  
      Дарави повернулся к Килеану-ур-Ломбаху. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой.  
      — Все, что вы говорите, правда, господин капитан, — учтиво согласился провинциал, — но эти клинки – кэналлийские. Они хорошо знакомы герцогу Алва, что создает преимущество для его светлости. Как секундант, я не могу с этим согласиться. Боевое оружие, разумеется, тяжелее, зато оно должно одинаково прийтись по руке и господину Первому маршалу и господину коменданту Олларии.  
      Кавалер Дарави любезно опустил слово «бывшему».  
      Что ж, если осел уперся, добром его с места не сдвинуть. Манрик уступил:  
      — Будь по-вашему.  
      И он отдал эспаду, которую все еще держал в руке, барону Карлиону, секунданту графа Ариго: тот жестом попросил показать ему оружие. Старший брат королевы явно оценил его по достоинству.  
      — Кэналлийцы, конечно, мерзкий народец, — сказал Ги вполголоса Штефану Гирке, осматривая лезвие, — но оружие они делать мастера. Я не отказался бы от пары таких клинков.  
      — Дело за малым, дорогой Ги, — спокойно ответил Спрут. — Убейте Ворона – и они ваши.  
      Граф Ариго криво усмехнулся.  
      — Какой соблазн, — пробормотал он.  
      В этот момент часы на далекой колокольне церкви святого Андрея отзвонили одиннадцать.  
      Манрик оглянулся на кареты Людей Чести, которые перегораживали вход во внутренний двор Нохи, пытаясь высмотреть между ними черно-синие ливреи. Ливрей не было, однако из пролома в ближайшей стене прямо на него внезапно вынырнул Марсель Валме.  
      — Здравствуйте, господа! — оживленно поздоровался он со всеми. — Надеюсь, я не опоздал?  
      — Я полагал, что герцог Алва с вами, виконт, — сказал Манрик, обмениваясь с ним рукопожатием.  
      — Я уехал к Капуль-Гизайлям, — признался виконт. — Хотел затащить туда и Алву, но он сослался на какие-то неотложные дела.  
      Вид у Валме был ослепительный – еще ослепительнее, чем у Ги Ариго. Его округлое брюшко обтягивал лиловый атласный камзол, украшенный кружевами и обильно усыпанный зелеными бантами, тонкий гипюр пенными волнами спускался с отворотов его сапог, а на заботливо завитых локонах лихо сидела новомодная шляпа с длинным нефритовым пером. Вокруг виконта, словно вокруг свежераспустившегося куста сирени, витало облако ароматов, в которых разборчивый нюх легко опознал бы запах гайифской пудры и лавандовой туалетной воды.  
      Джеймс Рокслей, секундант графа Гирке, шагнул к Валме и тут же поморщился, словно у него засвербело в носу.  
      — Прошу вас осмотреть со мною шпаги, виконт, — произнес он, слегка отворачиваясь в сторону. — Надеюсь, вы захватили с собою ваш комплект?  
      Было совершенно очевидно: если виконт и захватил с собою что-нибудь, это была исключительно пара надушенных носовых платков.  
      — О! — воскликнул неунывающий Валме. — Я совершенно полагаюсь на вас, сударь! Ведь вы – Человек Чести. Признаться, сам я вчера допоздна засиделся за тонто и забыл о кое-каких мелочах.  
      Рокслей скривился еще сильнее, но промолчал: то ли не нашелся с ответом, то ли побоялся чихнуть не вовремя. Взамен он сделал шаг назад и жестом подозвал своего оруженосца Роберта Лоу, стоявшего чуть поодаль с двумя шпагами, завернутыми в плащ.  
      — Било одиннадцать, господин капитан, — опять завел свою шарманку кавалер Дарави, — однако герцога Алвы все еще нет.  
      — Не тревожьтесь об этом, кавалер, — сухо бросил ему Манрик. — К тому же эти господа, — он широким жестом указал на остальных секундантов, — пока не определились с оружием.  
      Граф Ариго кивнул на эспады: видимо, у него и впрямь возникла бредовая идея завладеть кэналлийскими клинками.  
      — Мы выбираем оружие герцога Алвы, — чопорно произнес Карлион, повинуясь этому жесту. Граф Тристрам присоединился к нему, уловив что-то вроде подтверждения со стороны Энтрага, хотя, возможно, тот всего лишь порывисто вздохнул.  
      — Поединок на линии проводится на колишемардах, если они имеются, — возразил теньент Миквиц. — Я уведомил вас вчера, капитан, что у нас есть это оружие.  
      Манрик не успел ответить: его опередил Рокэ Алва. Никем не замеченный, он стоял у бреши в стене заднего двора Нохи, и, вероятно, уже некоторое время прислушивался к разговору. Вид у него был странный: без шляпы и без плаща, бледнее обычного и с отсутствующим взглядом.  
      — Прошу извинить за опоздание, господа. Я пришел слишком рано и решил прогуляться по аббатству. К несчастью, внутренний переход разрушился, и мне пришлось поискать брешь.  
      Его сапоги и впрямь были в пыли. Ни лакея, ни врача с ним не было.  
      — Где ваши слуги, монсеньор? — вполголоса спросил его встревожившийся Манрик: по правилам все явившиеся на место дуэли должны были находиться на виду.  
      — Со мной только Пако. Я велел ему держаться поодаль, чтобы Моро не напугал лошадей этих господ.  
      Люди Чести переглянулись, а кавалер Дарави даже не поленился прогуляться до бреши, чтобы проверить, нет ли на заднем дворе хитрой кэналлийской засады. Видимо, зрелище запустения успокоило его.  
      — Итак, господа, — продолжал Алва, все с тем же отсутствующим видом обращаясь к своим секундантам, — с кем я дерусь первым?  
      — Мы ждали только вас, чтобы начать жеребьевку, — с поклоном ответил Карлион. — Согласно предварительным условиям, капитан Феншо-Тримейн дерется последним, поскольку настаивает на линии. Остальные готовы сражаться с вами в произвольном порядке.  
      — Не будете ли вы так любезны, виконт, — обратился Рокслей к Валме, приятно улыбнувшись, — одолжить нам на минуту вашу шляпу?  
      Валме с куртуазным полупоклоном вручил Рокслею требуемый предмет. Тот перевернул его тульей вверх и поднес к графу Гирке, подметя роскошным пером всю пыль с каменных плит площадки. Спрут ленивым движением стянул с пальца аквамариновый перстень и кинул его внутрь шляпы. За аквамарином последовали алая ройя графа Ариго, шерла Энтрага и изумруд Килеана. Рокслей встряхнул их и передал шляпу Карлиону. Барон церемонно понес это украшение головы виконта обратно к герцогу Алве. Тот, не глядя, небрежно опустил руку, и, вынув первое кольцо, бросил его Манрику.  
      Это был изумруд. Граф Килеан слегка посерел, но принял его назад твердой рукой. За изумрудом показались аквамарин, ройя и шерла: порядок схваток был определен.  
      Граф Килеан и герцог Алва сразу же сбросили камзолы: по условиям поединка драться предстояло в рубашках. Манрик обернулся к своему визави, ожидая, когда тот вручит оружие дуэлянтам, чтобы дать сигнал к началу схватки.  
      Но кавалер еще не исчерпал таящихся в нем сюрпризов.  
      — Мы должны проверить, — важно изрек он, — нет ли на ком-нибудь из противников кольчуги или доспеха.  
      Закатные кошки дери этого наглеца! Манрик едва не вспылил, но Алва внезапно и безрадостно рассмеялся.  
      — Как это похоже на Людей Чести! Такая похвальная щепетильность! Готов признать: когда имеешь дело с подобными господами, никакая скрупулезность не будет лишней.  
      Он распахнул рубашку: под ней не было ничего, кроме родового медальона Повелителей Ветра (на Килеане обнаружилась серебряная эспера).  
      Дарави выпучил глаза.  
      — Это нарушение правил! — воскликнул он потрясенно, тыча пальцем в медальон. — Капитан Манрик, противники не должны иметь при себе магических амулетов!  
      Манрик все-таки не выдержал:  
      — Не говорите ерунды, кавалер! Это не амулет, а знак Дома Ветра. Мы же не требуем от графа Килеана снять эсперу. Или вы хотите заявить, что знак Создателя слабее какого-то фамильного старья?  
      Дарави собирался запротестовать, но Килеан досадливо махнул рукой:  
      — Бросьте, Дарави. Герцог Алва может оставить при себе свой знак или что это там еще. Пусть все видят, кто сильнее: Создатель или Леворукий!  
      На сей раз Дарави уступил.  
      — Я буду удовлетворен, — сказал он, косо посматривая на медальон, — если господин капитан даст мне слово, что эта вещь не содержит в себе магии.  
      — Даю вам слово, кавалер, — сказал обозленный нелепой сценой Манрик. — Магия – вздорная выдумка для невежд. Я клянусь вам, что этот медальон совершенно безобиден.  
      Дарави отступил, побежденный, но не убежденный. Он принял у лакея райтшверты и протянул Алве оба клинка эфесами вперед. Тот взял первый попавшийся; второй достался Килеану. Граф мгновенно принял боевую стойку, подняв свой клинок на уровень глаз. Алва, напротив, остался стоять, как стоял, почти опустив острие вниз, словно тяжесть оружия оказалась непомерной для его руки.  
      Они застыли всего на пару секунд, но Валме показалось, что прошли минуты. Виконт едва успел отряхнуть перо на своей шляпе, но замер, так и не донеся ее до головы. Килеан первым сдвинулся с места, медленно замахиваясь райтшвертом. Ворон даже не поднял своего оружия, чтобы парировать удар. Он легко уклонился назад и в сторону и ушел с линии атаки. Килеан повторил маневр – Ворон повторил свой. Капитан Манрик злорадно усмехнулся: Килеан явно перехитрил самого себя, выбрав тяжелый клинок. Замах, требовавшийся для удара, заранее предупреждал Алву о его направлении. Ворон двигался почти лениво, словно показывая своему противнику: времени для отхода у него достаточно.  
      Граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах дураком не был. Он быстро сообразил невыгоды своего положения и попробовал пойти на обман. Нацелив райтшверт Алве в голову, он нанес сильный удар, одновременно поменяв его направление.  
      Клинок рассек воздух. Килеан, не ожидавший этого, едва удержал равновесие. Алва, уклонившись, неожиданно оказался совсем близко от своего раскрывшегося противника, но, даже не попытавшись атаковать, снова отступил. Он двигался легко, словно танцевал какой-то смертельно опасный танец.  
      Вспотевшему от волнения Валме почему-то вспомнились (вероятно, из-за болтовни Дарави об амулетах) странные небылицы, шепотом передававшиеся когда-то в Лаик. Говорили, будто с полсотни лет тому назад в Кэналлоа жил непревзойденный учитель фехтования. Он якобы утверждал, что владение шпагой – это особая разновидность магии, и он постиг ее законы. Рассказывали, будто безумный учитель чертил на полу своего класса магический круг, показывая избранным ученикам, как правильно передвигаться по его секторам. Шептались о том, что прошедшие тайное обучение могли справиться с любым противником, уклониться от любого удара и атаковать из выгодной позиции без всякой опасности для себя. Весь фокус якобы заключался в правильном движении по магическим хордам. Дикость. Нелепый бред. Детские сказки. Но сейчас Валме воочию видел, как Алва переходил с места на место, почти не поднимая своего оружия, словно очерчивая его острием тот самый несуществующий магический круг.  
      Килеан быстро понял, что с ним играют, как кошка с мышкой. Он стал удерживать руку при ударе, чтобы ненароком не подставиться. Лоб его заливал пот, на губах выступила пена. Он уже начал задыхаться, но сдаваться не собирался. С неожиданным для него проворством он подобрался к Алве на короткую дистанцию и почти без замаха нанес удар снизу вверх, придержав, однако, согнутую в локте руку на тот случай, если хитрость не удастся. Ворон разгадал его тактику. На сей раз он чуть приподнял свой райтшверт и сильно ударил им по клинку противника. Килеана, судорожно вцепившегося в рукоять, повело влево. Это словно прорвало плотину его бешенства.  
      — Если вы будете уклоняться от боя, герцог, — прорычал он, — я ударю вас шпагой плашмя!  
      В расширившихся глазах Алвы полыхнула такая ненависть, что Валме невольно поежился. Ворон вдруг поднял свое оружие на вытянутой руке, принимая какую-то необычную боевую стойку. Пораженный то ли яростью, разбившей прежнюю маску невозмутимости, то ли тем, что его требование было услышано, Килеан попятился на два шага назад, изготовив свой райтшверт для защиты или нападения.  
      То, что произошло дальше, Валме – фехтовальщик довольно посредственный – почти не понял. В первое мгновение Килеан подобрался и, подняв шпагу почти горизонтально, бросился на противника, как змея. Валме с перепугу показалось, что клинок пронзил Алву насквозь и тот упал, но в следующее мгновение Ворон опять стоял в боевой стойке, а Килеан пучил глаза, и на губах у него пузырилась пена, но уже не белая, а красная. Райтшверт графа со звоном вывалился из его руки. С опозданием Валме сообразил, что под подбородком у того торчит клинок Алвы, конец которого сидит прямо в горле.  
      Алва шагнул назад и выдернул оружие. Килеан согнулся пополам, словно собираясь отхаркнуть кровь, но, так и не разогнувшись, стал заваливаться набок. Кавалер Дарави кинулся подхватить его, однако то, что он поймал у самой земли, графом Килеаном-ур-Ломбахом уже не было. Валме с содроганием отметил скрюченные пальцы и изогнутое под неестественным углом тело бывшего коменданта Олларии.  
      Врач барона Феншо констатировал очевидное: смерть. Герцог Алва, опять обретя невозмутимость, вытер клинок пучком травы и вложил его в ножны. Капитан Манрик, недобро усмехаясь, подобрал райтшверт Килеана: трофей, конечно, не из лучших, но уж что есть, то есть.  
      Эмоции Людей Чести можно было читать, как по открытой книге. Граф Ариго заметно побледнел, граф Энтраг – почернел, а капитан Феншо-Тримейн, очевидно, поздравлял себя с тем, что дерется на линии. К нему Алва не мог применить подобной тактики. И только следующий по очереди граф Гирке смотрел на лужицу крови, натекшую на плиты двора, с таким видом, словно боялся испачкать в ней свои сапоги.  
      Фридрих Шуленвальд перехватил этот взгляд. Он быстро вытащил из кармана свой носовой платок и осушил им кровь. Вероятно, ему стало не по себе при мысли, что эр может поскользнуться на влажном камне.  
      — Виконт. — Джеймс Рокслей с поклоном повернулся к Валме, и тот вздрогнул, вспомнив, что в следующем поединке секундантом является он.  
      Штефан Гирке, не торопясь, расстегнул камзол. Валме подошел проверить, что граф чист, исключительно из чувства справедливости – он был уверен, что на Спруте нет ничего, даже эсперы.  
      Рокслей протянул Алве принесенное оружие. Придд выбрал новейшие талигские шпаги, прозванные «дворянками»: простые и элегантные, они имели шестигранное лезвие и небольшую блюдцеобразную гарду.  
      Граф Гирке встал в позицию, однако Алва, как и в прошлый раз, остался стоять, опустив острие клинка вниз. Спрут также замер, не двигаясь с места и не нападая. Секунды шли, но ничего не происходило. Все присутствующие затаили дыхание.  
      — Мы подождем, когда вы будете готовы, любезный герцог, — флегматично произнес, наконец, Спрут, не меняя позы. — Времени у нас достаточно.  
      Ворон усмехнулся и сделал шаг вперед, поднимая шпагу, и в то же мгновение оружие противников скрестилось. Гирке немедля атаковал, Ворон, не парируя, уклонился. Однако теперь этот эффектный маневр ему не удался. Спрут неожиданно сделал длинный выпад, и кончик его шпаги чуть-чуть распорол широкую рубаху Алвы. Тот опять усмехнулся, будто ловкость противника его позабавила, и в свою очередь бросился в атаку, одновременно увеличивая скорость движений.  
      Спрут взял защиту, без видимых усилий переходя на новый темп. Он действовал так спокойно и методично, словно бы дрался в фехтовальной зале, давая урок своим племянникам. Движения его шпаги стали мельче и точнее; лезвие кружило и скользило вдоль клинка Ворона, словно хотело змеей обвиться вокруг него. Алва слегка оживился: его глаза посветлели, в уголках губ появилась еле заметная улыбка: похоже, он был не прочь поиграть с сильным противником. Обеспокоенный Валме невольно прищелкнул языком, досадуя на его легкомыслие: нашел время развлекаться! Признаться, самого виконта тревожило спокойствие Придда. Можно было подумать, что в жилах у Спрута течет не кровь, а колышется то же самое студенистое желе, что и у его гербового животного. К тому же капитан Феншо-Тримейн смотрел на схватку слишком жадно: он явно собирался воспользоваться случаем изучить технику Ворона. Ох, не напрасно Люди Чести поставили его последним!  
      Атакуя, парируя и контратакуя, дуэлянты немного поменяли исходное положение, и граф Гирке неожиданно оказался недалеко от Валме. Тому бросилась в глаза гибкая кисть, изящно державшая эфес «дворянки». Гирке чуть-чуть нажал на рукоять пальцами, словно музыкант, касающийся струн драгоценного инструмента, и кончик его шпаги как будто запел, с тихим сладострастным всхлипом впиваясь в запястье противника. Валме и Манрик вскрикнули одновременно. Клинок Спрута вошел в правую руку Алвы и, пройдя ее насквозь, как нож масло, выскочил немного пониже локтя.  
      Марсель Валме едва не вцепился пятерней в заботливо завитые волосы. Дурак, безмозглое ничтожество! Он был так беспечен, что не обговорил заранее условия на этот случай! Честно признаться, он просто был уверен, что с Алвой подобного не произойдет. Теперь же Спрут получил полное право прирезать противника, не дав тому времени переложить оружие.  
      Каким чудом Алва удержал шпагу в раненой руке? Лицо Ворона стало мертвенно-бледным, а губы слились в одну линию. Почти без паузы он атаковал слегка замешкавшегося Спрута и опередил его. Лезвие его клинка выписало в воздухе какой-то замысловатый танец, Гирке с трудом отбил выпад и попытался отступить, но не успел: Алва нанес ему удар квартой снизу вверх. Шпага Ворона проникла Спруту в живот и выскочила из правого плеча. Теперь вскрикнул Фридрих Шуленвальд.  
      Граф Гирке, очевидно, не понял, что произошло. Он запоздало попробовал парировать, но изо рта у него хлынула кровь. Оруженосец кинулся к своему эру, наплевав на законы дуэли; Джеймс Рокслей отстал от него всего на полшага. Следом за ними подбежал и врач барона Феншо. Но Валме и не думал возражать: он во все глаза смотрел на совершившего чудо Ворона. Алва, тщетно пытаясь побороть невольную дрожь, отступил на два шага, и шпага со стуком выпала из его руки. Ее эфес, как и рукав рубашки Ворона, был совершенно красным.  
      — Платок! — прошипел Алва сквозь зубы лакею Манрика.  
      Валме, путаясь в бантах, торопливо вывернул свои карманы, благословляя Создателя за то, что платков-то у него вдосталь. Вместе с подбежавшим Манриком они туго перетянули Алве руку, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Рана была неопасная, но болезненная. Роскошные манжеты виконта в один миг намокли и порыжели.  
      Врач барона Феншо поднялся навстречу подошедшему графу Ариго. До Алвы и его секундантов отчетливо донеслось:  
      — Легкое пробито насквозь… Ничего нельзя сделать… Не доживет до завтра…  
      — Граф Гирке не может продолжать бой, — заявил Рокслей, с вызовом глядя в лицо Алве. Виконт Шуленвальд, стоящий на коленях подле своего эра, посмотрел на Ворона с ненавистью, и та же ненависть читалась на лицах у Приддовых слуг, столпившихся рядом. Было яснее ясного: вся эта свора кинется на кэналлийца, если Ворон воспользуется своим правом добить противника.  
      Алва приблизился к Гирке, который захлебывался собственной кровью.  
      — Мы условились сражаться до смерти, граф, — сказал он угрюмо, — но в настоящее время это невозможно. Предлагаю перенести нашу встречу на более поздний срок. Мы продолжим, когда вы поправитесь и будете здоровы.  
      Гирке слабо двинул рукой, что, вероятно, выражало согласие. Выражение глаз Фридриха Шуленвальда переменилось: он посмотрел на Алву с признательностью.  
      Слуги тут же засуетились, готовясь переносить своего хозяина в карету супрема. Ги Ариго, знаком подозвав к себе врача, распорядился ровным тоном:  
      — Вы поедете вместе с графом Гирке.  
      — Но, ваше сиятельство, — возразил тот, — мои услуги еще могут понадобиться здесь!  
      — Вы поедете вместе с графом, — мертвым голосом повторил Ариго, словно не слыша возражений.  
      Врач беспомощно оглянулся на молодого Эдуарда Феншо: тот растерянно кивнул, словно признавая невозможность спорить с эром. Врач поспешил следом за раненым.  
      Немного спустя карета супрема тронулась в путь, и место у ворот Нохи освободилось. Зеваки, до сих пор смотревшие в просветы между экипажами, теперь, не таясь, обступили внутренний двор аббатства.  
      Ги Ариго размеренным движением снял свой роскошный алый камзол и отдал его оруженосцу. Манрик, рассчитывая позлить врага, осмотрел графа с оскорбительным тщанием, но ничего не добился. Ариго оставался безучастным.  
      Ворон принял эспаду левой рукой.  
      Схватка вышла короткой. На сей раз Алва решил не медлить и сразу же атаковал противника. Тот оказался умелым фехтовальщиком, но левая рука Ворона явно стесняла его. Он медленно отступал, хотя и не позволял пробить свою защиту и, очевидно, выжидал удобного момента для нападения. Через пару минут он остановился, упершись каблуками в землю, и перешел в наступление.  
      Сделав ложный выпад, он поймал парирующую эспаду Алвы своим клинком и попробовал вытолкнуть ее с линии боя. Это ему почти удалось. Шпага Ворона отклонилась влево, и Ариго тут же воспользовался этим. Он шагнул вперед, одновременно нанося режущим краем эспады сильный удар под колено.  
      Это был подлый прием – прием, которым слабый способен победить сильного. Если бы Ариго перерезал Алве сухожилия, тот беспомощно рухнул бы на плиты двора. Тем не менее, удар не считался запрещенным. Манрик рванулся вперед, чтобы остановить поединок на свой страх и риск, но неожиданно споткнулся о Дарави: кавалер давно оставил тело Килеана в карете Феншо и теперь маячил за спинами дуэлянтов, путаясь под ногами у барона Карлиона.  
      К счастью, Алва обошелся без вмешательства секунданта. Уклонившись в сторону, он вывел свою эспаду из захвата и выполнил фруассе. Его клинок скользнул вдоль клинка противника и сильно толкнул тот острием в гарду. Рука графа на секунду опустилась, и Алва, не мешкая, нанес удар в голову. Лезвие вошло Ариго в левый глаз и на добрую треть утонуло в глазнице.  
      Ги Ариго осел на плиты двора, даже не вскрикнув. Граф Энтраг, по-бабьи взмахнув руками, подался вперед, безумным взглядом уставившись на стекленеющий правый глаз брата. Эдуард Феншо судорожно вцепился зубами в свои замшевые перчатки. Валме, заметивший этот жест, внезапно вспомнил, что юноша недавно потерял отца. Вероятно, гибель эра оказалась для него последней каплей.  
      Похоже, барон Карлион подумал о том же самом. Он сочувственно похлопал молодого Феншо по плечу и подал знак слугам помочь ему поднять тело. Серый, как эсператистская ряса, Джон-Люк Тристрам повернулся к Энтрагу, делая приглашающий знак рукой. Тот не сразу понял это движение, но уяснив, что имеется в виду, попятился так, что едва не уперся спиной в стену заднего двора Нохи.  
      — Нет… Я не могу… Нет… — забормотал он.  
      Манрик не смог удержаться от злорадства. Энтраг был жалким человеком, не стоящим ненависти, но Манрик на дух не выносил всю эту семейку.  
      — Что это значит, граф? — поинтересовался он, смакуя каждое слово. — Значит ли это, что вы готовы принести герцогу Алве свои полные и исчерпывающие извинения?  
      Энтраг затравленно посмотрел на него.  
      — Я… Да… Нет…  
      — Деритесь, ваше сиятельство, — грубовато посоветовал ему Дарави. — Деритесь не сомневаясь. Вы же видите: его светлость уже полутруп.  
      Манрик бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на своего доверителя: Дарави, конечно, щедро преувеличил, но кое-какие основания для подобного заявления у него имелись. Повязка на правой руке Ворона, наспех сооруженная из платков Валме, уже покраснела и набухла; черные волосы Алвы влажно блестели от пота. Он стоял вполне спокойно, но по тому, как поднималась и опускалась его грудь, можно было понять, что дышит он тяжело. Сказывались три схватки и немалая потеря крови. Конечно, Энтраг слабак и трус, но загнанная в угол крыса может стать опасной…  
      Прикинув все это, Манрик взглянул на Энтрага с оптимизмом голодной цапли при виде лягушки, и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, порядком напугав этим виконта Валме:  
      — Итак, мы ждем ваших извинений… граф Ариго.  
      Титул, обладателем которого он стал минуту назад, окончательно добил Энтрага. Он тоненько взвизгнул и кинулся к ближайшему пролому во внешней стене, путаясь в собственной портупее. Дарави едва не плюнул с досады. Алва, стоявший до сих пор совершенно неподвижно, внезапно прыгнул, как тигр, наперерез врагу. Энтраг попытался руками поймать летящее ему в лицо лезвие, но Алва сделал финт и вспорол графу живот. Тот с воплем повалился на землю, корчась в предсмертных судорогах. На лицах всех свидетелей – и секундантов, и зрителей – появилось отвращение, но Манрик не смог бы сказать, к чему оно относилось: к бегству Энтрага или к поведению Алвы.  
      Впрочем, было одно исключение. Капитан Феншо-Тримейн воспринял произошедшее совершенно равнодушно. Он даже не пожелал тратить время на ожидание, пока граф Энтраг перестанет биться в последних корчах.  
      — Прошу вас обозначить линию, господа, — обратился он к секундантам, словно не слыша стонов своего предшественника.  
      Теньент Миквиц, не торопясь, выступил вперед. Он церемонно обнажил оба своих колишемарда и продемонстрировал их Манрику. Тот небрежно кивнул. Миквиц приложил острие одной шпаги к эфесу другой и опустил клинки на землю недалеко от внутренней стены Нохи, подальше от луж крови. Солдат, пришедший вместе с ним, подал открытый ларец. Оба секунданта, взяв специальные деревянные молоточки, вбили между полуразрушенными плитами двора длинные колья, каждый со своей стороны шпаг, отметив тем самым необходимое для поединка расстояние.  
      Противники одновременно шагнули вперед, ставя ведущую ногу на линию. Глаза Алвы рассеянно блуждали по стенам аббатства, тогда как Феншо-Тримейн в упор смотрел на него с такой ненавистью, что этот взгляд был равносилен смертному приговору. Манрик и Миквиц тем временем опутали ноги противников ремнями, накрепко зафиксировав каждого на своем месте.  
      — Его светлости конец, — вполголоса сказал Дарави на ухо Валме. Кавалер был доволен: еще бы, он вытащил из колоды своей судьбы козырной туз! Нынешним же вечером все столичные гостиные откроют свои двери для безвестного провинциального дворянчика. Дарави явно предвкушал сенсационный рассказ о гибели храбрых Людей Чести и не менее храброго Первого маршала Талига.  
      Марсель помрачнел. Феншо-Тримейн был свеж и полон сил, тогда как силы Алвы уходили вместе с кровью. Валме вообще считал линию извращенной формой самоубийства, но ему было ясно: Тримейн явно готов к нему, при условии, что оно будет взаимным. Даже если Алва ударит первым, Ворон все равно останется пришпиленным к земле, как бабочка к обоям, и Феншо-Тримейн, даже умирая, успеет утащить его за собою в Закат.  
      Секунданты отступили. Дуэлянты, нагнувшись, подняли колишемарды с земли. Манрик, лицо которого заметно посуровело, подал знак начинать.  
      Феншо-Тримейн не стал «ощупывать» своего противника, как говорят фехтовальщики: сегодня он видел достаточно. Он бросился в атаку с такой яростью, что, не будь Алва привязан, ему пришлось бы отступить. Ненависть удесятерила чутье капитана Кремонского полка, и его защита была такой же безупречной, как нападение. Он сделал ложный выпад, целя Ворону в бедро, сделал финт и со всей силы ударил Алву в грудь тонким, как игла, клинком колишемарда.  
      Раздался глухой стук, звон и пронзительный человеческий вопль.  
      — А-а! — вопил кавалер Дарави в ужасе, подняв руку.  
      Свидетели, подавшиеся было вперед, теперь шарахнулись назад. Манрик едва не разинул рот от изумления. Дарави показывал прямо на медальон Повелителей Ветра, болтавшийся в проделанной шпагой прорехе рубахи.  
      Фамильный знак только что спас жизнь своему хозяину.  
      Феншо-Тримейн, покачиваясь, будто он стоял не на земле, а на палубе корабля, в полном недоумении смотрел на обломок колишемарда в своей руке. Валме удивился, почему Алва не атакует, и только тут заметил, что из спины капитана торчит острие клинка. Ворон так и не выпустил эфес, словно не мог держаться на ногах без этой опоры.  
      В этот момент Феншо-Тримейна качнуло вперед, и он начал падать прямо на своего убийцу. Алва попытался отступить назад, забыв про опутывающие его ноги ремни. Оступившись, он тяжело рухнул на землю, успев при этом только инстинктивно подхватить труп своего противника.

**4**

Покидая опустевший Новый дворец, кардинал Сильвестр буквально кипел от противоречивых чувств. Надо же было так глупо попасться! Насмешники наверняка назовут сегодняшний день Днем Одураченного кардинала. О, он никогда не был пугливым человеком, напротив: ощущение опасности всегда подстегивало его. Однако сейчас он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не пуститься бегом по обезлюдевшим дворцовым коридорам, подхватив полы сутаны. В голове билась единственная мысль: Алву следует отправить в Фельп, как только он протрезвеет!  
      Двор напоминал разгромленный птичник, в котором похозяйничал матерый волк. Хищник затаился где-то недалеко: кардинал даже спиной чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Но куда сильнее страха была злость на себя. О чем он думал вчера, Леворукий и его кошки?! Должно быть это шадди ударил ему в голову, что он так благодушно отмахнулся от известий о дуэли! Велика важность, говорил он себе, если Рокэ прикончит пару-тройку Людей Чести. Их поголовье давно пора сократить. Слепец, ротозей, простофиля!.. Не иначе как он заразился наивностью от Агния.  
      По счастью, в пустом дворце Сильвестру встретился Маркус Фарнэби. Благослови Создатель сплетников! Маркиз всегда отличался исключительным чувством самосохранения, поэтому и не ринулся на Старую Часовенную улицу вместе со всем двором. Он скромно дождался кардинала. Приятно видеть, что дальновидные люди еще не списывают тебя со счетов, как поторопились сделать ослепленные враги…  
      Фарнэби в подробностях описал Сильвестру сцену, произошедшую сегодня в Старом парке во время прогулки короля.  
      В час дня, в полном соответствии с этикетом, его величество под руку с ее величеством в сопровождении придворных дам и кавалеров степенно шел по главной аллее, когда на ее противоположном конце показался барон Жан-Филипп Феншо в глубоком трауре и с еще более траурной гримасой на морщинистом лице.  
      Старик не появлялся во дворце со времени своего отъезда в Эпинэ по случаю смерти сына, поэтому король приветствовал осиротевшего отца милостивым жестом.  
      — Мы соболезнуем вашей утрате, барон, — сказал он, жалуя Феншо руку для поцелуя.  
      — Благодарю вас, ваше величество, — ответил старик гулким голосом, словно у него был заложен нос. — Видит Создатель: никто не оплакивал своего сына так, как я! И все же я был бы готов потерять его снова, если бы это избавило меня от горя принести страшную весть вашим величествам.  
      Удивленный король одернул руку.  
      — О чем вы?  
      — Весть эта не столько для вас, государь, сколько для ее величества, — ответил Феншо, горестно опуская голову, словно не осмеливаясь взглянуть королеве в лицо.  
      — Говорите же, дорогой барон! — порывисто воскликнула Катарина, подавшись вперед и судорожно сжимая руку мужа словно в поисках опоры…  
      Лицемерная кошка! Сильвестр готов был прозакладывать душу Леворукому, что она уже знала новость: дуэль закончилась больше получаса назад, и королеву наверняка успели известить. У нее было время ко всему приготовиться. Сильвестр поклялся бы, что это она сама и надоумила Феншо отправиться в парк, чтобы разыграть перед королем слезливую сцену…  
      — Государыня! — произнес Феншо, и его выцветшие глаза влажно заблестели. — Простите меня, что я прихожу к вам вестником несчастья! Но я верный вассал вашего брата, который был так добр, что называл меня своим другом, и великодушно согласился считать мой дом своим. Я не мог не выполнить обещания, ставшего для меня священным. Крепитесь, ваше величество. Ваши братья, граф Энтраг и его сиятельство граф Ариго дрались сегодня на дуэли с господином Первым маршалом. Они отстаивали свою честь и честь всей вашей фамилии… И погибли.  
      Катарина вскрикнула и без чувств повалилась на землю к ногам короля. Бедный Фердинанд весь затрясся от ужаса и неловко нагнулся, чтобы поднять жену.  
      Свита загудела как встревоженный улей. Фрейлины кинулись на помощь ее величеству, придворные дамы поднесли носовые платки к глазам. Вызов произошел вчера в присутствии множества свидетелей, о нем знали все, но новости о том, чем закончился поединок, еще не успели распространиться при дворе. Возбужденные мужчины столпились вокруг барона Феншо, совершенно позабыв о приличиях.  
      Минут через пять Катарина Ариго соблаговолила, наконец, открыть глаза. Опираясь на руки своих приближенных, она поднялась с земли, но только для того, чтобы снова рухнуть к ногам короля – на сей раз на колени.  
      — Ваше величество, мой возлюбленный государь! — воскликнула она, плача в голос. — Клянусь вам: мои братья не были виноваты в том, в чем их обвинили! Вы видите сами! Они предпочли кровью смыть подозрение в измене вашему величеству! Эта мерзкая клевета… Она довела их до отчаяния!  
      И Катарина, рыдая, принялась ломать себе руки.  
      — Государь, граф Ариго прожил у меня в доме свои последние дни, — вставил барон Феншо. — Я знаю: только извращенный ум мог заподозрить его в намерении подстроить резню своим единоверцам!  
      — Но господин Первый маршал обнаружил в его доме компрометирующие бумаги… — робко забормотал король, испуганный истерикой жены.  
      — Полно, ваше величество! — возразил барон. — Неужели вы всерьез верите, что, вывезя ковры и мебель, граф мог бы оставить в доме такие бумаги?.. О нет, государь! Мой добрый сеньор говорил вам правду и повторил ее судьям в Багерлее: он получил анонимное предупреждение, что люди его высокопреосвященства планируют нападение на его дом. Опасаясь ложного навета, граф всего лишь принял необходимые меры предосторожности.  
      Королева с мольбой протянула руки к мужу. Ее лицо было залито слезами.  
      — Государь! — воскликнула она. — Вы видите: Октавианская ночь продолжает убивать! Мои бедные братья не смогли жить с клеймом предателей. Они бросили вызов тому, кого считали виновником своих бед. Но их убила не шпага Первого маршала, а происки тайных врагов! Клеветники держатся в тени, как подлые убийцы, но их злобные наветы отравляют воздух вокруг вас! Они лишают вас самых лучших слуг, самых близких друзей!.. Ни один Человек Чести, государь, не станет терпеть обвинения во лжи и предательстве! Ни один Ариго не снесет подозрения в неверности своему королю!.. О, мой возлюбленный супруг! Если бы меня заподозрили в измене вашему величеству и ваше величество усомнились бы во мне… я предпочла бы умереть, как мои братья!  
      Бедный муж-рогоносец! Если б все было так, Катарина умерла бы уже тысячу раз. Впрочем, может быть, король понимал супружескую верность исключительно в высокодуховном смысле?..  
      Фердинанд, едва не плача сам при виде горя жены, протянул к ней руки, желая помочь ей подняться. Королева, так и не встав с колен, обняла венценосного супруга, словно надеясь обрести утешение у него на груди. Придворные дамы рыдали навзрыд, причем Дженнифер Рокслей трубила носом, словно загонщик в охотничий рог. Вся главная аллея наполнилась вздохами и судорожными всхлипами. Барон Феншо лил слезы, не скрываясь. Мужчины делали вид, что растроганы, кое-кто из них даже извлек из карманов носовые платки. Если бы эту мизансцену видели актеры Золотого театра, они удавились бы от зависти.  
      Немедленно вернувшись во дворец, король вызвал к себе секундантов сегодняшнего поединка. Но явились не все: виконта Валме Манрик успел отправить с докладом к кардиналу, а Джеймс Рокслей остался в доме герцога Придда у одра графа Гирке, который был еще жив. Супрем прислал во дворец посыльного с обещанием сообщать его величеству о состоянии здоровья раненого брата.  
      Те, кого королевские гвардейцы доставили в Большой зал на допрос, были немногословны, кроме некого кавалера Дурави. Провинциальный эпинский дворянчик оказался чрезвычайно красноречивым субъектом. Из его слов прямо вытекало, что герцог Алва заключил договор с Леворуким и расправился с пятью благородными вельможами (двое из которых к тому же были родственниками короля) при помощи нечестивой магии своего мерзопакостного покровителя. Клинок Артура Феншо-Тримейна, разлетевшийся как стекло от удара о медальон Повелителя Ветра, произвел на собравшихся неизгладимое впечатление. Даже Манрик не нашелся что возразить.  
      Словом, дело принимало скверный оборот. Ее величество, заламывая руки и периодически пытаясь упасть в обморок (придворные дамы тут же хлопотливо подносили ей соли и обмахивали веерами), твердила, что дуэль была отчаянной попыткой Людей Чести спасти свое доброе имя от интриг коварных недругов. Недругов по имени пока не называли, но чувствовалось, что до этого недалеко. Вся оппозиционная партия пела с ней в унисон. Король беспомощно крутил головой, пытаясь найти и не находя кардинала, за которым он тоже послал. Но все было предусмотрено. Гонца задержали королевские стрелки.  
      Сильвестр был вынужден признать, что сильно недооценил покойного Ги Ариго. Тот, разумеется, был мерзавцем, но отнюдь не был ни трусом, ни дураком. Алва выдержал пять дуэлей сряду, но победив противников, проиграл. Граф Ариго оставил на руках у королевы такие козыри, что с ними можно было завершить всю партию в пользу Людей Чести. Искусная сестрица, вполне достойная своего брата, разыграла комбинацию наилучшим образом.  
      Виконт Валме не успел ни о чем предупредить Сильвестра. Его высокопреосвященство задержали два Луи: старый граф Феншо-Тримейн и его третий сын, епископ Риссанский.  
      Это стало для кардинала неприятным сюрпризом. Он полагал, что преосвященный Луи-Поль пребывает в своем наследственном Ла-Риссане, ради которого он согласился принять священнический сан. Однако оказалось, что капитан Феншо-Тримейн прибыл в столицу не один: отец и брат последовали за ним спустя несколько дней. Его кровь еще не успела высохнуть на плитах Нохского аббатства, как молодой епископ в сопровождении отца и целого выводка святых отцов с ходу взял дом кардинала.  
      — Я помчался следом за Артуром как только узнал от отца о его намерениях, — утверждал Луи-Поль не краснея. — Я был готов остановить дуэль даже ценой собственной жизни! Я думал о примирении и покаянии… Но что я услышал здесь, монсеньор! — патетично восклицал юнец. — Вы, вы, глава нашей святой церкви, знали о вызове и не сделали ничего, чтобы остановить смертоубийство! Вы, имеющий влияние на герцога Алву больше, чем кто-либо другой, даже не попытались отговорить его! Я потрясен, ваше высокопреосвященство! Кровь моего брата и других несчастных на ваших руках!  
      Потрясение двадцатидвухлетнего епископа Риссанского нисколько не тронуло бы кардинала, если бы оно не означало потрясения всех церковных кафедр Эпинэ: эта семья имела большое влияние.  
      — Ваше поведение наводит на мысль, ваше высокопреосвященство, — ядовито прошипел граф Феншо-Тримейн, — что герцог Алва действовал по вашей указке!  
      — Как я могу убедить мою паству, — продолжал молодой епископ со слезами на глазах («а он далеко пойдет…»), — как я сам могу теперь поверить, что Октавианская резня состоялась не по вашему благословению, ваше высокопреосвященство?..  
      Отец и сын выматывали кардиналу душу больше двух часов. К тому моменту, как они покинули его, королева уже успела уговорить супруга отправиться вместе с ней в особняк барона Феншо, чтобы проститься с ее погибшими братьями.  
      Фердинанд поехал. Счастье еще, что у него хватило ума сделать это неофициально. Тем не менее, почти весь двор кинулся следом за ним.  
      Тела Килеана и капитана Феншо-Тримейна также доставили в дом к барону Феншо. Сильвестр не сомневался: молодой епископ Риссанский вместе со своим отцом прямо от него помчались науськивать короля перед красноречиво молчащими трупами.  
      Алву пока не трогали. Сильвестр заехал в особняк на улице Мимоз прежде чем отправиться во дворец. Господин Первый маршал был пьян до беспамятства: то ли праздновал победу, то ли поминал души убитых противников. Он накачивался кэналлийской «кровью», словно намеревался восполнить ею свою собственную. Поговорить с Рокэ толком не удалось; тем не менее, из его слов выяснилось нечто такое, что внушило Сильвестру твердую надежду отыграть сегодняшнее поражение… Но Алву следовало отправить в Фельп завтра же! Его рука заживет по дороге.  
      — Ваше высокопреосвященство!  
      Сильвестр, который уже вышел из дворца на площадь и садился в карету, оглянулся. К нему со всех ног поспешал герцог Жоан-Эразм Колиньяр.  
      — Ваше высокопреосвященство! Я слышал о дуэли, о вызове… Правда ли то, о чем мне поведал мой зять, супрем Фукиано?  
      — Если вы имеете в виду дуэль герцога Алвы с пятью Людьми Чести, то правда.  
      — Какое несчастье для ее величества королевы! Какое несчастье!.. Однако же Фукиано сказал мне, что при вызове упоминалось имя моего дорогого погибшего сына?  
      Сильвестр внимательно посмотрел на собеседника сверху вниз. Чего хочет Колиньяр? Урвать свой кусочек от Рокэ, раз уж представилась возможность? Или.. что у него на уме?..  
      — Садитесь, герцог, — любезно пригласил Сильвестр, похлопав по сиденью рядом с собой. — Мы поговорим по дороге.  
      Колиньяр дал знак своим людям, и легко запрыгнул в кардинальскую карету. Кучер тронул лошадей, и они неспешным шагом двинулись в путь.  
      — Печальные события, дорогой герцог, — вздохнул Сильвестр, внимательно оглядывая вице-канцлера Талига.  
      — Вы правы, ваше высокопреосвященство, — согласился тот, сокрушенно кивая головой.  
      — Боюсь, эта злосчастная дуэль окончательно рассорит старую и новую знать нашей бедной страны, — продолжал кардинал. — Здравомыслящие люди, такие, как мы с вами, герцог, должны сделать все от нас зависящее, чтобы воспрепятствовать этому.  
      — Увы, ваше высокопреосвященство. Не скрою от вас: со стороны герцога Алвы это было уже слишком. Убить двух братьев королевы, одного из которых, как я слышал, он просто зарезал как теленка… И это не говоря о Приддах и Феншо-Тримейнах!  
      — Я полагаю, что герцога Алву спровоцировали, — доверительным тоном сообщил кардинал. — Вы знаете, он привык решать все дела с помощью шпаги, как и положено Первому маршалу… Признаюсь вам откровенно: я боюсь, что это дело связано с его оруженосцем.  
      Колиньяр заметно насторожился.  
      — С его оруженосцем?  
      — Да. Но вы хотели о чем-то спросить меня, герцог?  
      — О да. Мой зять Фукиано утверждает, что ныне покойный граф Килеан упоминал в качестве причины для вызова моего несчастного сына Эстебана?  
      — Это правда, — подтвердил Сильвестр. — Во всяком случае, насколько мне известно. Покойник, разумеется, безнадежно опоздал, но все же он попытался отомстить за юного маркиза Сабве. Не его вина, что он не преуспел. Полагаю, что вы и ваша семья более не таите зла на беднягу.  
      — О, ваше высокопреосвященство, я ни на кого не таил зла из-за той злополучной дуэли! Мой сын был виноват не менее других, а если погиб только он, значит, на то была воля Создателя. Я понимаю, что герцог Алва вступился за слабейшего. Лучшим доказательством моих слов служит то, что я никогда не пытался мстить ни его светлости, ни герцогу Окделлу…  
      Ну, до Алвы тебе было не добраться, а насчет Окделла… Уж не Колиньяры ли стоят за теми покушениями, о которых Рокэ как-то рассказывал кардиналу?..  
      — Вы снимаете огромную тяжесть с моей души, — признался Сильвестр, вздыхая с видимым облегчением. — Я глубоко привязан к этому юноше, хотя сам он ошибочно считает меня своим врагом.  
      — Но вы сказали, ваше высокопреосвященство, что герцог Окделл как-то связан с сегодняшней дуэлью?  
      — К несчастью, да. Как раз накануне того вызова, о котором мы с вами говорим, юноша рассорился со своим эром… и герцог Алва отказался от его услуг.  
      Колиньяр остолбенел.  
      — То есть как – отказался от его услуг? — осторожно спросил он.  
      — Если называть вещи своими именами, то герцог Алва выгнал бедного молодого человека, — пояснил Сильвестр. — Первый маршал пришел к выводу, что он больше не нуждается в оруженосце.  
      Колиньяр весь подобрался на сиденье, словно охотничья собака, унюхавшая дичь.  
      — Алва отправил Окделла обратно в Надор? — деловито уточнил он.  
      — О нет. Я сказал: выгнал. Бедный юноша оказался предоставлен самому себе, а Надор, как я понял, его не прельщает. Честно сказать, герцог, я очень боюсь, как бы, оказавшись на свободе, молодой человек не сделал неправильный выбор.  
      — Что вы имеете в виду, ваше высокопреосвященство? — спросил сбитый с толку Колиньяр. — Разве герцог Окделл сейчас находится в особняке у старика Феншо?  
      — Нет-нет. Я же вам говорю: ссора произошла раньше вызова. А вчера утром – хотя точнее сказать, ночью, так как дело было еще до восхода – герцог Окделл покинул столицу.  
      Колиньяр смотрел на кардинала со все возрастающим недоумением.  
      — В каком направлении?  
      — Видите ли… — протянул Сильвестр, с трудом сохраняя на физиономии сокрушенную мину и удерживаясь от желания потереть руки, — сначала это было неясно… Мне не сразу доложили о произошедшем, иначе бы я, конечно же, воспрепятствовал такому легкомыслию… Но сейчас можно сказать с полной уверенностью: молодой Окделл отправился в сторону нашей юго-западной границы.  
      Колиньяр едва не присвистнул.  
      — Похоже, сын собирается повторить ошибку отца, — произнес он.  
      — Именно. Вы понимаете, герцог, как я встревожен. Ведь вам, как вице-кансильеру Талига, известно, что так называемый принц Альдо недавно был выдворен из Агариса в Алат. Но если герцог Окделл, следуя советам ложных друзей, тоже приедет в Алат, он погубит себя и весь свой род! Оставить Талиг без разрешения его величества и присоединиться к Ракану значит стать государственным преступником. Его лишат титулов и состояния, у него отнимут дворянство, которому больше тысячи лет, а его мать и сестер ждет незавидная участь семьи изменника.  
      — Однако он сам не может не понимать этого, — рассудительно заметил Колиньяр.  
      Хм… Вряд ли волчонку сообщили маршрут. Во всяком случае, кэналлицы высадят Окделла именно на алатской границе. Интересно, что это было со стороны Рокэ? Обида? Недомыслие? Изощренная месть?  
      — Он еще слишком юн… Я без промедления послал бы за ним, чтобы удержать от такого необдуманного поступка, но события сегодняшнего дня не позволяют мне остаться без кого-либо из моих людей.  
      — Кстати, об этих событиях, — встрепенулся Колиньяр. — Не кажется ли вам, ваше высокопреосвященство, что партия королевы может потребовать от его величества созыва обеих Палат?  
      Сильвестр поморщился. Какого труда ему стоило разогнать эти Палаты восемь лет тому назад! Впрочем, Колиньяр произнес «партия королевы»… Отлично. Может быть, ему и хотелось бы куснуть Рокэ, но навозник здраво оценивает свои шансы. Алва ему не по зубам, а Люди Чести никогда не примут его в свой круг. К тому же у него перед носом замаячила возможность разделаться с Окделлом…  
      — Полагаю, что мне удастся переубедить его величество, — сказал кардинал таким уверенным тоном, словно двор еще находился в Новом дворце, а его величество, как и положено в этот час, вкушал обед, а не обвинительные речи врагов его высокопреосвященства. — В конце концов, у нас есть Генеральный прокурор.  
      — Маркиз Орилья́н кэналлиец, — словно мимоходом заметил Колиньяр.  
      — Прежде всего маркиз Орильян слуга закона, — тонко улыбнулся кардинал. — А закон един для всех. Поединки дозволены королем, и сегодняшняя дуэль прошла честно.  
      С глупыми слухами о магии разберемся позже…  
      — Но если герцог Окделл имеет отношение к произошедшему, — настойчиво продолжал Колиньяр, — он должен дать показания перед Генеральным прокурором и Большим Советом.  
      — Таков его долг, герцог. И это еще одна причина, которая заставляет меня жалеть, что я не могу поспешить следом за этим юношей… Его свидетельство могло бы оказаться неоценимым.  
      — Я готов услужить вам в этом, ваше высокопреосвященство, — предложил Колиньяр. — Я сам сегодня же отправлюсь к границе и обещаю вам гнать лошадей не жалея.  
      — О, дорогой герцог, вы истинный друг! Вы чрезвычайно меня обяжете. Догоните этого славного молодого человека и ради Создателя объясните ему, на какую долю он обрекает себя и свое семейство!.. Впрочем, в том маловероятном случае, если меня ввели в заблуждение и герцог не движется к Алату, все равно постарайтесь нагнать его и убедить вернуться.  
      — Я сделаю все, о чем вы говорите, — заверил Сильвестра Колиньяр. — Однако не исключено, что он отнесется к моим словам с недоверием. Кроме того, невзирая на все мои старания, он может пересечь границу раньше, чем я нагоню его. В этом случае, ваше высокопреосвященство, я отказываюсь его покрывать. Должен предупредить заранее: если Окделл поедет в Алат к предателю-Ракану, я не стану молчать и сообщу его величеству об измене, как и велит мне мой долг верноподданного.  
      — Упаси меня Создатель, герцог, уговаривать вас покрывать изменника! — ужаснулся кардинал. — Нет, никогда! Вы поступите так, как должно. Если герцог Окделл выберет ложный путь, пусть последствия падут на его голову. Но я надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет. В противном случае… Признаюсь вам откровенно, герцог, я питаю к этому юноше такую отеческую привязанность, что предпочел бы видеть его скорее мертвым, чем опозоренным!  
      Герцог Колиньяр и кардинал обменялись многозначительными взглядами. В конце концов, эпинэц всегда поймет эпинца.  
      — Я понимаю вас, как никто, ваше высокопреосвященство, — сочувственным тоном проговорил Колиньяр. — Если бы нечто подобное могло произойти с моим собственным сыном, я сказал бы то же самое!  
      Ну, с Окделлом покончено. Сильвестр почувствовал себя таким взбодрившимся, словно он только что выпил чашечку шадди. Об этом, кстати, стоило подумать… Если заменить одну чашку на одного врага… положительные последствия для здоровья очевидны.  
      Однако Колиньяра не грех и подстегнуть. Месть, конечно, прекрасное чувство, но у таких людей, как любезный герцог, она может основательно подостыть, прежде чем он выберет удобный момент для решительных действий. Охотничья собака должна знать, что после удачной травли она получит сытную, сладкую косточку.  
      — Я надеюсь, вы внушите герцогу Окделлу, что вернуться в Олларию не только в его интересах, но и в интересах его сестер, — продолжал Сильвестр. — Старшей из них уже семнадцать, пора подумать о ее замужестве. Юная леди Айрис могла бы составить прекрасную партию какому-нибудь молодому человеку, своему ровеснику. Разумеется, он не может происходить из Людей Чести. Поймите меня правильно, дорогой герцог: все эти внутриклановые браки только разделяют Талиг. Мы должны объединять государство посредством счастливых союзов. Но, с другой стороны, справедливость требует, чтобы столь знатная девушка не теряла при замужестве своего высокого титула. А поскольку ее будущий супруг будет так же молод, как она сама, за ним должна стоять преданная королю влиятельная семья, способная принести процветание в многострадальный Надор… Простите, герцог, что болтливый старик обременяет вас своими заветными думами… Но вы способны понять меня как никто другой. Ведь ваш брат Фернан, нынешний маркиз Сабве, так прекрасно справляется с обязанностями губернатора Эпинэ… Кстати, прошу вас поздравить его от моего имени с успехами вашего старшего племянника. Отрадно видеть, что сыновья столь верной королю семьи заканчивают Лаик лучшими из лучших.  
      Герцог Колиньяр, жадно следивший, куда клонит кардинал, едва не облизнулся.  
      — Благодарю вас, ваше высокопреосвященство. Фелипе-Луиш еще при поступлении обещал мне не посрамить памяти моего дорогого сына, своего кузена. Вам ведь известно, что виконт Эммануилсберг, главный церемониймейстер двора, пожелал взять его себе в оруженосцы?  
      — Прекрасное начало карьеры, — любезно кивнул кардинал.  
      — Конечно, он еще мальчик, ему всего семнадцать, — продолжал любящий дядя, — но он предан королю и Талигу так же, как я и мой брат. Со временем, если будет на то воля Создателя, именно он станет следующим герцогом Колиньяром.  
      — Создатель не допустит, чтобы прервался род, четыреста лет безупречно служивший династии Олларов, — горячо уверил его Сильвестр.  
      Сколько же сорняков еще придется корчевать!  
      — Вы не останетесь выпить со мною чашечку шадди? — спросил кардинал, когда карета остановилась и лакей открыл дверцу.  
      — Благодарю за честь, ваше высокопреосвященство. Но важная миссия, возложенная вами на меня, не терпит промедления. С вашего позволения я сегодня же оставлю столицу.  
      Сильвестр вышел из кареты, опираясь на заботливо подставленную руку Колиньяра, оттеснившего слуг. Едва ступив на землю, кардинал торжественно возложил ладонь на голову своего собеседника.  
      — Благословляю вас, сын мой. Да пребудет с вами милость Создателя нашего.  
      Колиньяр, низко поклонившись, поцеловал кардинальский перстень. Затем, подозвав своих людей, он вскочил на коня и покинул двор.  
      Сильвестр поднялся в кабинет, чувствуя себя таким бодрым, словно только что от души напился шадди. Если ему удастся завтра же отправить Рокэ в Фельп… Превосходно! Большой Совет соберется, и Генеральный прокурор безупречно выполнит свои обязанности. Только рассматривать он будет не жалобы Людей Чести, а государственную измену герцога Окделла.


	3. Глава III. Агарис

**1**

_12-24 дни Весенних Молний, 1 день Летних Скал 399 год Круга Скал. Городок Брё недалеко от алатской границы; деревушка Од в Алате у талигской границы; Агарис_  
  
      Дик проснулся около семи часов утра: его разбудил стук лошадиных копыт по твердой, как камень, земле. Со сна ему показалось, что это Сона: ему почудилось, будто он узнает ее аллюр, как влюбленный догадывается о приближении возлюбленной по ее походке. Ричард приподнял голову с подушки. Невидимый всадник, звеня шпорами, спешился у ворот их постоялого двора. Кеннет Кохрани, настороженный, как кошка, уже стоял возле запертых ставен и пытался рассмотреть что-нибудь сквозь узенькую щелочку между ними.  
      — Это гонец из Олларии, милорд, — сказал он Ричарду, побледнев. — На нем цвета герцога Алвы. Держу пари, что рей Суавес ждал именно его.  
      Со двора донеслась негромкая кэналлийская речь, почти сразу же стихшая: собеседники, по-видимому, вошли в гостиницу.  
      Сон как рукой сняло. Дик торопливо вскочил с постели.  
      — Помоги мне одеться.  
      Шел пятый день с момента их отъезда из Олларии. В тот вечер, когда Ричард позорно проиграл свое маленькое сражение, Алва от души накачал своего оруженосца рвотным. Дика едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Он вконец изгадил эру его роскошный морисский ковер – тогда он ощущал неловкость и стыд, но теперь вспоминал об этом не без тайного злорадства. Когда ему стало казаться, что сейчас он начнет харкать кровью, Алва остановился и отпустил его. Измученный Дик почти не стоял на ногах: он был слаб, как недотопленный котенок. Слуги, подхватив его под руки, оттащили наверх, в его комнату. Его швырнули на постель, и он без сил повалился прямо как был, в мокрой и воняющей рвотой рубашке. Слуги, между тем, не ушли, а встали на караул у его кровати, словно он еще мог натворить что-нибудь. Спустя несколько минут перепуганная горничная принесла Дику стакан яичного белка, взбитого с молоком – противоядие. Сначала он решил ничего не пить, однако, вспомнив, с помощью какого приема Алва вливал в него воду, передумал и выпил все до капли.  
      Странно, но он сразу же уснул, несмотря на толпящихся в комнате хмурых кэналлийцев. Вероятно, разговор этого вечера, неудавшееся покушение и экзекуция, устроенная ему эром, слишком сильно измотали его.  
      Проснулся он в предрассветных сумерках из-за того, что в распахнувшуюся дверь его комнаты влетел его паж Кеннет Кохрани.  
      — Милорд! — воскликнул мальчишка, всплескивая руками: видимо, непрезентабельный вид хозяина потряс его. — Что с вами, милорд?.. Что с вами сделали эти кэналлийские собаки?..  
      Одетый по-дорожному Хуан Суавес вошел следом за ним.  
      — У вас пятнадцать минут, чтобы собраться, — процедил он сквозь зубы, удостоив Ричарда мимолетным недобрым взглядом.  
      Дик понял, что это означает. Иного он и не ждал.  
      — Эй! А кто вы такой, чтобы приказывать… — начал было распетушившийся Кеннет.  
      — Помоги мне встать! — резко оборвал его Ричард, бросая на пажа фамильный карлионовский взгляд.  
      (Дик позаимствовал его у матушки. Он с детства замечал: те, кто его удостаивался, невольно втягивали голову в плечи.)  
      Кеннет умолк на полуслове и занялся делом. Ричард, впрочем, подозревал, что на пажа гораздо больше подействовало бледно-зеленое лицо господина.  
      Ровно через пятнадцать минут он был полностью готов предстать перед дознавателями Багерлее. Правда, его шатало, но, в конце концов, его ждали не танцы, а допрос и тюремная камера. Шестеро охранников-кэналлийцев затолкали его в большую черную карету. Улучив минутку, паж, которому, как собачонке, позволили юркнуть следом за хозяином, шепнул ему на ухо:  
      — Ни о чем не тревожьтесь, милорд. Я ничего не сказал его светлости, и «там» ничего не скажу.  
      Ричарду оставалось лишь надеяться, что «там» Кеннет не задержится. Все, о чем мог рассказать двенадцатилетний мальчишка, сводилось к переписке между Ричардом и офицерами Надорского полка.  
      Карета помчалась по пустым улицам столицы с такой скоростью, что Дика снова замутило. Обеспокоенный Кеннет зашипел на сидевших напротив кэналлийцев, как рассерженный кот, но память о фамильном карлионовском взгляде была еще свежа, поэтому обошлось без возмущенных воплей.  
      Только через четверть часа до Ричарда стало доходить, что карета едет вовсе не в Багерлее. Хотя шторки были опущены, звуки слышались явственно: Суавес сухо потребовал, чтобы отряд пропустили «по приказу Первого маршала». Было очевидно, что они проезжают городскую заставу. Из уважения к герцогу Алве карету не стали досматривать, а у Кеннета хватило сообразительности подчиниться молчаливому приказу держать язык за зубами.  
      Все это заставляло призадуматься, но в голове звенело, шумело и кружилось. От слабости Ричарду стало мерещиться, что оскорбленный эр решил расправиться с ним согласно древнему обычаю, и теперь последнего герцога Окделла тащат в Кэналлоа, чтобы бросить в самую мрачную темницу Алвасете. Или его везут на Марикьяру? Эр Август рассказывал, что Суавес когда-то был работорговцем, а на Марикьяре издавна существовал огромный рынок рабов. За сильного молодого мужчину дадут не мало… Таллов пятнадцать, если верить Берто. Впрочем, нет, за него столько не предложат: он не приспособлен к тяжелому физическому труду. Берто говорит, что шады покупают рабов главным образом для рытья каналов и для работы на каменоломнях… Ну, и еще чтобы возделывать поля. Климат в Багряных Землях чудовищный… Вот родись он женщиной, за него сразу бы заплатили таллов тридцать, не торгуясь… А будь он юной девственницей, так вообще… Всеблагой Создатель, да он бредит!  
      Карета, выбравшись из города, помчалась по предместью с прежней стремительностью. Ричард молчал, сцепив зубы: ему было плохо от немилосердной тряски, и сознание постепенно уплывало. Часов через пять Суавес, заглянувший в окошко проведать герцога Окделла, скрипнул зубами и велел сделать остановку в придорожном трактире. Из этого Дик заключил, что в планы Алвы все-таки не входит вытрясти из него душу.  
      После завтрака в голове стало проясняться, и Ричард сообразил: соберано Кэналлоа не пойдет на такую подлую месть, как продажа в рабство собственного оруженосца. К тому же герцога Надорского проще убить, чем продать. Если уж Алва не прикончил Дика на месте, стало быть, не потащит за этим на другой конец Талига. Дик попробовал рассудить здраво. У эра Рокэ было три способа наказать его: открыто обвинить в покушении и отдать на растерзание судебным властям, заявить о нарушении клятвы оруженосца и выбросить обратно в Надор и, наконец, проучить тихо, по-домашнему, оправив куда-нибудь в надежное место. От обвинения Алва, по-видимому, решил отказаться, а дорогу на Надор Ричард знал так хорошо, что задернутые шторки кареты не ввели бы его в заблуждение. Оставалась домашняя епитимья. В рабство Алва его, конечно, не продаст, но кары не избежать. Что же, Ворон имел на это право. Ричард надеялся только, что гнев эра обрушится лишь на него одного. Не мог же тот всерьез предполагать, что Ката… что королева причастна к покушению!..  
      «К тому же», – внезапно осенило Ричарда, когда его обратно заталкивали в карету, – «монсеньор не отдал меня на потеху Дораку. Может быть, он совсем не так доверяет этому мерзавцу, как хотел бы показать?». На этой утешительной мысли Ричард остановился и решил подождать развязки. Тем более, что в таком жалком состоянии он все равно был ни на что не годен.  
      Вечером четвертого дня отряд, сопровождающий карету с герцогом Окделлом, достиг какого-то старомодного провинциального городка. Дик никогда не бывал в юго-западных областях Талига, но узнал местность, знакомую ему по описаниям. Суавес вел их по Старой Эпинэ, почти по границе с Гальтарской областью. Какое наказание могло быть уготовано оруженосцу здесь, в этом старом очаге недовольства, где имя Первого маршала вызывало больше раздражения, чем почтения?  
      Остановку сделали неожиданно рано. Впервые за все время пути пажу разрешили остаться на ночь со своим господином. Стало ясно, что они почти достигли места назначения. Это внушало надежду: Суавес, видимо, ждал последних распоряжений. Будет ли это письмо или приказ, но ситуация должна проясниться.  
      Встав, Ричард оделся и терпеливо прождал около часа, чутко прислушиваясь к голосам на улице и в доме. Однако прибывший кэналлийский гонец явно не торопился подниматься в каморку герцога Окделла. По-видимому, Алва считал излишним сообщать оруженосцу о его будущей судьбе. Нервы Ричарда, наконец, не выдержали, и он яростно забарабанил в дверь: в смежной комнатушке располагалось трое его охранников. Грохот, поднятый герцогскими кулаками, заставил их отодвинуть засов.  
      — Я желаю видеть рея Суавеса! Немедленно! — объявил Ричард появившейся в проеме смуглой физиономии.  
      Кэналлиец безучастно посмотрел на беснующегося аристократа и снова запер дверь. Дик глухо зарычал. Семейная история гласила, что эр Гордон Окделл, рассердясь, имел привычку швырять свои сапоги в голову нерадивым слугам. Ричарда так и подмывало продолжить семейную традицию, хотя матушка приводила ему этот пример исключительно как образчик недостойной Окделла несдержанности.  
      Пока Ричард со злостью оглядывал свой скудно обставленный номер в поисках достаточно тяжелого предмета, которым можно было бы шарахнуть в дверь, последняя снова открылась. Дик остолбенел от удивления: рей Суавес выполнил его приказ и явился.  
      Во время путешествия Ричард пару раз пытался заговорить с домоправителем, но тот только молча сверлил оруженосца ледяным взглядом надсмотрщика над рабами. И этот мошенник еще называет себя дворянином! Впрочем, говорят же, что все кэналлийские реи родятся из грязи.  
      — Вы желали видеть меня? — с явной неохотой процедил Суавес и после крошечной паузы неожиданно добавил: — Ваша милость.  
      Дик с трудом удержал рот закрытым. Кеннет, который в предыдущие десять минут забился в угол комнаты, опасаясь подвернуться под горячую руку, теперь высунул оттуда заинтригованный любопытный нос.  
      — Я… да… Я хотел бы знать, где мы. И каковы дальнейшие намерения монсеньора… относительно меня, — промямлил Дик, стараясь собрать разбежавшиеся мысли.  
      Где они находились, он приблизительно представлял, но хотелось бы знать наверняка…  
      — Мы в Брё, в Старой Эпинэ, — с прежней неохотой проговорил Суавес («Я не ошибся!»). — Отсюда до алатской границы не больше шести часов.  
      — Что мы здесь делаем?  
      — Нам приказано проводить вас до пограничной заставы. Вы едете в Алат.  
      В Алат?! Алат?.. Что ему делать в Алате?..  
      — Вы забываете, сударь, — произнес Дик, стараясь цедить слова сквозь зубы так же, как и Суавес, — что человек моего происхождения не может ехать «в Алат» или куда бы то ни было за пределы Талига без разрешения короля или своего эра.  
      — Таково распоряжение соберано, — выдавил из себя Суавес деревянным голосом. Сунув руку за пазуху, он извлек официального вида бумагу, которую подал Ричарду. — Ваш пропуск.  
      Ричард не удержался от мелочной мести: вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку, он кивнул Кеннету. Мальчишка ужом скользнул к Суавесу, выхватил у него пропуск и почтительно поднес своему господину, хотя тот стоял всего в шаге от кэналлийца. Суавес снес это унижение с невозмутимостью деревянного чурбана.  
      Бумага, врученная Ричарду, действительно оказалась пропуском. Юноша сразу узнал уверенный почерк и подпись своего эра. Господин Первый маршал приказывал пропустить герцога Окделла и его слугу в Алат, которые направляются туда по делу исключительной важности.  
      — И что же это за дело? — машинально спросил Ричард, пробегая глазами последние строчки.  
      Суавес повернулся к дверям. Один из охранников поспешно подал ему довольно объемистый пакет, зашитый в черную кожу.  
      — Здесь ваши инструкции, ваша милость. Вы вскроете их по прибытии в Граши́.  
      Кеннет с прежней ловкостью выхватил сверток из рук Суавеса и с поклоном повернулся к своему господину. Ричард нерешительно взял пакет: на ощупь он определил, что это запакованная в кожаный мешок небольшая шкатулка вроде тех, в которых доставляют дипломатическую почту.  
      Эр Рокэ, как всегда, непредсказуемый, выбрал самый неожиданный вид наказания: дипломатическую миссию в Алат! До такого бы Дик не додумался…  
      …Впрочем, а наказание ли это? Может быть, Ворон ведет какую-то свою игру? Может быть, он намеренно отсылает Дика для каких-то своих целей, оруженосцу неведомых?..  
      А как же королева?  
      — А если я… — медленно проговорил Дик, словно пробуя пальцами воду, — а если я откажусь от этого поручения и не поеду в Алат?  
      — Я не советовал бы вам этого делать, ваша милость, — тут же откликнулся Суавес, и на сей раз в его голосе прозвучала открытая злоба. — Если вы попробуете вернуться, вас схватят за попытку покушения на особу Первого маршала и доставят в Багерлее.  
      Дику неожиданно стало весело. Пять дней галопом до алатской границы, еще столько же обратно! Властям Багерлее Суавес, надо думать, объяснит, что они поехали немного проветриться?  
      — А кто именно должен доставить меня в Багерлее? — поинтересовался Ричард, окидывая Хуана насмешливым взглядом. — Вы?  
      — Нет. Мои полномочия закончатся, как только я провожу вас до заставы. Если потом вам будет угодно делать глупости, это ваше личное дело.  
      Улыбка Ричарда медленно погасла. Так вот оно что! Алва все же обвинил его в покушении. Но, спаси и помилуй Создатель, если Ричард хоть что-нибудь в этом понимал! Зачем нужно было везти его на границу, чтобы сразу же обвинить в преступлении? Алва хочет сделать из него беглеца? При чем тут тогда миссия в Алат? Воистину, эр Август говорил правду: Ворон безумен и сам не знает, что происходит у него в голове.  
      — Почему я должен верить вам, сударь? — зло спросил Ричард. — Монсеньор ничего не сказал мне, а его подпись и почерк могли подделать. Я не обвиняю вас во лжи, но вы вывезли меня из Олларии, даже не дав мне оповестить моих слуг. Это больше похоже на похищение, сударь.  
      Суавес равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему было безразлично, верят ему или нет.  
      — Вам разрешено оставить своего пажа. Все инструкции в пакете. Что же касается денег, то в этом мешке, — Суавес достал сразу два кошеля, — пятьсот золотых таллов, а в этом – алатское серебро. Сейчас вам вернут ваше оружие. Кроме того, соберано распорядился передать вам обратно Сону. Она ждет вас на конюшне.  
      Сона здесь! Так, значит, он не обознался!  
      Отбросив сомнения, Ричард порывисто кинулся к дверям. Суавес остановил его, поморщившись, словно близость к Окделлу была ему неприятна.  
      — Мы выедем сразу после завтрака. И должен вас предупредить, ваша милость: пока вы находитесь под моей ответственностью, никаких глупостей!.. Около пяти пополудни мы будем на заставе Саттэк.

**2**

Алатская деревушка Од – маленькое селение, расположенное сильно к северу от главной дороги на Граши. Ричард свернул сюда, повинуясь внезапному порыву: ветер донес до него звон колоколов, зовущих к вечерне. С детства знакомый призыв благовеста словно что-то перевернул в его душе. В древней Окделльской часовне звонили редко, но эта мелодичная музыка всегда означала радость для обитателей замка. Она возвещала, что приближается праздник и что хищные королевские чиновники убрались, наконец, восвояси. Дик никогда не слышал более прекрасных звуков. Олларианские церкви так не звонят… Но Алат оставался под властью Эсперадора Агарисского, и в этой чужой стране юноша внезапно почувствовал себя как дома. Только здесь, в отличие от Надора, колокола пели свободно и открыто.  
      Дик повернул Сону прямо в поле и понесся на звук. Ехать пришлось долго: ветер доносил _Venite laudamus_ * с далекого расстояния. Ричард несколько раз сбивался с дороги, но всякий раз колокольный звон возвращал его на правильный путь. Когда они с Кеннетом въехали в деревеньку, служба уже шла вовсю, и из распахнутых окон маленькой церквушки неслись нестройные голоса местных прихожан. Они пели на старогальтарском.  
      Отыскав корчму, Ричард попробовал объяснить на чудовищной смеси эпинского и талигского, что он нуждается в комнате на ночь. К счастью, здешние жители понимали язык пограничной полосы, иначе герцог Окделл оказался бы в незавидном положении: по-алатски он не знал ни слова.  
      Ему требовалось время, чтобы обдумать произошедшее. Какой-то суеверный страх мешал ему покинуть окрестности талигской границы. Ему чудилось, что вот-вот что-то случится или попутный ветер принесет важные новости.  
      Но ничего не происходило. Смеркалось; добродушные алатцы расходились со службы; корчмарь, изумленный появлением неожиданного постояльца, но чрезвычайно довольный перепавшими ему серебряными монетами, весело хлопотал, готовя гостям отменную постель и сытный ужин. Из окошка своей комнаты Ричард смотрел на ветхую церквушку, на колокола, чьи медные языки привели его сюда, на живые изгороди и узенькие живописные улочки. Странно было оказаться в гуще мирной и неспешной жизни тому, кого только что силой и угрозами выбросили из Талига.  
      Он не знал, на что решиться. Может быть, Алва все-таки принял к сведению его предостережение, и миссия в Алат – это часть плана, чтобы помешать интригам Дорака против королевы? Но почему тогда эр не намекнул ему на это, почему не сказал ни слова, не написал?.. Впрочем, есть инструкции, которые надо вскрыть в Граши… Дик покосился на зашитый в кожу пакет, обдумывая: а не распечатать ли его прямо сейчас?.. Нет. Ворон ничего не делает просто так, стало быть и Граши названо не случайно. С другой стороны, эр Август предупреждал: всем Людям Чести в Талиге угрожает расправа. Разумеется, никто из них не будет сидеть сложа руки, но он тоже не может оставаться в стороне! А как вернуться, если Алва и впрямь обвинил его в покушении? Суавес, положим, мог и соврать, но мог и сказать правду. Разве что рискнуть?.. Взгляд Ричарда упал на пажа, который, весело щебеча, помогал радушному хозяину накрывать на стол, и он скептически хмыкнул. С ним Кеннет, надорский мальчишка с резким северным выговором, и еще с ним Сона – мориска, которая не может не привлекать внимания. Не станет же он продавать лучшего друга! А с таким багажом легче нанять трубачей, чтобы они громко известили Талиг о возвращении герцога Окделла. И потом… Его и без Соны быстро опознают. Это способен сделать всякий, кто хоть раз видел икону святого Алана.  
      В довершение всего Дика беспокоила судьба его людей. Перед разговором с эром он отправил распоряжение офицерам своего полка немедленно возвращаться из лагерей на север. Ему не хотелось делать их заложниками в случае своей неудачи. Он всегда старался держать надорских дворян подальше от столицы, а Октавианская ночь только убедила его в правильности такой политики. После резни Дик оставил при себе лишь Кеннета, отправив вымученное письмо матушке, в котором главным образом напирал на великодушие монсеньора, укрывшего епископа Оноре. Герцогиня Мирабелла не ответила: ее трудно было провести. Что она скажет теперь, когда Ричард вывезен из Талига, а в столице ему предъявлено обвинение? Хуже того: что она сделает, имея под началом его людей, прошедших вместе с ним Варасту? Что, если обескровленный Надор взбунтуется опять?  
      Оставшись наедине с Кеннетом, Ричард устроил пажу маленький допрос, которого не мог учинить раньше, при кэналлийцах.  
      — Его светлость герцог Алва разговаривал с тобой до нашего отъезда?  
      — Не беспокойтесь, милорд, — ухмыляясь, ответил Кеннет. — Я ни о чем не проболтался.  
      — О чем именно тебя спрашивал монсеньор?  
      — Ну, о том, где вы были в тот день и накануне и почему отпустили меня до вечера… Я сказал, что вы позволили мне пойти на ярмарку. Будто бы я хотел посмотреть на фокусников. Он поверил. Я ведь умею врать.  
      И Кеннет воззрился на Ричарда такими честными глазами, что самый доверчивый человек сразу бы догадался: врет.  
      — Ты отправил письма? — спросил Ричард, тяжело вздыхая.  
      — А как же, милорд! Не извольте беспокоиться: весь наш полк, поди, уже на марше.  
      Да уж, какое облегчение! Ричард потер пальцами лоб. Нужно было послать надежного гонца в Окделл, нужно было получить последние новости из Олларии. Нужно было много, и все это было недостижимо. До сих пор герцога Надорского окружало множество людей: наставники, дворяне его свиты, охрана, слуги. Кэналлийцы его эра, в конце концов! Теперь же у него под ногами крутился один двенадцатилетний мальчишка, за которого он нес ответственность, и Дик чувствовал себя… голым. Нужно было что-то предпринять, на что-то решиться, но он медлил, внутренне ежась от неприятного ощущения.  
      Ричард провел в деревне весь следующий день. Он оправдывался перед собой тем, что настоящий эсператист не может проехать мимо храма истинной веры после полутора лет, проведенных под властью еретического учения.  
      Он разрывался между двумя возможностями. Отложить тревоги о Надоре и ехать в Граши, надеясь помочь королеве? Или попробовать тайком перебраться назад через границу и подыскать подходящего гонца? Не мог же он, в самом деле, предложить местному патеру стать его посыльным!  
      Он ждал, сам не зная чего. Случайного приезжего с новостями, счастливой мысли, которая осенила бы его самого.  
      Однако день начался и завершился без происшествий. Ричард в сопровождении пажа исправно посетил утреню, обедню и вечерню. Отец Маттео, несомненно, остался бы доволен своим воспитанником. Местный священник также пришел в восторг от набожности приезжих, а здешние кумушки даже принялись ставить юного дворянина в пример своим беспутным сыновьям. Лестно казаться образчиком добродетели, но Дик понимал: на самом деле им руководят нерешительность и малодушие.  
      Вечером, рассеянно ковыряясь в тарелке с ужином, он уныло пытался наметить план будущих действий. До утра они останутся здесь, а потом все-таки отправятся в путь по поручению Алвы… Да, и надо бы спросить хозяина, как будет по-алатски «пожалуйста, покажите мне дорогу на Граши» и «мне нужна гостиница»: едва они двинутся вглубь страны, как встанет проблема с языком… Впрочем, есть еще священники… На старогальтарском-то он сможет объясниться.  
      Было жарко; окна комнаты стояли распахнутыми настежь. Из них тянуло сладким ароматом сирени и терпким запахом молодой травы; в темнеющем воздухе слышались оживленные голоса завсегдатаев корчмы, которые пили пиво в зале первого этажа. Ричард внимал им как рассеянный человек внимает журчанию ручья, когда весь этот вечерний шум внезапно перекрыл звучный голос, показавшийся Дику странно знакомым:  
      — Хазига́зда о́тхон?**  
      — Игэ́н!*** — отозвался корчмарь, появляясь во дворе в фартуке и со сковородкой в руке.  
      Кеннет, навострив уши, оторвался от сочного куска мяса, который сосредоточенно уплетал (вчера он было вознамерился встать за стулом у хозяина, но Ричард отмахнулся от его услуг).  
      — Эгь ре́ги бара́томат ке́решем,**** — бойко выпалил новоприбывший.  
      — И кто этот ваш старый друг? — прозревая истину, осведомился проницательный корчмарь на талиг.  
      — Земляк, — лаконично пояснил приезжий. — Горец, ровно как я сам, клянусь Литом!  
      Ричард, отшвырнув салфетку, кинулся к окну и по пояс высунулся на улицу.  
      — Гилла́лун! — поразился он, не веря собственным глазам. — Ты! Как ты здесь оказался?  
      Отцовский телохранитель, расцветя улыбкой от уха до уха, соскочил со своего жеребца и сунул поводья в свободную руку хозяина.  
      — Вашмилость! — с чувством сказал он. — Ну и рад же я вас видеть!  
      — Добро пожаловать! — воскликнул корчмарь, радостно салютуя им сковородкой. Сердце его ликовало: Создатель по неизреченной своей доброте пролил на его заведение благословенный дождь из состоятельных приезжих.  
      Гиллалун вихрем взлетел по лестнице и отвесил Ричарду низкий поклон. Но обрадованный юноша схватил его в объятия.  
      — Гиллалун! — повторял он, не в силах поверить в такое чудо. — Старина Гилл! Как ты меня нашел?  
      — Эка невидаль, вашмилость! Неужто старик Гилл не найдет хозяина? Велика ли важность выследить свору южных соб… то бишь ваш отряд? Я еду за вами почитай от самой Олларии!  
      Озадаченный Дик отстранился, немного нахмурившись.  
      — Кто же тебя послал? Я ведь строго-настрого приказал тебе оставаться в Окделле!  
      — Их милость велели мне ворочаться к вам… И то сказать: я прибыл в самое время!  
      — Ну-ка, ну-ка, — проговорил Ричард, знаком разрешая слуге садиться и наливая ему стакан местного пива. — Расскажи-ка мне обо всем поподробнее.  
      Гиллалун уселся на табурет, спешно поданный Кеннетом, и с благодарностью принял пиво из рук своего господина.  
      — А нечего и рассказывать, вашмилость. Я, как в Олларию воротился, так сразу и сунулся в дом убив… э-э… господина Первого маршала. А привратник-то меня и на порог пущать не захотел. Нету, говорит, тут твоего хозяина, уехал, мол, по важному делу, а когда воротится – неведомо. Слуг-то всех, говорит, велено обратно в Надор отослать. К счастью, Тони тогда во дворе околачивался, лошадку вашу, Сону, обихаживал. Он малый толковый, сразу смекнул, что к чему, и подал мне тайком знак на улице подождать… Вот он-то мне и поведал, что вашмилость еще до рассвета в карету посадили и увезли, по всему видать, что к заставе Роз. Я сунулся сюда – сунулся туда, порасспрошал кой-кого, и вот… Нагнал вас, вашмилость!  
      — Понятно… — протянул Ричард задумчиво. — А что монсеньор? — спросил он наугад, надеясь услышать какие-нибудь новости.  
      — О том не знаю! — отозвался Гиллалун, разом посуровев. — До него ли мне было!  
      — Так ты его не видел?  
      — Нет… Но кой-что о нем сказать могу, — Гиллалун с вызовом посмотрел на Ричарда. — Подлый убивец он, ваш монсеньор!  
      Ричард досадливо отмахнулся: от отцовского телохранителя трудно было ждать иного. Гиллалун и вообще-то за людей почитал только горцев, а к остальным относился со снисходительной жалостью. Но после Ренквахи он сделал одно исключение. Если бы мыслью можно было убивать, то полуостров Кэналлоа уже давно лежал бы на дне моря. Поэтому Дик при первой же возможности отослал телохранителя обратно в Надор: трудно постоянно держать цепного пса на привязи.  
      — Ты ничего не знаешь, — сказал он, подразумевая обстоятельства своего отъезда.  
      — А вот и знаю! — уперся Гиллалун с истинно горским упрямством. — Я-то знаю, а вот вы, вашмилость, слепой, точно новорожденный кутенок! Вот вы, вы знаете, что у вас на хвосте погоня?  
      — Кто послал? — сразу же подобрался Ричард, вспомнив предостережение Суавеса. — Дорак?  
      — Кто ж его знает… Может, и так. Всё какие-то южные собаки.  
      Гиллалун, надо сказать, любил всех псов безразлично какого рода и племени, но тех людей, которых считал врагами, почему-то всегда ругал собаками.  
      — Я потому и задержался, что за ними следил… Худое у них на уме, — озабоченно сообщил Гиллалун и внезапно добавил, пристально взглянув на хозяина: — Ведь вашмилость едет в Граши?  
      — Откуда ты узнал? — опешил Ричард.  
      — Так кэналлийские собаки орали об этом на заставе во всю глотку… Счастье еще, что вашмилость свернули с дороги. Не иначе, сам Создатель уберег. Но это не надолго… Нападут мерзавцы на ваш след. Послушайте совета старого Гилла, вашмилость, — взмолился телохранитель, который, к слову, был вовсе не стар, — не езжайте вы в Граши! Там, Литом клянусь, уже западня для вас приготовлена!  
      Ричард задумался. В то, что Алва может подстроить ему западню, не слишком верилось. Ну а если монсеньор все-таки выдал его Дораку?.. Если Гиллалун говорит о погоне, значит, она есть.  
      Телохранитель достался Ричарду по наследству от отца вместе с разоренным замком, непосильными штрафами и разогнанными Надорскими штатами. Он был сыном простого крестьянина, которому как-то посчастливилось оказать услугу герцогине Эдит: крепкий мужик сумел уберечь ее милость от нападения дикого кабана. Узнав, что спасителя в его родной деревне кличут Гиллалуном – то есть служителем Алана – прабабка Ричарда усмотрела в этом промысел Создателя. Она не только щедро вознаградила мужика, но и взяла в замок его старшего сына на воспитание. Тот оказался ровесником герцога Эгмонта и с малолетства стал охранять его. Дув Гиллалун был смел, изворотлив, изобретателен и жесток и по-собачьи предан своим господам. Герцоги Окделл были для него богами на земле, а он со всем крестьянским простодушием соединял эсператистские догмы с языческим почитанием Лита, в которого верил так же свято, как в Создателя.  
      — Я еще не услышал твоих объяснений, Гилл, почему ты явился в Олларию вопреки моему приказу, — медленно проговорил Ричард, пытаясь оттянуть окончательное решение о поездке в Граши. — Я ведь ясно сказал тебе: в доме монсеньора тебе не место.  
      Гиллалун опустил голову, как виноватый.  
      — Выгнали меня миледи герцогиня… взашей выгнали, — уныло признался он.  
      — За что? — удивился Ричард: матушка всегда ценила преданного слугу по справедливости.  
      — Уж не знаю, сказывать ли…  
      — Ну-ну, говори!  
      — Не угодил я миледи. А уж как старался-то, души не жалея!.. Ан нет. Гневаются оне на меня.  
      — Гилл! — строго приказал Ричард. — Рассказывай, не тяни!  
      Телохранитель тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Все через баронессу Карлион приключилось, — признался он. — Прислала она в подарок их милости икону святой Октавии, не иначе сдуру. Миледи страсть как осерчали, кузину крепким словцом обозвали, а на икону едва не плюнули. Зачем бы мне, говорят, эдакая мерзость богохульная, блудница олларианская? Отец Маттео пробовал их образумить, мол, это не блудница Октавия, а честная эсператистская святая, да куда там. Оне и отца Маттео едва еретиком не выбранили. И давай ко мне подступаться: сожги да сожги богомерзкую доску. А как сожжешь? Это все ж-таки икона, пусть и негодящая.  
      Гиллалун с простодушным видом почесал в голове. Ричарду стало ясно, что дело нечисто.  
      — И что? Матушка из-за этого тебя выгнала? — осведомился он.  
      — Да нет, вашмилость… Сжег я все-таки эту доску.  
      — Что же тогда ты здесь делаешь? — удивился сбитый с толку Дик.  
      — Не угодил я миледи, вашмилость, как уже имел честь вам докладывать… Оне, как уголья-то увидели, так просто из себя вышли. Что ж ты, говорят, такое учудил, рожа ты богохульная! Как ты смел на святую икону посягать! — Гиллалун широко развел руками. — Я ли их милости не поноравливал! Заикнулся было, что им та икона самой неугодна была, а оне как ножкой на меня затопали и бесстыжим вруном назвать изволили.  
      Кеннет беззвучно захихикал.  
      — И пришлось тебе уезжать? — уточнил Ричард, с трудом докапываясь до смысла всей этой истории.  
      — И пришлось уезжать, — покаянно признался Гиллалун. — Миледи велели им больше и на глаза не попадаться. Ворочайся, говорят, к своему хозяину, из него, мол, и делай дурака, а оне-де над собой шутки шутить не позволят…  
      Кеннет перешел на сдавленный кашель. Ричард тоже посмеялся бы, но его беспокоила мысль, зачем матушка разыграла эту комедию.  
      — Так значит ты, бедняга мой Гилл, — заключил он, — невинно пострадал через святую Октавию?  
      — Все, как я имел честь доложить вам, вашмилость. — В простодушном взгляде Гилла мелькнула озорная искра и он прибавил: — Только Октавия-то та, вашмилость, честно сказать, совсем дрянь икона была, а нешто бы я ее сжег!  
      Кеннет закашлялся уже по-настоящему. Ричард внимательно взглянул на телохранителя. Тот казался таким довольным, что сразу становилось ясно: матушкин замысел не был для него тайной с самого начала. Герцогиня Надорская желала, чтобы верный слуга непременно был рядом с ее сыном, и разыграла целый спектакль, чтобы создать предлог. Но почему именно сейчас? Матушка получила какие-то известия, которые заставили ее забеспокоиться? Ричард едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Святая Октавия! Баронесса Карлион! Октавианская ночь! Конечно. Сам он не хотел тревожить матушку и писал коротко, но у герцогини Окделл были и другие осведомители. Вероятно, тетушка Карлион отправила свое донесение уже после того, как братьев королевы посадили в Багерлее… Спрятала бумаги в иконе, посланной якобы в подарок… Двенадцать дней понадобилось гонцу, чтобы добраться до Надора, пара-тройка дней ушла на разыгрывание фамильного самодурства, и вот Гиллалун уже в Олларии, разминувшись с каретой своего господина всего на несколько часов! При его появлении Ричард поразился чуду. Какая наивность. У этого чуда было имя: Мирабелла Надорская.  
      — Я сам попрошу у миледи прощения за тебя, — пообещал Ричард Гиллалуну, благодарно улыбаясь.  
      — Уж заступитесь, вашмилость! — радостно подхватил тот. — Не со зла я, а сдуру проштрафился!.. Что теперь прикажете старому Гиллу, вашмилость?  
      — По-хорошему, мне стоило бы отослать тебя обратно в Надор… — начал было Ричард, возвращаясь к своим старым мыслям.  
      — Ну уж нет, вашмилость, — твердо заявил Гиллалун. — Коли я вас нашел, так больше не оставлю, хоть гоните меня, хоть убивайте.  
      — Но я этого не сделаю, — договорил юноша как если бы его не перебивали. — Если Дорак намерен схватить меня, ты тоже можешь угодить в ловушку. Чтобы добраться до Надора, нужно проехать все Эпинэ, а губернатором в ней ни кто иной, как брат герцога Колиньяра.  
      — Верно говорите, вашмилость, — удовлетворенно подтвердил Гиллалун. — Эти навозники все против вас, а Колиньяры особенно.  
      — Поэтому… — вдохновенно продолжал Ричард: ему казалось, что матушкина хитрость воодушевила его, и вся его прежняя нерешительность развеялась как утренний туман под порывом ветра, — Поэтому мы поступим так… Ты очень устал, Гилл?  
      — Готов хоть сейчас служить вашмилости! — бодро воскликнул тот, вскакивая с табурета.  
      Ричард порылся в своих вещах и бросил телохранителю кошелек с алатскими деньгами. Тот ловко поймал его в воздухе.  
      — Тогда спустись вниз и потолкуй с нашим добрым корчмарем. Скажи, что я ревностный эсператист и приехал из Талига с целью совершить паломничество, чтобы осмотреть знаменитый алатский храм… Ну, не знаю! Должен же быть в Алате какой-нибудь знаменитый храм!  
      — Не беспокойтесь, вашмилость, — понимающе усмехнулся Гиллалун, — он сам назовет.  
      — Скажи ему, что твой хозяин хочет переменить свое платье на местное, — продолжал наставлять телохранителя Ричард, — и вас переодеть для удобства путешествия. Плати щедро. Еще попроси обменять лошадку мастера Кохрани на какого-нибудь здешнего мула покрепче: объясни корчмарю, что лошадка оказалась не слишком выносливая… (Кеннет обиженно засопел). Да оброни между делом, что хозяин завтра сделает пожертвование на ремонт колокольни. Это подтвердит сказку о ревностном эсператисте.  
      — Все устрою в лучшем виде, — заверил Гиллалун, заговорщически подмигивая. — А куда мы поедем на самом деле, вашмилость?  
      — В Агарис, — без тени сомнения сказал Ричард. — Мне нужны последние сведения из Талига и гонец в Надор, которого никто не заподозрит. Все это можно найти только в одном месте: в курии. Святые отцы не откажутся помочь… если суметь с ними столковаться.  
      Гиллалун понятливо кивнул и скрылся на лестнице. Ричард обернулся к пажу.  
      — Я видел, что сегодня днем ты разговаривал с сыном корчмаря, Кеннет? — полуутвердительным тоном спросил он.  
      — Разговаривал, милорд, — вскочил на ноги паж. — Расспрашивал его, что у них за деревня.  
      — И что тут за деревня?  
      — Да захолустье, милорд. Большая дорога обходит их стороной, даже проезжие бывают редко, хоть отсюда до границы рукой подать.  
      — Отлично. Но мальчик наверняка любопытствовал, кто мы такие. Что ты ему рассказал?  
      — Ничего, милорд! Прикинулся, что не понимаю вопросов, — заявил Кеннет, делая честные глаза.  
      Ричард невесело усмехнулся.  
      — Тогда иди поболтать с ним перед отъездом и расскажи сказку про паломничество. Да попроси его научить тебя, как сказать по-алатски «да», «нет», «я хочу пить» и «мой господин богатый дворянин из Придды». Запомни это хорошенько, Кеннет. Как только мы покинем эту деревню, я не позволю тебе открывать рот и говорить при посторонних на талиг.  
      — А как же Гилл? — удивленно спросил Кеннет.  
      — Это не твоя забота. — Честно говоря, Ричард был уверен: нет такого наречия, на котором Гиллалун не сумеет объясниться. Чужие слова и выражения вечно цеплялись к нему, как репьи к шкуре бродячей собаки, и господин невольно завидовал своему слуге. — Да, вот еще что. Как зовут сына нашего корчмаря?  
      — У него какое-то диковинное имя: Ишван или Иштван.  
      — Узнай поточнее, — велел Ричард и добавил: — Как только мы тронемся в путь, так будут звать тебя.  
      Уже направившийся было к дверям паж обернулся и обалдело уставился на своего господина. Тот невозмутимо выдержал этот взгляд. Через минуту башмаки Кеннета застучали по лестнице.  
      Ричард усмехнулся, очень довольный собой. Он оставит мерзавца Дорака с носом. Погоня ищет двоих юношей, причем один носит цвета Дома Ветра, а другой, совсем еще мальчик, цвета Дома Скал. Но из деревушки Од выедут не двое, а трое, причем все будут одеты в алатское платье. Сону, конечно, не скроешь, но мул Кеннета и лошадь Гилла собьют с толку прознатчиков. К тому же поедут они не в Граши, куда устремились Дораковы клевреты, а в Агарис. С помощью Создателя и святого Алана все обойдется благополучно!  
      Оставалось только поручение монсеньора. Граши. Но ведь Алва не назначил конкретного срока для приезда; город был указан Дику как пункт конечного назначения – и только. Возможно, если он ознакомится с инструкциями, причина станет ясна, и ему удастся что-нибудь придумать.  
      Юноша без колебания взял со стола нож для мяса и разрезал завязки на кожаном мешке. Внутри, как он и думал, находилась плоская и длинная шкатулка, запертая на изящный замочек. Ключ был подвешен рядышком на тонкой цепочке. Ричард внимательно осмотрел его.  
      Он хорошо помнил слова эра Августа о том, что Дорак любит прибегать к разного рода мелким механизмам, чтобы расправляться со своими врагами. Однажды он якобы подсунул некому епископу шкатулку с важными бумагами. Замок оказался слишком тугим, и епископу пришлось повозиться с минуту, прежде чем он смог открыть крышку. Бедняга, разумеется, не знал, что на ключе намеренно были сделаны занозы, которые Дорак щедро покрыл ядом. Епископ умер через день.  
      Ключ, висевший перед Ричардом, казался абсолютно гладким, но, если Алва выдал своего оруженосца, быть слишком доверчивым не стоило. Ричард тщательно обернул пальцы салфеткой и, осторожно вставив ключ, повернул его в замке. Тот открылся легко, словно был смазан маслом.  
      Ричард откинул крышку шкатулки, ожидая увидеть сверток бумаг. Но внутри было пусто. На дне обнаружились только две вещи: фамильный кинжал, который Алва вывернул из его руки в ночь покушения, и кольцо с гравировкой, полученное Ричардом от эра Августа. Юноша недоуменно потряс шкатулку, простучал ее, поискал двойное дно, скрытые отделения…  
      Никаких инструкций в шкатулке не было.

**3**

— Благословите, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
      — Да пребудет с вами милость Создателя нашего, сын мой. — Кардинал, невысокий и полноватый, возложил руку на низко склоненную голову Дика и почти сразу же прибавил светским тоном, окидывая внимательным взглядом лицо и простую одежду своего посетителя: — Я бесконечно рад приветствовать у себя такого верного сына нашей церкви, как вы, герцог Окделл.  
      Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, Ричард сел в резное деревянное кресло. Рабочий кабинет магнуса Ордена Милосердия и кардинала-аудитора Святейшего Трибунала был просторным и светлым: в высокие окна лилось солнце, на стенах блестела белая краска, изящная мебель казалась одновременно прочной и воздушной. Картины на религиозные сюжеты дышали спокойствием и умиротворенностью, а святые на них смотрели холодно и мудро. В этой обстановке Дик казался самому себе нелепым темным пятном. Едва сняв с себя чужие пестрые тряпки (до чего же алатцы любят яркое!), Ричард не стал возвращаться к костюму оруженосца. К счастью, у Дома Ветра и Дома Скал был один общий цвет, поэтому он заказал себе черное платье, которое лишь слегка оживляло кружево рубашки.  
      — Что привело вас в Святой город, ваша светлость? — непринужденно начал разговор кардинал, усаживаясь назад в кресло, с которого поднялся, чтобы встретить гостя.  
      Дик вздохнул. Он осознавал, что его слова прозвучат странно, но все-таки ответил с предельной искренностью:  
      — Епископ Оноре, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
      До сих пор Агарис существовал в сознании Ричарда лишь картинками со старых гравюр, виденными им в детстве, но два дня назад, когда он миновал Северные ворота, расположенные на отрогах Танкредова холма, ему показалось, что Святой город смотрит ему в лицо знакомым взглядом покойного епископа. Дик знал, что в любом случае приехал бы сюда. Ни один эсператист не может проехать мимо Собора Ожидания, чей величественный купол возносился над всеми здешними дворцами и строениями, мимо знаменитой на весь свет капеллы «Ожерелье миров» и Базилики Блаженных. И все-таки дело было не только в них. Дик затруднялся выразить свои чувства, но кардинал смотрел на него выжидающе, и юноша заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
      — Я был в Олларии, когда епископ Оноре приехал в столицу… и присутствовал на диспуте в церкви святой Октавии. Позже его преосвященство принял мою исповедь и очистил меня от грехов – впервые с тех пор, как я покинул дом. Когда я узнал о его смерти… Я не мог поверить, что его преосвященство избежал Октавианской резни только для того, чтобы стать жертвой подлого убийства!  
      Кардинал взглянул на Дика с ласковым участием. У него было приятное умное лицо, обрамленное седыми волосами, крупный, твердый подбородок, проницательный взгляд и подвижные, немного лукавые губы, которым удивительно шла благожелательная улыбка.  
      — Я знаю от брата Пьетро, — мягко сказал он, — что вы и ваш господин приютили у себя епископа во время погромов в Олларии. Вероятно, герцог Алва прислал вас узнать об обстоятельствах трагической гибели моего достойного брата?  
      — Боюсь, что нет, ваше высокопреосвященство, — ответил Ричард с небольшим замешательством. — Герцог Алва сказал мне, что он не интересуется агарисскими епископами.  
      Улыбка исчезла с губ кардинала. Он еще раз внимательно взглянул на Дика.  
      — Но вы приехали по его поручению?  
      — Монсеньор разрешил мне покинуть Талиг, — твердо сказал Ричард. — Но с какой целью он выдал мне это разрешение мне неизвестно.  
      Взгляд кардинала стал испытующим. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и потребовал:  
      — Объяснитесь, ваша светлость.  
      — Я воспитан в истинной вере, ваше высокопреосвященство, — начал Ричард, с трудом контролируя голос, чтобы он не дрожал от волнения. — Мой духовник, отец Маттео, всегда призывал меня твердо полагаться на матерь-церковь. Я впервые в Святом городе. Я оказался здесь без совета и помощи и нуждаюсь в руководстве. Я приехал просить всего этого у епископа Оноре. Его преосвященство убит, это правда, но я надеюсь, что его дух продолжает жить в Ордене Милосердия.  
      Ричард устремил взгляд на орденский знак на груди кардинала, и преемник Юнния непроизвольно коснулся рукой небольшого серебряного голубя, едва выделявшегося на фоне светло-серой сутаны. Лицо кардинала слегка изменилось, приняв строгий вид Верховного аудитора.  
      — Продолжайте, — велел он.  
      — В прошлом месяце герцог Алва распорядился выслать меня в Алат, — просто признался Дик.  
      — В Алат? — спросил кардинал, по-видимому пораженный.  
      — Да, — подтвердил Дик. — У меня есть пропуск, подписанный монсеньором, но нет никаких других инструкций. Правда, на словах мне было велено ехать в Граши.  
      — В Граши! — воскликнул кардинал многозначительно. Определенно, он лучше Дика понимал распоряжения Алвы. Юноша открыл было рот, чтобы спросить о смысле предписания, но в это мгновение кардинал встал из-за стола и принялся расхаживать по кабинету.  
      — И что же? — спросил он, что-то обдумывая. — Вы были в Граши?  
      — Нет, ваше высокопреосвященство. На границе меня догнал мой слуга. Он сообщил мне, что за мной послана погоня, и что в Граши мне готовится западня. Поэтому я решил сначала отправиться в Агарис, чтобы просить совета у вас. Я подумал, что если Кантен Дорак не постеснялся убить святого, то со мной он тем более не станет церемониться.  
      Кардинал остановился.  
      — А почему вы подозреваете Дорака? — полюбопытствовал он.  
      — Я видел Октавианскую ночь, ваше высокопреосвященство. И… — неуверенно продолжал Ричард, вспоминая список, показанный ему эром Августом, — у меня есть другие основания считать, что Дорак намерен разделаться со мной.  
      Эр Август говорил, что Алва настоял на вычеркивании имени Окделлов. Но теперь, когда эр отрекся от своего оруженосца, у Дорака были развязаны руки.  
      Кардинал продолжал расхаживать по кабинету, машинально поглаживая своего голубя.  
      — Вы уже виделись с его высочеством принцем Раканом? — неожиданно спросил он.  
      — Нет, — ответил Дик с удивлением. — Я счел это слишком опасным.  
      — Почему? — повернулся к нему кардинал. — Разве ваш покойный отец не был его горячим сторонником?  
      — Ваше высокопреосвященство, — ответил Дик, немного сбитый с толку направлением, которое принимал разговор, — мой отец стал бы горячим сторонником всякого, кто помог бы ему остановить разорение Надора. Когда Надорские штаты не вотировали налога, которым обложил нас Дорак, их разогнали силой. Что оставалось делать моему отцу? Только взяться за оружие. Неужели мы должны называть своим королем того, чьи министры грабят старейшую провинцию страны, как варвары?  
      — Как же с такими мыслями вы могли стать оруженосцем герцога Алвы? — поинтересовался кардинал, останавливаясь прямо напротив Дика и пристально глядя юноше в лицо пронзительными голубыми глазами.  
      Ричард пожал плечами. Странный вопрос. Впрочем, кардинал, очевидно, не осведомлен обо всех обстоятельствах.  
      — Разве у меня был выбор? — сказал он. — После Лаик Дорак запретил брать меня в оруженосцы, и об отправке меня в армию никто не ходатайствовал. Дорак просто хотел унизить меня и выбросить обратно в Надор. Думаю, он надеялся, что я совершу какую-нибудь глупость, которая позволит ему окончательно разделаться с Окделлами. Что я мог сделать в ответ? Своими руками осуществить планы этого мерзавца? Если бы отказался, я сам загнал бы себя в ловушку, и все выглядело бы так, словно это моя вина.  
      Кардинал задумался.  
      — А что же герцог Алва? — спросил он. — Почему он сделал вам подобное предложение? Разве он тоже участвует в интригах Дорака?  
      — Я не знаю, ваше высокопреосвященство, — честно признался Дик. — Я много думал об этом, но так ничего и не понял… Иногда мне кажется, — прибавил юноша с горечью, — что тогда он просто хотел поиздеваться над графами Ариго и Килеаном-ур-Ломбахом.  
      Кардинал слегка вздрогнул.  
      — Почему именно над ними? — осведомился он.  
      — Они были готовы взять меня к себе, — пояснил Дик. — Но угрозы Дорака заставили их отступить. Думаю, монсеньор даже в мыслях не держал, что я могу принять его предложение. Он, должно быть, полагал, что я с возмущением откажусь, и поэтому планам Дорака ничто не помешает. Помнится, потом он даже сказал мне, что в этом деле я сделал больше него.  
      Кардинал недовольно покачал головой и снова прошелся по кабинету.  
      — А мне казалось, что у вас с герцогом Алвой возникло взаимопонимание, — медленно проговорил он. — Вы вместе прошли военную кампанию, и я даже знаю, что вас удостоили ордена по его личному представлению.  
      Ричард опустил голову: ему вспомнился последний мучительный разговор с эром.  
      — Я совершил непростительную ошибку, ваше высокопреосвященство. Я самонадеянно решил, что монсеньор начал прислушиваться ко мне, и подумал, что мы можем понять друг друга… Лучше бы я этого не делал!.. — вырвалось у него против воли. — Монсеньор полностью доверяет Кантену Дораку. А для Дорака хороший Окделл – мертвый Окделл.  
      Повисла короткая пауза.  
      — Итак, — резко сказал кардинал, внезапно возвращаясь к прежней теме, — если я правильно вас понял, у вас нет намерения видеться с принцем Раканом?  
      Ричард заколебался. Он решал этот вопрос всю дорогу, и в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что должен попытаться встретиться с маркизом Эр-При. Сразу же по приезде в Агарис он отправил Гиллалуна на поиски Робера Эпинэ. Но даже такие опытные люди, как отцовский телохранитель, порой совершают ошибки. Вместо того, чтобы нанять за пару медяков какого-нибудь местного мальчишку, тот пустился наводить справки сам. В итоге он успел узнать только, что маркиз Эр-При уехал, но куда, установить не удалось. Северная физиономия Гилла привлекла к себе слишком много внимания, и слуга счел за благо вовремя убраться.  
      — Я боюсь, — сказал Дик откровенно, — что если Дорак все-таки выследит меня, встреча с принцем может оказаться гибельной для моей семьи и вассалов.  
      Кардинал опять остановился.  
      — Чего же вы хотите от меня? — требовательно спросил он.  
      Ричард глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и произнес решительным тоном:  
      — Меня увезли из Олларии в прошлом месяце, и с тех пор я не имел никаких известий оттуда. Я очень надеюсь, ваше высокопреосвященство, что новости о последних событиях прояснят намерения герцога Алвы относительно меня. У вас, конечно, есть свои осведомители. Не будете ли вы так добры рассказать мне, что происходит с монсеньором Первым маршалом Талига?  
      Кардинал постоял еще немного, а потом грузно опустился обратно в кресло.  
      — Когда вы покинули столицу? — сухо осведомился он.  
      — Меня увезли из Олларии в ночь на восьмое число прошлого месяца.  
      — И с тех пор вы не получали никаких известий?  
      — Никаких, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
      — Ну что же… — Кардинал принялся копаться в бумагах на своем письменном столе. — Я расскажу вам последние новости из Олларии, но при одном условии, ваша светлость. Вы, в свою очередь, должны будете поведать мне – совершенно искренне и без утайки, как сказали бы своему духовнику, какое отношение вы имеете ко всему этому.  
      Ричард гордо вскинул голову.  
      — Я никогда не лгу, ваше высокопреосвященство, — заявил он. — Все, что касается меня самого, я готов рассказать совершенно откровенно. Но есть некоторые тайны, которые принадлежат не мне.  
      Кардинал оторвал взгляд от бумаг и задумчиво посмотрел на Дика, словно оценивая его.  
      — Хорошо… К этому мы еще вернемся, герцог. Только прошу вас помнить, что новости из Талига доходят до Агариса с опозданием. Наши гонцы добираются от Олларии до Святого престола девять дней, так что о событиях последней недели я не в силах вам рассказать.  
      Всего девять дней! Однако! Оказывается, у Агариса налажена отличная эстафета в Талиге, а он даже не подозревал об этом.  
      Кардинал извлек из вороха бумаг какое-то письмо и выжидательно взглянул на Ричарда. В его ясных голубых глазах зажегся непонятный огонек.  
      — Итак, ваша светлость, вот вам ваши новости. Восьмого дня Весенних Молний, прямо в день вашего отъезда, в Новом королевском дворце в Олларии произошла крупная ссора между пятью Людьми Чести и герцогом Алвой. Состоялся вызов, дуэль была назначена на следующий день в ныне заброшенном Нохском аббатстве. Герцог Алва согласился драться со всеми своими противниками по очереди; самой последней должна была состояться дуэль на линии.  
      Ричард почувствовал, что холодеет.  
      — Кто… эти Люди Чести? — спросил он вмиг пересохшими губами.  
      — Оба брата королевы, брат герцога Придда, граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах и капитан Феншо-Тримейн. Линии требовал последний.  
      Ричард чуть-чуть потряс головой: у него перед глазами закружились какие-то странные серые мошки.  
      — А монсеньор… Герцог Алва… Он жив? — спросил он надтреснутым голосом.  
      Кардинал созерцал юношу с явным любопытством – настолько сильным, что ответил не сразу.  
      — Герцог жив, — наконец подтвердил он после короткой паузы (Дик, невольно затаивший дыхание, облегченно выдохнул). — Чего нельзя сказать о его противниках.  
      — Что?! — испуганно воскликнул Ричард.  
      — Все противники герцога Алвы мертвы, — жестко повторил кардинал. — Граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах и граф Ариго погибли на месте. Брат герцога Придда умер вечером того же дня. Капитан Феншо-Тримейн успел нанести своему противнику удар, который стал бы смертельным, но Алву спас медальон Повелителей Ветра, висевший у него на груди… Поэтому сейчас в Олларии сильно оживились слухи о том, что герцог – ставленник самого Леворукого… Что же касается графа Энтрага, то ваш господин просто зарезал его безоружного. Тот попытался бежать… Хотите сами прочитать донесение, ваша светлость?  
      Ричард не услышал последнего вопроса. Обхватив руками голову и зажмурив глаза, он тихонько раскачивался в кресле, стараясь удержать рвущийся из груди вопль. Кардинал смотрел на него взглядом сьентифика-естествоиспытателя. Столь сильное выражение чувств говорило о многом. Его высокопреосвященство решил выждать еще несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжать.  
      — Осталось только выяснить, ваша светлость, какое отношение вы имеете ко всему этому, — наконец, проговорил он, наблюдая, как Дик зарывается пальцами себе в волосы.  
      — Это я… Это я во всем виноват… — пробормотал Ричард, уставившись прямо перед собой диким обезумевшим взглядом. — Я хотел спасти их… И выдал… Выдал всех… Это я их убил! Создатель!..  
      И Дик в отчаянии рванул себя за волосы.  
      Во взгляде кардинала что-то промелькнуло. Сторонний наблюдатель мог бы решить, что это сочувствие. Он снова поднялся с кресла.  
      — Довольно, — сказал он, мягко отводя руки Ричарда и утешающе похлопывая его по спине. — Я вижу, что вы действительно нуждаетесь в совете и помощи. Вы не ошиблись, принеся сюда тяжкое бремя своих тревог и невзгод… Я приму вашу исповедь прямо сейчас, сын мой.

**4**

Это была странная исповедь. Если бы в тот момент Ричард мог рассуждать хладнокровно, он заподозрил бы, что магнус Ордена Милосердия одержим грехом любопытства. Кардинал выпытывал подробности отношений Дика с его эром и задал множество вопросов об Августе Штанцлере. Казалось, что это не исповедник выслушивает признания грешника, а глава Тайной службы принимает доклад своего агента – и агента довольно бестолкового. Ричард послушно пересказал свой последний разговор с Алвой, однако, когда он дошел до попытки отравления, кардинал вскипел:  
      — Вы совершили тяжкий грех, сын мой! Вы посягнули на жизнь ближнего своего, которому, сверх того, клялись в верности. Разве присяга оруженосца не предполагает, что жизнь вашего господина должна быть для вас так же свята, как ваша собственная?  
      Ричард низко опустил голову.  
      — Поэтому я посягнул и на свою, отче, — пробормотал он, терзаясь угрызениями совести.  
      — Это вас не оправдывает! — живо воскликнул кардинал. — Совсем напротив! Подобное намерение только отягощает ваш грех. Вы хотели усугубить клятвопреступление и убийство еще и самоубийством. Разве не сказано в Эсператии, что поднявший руку на себя самого оскорбляет Создателя? Жизнь – это бесценный дар Его, а вы хотели распорядиться судьбою сразу двух людей как отпетый игрок, бросающий на кон очередную мелкую монету!  
      Возмущение исповедника заставило Дика окончательно пасть духом.  
      — Но что еще я мог сделать? — все же возразил он, обращаясь к подушечке для коленопреклонений, на которую опустился в начале исповеди. — Я пытался убедить эра Рокэ, пробовал поговорить с ним откровенно… И вы сами видите, к чему это привело!..  
      На сей раз Дик не стал рвать на себе волосы. Теперь осознание случившегося камнем свалилось ему на сердце. Пятеро человек погибли на дуэли из-за его ошибки!.. Плечи его поникли.  
      Кардинал не ответил. Размышляя, он прикрыл глаза и принялся бессознательным движением гладить свой наперсный знак.  
      — Можете ли вы сказать мне совершенно чистосердечно, сын мой, — заговорил он через минуту, — что думали только о спасении других?  
      — Клянусь вам в этом как перед лицом Создателя! — ответил Дик с полной искренностью.  
      — И никакие соображения личной мести не влияли на вас?  
      Ричард немного помедлил, добросовестно прислушиваясь к себе, как всегда советовал ему делать отец Маттео, а потом сказал, не обинуясь:  
      — Нет. Я уже давно не думаю о мести.  
      — Вот как? — удивился кардинал.  
      — Герцог Алва был добр ко мне, — честно признался Ричард. — К тому же, не случись той дуэли, мой отец умер бы на эшафоте.  
      Кардинал положил руку на голову юноши и легким движением вынудил его слегка приподнять лицо, чтобы вглядеться в него внимательнее.  
      — Правда ли, — спросил он, — что вашей целью было воспрепятствовать замыслу развести короля с королевой?  
      — Да, отче.  
      — И вы собственными глазами видели список Дорака, о котором сейчас мне рассказали?  
      — Да. Граф Штанцлер показал его мне.  
      Кардинал кивнул головой, словно соглашаясь с какой-то своей мыслью. Ричард подумал было, нет ли у магнуса Ордена Милосердия своих источников, которые подтверждали бы коварные замыслы Дорака, когда кардинал внезапно спросил:  
      — И вы, конечно, не усомнились в том, что список подлинный?  
      От удивления Дик даже невольно приподнялся с колен.  
      — Нет. Зачем бы эру Августу обманывать меня?  
      Кардинал слегка усмехнулся краешком губ.  
      — Граф Штанцлер политик, в отличие от вас, дитя мое. Он давно враждует с Дораком, а в политической вражде в ход идут самые грязные средства. Поразмыслите хотя бы над тем, что он предложил вам. Разве сами вы считаете, сын мой, что вероломное убийство – это лучший способ победить врага?  
      Дик припомнил свою беседу с эром Августом и, внезапно устыдившись собственной сговорчивости, отрицательно помотал головой, пряча глаза от кардинала.  
      — Вот видите. Я догадываюсь, что кансильеру стоило некоторого труда уговорить вас, и он даже не вполне преуспел в этом, поскольку сначала вы все-таки попытались переубедить своего господина… У вас нет опыта в политических интригах, дитя мое, но граф Штанцлер – старый царедворец, и если он считал нужным обмануть вас, он сделал бы это.  
      Ричард медленно покачал головой в знак несогласия.  
      — Эр Август был другом моего отца, — возразил он, — и я верю ему. Да и Гиллалун говорит, что за мной послана погоня, а он мой старый слуга, и его верность вне подозрений. Значит, Дорак действительно хочет разделаться с Людьми Чести, со мною в том числе.  
      — А я и не говорю, сын мой, — тонко улыбнулся кардинал, — будто Кантен Дорак не желает вам смерти. Он такой же старый интриган, как Август Штанцлер, и очень возможно, что кансильер правильно разгадал его намерения. Если бы я не боялся вас запутать, я сказал бы иначе: даже если кансильер и обманул вас, он, возможно, все равно не солгал. Но речь идет не о нем. Речь идет о вас. Вы не политик, не интриган и не царедворец. Зачем же вам вести себя так же, как те, кем вы не являетесь?  
      Ричард нахмурился. Кардинал выразился довольно прихотливо, но общий смысл его слов был ясен. Правда, отец Маттео часто говорил Дику, что Леворукий таится в частностях. В теории нет ничего легче, чем следовать добродетели, но вот как правильно действовать в конкретном случае? Если Дорак и впрямь планировал убийства (а он их планировал!) и замышлял развод королевы (а он его замышлял!), то что мог сделать Дик, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу? Он поговорил со своим эром… Он даже применил яд! Да был ли он вообще способен хоть как-то повлиять на Алву?  
      — Как же я должен был поступить? — спросил Ричард вслух, не адресуя своего вопроса конкретно кардиналу. Однако тот ответил, глядя на юношу серьезно и ласково:  
      — Это можете решить только вы сами, сын мой. Вы сами должны определить, что для вас приемлемо, а что нет. Вы не граф Штанцлер, не герцог Алва и даже не ваш батюшка. Вспомните: он в свое время посчитал возможным признать королем Талига принца Ракана. А вы, если я правильно вас понял, к этому не готовы.  
      Дик нахмурился, обдумывая эти слова.  
      — У моего отца были другие обстоятельства, — произнес он. — Он защищал весь Надор. За ним стояли все сословия, на привилегии которых посягнул Дорак. А семья… К счастью, я тогда был слишком мал, чтобы меня стали преследовать.  
      — Вас лишили бы титула и состояния, если бы Эсперадор Адриан не выхлопотал прощение для сына изменника, — строго поправил его кардинал.  
      — И я бесконечно признателен Святому Отцу, — подхватил Ричард. — Я также знаю, что ее величество королева и господин кансильер просили за меня, ссылаясь на мое малолетство… Но сейчас мне не окажут снисхождения. Если Дорак сумеет доказать, что я виделся с его высочеством Раканом, он обвинит меня в государственной измене. Башни Окделла будут срыты, его гербы сброшены и разрушены, мою матушку и сестер лишат последнего… Если же я попробую вернуться в Талиг, меня ждет Багерлее и Занха. Я говорю вам все это, отец мой, — рискнул добавить Ричард, — потому что вы, как мне показалось, осуждаете меня за это решение.  
      — Отнюдь нет, сын мой! — живо возразил кардинал. — Вы не сможете принести никакой пользы принцу, и только понапрасну подставите под удар и себя и всех, кто от вас зависит. Напротив, я рад, что вы думаете об этом… И потом, вы, в отличие от вашего отца, являетесь оруженосцем герцога Алвы.  
      Ричард снова сник. Он был кругом виноват: никого не спас, и лишь греховно покусился на жизнь собственного эра!  
      — Это ваша ноша, сын мой, — серьезно, но не строго сказал кардинал. — Вы признались, что сами и добровольно приняли ее на себя. Вам не следует забывать о ней.  
      Дик немного поколебался, прежде чем задать терзавший его вопрос.  
      — Разве то, что я сделал, не является нарушением моей присяги? — спросил он, заливаясь мучительной краской стыда.  
      — А что думаете об этом вы сами, сын мой? — поинтересовался кардинал в ответ.  
      — Я не знаю, что и думать, отче, — признался Дик сокрушенно. — Я обещал считать честь своего эра своей честью, и, мне кажется, что эту часть клятвы я сдержал. Я был уверен – и уверен до сих пор, что эр Рокэ недопустимо позорит себя, идя на поводу у такого негодяя, как Дорак! Тот впутывает его в свои интриги и заставляет вести себя бесчестно по отношению к Кат… тем, о ком ему следует заботиться.  
      Во взгляде кардинала снова мелькнуло любопытство, но он удержался от вопроса и заметил только:  
      — Но ведь вы едва не отравили своего эра.  
      — Я обещал считать его жизнь своей жизнью… и поэтому решил, что его смерть должна стать и моей смертью.  
      — Вы подменили понятия, сын мой, — наставительно произнес кардинал. — Вы обязались спасать, а не губить. Убийство противно Создателю, а самоубийство – тем более.  
      — Это моя вина… — признал Дик, снова низко опуская голову. — Но, отец мой, я и сейчас не знаю, как должен был поступить. Эра Рокэ так трудно понять! — воскликнул он, не сдержавшись. — Я служил ему больше года, я воевал вместе с ним, но до сих пор не знаю, зачем он делает то, что делает. Зачем он, например, послал меня в Алат? Может быть, это наказание, своего рода испытание? Или же он просто выгнал меня окончательно и бесповоротно? — Дик с надеждой взглянул на кардинала. — Мне показалось, ваше высокопреосвященство, что вы поняли распоряжения герцога Алвы лучше меня. Не угодно ли вам сказать мне, зачем монсеньор отправил меня в Граши?  
      Кардинал ответил, медленно проговаривая каждое слово:  
      — Граши – это город недалеко от Сакаци.  
      — Сакаци? — Второе название тоже ничего не говорило Ричарду. — А что такое Сакаци?  
      — Это вдовий дворец, — небрежно вымолвил кардинал. — Замок, в котором доживают свои дни овдовевшие представительницы рода Мекчеи. Впрочем, туда ссылают и старых дев, принадлежащих к той же фамилии.  
      На лице у Ричарда отразилась гамма чувств: сначала недоумение, которое постепенно сменило понимание и все возрастающий ужас. В опекунские обязанности эра входило, в частности, устройство выгодного брака для своего воспитанника. Что, если Алва в отместку за любовь Дика к Катари сосватал оруженосца за какую-нибудь перезрелую красотку из герцогской семьи Алата? Мекчеи – царствующий дом, к тому же богатый. Они могут считаться завидной партией! Монсеньор наверняка заявит небрежным тоном, что думал лишь о практической стороне дела: Окделлы разорены, и не жениться же герцогу на дочери какого-нибудь откупщика! Ричард похолодел, представив себе эту картину. Может быть, его уже поджидает в Граши завидное приданое, длинная родословная и какая-нибудь кривая карга не первой молодости с гнилыми зубами? Живое воображение мгновенно нарисовало ему образ суховатой прелестницы лет пятидесяти, морщинистой, желтоватой и вертлявой, которая почему-то смутно напоминала тетушку Аурелию в ее любимом палевом платье – оно отлично подходило к цвету ее лица… Бр-р! Создатель милосердный, неужто Алва решил наказать его _таким образом?_  
      Кардинал наблюдал за красочными метаморфозами, происходившими с лицом Дика, совершенно невозмутимо, однако глаза его смеялись.  
      — Великий герцог Альберт, — чинно проговорил он наконец, — предоставил дворец вдовствующей принцессе Матильде Ракан по сугубой просьбе нашего Святого Отца.  
      Ричард выдохнул с таким облегчением, словно у него с плеч свалился весь замок Сакаци вместе с воображаемым роскошным приданым и знатной старухой-невестой вкупе со всеми ее благородными предками вплоть до абвениева колена. На радостях он даже не сразу понял полный смысл сказанного. Однако минуту спустя имя «Ракан» все же заставило его сосредоточиться.  
      — А его высочество принц? — спросил он озабоченно, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Он тоже уехал в Сакаци?  
      — Да. Поэтому, если бы сразу по приезде в Агарис вы захотели с ним встретиться, вы уже знали бы о его отъезде.  
      Дик с трудом удержался от желания потереть лоб. Он чувствовал, что его мозг пухнет от вопросов. Принц Альдо уехал в Алат? Для чего? Неужели Святой престол отказался от поддержки Раканов?..  
      — Но почему? — спросил Ричард вслух.  
      — Почему Святой Отец просил об этом? — догадливо договорил кардинал. — О, это было одним из условий примирения нашей матери-церкви с олларианской ересью.  
      — Но оно же не состоялось! — воскликнул Дик, ощущая, что опять беспомощно тонет в болоте политических интриг.  
      — Нет, но великий герцог Альберт сделал свое предложение раньше, чем сорвались переговоры, — объяснил кардинал не слишком, впрочем, вразумительно, и тут же вернулся к прежней теме: — Итак, по вашему мнению вы по-прежнему оруженосец герцога Алвы?  
      Ричарду вдруг вспомнилась Вараста, вечер после суда Бакры, палатка Первого маршала, и он невольно похолодел. Он едва успел прийти в себя, когда Алва задал ему вопрос, не желает ли он уехать вместе с маркизом Эр-При… Ловушка для доверчивого юнца, способного по собственной глупости стать изменником! Тогда он подумал, что Алва по обыкновению насмехается над ним, желая спровоцировать на какую-нибудь выходку… Неужели Ворон уже прошлой осенью намеревался избавиться от него, сделав отщепенцем и изгоем?!  
      Но кардинал ждал ответа, и Дик машинально повторил следом за ним, как эхо:  
      — Я по-прежнему оруженосец герцога Алвы… — и, помедлив, юноша мрачно прибавил: — но герцог Алва может считать иначе.  
      — Если он считает, что связывающая вас клятва разорвана, — наставительно произнес кардинал, — ему следует сообщить вам об этом. Ведь если я правильно вас понял, вы въехали в Алат в уверенности, что исполняете поручение, вверенное вам вашим господином?  
      — Да, отец мой, — сказал Дик, хватаясь за эту возможность как утопающий за соломинку.  
      — Что же… — Кардинал задумчиво погладил голубя у себя на груди. — Сейчас ваш господин находится в Фельпе.  
      — Вы советуете мне ехать туда? — быстро спросил Дик, едва не вскочив с колен.  
      — Нет, — обронил кардинал. — Если герцог Алва действительно выгнал вас, вы только поставите себя в ложное положение.  
      — Вы правы, отче, — признал Дик, — но этой неопределенности нужно положить конец! Я предполагаю как можно скорее вернуться в Надор, и оттуда…  
      — Бесполезно, сын мой, — оборвал его кардинал. — Если Дорак действительно намерен уничтожить вас, вы просто не доедете до дома. Сколько у вас с собой людей?  
      — Двое, — хмуро признался Ричард.  
      — Вот видите. У вас есть деньги?  
      — Да, монсеньор снабдил меня деньгами на дорогу.  
      — Это очень кстати. Я надеюсь, что вы понимаете, сын мой, — непринужденно продолжал кардинал, — что наша святая матерь-церковь не может взять на себя ваше содержание. Принц Ракан и так обошелся нам слишком дорого. К тому же, если против вас в Олларии будет выдвинуто обвинение в государственной измене, поддержка с нашей стороны будет выглядеть весьма двусмысленно.  
      Дик сжал зубы. Как давно оруженосец Первого маршала не слышал вежливых отказов, которыми всю жизнь кормили последнего герцога Окделла! Впрочем, его единственное преимущество состояло в том, что он так и не отвык от встреч с глумливой рожей разочарования.  
      — Я понял вас, ваше высокопреосвященство, — напрямик ответил он. — Я должен рассчитывать только на себя.  
      — Верно, сын мой, — безмятежно подтвердил кардинал. — К тому же, вам не стоит оставаться в Агарисе. Вы встретите здесь… не лучшее общество.  
      — В таком случае, — упрямо сказал Ричард, — я должен ехать туда, куда направил меня монсеньор. Раз уж я по-прежнему остаюсь его оруженосцем, я обязан выполнять его волю.  
      — Если вы поедете в Граши, — предостерег его кардинал, — вы сами предоставите Дораку случай обвинить вас в государственной измене. Разве вы не говорили, что не хотите, чтобы Окделл был срыт, а ваша семья подверглась гонениям?  
      — Думаю, что Дорак попытается разделаться со мной в любом случае, ваше высокопреосвященство, — твердо ответил Ричард. — Однако у меня есть пропуск, собственноручно подписанный герцогом Алвой. Полагаю, что и офицеры заставы Саттэк не откажутся подтвердить, что меня сопровождали люди монсеньора и что мне было назначено ехать в Граши.  
      — А! Вас сопровождали люди Алвы?  
      — Домоправитель монсеньора рей Суавес собственной персоной.  
      — И он сам сказал офицерам, что вы едете в Граши?  
      — Да, и прибавил, что таково поручение Первого маршала.  
      Кардинал задумался.  
      — Тогда у вас есть шанс оправдаться в Большом Совете, если бы вы сами могли присутствовать там и если бы герцог Алва подтвердил ваши слова.  
      Ричард гордо поднял голову.  
      — Не думаю, что эр Рокэ станет лгать.  
      — Тем более, — продолжал кардинал словно бы про себя, — что в этом деле вы действовали скорее как сторонник династии Олларов. Я слышал, что его величество Фердинанд очень привязан к своей супруге и детям, а бракоразводный процесс и объявление наследника незаконнорожденным могло бы стать роковым ударом для этого несчастного государя… Смерть короля, утрата наследника… Очень изящный государственный переворот, вполне в стиле олларианского паука…  
      Дик уставился на кардинала широко открытыми глазами. И правда! Как же он не сообразил этого сразу?..  
      — А знаете, сын мой, — внезапно сказал кардинал, оживившись, как будто очнувшись от размышлений, — я полагаю, что смогу быть вам полезным. Я напишу герцогу Алве в Фельп и объясню ему, что, как ваш исповедник и посредник, я готов способствовать примирению и взаимопониманию между вами.  
      Дик даже открыл рот от изумления. Он уже не ожидал помощи, но кардинал предложил даже больше, чем он рассчитывал!  
      — А ее величество? — рискнул он закинуть удочку в воды внезапно пролившейся благодати. — Ведь вы поможете королеве, ваше высокопреосвященство?  
      Кардинал снова машинально погладил своего голубя.  
      — Мое влияние не безгранично, сын мой. Я готов использовать его ради вас, поскольку вижу, что вы искренне желали лучшего. Кроме того, я принял вашу исповедь и тем самым согласился взять ответственность за вас перед Создателем. Ее величество мне не известна.  
      — Она не заслуживает той судьбы, которую уготовил ей Дорак! — горячо сказал Ричард.  
      — Разумеется. Но в этом, как и во всем остальном, мы должны положиться на милость Создателя.  
      Твердый тон, которым это было сказано, убедил Дика, что другого ответа он не получит.  
      — Но, отец мой, — спросил он, осененный внезапной мыслью, — что вы скажете, если монсеньор обвинит меня в нарушении его воли? Ведь я поехал в Агарис, а не в Граши. Герцог может заявить, что у меня было тайное намерение встретиться с принцем Раканом: я же не знал, что его здесь нет. Дорак обвинит меня в дурном умысле и выдвинет обвинение. Разве в этом случае ваша помощь не будет выглядеть двусмысленной, как вы только что сказали?  
      Кардинал улыбнулся:  
      — Обвинять – не значит доказать, сын мой. Я могу, не кривя душой, поручиться, что вы не имели намерения встречаться с его высочеством. К тому же, хотя примирение церквей не состоялось, мы всегда готовы способствовать взаимопониманию между эсператистами и олларианцами. Все мы веруем в одного Создателя и должны бы жить друг с другом как любящие братья.  
      Глаза Ричарда медленно расширились: до него стало доходить, что у церкви в этом деле есть свой интерес.  
      — Вы сказали, ваше высокопреосвященство, — сказал он, ведомый этой новой мыслью, — что моя поездка в Граши погубит меня, хотя Граши – это еще не Сакаци. А когда речь идет об Агарисе, вы тут же уверяете, что обвинение еще не равно доказательству. Вероятно, я кажусь вам очень наивным, но я полагаю, что вы не хотите отпускать меня в Граши не только ради меня самого, но и из-за каких-то своих соображений.  
      Кардинал негромко засмеялся.  
      — При всей своей наивности, сын мой, вы иной раз бываете весьма проницательны… — проговорил он. — Что ж, сознаюсь, что отчасти вы правы. Впрочем, вы можете узнать обо всем стороной, так что лучше я расскажу вам сам… Простите меня за колебания, но мне не хотелось посвящать вас в политические заговоры больше необходимого – ради вашей же пользы… Дело в том, что принц Ракан, живя в Агарисе, вступил – втайне и за спиной нашего Святого Отца – в непонятные отношения с гоганами, и нас это сильно тревожит.  
      — С гоганами? — оторопел Дик.  
      — Именно. Они снабдили принца деньгами – очень большими деньгами. Вы сами понимаете, сын мой: война в Сагранне стоила дорого.  
      — А при чем здесь Сагранна? — спросил Дик, окончательно перестав что-либо понимать.  
      — Разве вам не приходило в голову, что бириссцы начали свои набеги на Варасту очень вовремя? И разве граф Штанцлер не говорил вам, что их действия чрезвычайно полезны делу Раканов?  
      Дик так и замер с раскрытым ртом: он отлично помнил аргументы эра Августа!  
      — В войну были вложены большие деньги… А гоганы никогда ничего не дают просто так.  
      — Но какой интерес может быть у гоганов в Раканах? — медленно спросил Дик, переваривая информацию.  
      — Этого нам не удалось выяснить. Но все это пахло так плохо, что Святой престол решил отказать его высочеству в убежище.  
      Так вот оно что, сообразил Дик. Нынешний Ракан оказался отчаянным игроком и решил-таки выиграть престол с помощью ростовщических денег! Неудивительно, что церкви это не нравится, а добрейший кардинал, как видно, хочет избавить своего нечаянного духовного сына от скверны. С другой стороны, природа непонятной гоганской интриги весьма и весьма занимает магнуса Ордена Милосердия. Его высокопреосвященство любопы… любознателен. Его тревожит союз Раканов с неверными. Еще бы, всякого удивит сочетание несочетаемого. Хотя, возможно, маркиз Эр-При, окажись он в Агарисе, был бы способен приоткрыть завесу над этой тайной. Ричард мгновенно ухватился за эту нечаянную мысль.  
      — Полагаю, отец мой, — сказал он, обдумывая мелькнувшую у него идею, — что тут я, в свою очередь, мог бы оказаться вам полезным.  
      — Каким образом? — удивился кардинал.  
      — Направляясь сюда, в Агарис, я намеревался встретиться с маркизом Эр-При, — честно признался Дик. — Я познакомился с ним как раз во время войны в Сагранне. Он участвовал в военных действиях и наверняка знает их подоплеку. И он честный человек. Я думаю, он будет откровенен со мной, если я расспрошу его о кое-каких подробностях кампании. К тому же, — прибавил Дик, — мне нужно вернуть ему перстень, который я получил от эра Августа.  
      Кардинал задумался.  
      — А принц Ракан?  
      Ричард пожал плечами:  
      — Я объясню маркизу, в каком положении нахожусь, и отговорюсь от встречи с принцем.  
      В глазах кардинала засветилось нескрываемое предвкушение.  
      — Вы опытный соблазнитель, сын мой, — шутливо сказал он. — Все это можно устроить, если вы согласитесь принять на себя обязанности сержанта Святого престола.  
      — Если это необходимо, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
      — В окрестностях Граши есть монастырь нашего ордена, — продолжал кардинал деловым тоном. — Я давно собирался послать туда кое-какую богослужебную утварь по просьбе тамошнего настоятеля. Я дам вам письмо к нему, и он устроит вас в странноприимном домике. Оттуда удобно выходить незамеченным. Если вы будете осмотрительны, Дорак вряд ли догадается искать вас там.  
      — Я буду очень осторожен! — пообещал Дик.  
      — Как только вы узнаете что-нибудь о гоганах, немедленно напишите мне. Письмо отдадите настоятелю: он сумеет передать его мне быстро и надежно. Надеюсь, что к тому времени и у меня будут кое-какие известия для вас от вашего господина.  
      — Я не подведу, ваше высокопреосвященство. Но у меня есть еще одна просьба.  
      — Какая же?  
      — Мне нужно отправить гонца в Надор. Я боюсь, что, получив известие о моем отъезде из Талига, матушка может понять его неправильно… или слишком правильно. Я должен предупредить ее, чтобы предотвратить возможные печальные последствия. Отправить кого-то из своих людей я не могу: их только двое и оба надорцы, так что Дораку не составит труда выследить их. Но тайный гонец вашего высокопреосвященства – это другое дело. Я готов щедро оплатить его услуги.  
      — Это излишне, сын мой, — отмахнулся кардинал. — Пишите ваше письмо. Я тоже прибавлю к нему несколько слов.  
      — И еще, ваше высокопреосвященство… Один из моих людей – паж, мальчик двенадцати лет. Я беспокоюсь, как бы пребывание со мной не повредило ему. Я хотел бы отправить его домой вместе с гонцом. К тому же на словах он сумеет лучше убедить матушку, чем письмо.  
      — Хвалю вас, сын мой, за такую заботу, — благосклонно кивнул кардинал. — Рад встретить в вас такое благоразумие. Вы можете не беспокоиться. Я пошлю опытного человека, и с ним вашему пажу ничто не угрожает.  
      — Благодарю вас, ваше высокопреосвященство! — искренне сказал Дик, намереваясь подняться с колен.  
      — Постойте, сын мой! — остановил его кардинал, улыбаясь. — Разве вы не хотите получить отпущения грехов?  
      Дик зарделся: он совершенно забыл, что находится на исповеди. И то сказать: такой странной исповеди у него не было никогда!  
      — Я подумал, что не заслужил отпущения, — смущенно пробормотал он.  
      — Дитя мое, для Создателя не существует непростительных грехов, кроме одного: сомнения в его бесконечной любви и прощении, — серьезно ответил кардинал. — К тому же, хотя вы и питали самые нечестивые намерения, они, хвала Создателю, не осуществились. Я отпущу вам грехи, но назначу вам епитимью. Конечно, вы знаете, сын мой, что епитимья налагается до отпущения. Однако я поступлю иначе, ибо ваш случай особый. Снимая бремя с вашей души, я налагаю его на ваш разум. Научитесь понимать, что за люди перед вами, чего они хотят на самом деле, чем руководствуются, что ненавидят, к чему стремятся. Вы открыты и доверчивы, и это добродетели, но они же способны толкнуть вас в бездну. Помните, дитя мое: вы ответственны не только за себя. От вас зависят слишком многие, поскольку Создатель поставил вас гораздо выше других. В урочный час Он спросит с вас строже!  
      Кардинал снял с алтаря покров и возложил его на голову Дика. Ричард принял отпущение, приложив левую руку к губам. Он чувствовал себя грешником, удостоенным незаслуженного прощения, и сердце его преисполнилось благодарности к Создателю за Его доброту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Придите, восславим [Создателя]. (В этом фанфике старогальтарскому языку соответствует латынь).  
> **Хозяин дома? (В роли алатского языка выступает венгерский).  
> ***Да!  
> ****Я ищу старого друга.


	4. Глава IV. Гальтара

**1**

_С 4 дня Летних Скал по 11 день Летних Ветров, 399 год Круга Скал. Агарис, Граши, Гальтара_  
  
      Кардинал придумал целую историю для Дика. Инструкции, обещанные, но не переданные людьми Алвы, сочинил магнус Ордена Милосердия. Ричард не успел опомниться, как оказался в Зале заседаний Священной Канцелярии перед членами курии. Из огромных здешних окон виднелась многолюдная Соборная площадь и Дворец Эсперадора, украшенный синим штандартом с серебряным голубем. Снаружи все переливалось светом и красками, но от обилия тени и серых ряс внутри Дику казалось, что он попал на изнанку мира.  
      Кардинал Левий красноречиво убеждал своих собратьев, что герцог Окделл направлялся в Граши для того, чтобы склонить маркиза Эр-При к примирению с короной Талига. Но, вдохновленный личными беседами с покойным Оноре, надорский властитель пожелал заодно продолжить миссию, прерванную смертью епископа.  
      Курия сразу же зашумела, как потревоженный улей, и быстро вытрясла из Дика все подробности Октавианской ночи и суда Бакры. Юноша отнесся к этому с покорностью пескаря, угодившего на крючок. Он не без злорадства подумал, что с полгода тому назад кардиналы, должно быть, точно так же трясли Робера Эпинэ после возвращения того из Сагранны. Как видно, их рассказы совпали. Кардиналы были удовлетворены.  
      — Сделайте все возможное, чтобы маркиз Эр-При написал прошение о помиловании, — принялся внушать Дику магнус Ордена Славы кардинал Леонид. — Мы получаем известия, что герцог Анри-Гийом совсем плох и долго не протянет. Святой Престол заинтересован в том, чтобы новым хозяином Эпинэ стал добрый эсператист. Эта провинция – старый оплот веры. Нам не нужен там выводок прожорливых Колиньяров.  
      Будучи главой Святейшей Инквизиции, кардинал Леонид выражался прямо и без обиняков.  
      — Я понимаю, — механически отозвался Дик. — Но ваше высокопреосвященство отдает себе отчет, — все же рискнул добавить он, — что согласие Дорака рассмотреть такое прошение может стать ловушкой со стороны тех же Колиньяров?  
      Верховный инквизитор усмехнулся.  
      — Именно поэтому, — ответил он, — вы посоветуете маркизу Эр-При отправить прошение не кардиналу или королю, а непосредственно герцогу Алве в Фельп. Даже глупцу ясно, что никакой так называемый суд Бакры не помешал бы Проэмперадору арестовать маркиза в Сагранне. Если король Бакна и помиловал мятежника, то король Фердинанд не делал ничего подобного. Проэмперадор обязан был выполнить волю своего монарха, однако он отпустил маркиза. Совершенно очевидно, что у герцога Алвы есть свои виды на Эпинэ. Данное вам поручение только подтверждает это, ваша светлость.  
      Ричард вздохнул. Леонид выговорил титул «ваша светлость» почти с тем же выражением, с каким Ворон, бывало, произносил свое извечное: «юноша». Может быть, Алва и впрямь хотел заручиться на будущее лояльностью наследника Анри-Гийома? То-то эр Рокэ удивится, увидев послание от Робера Эр-При как результат якобы порученных Дику переговоров! Впрочем, маркиза еще предстояло уломать, но Ричард почему-то не сомневался: отнюдь не это будет самым сложным в их беседе.  
      Задуматься о встрече с маркизом Дику не удалось: к его полному изумлению, герцог Надорский внезапно развернул в Зале заседаний бурную деятельность. Он клялся курии, что корона Талига в лице ее Первого маршала сделала все, чтобы остановить резню в столице в ночь святой Октавии. Герцог Надорский уверял высокое собрание своей честью и словом, что сам Первый маршал прятал епископа Оноре у себя в доме и предоставил бы ему эскорт, если бы покойный попросил о нем. Возвращаясь к миссии епископа, герцог Надорский не допускал и тени сомнения в том, что примирение эсператистов и олларианцев составляет заветную мечту каждого в Талиге, кто истинно верует в Создателя – а Талиг верует в Создателя, ваши высокопреосвященства, начиная с главы церкви, короля Фердинанда II, да хранят его все святые, и кончая последним из его подданных! К счастью, этот прыткий герцог Надорский не стал клясться и уверять – какое облегчение! – что Дорак… то есть кардинал Сильвестр непричастен к убийствам, однако торжественно заявил, что Первый маршал в личном разговоре полностью отрицал такую причастность. Впрочем, сам герцог готов был признать, что бойня в Олларии стала результатом ужасной ошибки кардинала. Ужасной ошибки! Тот, ко всеобщему прискорбию, доверился фанатикам и, в частности, этому изуверу, епископу Авниру. Это его вина, его огромная вина, maxima culpa. Но кто из живущих на этом свете может поручиться, что он не станет жертвой предательства?  
      Когда Левий дошел до этого риторического вопроса и сделал паузу, Ричард уже успел запутаться во всех клятвах и уверениях, которые словообильный герцог Надорский так щедро рассыпал перед курией. Ясно было одно: Святой Престол в лице нескольких Орденов и, вероятно, Эсперадора, желал продолжить переговоры по примирению церквей. Но на каком же шатком основании кардиналы строили свои расчеты! Втайне Дик боялся, что, едва увидев его имя, Алва просто выбросит письма Левия и Эпинэ в огонь, как выбросил самого носителя имени в Алат. Если магнус Ордена Милосердия рассчитывал использовать его как предлог для завязывания связей с Вороном, его высокопреосвященству стоило приготовиться к тяжкому разочарованию.  
      — Его светлость герцог Надорский весьма красноречив, — вкрадчиво вклинился в паузу маленький серый человечек. Ричарду его представили как магнуса Ордена Истины Климента – единственного, кто не имел кардинальского сана. — Но не станут ли его слова западней, в которой сгинут наши братья, как сгинули эсператисты Олларии, преданные истинной вере?  
      Ричард с инстинктивной неприязнью вгляделся в щуплую фигурку магнуса. На груди у того висела серебряная мышь, вытянувшаяся вверх, как удавленник на веревке, однако сам магнус до омерзения напомнил Дику лаикскую крысу, которой так и не удалось перебить хребет.  
      — Мои слова не западня, — ответил он излишне резко. — Я гораздо меньше вашего доверяю Кантену Дораку. Я подозреваю его в самых худших намерениях, хотя герцог Алва и не согласен со мной. Но все же я не хотел бы исповедовать свою веру исподтишка, будто я совершаю какое-то грязное преступление, в котором мне стыдно признаться! И все вы знаете, — запальчиво продолжал Дик, повысив голос: — если эсператизм будет признан в Талиге наравне с олларианством, жертва епископа Оноре не останется напрасной. Будь он здесь, рядом со мной, он сам убеждал бы вас в этом!  
      Последняя реплика прозвучала почти как выкрик. Курия снова загудела словно улей, в который воткнули палку. Левий краешком губ улыбнулся Ричарду и заметил вполголоса:  
      — Ваше чистосердечие и прямота могут совершать чудеса, сын мой.  
      — А мне показалось, — насупившись, возразил Ричард полушепотом, — что для вас было бы лучше, умей я лгать.  
      — Создатель меня сохрани! — засмеялся кардинал. — Какой бы я был слуга Милосердия, если бы склонял брата своего ко лжи! Нет, сын мой. Всякая ложь от лукавого, даже если произносится с добрыми намерениями. Будьте правдивы, только не доверяйтесь другим так безрассудно, как вам это, к несчастью, свойственно. А уж если доверились – проверяйте.  
      — Но, ваше высокопреосвященство, — решился Ричард на запоздалое предостережение, — вам не кажется, что все это слишком опасно? Может быть, я невольно ввел вас в заблуждение, но поверьте мне: для монсеньора я ничего не значу. Вы сами видите, как он обошелся со мной. Он легко заявит, что не поручал мне никаких переговоров – и это будет правдой. А в деле примирения церквей – какая в нем польза от меня?  
      Левий взглянул на юношу с легкой улыбкой, в которой читалась едва заметная ирония.  
      — Вы играете в шахматы, ваша светлость? — внезапно спросил он.  
      — Нет, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
      — Напрасно. Эта игра развивает воображение и ум. К тому же тогда вы знали бы, что при умелой игре пешка вполне способна превратиться в короля.  
      Ричард поклонился, чтобы поцеловать протянутую ему руку с пастырским перстнем, и разом помрачнел. Пешка!.. По крайней мере, это откровенно. Да и правда! Кардинал втравил его в свои игры, от которых в случае неудачи курия легко отвертится. Вся сегодняшняя ложь Левия ляжет на плечи одного лишь герцога Окделла.  
      Тем временем кардиналы, засуетившись, изъявили Ричарду благодарность и дружно указали ему на дверь. Курия получила, что хотела, и теперь не желала обсуждать свои дела в присутствии постороннего.  
      Дик вышел на Соборную площадь в окружении охраны, выделенной ему Левием.  
      Служители магнуса Климента перехватили его через час, когда он остановился на площади святого Антония посмотреть народный театр. Такие забавы были ему внове. В Олларии бродячим актерам выступать запрещалось – спектакли могли давать только труппы, имеющие свои помещения, а до Надорских гор комедианты не добирались вообще. Здесь же наравне с мужчинами выступали и женщины – немыслимая вещь! Лица шутов и шутих были закрыты забавными масками, а свои реплики, как объяснил Дику начальник охраны, они сочиняли на ходу, порой заставляя публику рыдать от смеха. Дик с каким-то неприятным чувством уже начал было узнавать себя в несчастном любовнике, облаченном в просторный белый плащ и гигантский белый воротник, когда унылые серые монахи, просочившись, как крысы, под ногами у зрителей, скромно дернули его за рукав.  
      — Высокопреосвященный Климент желает видеть у себя сиятельного князя Надорского, — тихонько доложил Ричарду один из неприметных монашков.  
      У Дика хватило ума не отвечать прямым отказом.  
      — Непременно, — безмятежно отозвался он. — Завтра же я буду к услугам святого отца.  
      — Время его высокопреосвященства драгоценно, — возразил монашек. — Он может уделить его вам только сегодня. Прямо сейчас.  
      Ха, отчаянно подумал Ричард. Как будто мне оно нужно, его время. И, вспомнив повадки самого упрямого бакранского козла, Дик потверже уперся ногами в землю и непокорно замотал головой, жалея, что не в состоянии хорошенько боднуть назойливого крысеныша рогами.  
      — Нет, — рыкнул он коротко. — Сейчас меня ждут в таверне. Я хочу есть!  
      Монашек тактично отступил.  
      — Мы подождем, пока сиятельный князь отобедает.  
      Дик обменялся взглядом с начальником охраны, который мгновенно насторожился: Левий предупредил его, что встреч гостя с Климентом допускать нельзя. Стражник понял все правильно и повел Дика в огромную, переполненную людьми таверну. У этого примечательного здания оказалось множество выходов, а истому горцу большего и не требовалось: всякого надорца учили уходить от нежеланных встреч, едва он утверждался на собственных ногах. Однако, благополучно вернувшись в коллегию Ордена Милосердия, юноша не стал медлить. Кеннета следовало отослать из Агариса как можно скорее: неугомонный паж мог по легкомыслию попасться в руки неприметных «истинников».  
      Весь вечер Ричард сочинял письмо на образцовом старогальтарском. Сколько же усилий пришлось приложить матушке, чтобы вбить ему в голову этот мертвый язык дипломатии! В изысканных выражениях, затверженных по книгам древних ораторов, Ричард поведал «достопочтенной госпоже» всю сочиненную Левием историю с Алатом и Агарисом, стараясь нигде не врать напрямую. К письму он приложил пропуск, выписанный Вороном. Опус и документ предназначались Большому Совету на случай, если Дорак выдвинет против герцога Окделла обвинение.  
      Не менее важным, чем письмо, были устные распоряжения. Ричард строго-настрого велел Кеннету передать дословно: если Дорак обвинит Окделла в государственной измене, матушка должна будет обратиться за помощью к Ворону. И никаких возражений! Второе: если Дик к тому времени не вернется в Талиг, ей придется самой ехать в Олларию.  
      — Передай твоему отцу, Адгейлу и Сеттону, — наставлял Ричард пажа, — что в этом случае я поручаю им сопровождать миледи. Они должны будут выехать тайно и как можно быстрее добраться до столицы. Много людей не брать, но пусть Адгейл держит своих в резерве. Что до графа Ларака, то он, если пожелает, может поехать, но отдельно и позже всех остальных. Он славный человек, но слишком стар и будет скорее помехой. Я нижайше прошу герцогиню остановиться в столичном доме наших вассалов Рокслеев. На дядю Карлиона надежды мало… Но я знаю, что матушка с ним справится.  
      Кеннет понятливо кивал, энергично взмахивая отросшим чубом волос.  
      — Полковник Каллофен пусть держит оборону. Он знает, что делать, и без меня. Но все же передай: он не должен забывать, что приказы ему отдаю только я и король, а не губернатор и уж тем паче не Дорак. Если кто-нибудь явится в Окделл с оружием до созыва Совета Меча, сопротивляйтесь. И еще. — Ричард задумался, прикидывая время. — Вели полковнику, чтобы капитан Рут с десятком наиболее верных людей ждал меня месяца через два, ну, скажем… — Ричард нахмурился, вспоминая карту алатского приграничья, — в окрестностях Бредона.  
      — Через два месяца? — озабоченно повторил Кеннет.  
      — Да, к началу месяца Летних Молний. Если меня не будет, я постараюсь передать весточку… Скажи капитану, что он и его люди должны держаться как можно незаметнее. Пусть ждут меня или моего посланца весь месяц Летних Молний. Если же никого не будет… Значит, случилось самое худшее.  
      Бедняга Кеннет с испугом уставился на него.  
      — Я должен предусмотреть всё, даже крайний случай, — строго сказал ему Ричард, сам внутренне замирая от собственных слов. — Но об этом ты не должен говорить миледи!  
      — Как же, милорд, я понимаю, — обиделся мальчишка. — Но ведь такой крайний случай невозможен?  
      — Я надеюсь, Кеннет, — отозвался Ричард со вздохом. — Я надеюсь.

**2**

Заглянув с утра на конюшню проведать Дракко, Робер Эпинэ едва не налетел на незнакомца в платье стражника Святого престола со знаком голубя, вышитым на плече. У маркиза нехорошо засосало под ложечкой: чего хочет от него Агарис? Разве Святой престол не оставил их в покое, сплавив Матильду и Альдо в Алат? Впрочем, ему еще повезло, что на одеянии чужака красовалась не мышь.  
      Незнакомец, стоявший в глубокой тени неподвижно, как столб, подпирающий стропила навеса, вдруг подался к нему и проговорил почти в самое ухо, причем в его речи послышался явственный надорский акцент:  
      — Ох, ваше лордство, да вы одно лицо с вашим покойным братом! Мне уж подумалось – призрак.  
      — Кто вы? — резко спросил Робер, отшатываясь. — Вы из Агариса?  
      — Не глядите на куртку, — отмахнулся незнакомец. — Я не стражник. Я слуга его милости герцога Окделла.  
      — Дикона?! — громко воскликнул Робер, едва не испугав своим возгласом Дракко.  
      — Тише, ваше лордство!.. Его милость тут, в паре хорн отсюда, в монастыре святого Гермия. Ему никак нельзя быть самому, но ему неймется поскорее свидеться с вами. Он послал меня, чтобы я проводил вас к нему. Но умоляю: никому ни слова! Его милость здесь инкогнито.  
      Робер с удивлением заглянул в лицо мнимому стражнику. Теперь оно показалось ему странно знакомым. Впрочем, это было и не удивительно: если посланец говорил правду, Робер, должно быть, не раз видел его прежде. Но Дикон… Инкогнито!  
      — Литом клянусь, я не обманываю ваше лордство, — произнес надорец так убедительно, что Робер, вопреки своему скептицизму, поверил.  
      Дикон действительно обнаружился в монастыре: он стоял у ворот странноприимного дома, держа в поводу великолепную гнедую мориску. Будь лошадь белой, юношу можно было бы принять за самого Гермия, икона которого украшала арку над входом. Робер запоздало вспомнил, что святой, кажется, и впрямь происходил из рода Надорэа и почему-то считался гонителем всякой нечисти. На каноничном изображении красовалась еще черная дейта, сопровождавшая Гермия в охоте на Закатных тварей, но у ног Ричарда лежала только его собственная размытая тень. Увидев маркиза Эр-При, Окделл шагнул вперед, протягивая руку. На его лице застыло какое-то вымученное выражение.  
      — Дикон! Ты и в самом деле здесь! — воскликнул Робер, спрыгивая с Дракко, чтобы обнять юношу. Однако слуга, проводивший Эпинэ к монастырю, предпочел не спешиваться – и правильно сделал.  
      Неловко ответив на объятия, Дикон снова схватился за поводья своей мориски.  
      — Нам нужно серьезно поговорить подальше от чужих ушей, — торопливо сказал он вместо приветствия. — Есть ли здесь место, где не бывает посторонних?  
      Робер, слегка сбитый с толку таким приемом и несколько встревоженный, кивнул в ответ:  
      — Найдется.  
      Вскочив на коня, Окделл пропустил Эпинэ вперед, знаком попросив указывать дорогу. Оглянувшись на него через плечо, Робер заметил, что давешний посланец, как тень, последовал за ними. Движения слуги, зеркально отражающие движения юного господина, заставили Робера, наконец, вспомнить, где он видел надорца раньше. Телохранитель покойного Эгмонта! Всегда держался у того за плечом, у него еще было какое-то забавное имя… то ли Сэц-Алан, то ли Макхалун…  
      — Гиллалун, — сказал Ричард, перехватив его взгляд – словно мысли прочитал. — Слуга моего отца, теперь мой. При нем мы можем говорить совершенно свободно.  
      Робер еще раз кивнул, теперь уже в знак приветствия. Лошади Окделла и Эпинэ порысили почти рядом; всадники отъехали от монастыря в полном молчании. Возможно, оно продлилось бы всю дорогу до Белой Ели – места, куда вел гостя Робер, но на полпути Дикон очнулся, словно внезапно вспомнив о правилах вежливости.  
      — Благодарю, что вы сразу откликнулись на мою просьбу, маркиз, — учтиво поблагодарил он Иноходца.  
      — Полно, Дикон, какой я тебе маркиз, — засмеялся Робер. — Зови меня по имени. У нас, изгнанников, не бывает титулов.  
      Дикон, и до того державшийся натянуто, теперь окончательно окаменел.  
      — Почему вы так решили? — тяжело выговорил он будто через силу.  
      Робер мысленно выругал себя. У мальчишки был такой понурый вид, что он ляпнул ласковое детское имя, не подумав. Но не стоило забывать, что перед ним уже не десятилетний ребенок – славный малыш, которого он оставил где-то далеко в своем прошлом, а юный герцог Окделл, правитель Надора и Повелитель Скал.  
      — Простите мою фамильярность, герцог… — начал было извиняться Иноходец, но Ричард тут же энергично замотал головой.  
      — Я не о том, Робер. Мне приятно, что вы зовете меня так. Я спросил о другом. Почему вы решили, что я изгнанник?  
      Робер вторично выругал себя. В самом деле, почему? С чего он решил, что Дикон находится здесь по собственной воле? Ведь он оруженосец Ворона! Да и стал бы Ричард разводить всю эту таинственность без приказа своего эра! Но при всем старании Робер не мог себе представить, чтобы Алва додумался послать Окделла в Сакаци с поручением. Не может же Первый маршал Талига вести какие-то дела с изгнанником и признанным предателем через наивного мальчишку-оруженосца!  
      Робер с неприятным удивлением ощутил, что на сердце у него тихонько заскреблись закатные кошки.  
      — Что произошло, Дикон? — осторожно спросил он, уже догадываясь, что ответ будет не банальным. Но то, что он услышал, далеко превосходило самые дурные его предположения. Дикон отвел глаза, вздохнул и, собравшись с силами, неожиданно выпалил:  
      — Я отравил своего эра!  
      Робер оторопел. Чего-чего, а этого он никак не ожидал.  
      — Ворон мертв? — потрясенно спросил он, едва соображая, что из этого следует.  
      — Его светлость герцог Алва жив и совершенно здоров, — сообщил Дикон так, словно отвечал на вежливый светский вопрос о самочувствии своего монсеньора. — Он настолько здоров, что уже успел вызвать на дуэль и убить пятерых человек!  
      — Что ты несешь, Дикон?.. — попытался было Робер остановить поток шокирующих откровений, но Ричард не дал ему продолжать. Юноша перевел дыхание и быстро проговорил, как ребенок, решившийся признаться во всех своих провинностях сразу:  
      — И я должен просить у вас прощения, эр Робер, что не смогу засвидетельствовать свое почтение его высочеству Альдо Ракану. Я знаю, что вас это расстроит, ведь вы преданный друг принца. Я бесконечно сожалею, но мое положение сейчас таково, что я не могу рисковать благополучием моих людей и семьи.  
      Поняв, что нужно принимать решительные меры, Робер схватил лошадь Дика за повод и ловко дернул, заставляя мориску остановиться.  
      — Стой! А ну-ка, Дикон, объясни мне всё по-человечески. Что именно ты сделал?  
      Его милость герцог Надорский и Повелитель Скал внезапно всхлипнул совсем по-мальчишески.  
      — Я отравил своего эра, — покорно повторил он, пряча глаза.  
      — Но Ворон все-таки жив? — на всякий случай уточнил Робер.  
      — Жив и здоров, — тоскливо подтвердил Дикон. — Как и я.  
      — Ты думал, что Алва убьет тебя? — рассеянно поинтересовался Робер, соображая, как бы вытянуть из Дикона всю эту историю в связном виде.  
      — Я тоже выпил яд, — признался юноша. — Но эр Рокэ заставил меня принять противоядие.  
      — Я ничего не понимаю, Дикон, — чувствуя, что не поспевает за новостями, сказал Робер. — Ведь вы с Алвой, вроде бы, недурно ладили друг с другом. С чего это тебе вздумалось травить его? И откуда ты взял яд?  
      Дикон наконец поднял глаза и посмотрел на Иноходца прямым взглядом, сильно сжав губы, отчего его лицо, еще минуту назад казавшееся совсем детским и ребячески-несчастным, стало неожиданно взрослым и строгим.  
      — Где мы можем спокойно поговорить? — снова спросил он, словно прежде об этом не было речи.  
      Робер оглянулся, осматривая пустынную местность.  
      — Через четверть часа мы доедем до Белой Ели, —ответил он. — Обещаю тебе: там нас никто не потревожит.  
      — Белая Ель? А что это? — растерянно спросил Ричард, тоже заозиравшись по сторонам.  
      — Место, которое здешние жители избегают, — пояснил Робер, думая о другом. — С ним, вероятно, связана какая-то старая история, но к нам она отношения не имеет. Поехали!  
      За оставшийся путь Дик успел взять себя в руки. Чувствовалось, что он изменился после Сагранны: видимо, пережитые испытания отразились на нем. Едва увидев мертвый остов Белой ели, юноша слегка вздрогнул, однако не дал новым впечатлениям сбить себя с мысли.  
      Спешившись, они сели на серые валуны, отдав поводья лошадей Гиллалуну, который почтительно отошел в сторону. Дикон принялся бездумно гладить ровную поверхность камня. Робер терпеливо ждал, решив не торопить события: времени у них было навалом.  
      — Что вы знаете об Октавианской ночи, Робер? — наконец спросил юноша безучастно, не отрывая взгляд от облюбованного валуна.  
      — Да почти ничего. А разве есть, что знать? — удивился Иноходец. — Барон Хогберд особо не вдавался в подробности.  
      Пораженный Дик вскинул глаза на Робера.  
      — Как же так? Ведь тогда вы еще жили в Агарисе!  
      Иноходец пожал плечами:  
      — Ну, меня мало интересуют агарисские дела. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
      Ричард неожиданно поежился, будто ему стало холодно от такого равнодушия.  
      — Потому что с этого всё началось. Эсперадор хотел помириться с олларианцами. Он прислал для переговоров епископа Оноре из Ордена Милосердия. Это… Это был святой, Робер. Я сам говорил с ним, и могу вас уверить: его преосвященство не такой человек, как все. Он особенный. Но мерзавец Дорак решил воспользоваться его святой доверчивостью и устроил в столице настоящую охоту на эсператистов. Это было ужасно. Резня продолжалась три дня.  
      — Резня? — поразился Робер. — Как? В Олларии?  
      — Да, в столице. Я вернулся из Надора за пару дней до этого и видел все собственными глазами. Епископа Оноре должны были обвинить в том, что он якобы отравил святую воду, и что дети, пившие ее, погибли. Бредни бесноватого! Даже не будь Оноре святым, будь он самым обычным священником, он не стал бы травить эту воду. Ведь он приехал договариваться о мире! Детей убил Дорак, Робер. А олларианский епископ Авнир с благословения этого мерзавца собрал целую лигу головорезов. Они отмечали дома эсператистов, которых собирались уничтожить. Наль… Мой кузен де Лар привел преосвященного Оноре в особняк Ворона, а я приютил его там на свой страх и риск.  
      Робер потер пальцами виски, чувствуя, что голова начинает тошнотворно ныть. Вот так новости!  
      — А ты абсолютно уверен, что за беспорядками стоял Дорак? — спросил он.  
      — Абсолютно, — бесцветным голосом подтвердил Дикон. — Монсеньор приехал на второй день погромов, когда его особняк осаждали лигисты. Они требовали выдать им святого для расправы. Монсеньор, надо отдать ему должное, не стал этого делать, но в остальном пальцем о палец не ударил. Преосвященный Оноре на коленях умолял его остановить резню. А знаете, что сделал Алва? Он прогнал сброд у себя со двора, принял ванну, поужинал и лег спать.  
      В голосе Ричарда явственно послышалась горечь.  
      — А что было потом? — поинтересовался Робер, не зная, что сказать.  
      — Потом? Потом Алве, должно быть, показалось, что это уже слишком. К тому времени в столице выгорело несколько кварталов, мародеры разграбили портовые склады и всю улицу Ювелиров. На третий день монсеньор вывел войска из казарм, перевешал грабителей и насильников и собственноручно сжег зачинщика резни Авнира.  
      — Как сжег? — оторопел Робер от такого варварства.  
      — Вместе с особняком графа Ариго, — пояснил Дик без всяких эмоций. — Фанатики подожгли все дома знати на площади Леопарда. Монсеньор завел Авнира в особняк за несколько минут до того, как он рухнул.  
      — Но разве это не означает, что за погромами стоял не Дорак? — спросил Робер, потирая виски.  
      — А разве то, что монсеньор ничего не делал полдня, не означает, что виной всему был именно Дорак? — ответил Ричард с неожиданной злостью. — Да, монсеньор вмешался, но из-за чего? Только из-за того, что подлец перегнул палку.  
      Робер промолчал, не зная, что отвечать. Да уж, интересные дела творятся в богохранимом Талиге! Дикон явно испытал большое потрясение, но поведение Алвы действительно наводило на неприятные мысли.  
      — И чем же все это кончилось? — спросил Робер, предчувствуя, что после такой присказки сказка окажется совсем омерзительной. — Не могло же всё это сойти Дораку с рук?  
      Ричард поднял голову: в его потухших, серых, словно присыпанных пеплом глазах, внезапно зажглись зловещие искорки, словно огоньки, предвещающие извержение вулкана.  
      — Дораку? — вкрадчиво спросил он тоном, неожиданно напомнившим интонации Ворона. — А при чем здесь Дорак? Разве имеет значение, что Авнир получил благословение на подстрекательство от своего кардинала? И разве важно, что он несколько недель открыто подбивал весь сброд столицы на возмущение? Что с вами, Робер, да это же пустяки! Дорак даже не думал оправдываться. Оправдывался граф Ариго.  
      — При чем здесь Ариго? — искренне удивился Иноходец. — Ведь ты сказал, что его дом сгорел? Разве он не пострадавший?  
      — Разумеется нет, — зло выплюнул Дик. — Его особняк сгорел дотла, это верно. Но, сжигая там Авнира, монсеньор обнаружил, что граф вывез из дома все вещи и мебель. Вот этот факт показался Совету куда более зловещим, чем какие-то там фанатичные проповеди! Братьев Ариго обвинили в измене и бросили в Багерлее. Граф, правда, клялся, что незадолго до Октавианской ночи он получил анонимное предупреждение и принял те меры предосторожности, какие мог, но кто стал бы ему верить! Уж точно не Дорак и не Алва.  
      Дикон снова уткнулся взглядом в серый валун. Робер вздохнул, понимая, что самое тяжелое ему еще предстоит выслушать.  
      — И из-за этого ты решил отравить Ворона? — осторожно спросил он.  
      Дик медленно поднял голову. Движение это вышло таким тягучим и тяжелым, словно голова его налилась весом камня, на который он только что смотрел.  
      — Нет, — с трудом выговорил он. — Тогда я еще надеялся… Я думал, что Алва хоть и покрывает Дорака, он все же не заодно с ним. Но через месяц… Через месяц эр Авг… то есть граф Штанцлер рассказал мне еще кое-что.  
      — Что именно? — выдохнул Робер: вот она, начинается самая мерзость!  
      — Он сказал, что епископ Оноре убит… Его преосвященство сумел выбраться из Талига, но почти сразу на границе на него напали. Дорак добрался-таки до него.  
      — Подожди, Дикон, — остановил юношу Робер. — Я понимаю твои чувства, но нужно быть справедливыми. Какая выгода Дораку от этого убийства да и от всей олларианской резни, если уж на то пошло?  
      — Я спросил у эра Августа то же самое, — ответил Дик прямо. — И эр Август показал мне список. Помните, Лига обвинила епископа Оноре в отравлении святой воды? И как графа Ариго и графа Энтрага посадили в Багерлее за то, что это они якобы устроили резню своим собственным единоверцам?.. Намерения Дорака очевидны. Он хочет запретить эсператизм в Талиге и насмерть затравить тех, кто предан Эсперадору и Агарису. Мой Надор, Робер, и ваша Старая Эпинэ! Вы знаете не хуже моего, что все Люди Чести и их вассалы исповедуют истинную веру. Так вот, Дорак уже составил список тех, кого он уничтожит этой осенью. Там названы ваш дед и ваша матушка… все Ариго, все Придды… мои вассалы Рокслеи, и Тристрамы, и Лоу… Но самой первой идет королева.  
      — Королева? — машинально повторил Робер, поражаясь масштабу лжи.  
      — Дорак хочет обвинить ее в супружеской неверности, — скривившись, словно надкусил лимон, пояснил Дикон. — Он готовит ее развод с королем. И… принц Карл, вероятно, будет объявлен ублюдком.  
      — Что за бред, Дикон? — с досадой воскликнул Иноходец. — Неужели ты сам в это веришь?  
      — Я не поверил бы, если бы не видел Октавианской ночи, — хмуро отозвался мальчишка. — Дорак готовит для Оллара другой брак, с наследницей Ургота.  
      — Это тебе тоже Штанцлер сказал? — поинтересовался Робер с прежней досадой. — Или это сам Дорак поделился с тобой своими тайными планами?  
      Ричард с вызовом вскинул глаза, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
      — Выбрось все это из головы, Дикон, — решительно произнес Робер, встряхиваясь всем телом, словно сбрасывая с себя груз чужих мерзостей. — Ты говоришь: Штанцлер показал тебе список? А откуда у него могла взяться подобная бумага? Разве Дорак имеет привычку разбрасывать такие вещи где ни попадя? А если Штанцлер тычет тебе ею в нос, значит, всё это бесстыжая брехня прожженного интригана!.. Чего он от тебя хотел?  
      — Чтобы я спас королеву, — мертвым голосом ответил Дикон. — Чтобы я спас всех. Он хотел, чтобы я отравил монсеньора.  
      — Мерзавец! — с чувством выругался Робер.  
      Ричард словно бы не услышал. Медленно, будто нехотя, он сунул руку в карман и извлек оттуда старинный золотой перстень с крупным красным камнем.  
      — Я должен вернуть вам вашу фамильную драгоценность, эр Робер. Я… не сумел ею воспользоваться.  
      Робер недоуменно взял протянутое ему кольцо. Оно было весьма своеобразным: тусклое старое золото подчеркивало густой, насыщенный цвет шерлы, украшающей печатку, и россыпи мелких камней – они обрамляли золотую молнию, змеившуюся в правом нижнем углу. Судя по всему, кольцо переделывали несколько десятилетий назад: по виду оно было древним, но гравированную молнию добавили сравнительно недавно. Робер никогда прежде не видел этой вещи.  
      — Что это? — спросил он, ничего не понимая. — Почему ты отдаешь это мне?  
      — Разве это не ваша фамильная драгоценность? — удивился Ричард, хотя пытливый взгляд, который он устремил Роберу в лицо, делал его удивление немного наигранным. — На нем ваш родовой знак.  
      — Ну, знаешь ли, не всякая вещь, на которой намалевана молния, принадлежит Эпинэ, — возразил Робер. — Тем более это кольцо. Посмотри сам: оно довольно старое – такие массивные кольца делали еще в начале круга – а гравировка совсем новая. В прежние времена в золото добавляли серебро, отчего оно слегка отдавало в зелень. Теперь не так. Видишь? Разница между старым и новым металлом просто бросается в глаза.  
      Дик, затаив дыхание, разглядывал перстень, который Робер повернул под наиболее удобным для осмотра углом: жирный желтый блеск гравировки был теперь хорошо заметен. Роберу почему-то показалось, что волосы на голове у Дикона зашевелились; но, разумеется, это был просто случайный порыв несильного ветра.  
      — Т-так эт-то… Т-так это… не перстень Эпинэ? — спросил мальчишка, почему-то заикаясь.  
      — Нет, конечно. Откуда это у тебя?  
      Ричард вздохнул и вдруг, решительно протянув руку вперед, нажал ногтем на золотую молнию. Повинуясь толчку его пальцев, оправа отошла в сторону, обнаружив прямо под главной шерлой крохотный тайничок. Теперь Роберу стало ясно, зачем понадобилось переделывать кольцо!  
      — Здесь был яд, — лаконично объяснил Дик.  
      Робер брезгливо сунул кольцо обратно Дикону. Он уже догадывался, что услышит дальше.  
      — Его дал мне эр Авг… граф Штанцлер, — упавшим голосом проговорил Окделл. — Он сказал, что получил его от вашего отца. Вместе с ядом.  
      — Он солгал, — спокойно ответил Робер. — Штанцлер хочет власти и готов любыми способами выгрызть ее у Дорака. Алва видит его насквозь, поэтому Штанцлер и одурачил тебя, чтобы устранить опасного врага твоими руками. Я же говорю тебе, Дикон: твой эр Август лжец и мерзавец! Ты мог бы сообразить и сам: мы, Эпинэ, иноходцы, а не гадюки. В нашем роду никогда не было отравителей.  
      Ричард побелел как мертвец, и Робер мысленно пнул себя за бестактность. Можно подумать, что маркиз Эр-При вел себя лучше юного герцога Окделла!  
      — Не мне тебя судить, Дикон, — продолжал Робер, стремясь как можно быстрее переменить тему. — Я тоже попался на удочку лжи, и куда это меня привело? Я пошел против Талига, против собственной страны – там, в Варасте. Я убивал тех, с кем рядом должен был сражаться!.. Что поделаешь, Дикон, — резюмировал он с философской покорностью. — Наши семьи оказались не на той стороне, а мы с тобой просто стали заложниками наших фамилий.  
      Ричард посмотрел на Иноходца потемневшими глазами.  
      — Не на той стороне? А какую сторону мы должны были выбрать, Робер? Может быть, мне стоило встать на сторону лигистов Авнира и пойти громить дома моих единоверцев? Или вы предпочитаете себе господ Колиньяров, которые грабят и насилуют Старую Эпинэ – между прочим, вашу родную провинцию?  
      Маркиз Эр-При отрицательно покачал головой, чтобы умерить закипающий гнев юноши, но ответил прежним рассудительным тоном:  
      — Мерзавцы есть на любой стороне, Дикон, но Алва хотя бы защищает Талиг.  
      Окделл с силой выдохнул, внезапно успокаиваясь. Он озабоченно нахмурил лоб, словно ему пришла в голову новая идея, но он не знал, как лучше выразить ее словами.  
      — Если вы так думаете, Робер, — начал он неуверенно, — если вы и правда думаете так, как говорите, то, может быть, вам стоит написать герцогу Алве и попросить его покровительства?  
      Робер изумленно уставился на Дика. Похоже, от всех потрясений мальчик сошел с ума.  
      Дик быстро смекнул, что означает встревоженный взгляд Иноходца.  
      — Дело в том, что я был в Агарисе, — торопливо объяснил он. — И встречался с кардиналом Левием – он магнус Ордена Милосердия, к которому принадлежал епископ Оноре. Так вот, его высокопреосвященство полагает, что монсеньор очень расположен к вам. Ведь как Проэмперадор Варасты он мог арестовать вас, несмотря на суд Бакры. Однако он вас отпустил и даже подарил вам коня Оскара. Кардинал Левий уверен, что монсеньор готов идти вам навстречу, если только вы выразите желание вернуться в Талиг. Его высокопреосвященство даже написал вам об этом.  
      И, к величайшему изумлению Робера, Дик извлек из внутреннего кармана своего колета немного помятую депешу угрожающе официального вида, украшенную сургучной печатью с летящим голубем.  
      — И еще, Робер… — колеблясь, продолжал Дик. — Курия полагает… То есть они получают известия из Эпинэ, что герцог Анри-Гийом, ваш дед… Он очень плох, Робер. Говорят, что его кончина неизбежна. Это только вопрос нескольких месяцев, может быть, даже недель. Курия желает, чтобы вы стали следующим герцогом, но без помощи Алвы это невозможно. Пожалуйста, — неожиданно взмолился Дик, — подумайте об этом серьёзно! Ведь там остались ваша матушка и ваши люди. Вы представляете, что будет с ними, если всю власть в Эпинэ приберут к рукам Колиньяры?  
      Робер рассеянно вертел в руках письмо магнуса Ордена Милосердия. Опять агарисские святоши суют нос в его дела! Оказывается, они пристально следят за здоровьем деда. Видно, старик совсем сдал… Стоило бы, однако, узнать, что за голубок этот Левий? От магнуса Климента Иноходца до сих пор временами пробирала нервная дрожь.  
      — С чего это курии вздумалось тянуть меня в Эпинэ? — спросил Робер самого себя, на мгновение забыв о Диконе – да и откуда мальчишке знать подоплеку агарисских дел! — Еще и двух месяцев не прошло, как они выгнали нас в Алат и лишили своей поддержки.  
      — Это из-за гоганов, — неожиданно растолковал Дикон, снова привлекая к себе внимание. — Ведь это гоганы оплатили нападение бириссцев на Варасту, не правда ли?  
      Эпинэ изумленно уставился на Окделла.  
      — Скажите мне правду, Робер, — спокойно попросил Ричард. — Как гоганы оказались замешаны в деле Раканов?  
      Робер перевел взгляд с лица Дика на письмо магнуса Ордена Милосердия, а потом с «голубиной» сургучной печати — обратно на взволнованное мальчишеское лицо.  
      — Это Левий надоумил тебя спросить об этом? — спросил он не без иронии.  
      — Нет, — прямо ответил Дик. — Он рассказал мне о гоганах, это правда, но я сам предложил ему расспросить о них у вас.  
      — Не стоит тебе лезть во все это, — пробормотал Робер.  
      — Поздно, эр Робер, вы не находите? Вы сами говорите, что мне довольно много лгали, а я не хочу больше быть одураченным. Не нужно заботиться обо мне как о несмышленом ребенке. Я герцог Окделл, Повелитель Скал. Я видел войну. Я видел резню. Я отравил своего эра, которому клялся в верности. Скажите мне правду, маркиз Эр-При. Какую роль во всем этом деле играют гоганы?  
      Лицо Дикона, как и давеча, вновь показалось Роберу постаревшим и возмужавшим. Иноходец вынужден был признать, что требование юноши хотя бы отчасти справедливо. Он нехотя ответил:  
      — Гоганы хотят первородства. У них есть легенда… Они верят, что их прародителем был брат-близнец старшего сына Лита.  
      — То есть как Лита? — поразился Ричард.  
      — Я так понял. Гоганы, правда, зовут Лита Рохом. Старший сын этого Роха стал Повелителем Скал, а его брат-близнец был лишен наследства. Поэтому его потомкам взбрело в голову выкупить первородство у Ракана. Если Альдо вернет себе трон Талига, гоганы должны будут получить Гальтару.  
      Растерянность, отразившаяся во всем облике Дикона, превратила его повзрослевшее лицо обратно в недоуменную детскую мордашку. Это было настолько неожиданное и забавное преображение, что Робер невольно хихикнул про себя.  
      — Гальтару? — переспросил Дикон, совершенно ошеломленный. — Но ведь это же развалины!  
      — Я там не бывал, — дипломатично ответил Робер. — Но говорят, что так.  
      Дик задумчиво потер лоб, явно не в силах разгадать эту шараду. Иноходец вполне ему сочувствовал: в свое время он так же недоумевал над смыслом сделки с достославным Енниолем.  
      — Робер, — медленно сказал Дик, — я тоже никогда не бывал в Гальтаре, но я знаю, что гоганы – ростовщики. Они никогда не станут платить золотом за химеры. Кампания в Варасте обошлась дорого. Не думаю, что вы или принц подписали договор с людьми этого племени, не зная, что на самом деле за ним стоит.  
      Робер засмеялся.  
      — Положительно, ты лучшего мнения о нас, чем мы того стоим, — пошутил он. — Все, что я могу тебе сказать: гоганы верят в магию. Они хотят Гальтару и сохранившиеся реликвии, чтобы вернуть себе власть, якобы завещанную Абвениями нам. Они называют нас первородными: Альдо, меня, тебя, поскольку ты потомок Лита… Рокэ Алву как Повелителя Ветра, Придда как Повелителя Волн. Принц принял их условия. Вот и вся сделка.  
      Робер не стал говорить, что Альдо уже решился на обман.  
      — Так магия существует? — неожиданно спросил Ричард.  
      — Я не знаю, Дикон, — честно ответил Робер. — Гоганы владеют… чем-то вроде магии крови. У них сохранились кое-какие тайные знания и реликвии, которые они ревностно оберегают… Не спрашивай меня больше! Я все равно не смогу тебе этого объяснить. Но я точно знаю, Дикон, что никакая магия не поможет нам выпутаться из лжи и подлости, в которой мы барахтаемся.  
      Дик явно пропустил последние слова мимо ушей.  
      — Вы не можете этого объяснить… — задумчиво протянул он, вероятно, придя к какому-то выводу. — Стало быть, вы сами видели гоганскую магию.  
      Робер досадливо выругался про себя.  
      — Так и знал, что мне не стоило говорить тебе об этом, — пробормотал он с сожалением, — Ты, как и Альдо, думаешь, что магия способна избавить тебя от всех трудностей!  
      Ричард поднял голову, насторожившись, словно дейта, почуявшая неосторожного зайца:  
      — Принц Альдо тоже верит в магию? — пытливо спросил он. — Он видел, как колдуют гоганы?.. Ну конечно! Ведь ростовщики покупали первородство напрямую у него самого!  
      Догадливость Дика не понравилась Роберу.  
      — Разумеется, он видел то же, что и я, — подтвердил Иноходец с видимым неудовольствием. — Только это не колдовство, Дикон. Это… сложнее. И гораздо опаснее! Мы растеряли свои старые знания, а без них я не советую тебе лезть в подобные дела.  
      — А что намерен предпринять его высочество? — жадно спросил Дик, снова пропуская мудрую реплику Робера мимо ушей.  
      — Спроси у него сам! — огрызнулся Иноходец. — Я начинаю думать, что вы два сапога пара! Уверен: вы славно поболтаете и о гоганах и о Гальтаре!  
      Дик смущенно улыбнулся – растерянно и немного неловко.  
      — Я не могу видеться с принцем, — произнес он тихо. — И очень прошу вас, Робер, не сообщать ему о моем приезде. Если Дорак получит возможность обвинить меня во встрече с его высочеством, мне не отвертеться от обвинения в государственной измене.  
      — Брось, Дикон! — отмахнулся Робер. — Зачем ты нужен Дораку, чтобы он стал следить за тобой? Я думаю, что он уже давно забыл о твоем существовании – так же, как и о моем.  
      В серых глазах Дика снова сверкнули искры, словно огненные сполохи над пеплом вулкана. Его лицо исказила неприятная усмешка.  
      — Ты так полагаешь? — вполголоса спросил он, неожиданно переходя на «ты».  
      — Да. Иное дело, если бы Алва обвинил тебя в попытке отравить его. Но, насколько я понял, твой эр выгородил тебя и скрыл твою глупость.  
      — Он распорядился, чтобы я ехал сюда, в Граши, — по-прежнему неприятно усмехаясь, сообщил Дик. — И позаботился о том, чтобы я обязательно пересек границу с Алатом.  
      — Вот видишь! — подхватил Иноходец. — Ведь это он вернул тебе это проклятое кошкино кольцо?.. Все очевидно: он тебя спасал. Нет тебя – нет улики.  
      Дик уставился на Робера с видом человека, неожиданно осознавшего: он уже час разговаривает с сумасшедшим.  
      — О каких уликах вы говорите, Робер? — осторожно спросил он. — Мы с монсеньором были наедине. Все происходило только между нами. Дораку неоткуда было бы узнать о кольце или о яде, если бы монсеньор сам не рассказал бы ему об этом.  
      — А слуги? — резонно спросил Робер.  
      — Слуг не было. Да и какой слуга пошел бы против воли своего соберано, если бы тот запретил говорить об этом?  
      — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Ворон, — промолвил Робер, холодея от неприятного предчувствия, — все-таки обвинил тебя в покушении?  
      — Официально – нет, — признался Дикон, — насколько мне известно, во всяком случае. Но он наверняка дал понять Дораку, что отступается от меня. Иначе зачем вся эта поездка в Алат? Знаете, по дороге я много думал. У монсеньора было множество способов наказать меня: сослать в Надор, заточить в каком-нибудь замке в Кэналлоа, даже взять с собой в Фельп и отправить прямо под пули. Но он выбрал Граши. При нашей встрече, Робер, вы сказали, что я изгнанник, как и вы, — продолжал Ричард с горечью, не дав Роберу вставить ни слова. — Но если бы вы знали, как я завидую вам! Вы изгнанник, потому что вас считают врагом – и опасным врагом! А я… Я изгой. Я не враг и не друг – я надоевшая игрушка, прикормленный щенок, который обделался на дорогом ковре и которого вышвырнули на улицу!  
      — Хватит, Дикон, — сказал Робер успокаивающим тоном, кладя руку юноше на плечо. — Уверен, твой эр так не думал. Может быть, Дорак хотел допросить тебя по другому делу, а если бы при этом всплыла история с покушением…  
      — Оставьте, Робер, — прервал его Ричард, поморщившись, как от головной боли. — Без согласия моего эра Дорак не мог бы допросить меня ни по какому делу. Ну разве что он обвинил бы меня в покушении на самого короля. Только, получается, что я спасал Оллара.  
      — Как так: ты спасал Оллара? — удивился Робер. — Какое отношение король имеет ко всему этому?  
      — Если бы покушение удалось, это помешало бы планам Дорака развести Катари… ну Ариго с королем, — смущенно объяснил Дик, почему-то запнувшись на имени королевы. — Робер, вы представляете себе, что будет, если Дорак добьется этого?  
      Робер внимательно посмотрел в лицо юноше, который под его взглядом покраснел до самых ушей. Что ж, теперь все стало ясно, ясно до самого конца! Страдалица-королева выбрала себе верного защитника. Только вот вместо ристалища, на котором юный рыцарь мог бы совершить подвиг во славу своей дамы, влюбленного глупца вытолкали на позорище – вероломное убийство и клятвопреступление. Леворукий бы побрал Катарину Ариго: ни сердца, ни души, так, разукрашенная марионетка в руках подлеца-кансильера!  
      — Успокойся, Дикон, — сказал Робер, подавляя в себе желание немедленно отыскать Штанцлера и свернуть ему шею. — Я сказал тебе и повторяю: мнимый список Дорака такая же ложь, как и вранье про кольцо, которое тебе вручил этот старый мерзавец. С королевой ничего не случится. В конце концов, у нее есть братья. Их голыми руками не возьмешь. Вся эта семейка до того пронырлива, что пролезет в игольное ушко без мыла. В отличие от нас с тобой.  
      Ричард Окделл неожиданно встал с валуна, на котором сидел, выпрямившись перед Иноходцем во весь рост. Робер с удивлением посмотрел на него: мальчишески-мягкое лицо Дикона сейчас искажала с трудом сдерживаемая ярость.  
      — Простите меня, любезный маркиз, — не слишком внятно выговорил Окделл сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я так торопился рассказать о себе, что забыл выразить вам свои соболезнования. Ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, Ариго приходятся вам кузенами? С материнской стороны? Впрочем, так как вы отзываетесь о них не самым лестным образом, надеюсь, сильной боли я вам не причиню. Ваши… м-м… пронырливые родичи… в прошлом месяце… пролезли в лучший мир.  
      — Что ты говоришь? — воскликнул Робер, тоже поднимаясь на ноги.  
      — Я говорю, — ответил Дикон с откровенной злостью, — что граф Ариго и граф Энтраг были заколоты Вороном на дуэли!  
      — Ты знаешь это наверное? — спросил Робер, потрясенный.  
      — Да. Я узнал в Агарисе. Кардинал Левий позволил мне взять с собой донесение, где об этом рассказывается. Его высокопреосвященство согласился с тем, что его следует показать вам.  
      И Дикон извлек из кармана мятое письмо: вероятно, его неоднократно читали и перечитывали. Робер жадно схватил его и быстро пробежал глазами.  
      — Ужасно. Ужасно! — повторял он. — Килеан… Гирке… Ариго… и бедняга Энтраг. Артур Феншо-Тримейн!  
      Дикон, чей приступ гнева миновал, без сил опустился обратно на валун и обхватил руками голову. Казалось, он забыл о том, где и с кем находится.  
      Дочитав агарисское донесение, Робер перевел взгляд на юношу. В позе Дикона было столько отчаянной безнадежности, что Иноходцу стало жаль бедного оруженосца Ворона едва ли не больше, чем его жертв. Он сел обратно на тот же валун и ласково обнял Дикона за плечи.  
      — Ты не виноват, — сказал он негромко. — В донесении сказано, что Люди Чести сами вызвали Ворона. Чудо, что Алва вообще остался в живых. Ни один человек, даже он, не выдержит четырех поединков сряду, которые завершаются линией. Конечно, он великолепный фехтовальщик, никто не спорит, но и Ариго, и Гирке, и Феншо-Тримейн тоже не вчера взяли в руки шпагу. Они хотели убить твоего эра, и не их вина, что им этого не удалось. Может быть, Алву защищает сам Леворукий. Но, если так, это значит, что Леворукий на стороне Талига. Если бы Ворона убили, ни у Надора, ни у Эпинэ этой зимой не было бы хлеба. Алва в Фельпе воюет за разоренную Варасту, и это главное, о чем нам следует думать.  
      — Я уже не знаю, что и думать, Робер, — тихо отозвался Дик. — Мне, как и вам, очень хотелось бы верить монсеньору. Но верить Дораку я не могу, а Алва на его стороне.  
      — Да почему ты решил, что Дораку есть до тебя дело? — воскликнул Робер в досадливом недоумении. — Мне кажется, Дикон, что Штанцлер просто сделал из него какое-то огородное пугало для тебя!  
      — Спросите Гиллалуна, — холодно ответил Дик, высвобождаясь из объятий Эпинэ, и делая знак телохранителю подойти.  
      — При чем здесь он?  
      Ричард не ответил. Дождавшись, когда надорец подойдет вплотную и поклонится господам, юноша повернулся обратно к Роберу.  
      — Моя мать, герцогиня, отправила его ко мне после того, как узнала все подробности об Октавианской ночи. Гилл смог догнать меня только по ту сторону талигской границы. Пока он шел по моим следам, он заметил погоню – только не за кэналлийцами Алвы, которые везли меня к границе, а за мною.  
      — Это правда? — спросил Робер у невозмутимого телохранителя Эгмонта.  
      — Сущая правда, ваше лордство. За каретой их милости тайно следили, и на уме у этих людей было дурное. Они как-то вызнали, что их милость везут в Граши.  
      — Что это были за люди?  
      — Южане, ваше лордство. Я так смекаю, их мог нанять навозник-Колиньяр. Небось, они и посейчас сидят где-нибудь в Граши, затаясь по тайным норам. Поджидают их милость милорда герцога и уж, поверьте мне, не с добрыми намерениями!  
      Взмахом руки Ричард отпустил слугу. Телохранитель опять поклонился и отошел к оставленным на его попечение лошадям.  
      — Колиньяры – это еще не Дорак, — негромко проговорил Робер после паузы. Впрочем, защищать эту семейку у него не было никакой охоты.  
      — Его цепные псы, — ответил Дик, презрительно скривив губы. — Я еще хорошо помню Эстебана. Он был любимчиком Свина… Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете, Робер, в каком положении я нахожусь. Я один, а за мною все, кого оставил мне отец. Должен ли я продолжать считать себя оруженосцем герцога Алвы? Могу ли я верить, что это не он отдал меня на растерзание прислужникам Дорака? Как мне понимать поручение ехать в Граши: как наказание за покушение на моего эра или как простую расправу Ворона и Дорака надо мною?  
      Робер вздохнул. Вряд ли он смог бы прямо сейчас найти ответы на эти вопросы.  
      — А почему ты не хочешь присоединиться к Альдо Ракану и ко мне? — спросил он.  
      — Робер, у меня в Надоре семья, — страдальческим голосом ответил Дик. — Там мои люди! Останься я с вами, Дорак тут же объявит меня изменником, и все они пострадают. Пока монсеньор не выдвинул против меня официального обвинения. Глупо самому губить себя, попавшись в явную ловушку!  
      Робер сокрушенно опустил голову. Дик говорил так, как следовало когда-то говорить ему самому… им всем, если уж на то пошло!  
      — А как же твоя встреча со мной? — тихо спросил он. — Ведь она тоже может стать поводом…  
      — Нет, не то же, — решительно оборвал Иноходца Окделл. — Я доставил вам официальное послание, в котором магнус Ордена Милосердия и вся курия просит вас примириться с короной Талига. Я… я могу сделать вид, что понял указание монсеньора ехать в Граши как поручение провести переговоры с вами. Ведь в Сагранне он пощадил вас. Вообще-то это план кардинала Левия, — продолжал Дик, вздыхая. — Его высокопреосвященство обещал заступиться за меня перед монсеньором, если мне удастся повлиять на вас. Я понимаю, Робер, да и сам Левий сказал мне откровенно: для курии я просто пешка в их руках. Если их надежды на вас и Ворона не оправдаются, они бросят меня Дораку так же, как бросил монсеньор. Я прошу вас, Робер, я прошу тебя, — Дикон снова перешел на «ты», — написать герцогу Алве. Это важно и для твоих людей, и для твоей матушки! Но я прошу не только за них. Я прошу за себя. Если монсеньор действительно заинтересован в вас, как думают в Агарисе, если он не посмеется… Если не заявит, что не давал мне инструкций встречаться с вами, если ответит вам… Тогда у меня появится надежда.  
      Бедный Дикон! Ему, гордому, как все Окделлы, приходилось умолять, и он делал это так открыто и искренне! Робер был тронут, но сердце его сжималось от множества этих «если». Когда-то герцог Эгмонт признался ему, что чувствует себя как муха, угодившая в паутину: чем больше она трепыхается, тем сильнее запутывается и тем быстрее дает знать голодному пауку, где увязла его добыча. Теперь и Дикон оказался в том же положении.  
      — Я все понимаю, — мягко сказал Иноходец. — И я обещаю тебе, что напишу твоему эру. Но… просить его о покровительстве я не могу. Он и так слишком много сделал для меня, Дикон. Он избавил меня от Адгемара, он отпустил меня на свободу, он подарил мне Дракко. Я должен ему так много, что просто неприлично просить еще. Да и кроме того… Как я могу оставить Альдо? Он мой друг. Если я и впрямь примирюсь с Олларами, это будет предательством по отношению к моему сюзерену. Прости, Дикон, но я не могу обещать тебе сделать то, о чем ты меня просишь.  
      Ричард молча кивнул в знак того, что все слышит и понимает, и, словно подавленный неудачей, низко опустил темно-русую голову.

**3**

Разговор с Робером произвел на Ричарда тягостное впечатление. Возвращаясь в странноприимный дом при монастыре – Робер сразу поехал в Сакаци, он и так отсутствовал там слишком долго, – юноша чувствовал, что душа его ноет от странной гулкой пустоты. Его мысли ворочались тяжело, как камни, и Дик был благодарен им за это. Он, наверно, рехнулся бы, если б стал сейчас обдумывать слова Робера об эре Августе или монсеньоре.  
      Гиллалун с озабоченным видом трусил позади на алатском муле, которого они выменяли на лошадку Кеннета. Оглянувшись на телохранителя, Ричард внезапно ощутил прилив признательности за то, что рядом с ним есть верный человек.  
      — Я еще не поблагодарил тебя, Гилл, — сказал он сердечно, — за то, что ты так быстро привел ко мне маркиза Эр-При.  
      Гиллалун, нахмурившись, поднял глаза на молодого господина и вдруг произнес с неожиданной горячностью:  
      — Не верьте ему, вашмилость! Он подменыш!  
      Сердце Ричарда пропустило удар и глухо ухнуло куда-то вниз. В Надоре подменышами называли тех, у кого болотные духи якобы украли душу. Внешне человек оставался прежним, но терял смысл жизни: ведь без души нельзя стремиться ни к спасению, ни к погибели. Конечно, изгнание и Сагранна не могли не сказаться на Робере. Ричард понял это еще в Варасте, где маркиз Эр-При принял свою судьбу с покорностью жертвенного животного. А теперь и Гиллалун увидел, что несчастья сломили последнего наследника Эпинэ, и осудил его со свойственной ему жестокостью.  
      — Я слышал весь ваш разговор, вашмилость, — настойчиво продолжал телохранитель, почувствовав, что его слова попали в цель. — Я ведь не туг на ухо. Его лордство, конечно, одно лицо с графом Мишелем, но разве покойный стал бы такое говорить о своей фамилии? Ишь, заложник семьи выискался! — в сердцах плюнул Гиллалун. — Неужто графу Мишелю могло подобное даже на ум взбрести? И неужто стал бы он осуждать дело своего сеньора и сюзерена у него за спиной? Кинулся бы оправдывать врага? Да ни в жизнь!  
      — Хватит! — рявкнул Дик, разом обозлившись. — Маркиз храбро сражался в Сагранне за дело Раканов! Он воевал плечо к плечу с моим отцом и только чудом вышел живым из болот Ренквахи!  
      — А он и не вышел, — угрюмо пробормотал суеверный Гиллалун себе под нос. — Не верьте ему, вашмилость. Литом клянусь, это не шевалье Робер. Проклятый подменыш!  
      — Замолчи, наглец! — крикнул Дик, чувствуя, что у него темнеет в глазах: муторное ощущение, оставшееся от разговора с Робером, снова подкатило к горлу, как тошнота. — Вижу, миледи не напрасно выгнала тебя из Окделла. Еще слово, и я последую ее примеру! Придется тебе поискать себе другого господина!  
      Гиллалун, потрясенный этой небывалой угрозой, побелел, как полотно.  
      — Убирайся, — сказал Ричард твердо, хотя на сердце у него скреблась целая стая закатных кошек. — До завтра я не желаю тебя видеть. Похоже, я слишком многое тебе позволял. Смерд. Совсем забыл свое место.  
      Гиллалун поклонился и почтительно отстал. Дику стало совсем нехорошо. Он сорвался на единственном близком у него человеке. Нет, юноша не сомневался: что бы не случилось, это ни на йоту не уменьшит любви и преданности старого слуги. От понимания этого становилось тошно вдвойне.  
      Выполняя волю молодого господина, Гиллалун не показывался в монастыре до самого следующего дня. Ричард, совсем затосковав, успел обдумать несколько вариантов примирения. Но когда телохранитель объявился утром, неся поднос с завтраком, на его лице не было и следа вчерашнего потрясения. Напротив, вид у него был оживленный и деловитый.  
      — Как хорошо, что вчера вы отослали меня в город, вашмилость, — проговорил он так, словно Ричард не прогнал его, а дал важное поручение. — Я не терял времени даром, и сам Создатель мне пособил. Представьте, вашмилость: я выяснил, где скрываются наши преследователи!  
      — Что? — воскликнул Ричард, очень довольный, что Гилл не держит на него сердца. — Ты нашел шпионов Дорака?  
      — Нашел, вашмилость, Литом клянусь! — подтвердил Гилл, сияя от удовольствия. — Теперь-то им не застать нас врасплох.  
      — А ну-ка, расскажи, как тебе это удалось, — попросил Ричард, улыбаясь.  
      — Да нечего и рассказывать, — с деланной небрежностью отозвался донельзя довольный Гиллалун. — Только вот спасибо надо сказать начальнику кардиналовой стражи, которая за вами в Агарисе ходила. Дал он мне адресок в Граши… Да ведь я сказывал вашмилости!  
      Действительно, прежде чем отправиться в Алати, Гиллалун расспросил всех людей кардинала Левия на предмет того, нет ли в окрестностях Граши постоялого двора, который содержал бы надежный человек. Дик тогда не мог взять в толк, зачем телохранителю это понадобилось: ведь им обеспечивал гостеприимство монастырь святого Гермия.  
      — Так вот, вашмилость, отыскал я корчму, «Красный петух» называется, — продолжал Гиллалун, посерьезнев. — Содержит ее Гёза Пиро́ш – рыжий, что твой гоган, да только вовсе не куница! Хитрый лис и умный, держится одной стороны и осторожен, как стреляный воробей. Я немного поболтал с ним. Малый водит с Агарисом большую дружбу. Ну, я и сказал ему: мол, тут за месяц до меня в Граши наведались мои добрые знакомцы, так как бы мне их найти, только чтобы они раньше времени не обрадовались? Он тут же смекнул, что к чему, и племянника своего ко мне подзывает. «Как выглядят ваши приятели?» – «Пятеро южан, все носатые и смуглые, болтают между собой на талиг. За главного у них коротышка, у него еще такие противные колючие глаза, а сам елейный до приторности». – «Ла́сло, ты слышал? — спрашивает Гёза. — «Найдешь пятерых чужаков, говорящих на талиг?» – «Плёвое дело, дядя! Ежели господин стражник (я ведь был в куртке Милосердца, вашмилость) даст мне две деньги, так еще до вечера узнает о своих знакомых все, что пожелает». «Две деньги! — говорю я, а сам головой качаю. — Губа у тебя не дура, Ласло Пирош». – «Так дело-то того стоит, добрый господин, — важно отвечает мне этот пострелец. — Я задаром не работаю, но слово даю, что вы останетесь довольны». – «Верно, — подтверждает его дядя, — Если Ласло берется за дело, то вызнает всё, что хотите и даже мышь его не заметит». – «Ну, раз вы за него ручаетесь, — говорю я, — тогда ладно. Не стал бы я, конечно, денег тратить, но уж больно мне хочется приятелей порадовать». И вот…  
      Однако то, что произошло дальше, так и осталось неизвестным, потому что рассказ Гиллалуна прервал стук копыт, раздавшийся прямо под окнами.  
      У дверей странноприимного дома остановились двое всадников. Вытянув шею, Ричард мгновенно узнал во втором Робера Эпинэ – кто еще мог бы приехать сюда на Дракко? Появление Робера не оставляло ни малейших сомнений в том, кого он сопровождал. Молодой человек с белым пером на шляпе, спешившийся первым, несомненно, должен был оказаться самим принцем Альдо Раканом.  
      Гиллалун тоже опознал маркиза Эр-При. Лицо его мгновенно вытянулось, но он тут же взял себя в руки и шагнул к двери, чтобы с поклоном распахнуть ее перед знатными господами.  
      — Ну, где мой верный эорий? — весело воскликнул Альдо Ракан, вступая в комнату и протягивая руки к Ричарду, который резво вскочил и склонился в поклоне. — Герцог Окделл!.. Кончай расшаркиваться и обними своего анакса. И не вздумай назвать меня «высочеством»! Казню.  
      Оглушенный звонким голосом принца, юноша сам не понял, как оказался в его объятиях. Робер вошел в комнату вторым и посмотрел на Дика виноватым взглядом.  
      — Прости, Дикон, — проговорил он. — Альдо встретил меня вчера на полдороге. Пришлось признаваться.  
      Принц выпустил Дика и тут же вступился за Иноходца.  
      — Не вини его. Клянусь, он до самого вечера честно врал, что любовался местными красотами! Но у Белой Ели, знаешь ли, скверная репутация. Пришлось мне пригрозить ему, что я сам отправлюсь на поиски этих местных красот, или вернее сказать, красотки, и не успокоюсь, пока ее не найду. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы моего Первого маршала сожрала какая-нибудь обольстительная нечисть! — И принц, смеясь, хлопнул Робера по плечу.  
      Ричард почувствовал, что теряется.  
      — Ваше высочество… — начал он, соображая, как бы правильнее выразиться.  
      — Убью, — ласково пообещал принц.  
      — Милорд, — продолжал Дик, окончательно сбиваясь, — я уже говорил маркизу Эр-При, что не могу видеться с вашим высочеством. Я оруженосец герцога Алвы. А вы… А вы, ваше высочество… Вы вне закона…  
      Поняв, что объяснение вышло отнюдь не вежливое, Ричард смешался и замолчал. Робер пришел к нему на помощь.  
      — Я же говорил тебе, Альдо, — произнес он, — Дикон приехал сюда по делам Ворона.  
      — Говорил, — подтвердил принц, — но я тебе не поверил. Я хочу услышать это от него самого. Скажи-ка, Надорэа: Ворон действительно послал тебя в Сакаци?  
      — Не в Сакаци. В Граши, — пробормотал Дик, не зная, куда деваться от пристального взгляда Ракана.  
      — А что ты должен делать в Граши? — весело поинтересовался принц. — Уж не поручил ли тебе Ворон убить меня?  
      Гиллалун, который замер у выхода из комнаты, почти слившись с дверным косяком, едва слышно кашлянул. Может быть, это вышло случайно, но Ричарда внезапно осенило. Вот он, ответ! Лгать он никогда не умел, однако у вранья, вероятно, иная природа, поскольку сейчас он соврал почти вдохновенно:  
      — Я должен выследить шпионов Дорака!  
      Альдо Ракан так и покатился со смеху. От взрыва его хохота в окнах задребезжали переплеты. Он веселился настолько открыто и заразительно, что даже нахмурившийся было Робер невольно заулыбался. Дик с досадой понял, что ляпнул глупость.  
      — Ты не умеешь врать, Надорэа, — проговорил принц, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. — Чудеса, да и только! Ворону стало интересно, не отлынивают ли шпионы Дорака от слежки за мной? И он послал тебя встряхнуть этих бездельников?  
      Ричард почувствовал, что где-то внутри него закипает нелепая детская обида. Принц Ракан так же, как и эр Рокэ, просто не принимал его всерьёз!  
      — Вы напрасно смеетесь, ваше высочество, — сдержанно ответил он. — Я надорец и, как всякий горец, хороший следопыт. К тому же со мной мой слуга Гиллалун. Когда вы вошли, он как раз докладывал мне о том, где скрываются Дораковы шпионы!  
      Принц Ракан повернулся к Гиллу. Тот немедленно склонился в нижайшем поклоне.  
      — Так ты горский следопыт? — спросил принц, с любопытством разглядывая надорца.  
      — Точно так, ежели вашему королевскому высочеству угодно знать, — ответил Гилл, не поднимая почтительно склоненной головы.  
      — И ты действительно нашел логово, где прячутся шпионы Дорака?  
      — Точно так, ваше королевское высочество.  
      — Однако!.. Говори!  
      — Ежели вашему королевскому высочеству угодно знать, — ответил старый слуга, которому принц не стал угрожать казнью за пышное титулование, — я обнаружил их нору вчера. Ваше королевское высочество можете быть уверены: эти мошенники скрываются в «Соловье и водокачке».  
      — А почему ты так уверен в этом, дружище?  
      — Мы с их милостью милордом герцогом выслеживали их от самой Старой Эпинэ, — ответил Гилл без запинки, и Дик невольно позавидовал своему телохранителю: надо же, врет и не краснеет! — Я, ежели вашему королевскому высочеству угодно знать, накрепко запомнил их гнусные рожи. Им поручено следить за их милостью маркизом Эр-При.  
      Принц Ракан неожиданно посерьезнел. Он снова повернулся к Ричарду.  
      — Так это правда? — удивленно спросил он.  
      Дик смутился так, что у него заполыхали уши.  
      — Их выследил Гилл, — выдавил он из себя единственную во всей этой истории правду, мысленно проклиная свое неумение лгать.  
      Но Альдо Ракан, очевидно, превратно истолковал его смущение. Принц с озабоченным видом посмотрел на Иноходца.  
      — Что Дораку нужно от тебя? — нахмурившись, спросил он.  
      Робер пожал плечами.  
      — Ходят слухи, что мой дед скоро умрет, — пояснил он. — Сильвестру не нужен лишний претендент на Эпинэ в моем лице.  
      Принц снова перевел взгляд на Дика.  
      — Герцог Анри-Гийом действительно так плох? — хмуро поинтересовался он.  
      — Я так слышал, — неохотно отозвался Ричард. В его голове медленно, но неуклонно начинало светлеть.  
      — Где слышал? В Эпинэ? — уточнил принц.  
      — Нет, в Агарисе. Я не могу говорить об этом, ваше высочество, — твердо пресек Ричард дальнейшие поползновения вытащить из него дополнительную информацию.  
      Принц пожал плечами и обратился к Роберу с небрежным вопросом:  
      — Ты-то хоть понимаешь, что тут вообще происходит?  
      — Откуда? — равнодушно отозвался Робер. — Знаю только, что в Агарисе не рады возможности увидеть правителями Эпинэ Колиньяров.  
      Альдо Ракан пытливо посмотрел в лицо своему Первому маршалу, потом внимательно оглядел Дика и спросил с невинным видом:  
      — Значит, вчера вы секретничали у Белой Ели об Эпинэ и Агарисе, мои верные вассалы? И что у вас за тайны от вашего анакса?  
      Ричард мысленно пнул себя: весь разговор с самого начала нужно было вести иначе!  
      — Простите, ваше высочество, — проговорил он с достоинством, — если Робер захочет рассказать вам о нашей беседе, это его дело. Но я не могу. К сожалению, я принадлежу не вам, ваше высочество. Я принес присягу монсеньору герцогу Алве.  
      Принц отмахнулся от его слов как от назойливой мошкары.  
      — Велика важность! — воскликнул он. — Я Ракан! Хочешь, я прямо сейчас освобожу тебя от этой дурацкой присяги?  
      Дик внутренне запаниковал. Принц словно бы даже не задумывался о том, чем грозит Надору измена последнего герцога Окделла. Его мать, его сестры, его родичи и его вассалы, весь его бедный, обобранный край – отрекаясь от Алвы ради Ракана, он отречется от всего! Разве принц не понимает этого? Или понимает, но считает, что одной его благосклонности достаточно, чтобы утешить Дика в любом несчастье?.. Вот она, самонадеянность королей!  
      Ричард почтительно поклонился.  
      — Безусловно, вы можете освободить меня, ваше высочество. Но как потом вы будете доверять человеку, который так легко отказывается от своего слова?  
      Альдо Ракан замер, нахмурившись. Он, очевидно, не ожидал возражений со стороны герцога Окделла, и Дик всем своим существом внезапно ощутил, что за внешностью прекрасного рыцаря из сказки таится достаточно злопамятства, чтобы принц никогда не забыл ему сегодняшнего отказа. Сердце юноши упало: он только что отрекся от того, чье имя написал на своем знамени его погибший отец. «И ради кого?» – уныло спросил себя Дик. Ради Алвы, которого непоследовательный оруженосец едва не отравил чуть больше месяца тому назад? Какая ирония! Ворон, вероятно, уже и думать забыл о выкинутом им в Граши неблагодарном щенке. Но Надор… Надор стоил любых жертв.  
      Добрейший маркиз Эр-При, почувствовав неловкость повисшего в комнате молчания, счел необходимым прийти Ричарду на выручку и вмешался в разговор со свойственной ему деликатностью.  
      — Дикон прав, Альдо, — примирительным тоном заметил он. — Позволь ему хотя бы выполнить то, что ему поручено. Если потом герцог Надорский решит взбунтоваться против своего эра, он сделает это открыто, как покойный Эгмонт. Ты ведь сам знаешь: таковы все Окделлы.  
      Ричард немедленно ухватился за подсказанную ему мысль:  
      — Робер говорит словно я сам, ваше высочество. Если вы пожелаете, то сразу же по возвращении я обращусь к монсеньору с просьбой освободить меня от присяги, чтобы я с чистой душой мог служить вам. Но сначала я должен выполнить свое поручение, чтобы потом никто не смел утверждать, будто бы я трусливо сбежал от монсеньора.  
      Альдо Ракан как будто не услышал этих слов. Он продолжал смотреть на Дика, нахмурившись, с прежним неприязненным удивлением. Но длилось это не долго. Секунду спустя принц тряхнул головой, и на его красивом лице снова расцвела широкая благодушная улыбка, с которой он вступил в эту комнату. Принц дружески хлопнул Дика по плечу:  
      — Ну разумеется! Я понимаю и ценю вашу честность, герцог Окделл. Ваш монсеньор, как я вижу, настоящий везунчик, раз уж такой преданный человек, как вы, согласился служить ему!  
      Уши Дика полыхнули второй раз за разговор, и он виновато опустил голову, стыдясь столь незаслуженной похвалы. Но Ракан, по-видимому, опять превратно истолковал его смущение.  
      — Конечно же, нам угодно видеть вас в числе наших приверженцев, — радушным тоном объявил он, глядя на Дика с насмешливой благосклонностью. — Мы с нетерпением будем ждать вашего возвращения в Сакаци, любезнейший герцог Окделл. Если, разумеется, ваш господин соблаговолит отпустить вас. Мы на его месте, во всяком случае, не совершили бы подобной глупости! Думаем, что даже такой мерзавец, как Ворон, понимает: на свете нет ничего ценнее верности.  
      «Вот и все, что я выгадал, — уныло подумал Дик: — его высочество не казнит меня, если я не стану обращаться к нему по имени, как это делает Робер».  
      Последний явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он с упреком покосился на Альдо и поспешил сменить тему беседы, добровольно выполняя возложенную им на себя миссию миротворца.  
      — Кстати, Дикон, ты не против расспросить твоего слугу о тех людях Дорака, которых он выследил в городе?  
      Альдо Ракан мгновенно преобразился. Дик перехватил обеспокоенный взгляд, брошенный им на Иноходца.  
      — Я как раз хотел приказать это Гиллалуну. Он едва начал докладывать мне об этом, когда появились вы, так что ваше высочество услышит обо всем самым первым.  
      Повинуясь кивку Ричарда, Гиллалун выступил вперед. Дик заметил, что его телохранитель весь подобрался, видимо, опасаясь ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.  
      — Тебя зовут Гиллалун? — небрежно спросил принц, усаживаясь в кресло Ричарда. — Любопытное имя.  
      — Да, ваше королевское высочество, — не стал спорить телохранитель и сразу же перешел к делу: — По приказу их милости милорда герцога вчера я обследовал окраины Граши, так как их милость изволили заметить, что подобные холопы, как шпионы Дорака, не посмеют сунуться на центральные улицы. Особливо ежели не все они способны изъясняться на алатском.  
      «Когда это я говорил подобное?» — удивился Ричард, но остался стоять с каменным лицом.  
      Гиллалун перевел дух.  
      — Я осторожно расспросил трактирщиков, — продолжал он увереннее, — нет ли где тут на окраинах постоялого двора, где обслуга хорошо понимает на талиг. Их милость изволили посоветовать мне так: говори-де всем, Гиллалун, будто ты ищешь старых знакомых, но боишься ошибиться. Ты, мол, хотел бы сделать им приятный сюрприз, но не хочешь потревожить случайных людей, ежели они окажутся не теми, кто тебе нужен. Всяк поймет это по-своему, — добавил Гиллалун, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, — но никто не станет лезть в чужие дела: и своих хлопот хватает. Люди скорее предпочтут, чтобы чужестранцы побыстрее убрались отсюда, а уж каким образом – Создатель им судья.  
      — Да вы, герцог, настоящий философ, — бросил Альдо Ракан Ричарду, который замер у кресла принца твердо и незыблемо, поскольку боялся утратить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
      Гиллалун снова подобрался.  
      — Долго ли, коротко ли, но в конце концов мне указали на постоялый двор «Соловей и водокачка». Это мерзкая корчма с самой скверной репутацией, ежели вашему королевскому высочеству будет угодно знать. Она стоит у реки, рядом с банями и водокачкой, отчего, верно, и называется по ее имени. Там легко затеряться среди приезжих самого гнусного вида. Я затаился там на всю прошлую ночь – с согласия их милости, конечно, — тут же оговорился телохранитель, поклонившись Дику, — и видел всех пятерых. Днем они делают вид, будто бы не все они знакомы друг с другом, и парами шныряют по окрестностям, а по ночам совещаются в укромном местечке у реки.  
      — Так их пятеро? — задумчиво спросил Ракан.  
      — Да, ваше королевское высочество. Главный сносно говорит по-алатски, остальные знают разве что по паре слов. Их легко распознать по их эпинским рожам.  
      Принц усмехнулся.  
      — Слышишь, Робер? — насмешливо осведомился он. — Твою эпинскую рожу, видимо, тоже ни с чем не спутаешь.  
      Гиллалун начал было извиняться, но Робер отмахнулся от его оправданий.  
      — А для чего, по-твоему, они засели в Граши? — спросил Иноходец, явно припомнив вчерашний разговор.  
      — Кто ж их знает, ваше лордство, — развел руками Гиллалун. — Злоумышляют худое. Да только я на месте вашего лордства не стал бы ждать, чего они там надумают! Поджег бы этот гнусный трактир – и дело с концом.  
      — Ты слишком кровожаден, Гилл, — пробормотал Ричард, не слишком, впрочем, надеясь, что слуга к нему прислушается.  
      — Но здравое зерно в его предложении есть, — отозвался принц, потягиваясь. Затем он хлопнул в ладоши, словно придя к какому-то решению, и встал.  
      — Итак, — проговорил Альдо Ракан, снова принимая приветливый вид, — пожалуй, мы узнали все, что можно, и благодарим вас, герцог, что вы предупредили нас об опасности, грозящей нашему Первому маршалу. Мы обдумаем, что можно сделать в этой ситуации… И еще. Мы бы просили вас одолжить нам вашего слугу, когда нам понадобится опознать шпионов Дорака. Скажем… послезавтра.  
      — Гиллалун будет в вашим услугам, ваше высочество, — поклонился Дик, — если только завтра монсеньор не отзовет меня обратно к себе. Должен признаться, что я жду его письма с минуты на минуту.  
      Ричард не стал уточнять, что известий от Ворона он ждет при посредстве кардинала Левия из Агариса. Как не стал уточнять и того, что чаемое письмо может не прийти и вовсе.  
      — Что же, мы будем надеяться, что нам повезет, — с наигранным добродушием отозвался принц. — Нам хотелось бы иметь удовольствие проститься с вами.  
      — Довольно, Альдо, хватит! Поехали домой, — поморщился Робер, которого, как видно, стали уже утомлять насмешки обиженного принца. — Мы и без того отняли у Дикона много времени, а ведь он приехал сюда вовсе не ради нас.  
      — Насколько я понял, то ради тебя, — живо возразил Ракан.  
      — Ваше высочество все поняли правильно, — поспешил подтвердить Дик. — Но у меня назначена встреча с отцом-настоятелем этого монастыря, поэтому сейчас я буду вынужден вас покинуть.  
      — Не стоит! Мы уже уезжаем, — засмеялся принц. — Ты все-таки забавное существо, Надорэа!  
      И Альдо Ракан дружески обнял Ричарда, как будто между ними только что не пробежала закатная кошка. Робер с извиняющимся видом потряс Ричарду руку и тоже откланялся. Через минуту ошарашенный Дик остался в комнате один, если, конечно, не считать верного телохранителя.  
      — Ну, что ты мне скажешь, мой добрый Гилл? — печально спросил его Ричард, бессознательно использовав то обращение, к которому часто прибегал покойный отец. — Если ты хочешь обвинить меня в том, что я малодушно предал дело Раканов, то я готов выслушать тебя со всем смирением, подобающим доброму эсператисту.  
      Гиллалун вздрогнул: в этом «мой добрый Гилл» ему послышались интонации погибшего герцога Эгмонта… Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
      — Я не осужу вас, вашмилость. Вы поступили правильно. Принц Ракан всем приносит несчастье: вашему досточтимому батюшке и даже нынешним бириссцам и кагетам. И немудрено. Я ведь всё слышал, вашмилость, о чем вы говорили вчера с эром Робером (вероятно, после сегодняшней встречи с маркизом Эр-При Гиллалун решил сменить гнев на милость). А он тогда честно признался: принц Ракан добровольно продал свое первородство гоганам. Как потомок Лита может служить тому, кто торгует своею кровью?  
      Ричард с удивлением посмотрел на телохранителя. Об этом он не подумал.  
      — Это так важно? — спросил он. — То есть не продажа первородства, а гоганы. Они что, действительно колдуны?  
      — Кто ж этого не знает, вашмилость? — усмехнулся Гиллалун. — Это всем известно. Они, конечно, прячут свои амулеты от посторонних глаз, да только шила в мешке не утаишь. Народ в Агарисе только о том и судачит, будто у гоганов в задних комнатах творились страшные дела.  
      И Гиллалун, содрогнувшись, приложил левую руку к губам.  
      Ричард машинально последовал его примеру.  
      — Гоганы хотят Гальтару, — задумчиво проговорил он минуту спустя. — Зачем она им?  
      — Говорят, это источник древней магии, — ответил Гиллалун. — Только простой человек вроде меня не может им воспользоваться. Для этого и нужно первородство. Нужны вы, вашмилость. Вы же сами слышали, что сказал эр Робер: первородных всего-то пятеро, вернее, четверо, раз уж принц продал свое место гоганам. А те всегда ищут своей выгоды. Они хотят власти. Им и золото нужно только для того, чтобы властвовать над другими.  
      Ричард вздохнул. Гиллалун был явно предубежден.  
      — Если я поеду в Гальтару, ты поедешь со мной? — спросил он рассеянно.  
      — Хоть на край света, вашмилость! — горячо ответил телохранитель. — Нам, пожалуй, и впрямь стоит уехать из монастыря. Я чую, что принц не оставит вас в покое.  
      Дик «чуял» то же самое. Он вообще не собирался встречаться с Альдо Раканом, а теперь его решение только окрепло. Нужно было во что бы то ни стало избежать повторения сегодняшнего разговора.  
      — Поговорю с настоятелем, — решил он. — Его высокопреосвященство поручил здешнему аббату всячески способствовать мне, я знаю. Кстати, Гилл, а мы можем перебраться в тот трактир, о котором ты давеча рассказывал… «Красный петух», кажется?  
      — Да хоть сейчас же! — оживился Гиллалун. — Уж там-то нас никто не найдет! Гёза Пирош не подведет, Литом клянусь, вашмилость!  
      — Тогда собирайся, — приказал Дик. — К моему возвращению все должно быть готово. А я пойду побеседую с нашим преподобным хозяином.

**4**

Рекомендательное письмо кардинала Левия было адресовано «высокопреподобнейшему Олецию», но монахи монастыря св. Гермия называли своего настоятеля просто: отец Ка́нио. При встрече с ним, едва услышав его протяжную, певучую речь, Дик понял, что добродушного вида толстенький аббат родился в каком-то живописном уголке Ро́молы, на мелодичном диалекте которой великий ди Паренцо когда-то воспел свою возлюбленную Лауру. Отец Маттео тоже был уроженцем этой области и, несмотря на все свое эсператистское смирение, чрезвычайно гордился знаменитыми земляками, сделавшими ромоланский диалект литературным языком всей Агарии. Дик с детства влюбился в звучание песен и стихов, от греховной привязанности к которым его духовник так и не смог избавиться. Когда гордый северянин из далекого Надора, воодушевясь, поприветствовал отца Канио ди Рамакуль да Олетто на превосходном ромоланском, сердце достойного настоятеля было покорено сразу и навсегда.  
      Дик отправился на поиски аббата сначала в трапезную и на кухню – близилось время обеда, потом в церковь, потом в монастырский сад, однако тот обнаружился в самом неожиданном месте – на псарне. Опустившись на низенькую скамеечку и высоко закатав полы повседневной рясы, священнослужитель с величайшим усердием умащивал дорогим благовонным маслом шелковистую шерсть породистой гончей, которая любовно положила изящную длинную морду ему на плечо. Дик остолбенел от удивления. Нет, разумеется, он знал, что в местах, посвященных святому Гермию, всегда держат охотничьих собак, но он никак не предполагал, что уход за ними входит в послушание самого настоятеля.  
      Услышав шаги герцога Окделла, отец Канио полуобернулся и поприветствовал Дика ласковой улыбкой. Белки его больших, немного навыкате, карих глаз лукаво блеснули при виде удивления надорского аристократа.  
      — Присаживайтесь, ваша светлость, — пригласил он, указав лоснящейся от масла рукой на соседнюю скамеечку, с которой живо вскочил какой-то монах, помогавший высокопреподобному в его святом деле. Настоятель говорил на талиг, которым, как и все образованные клирики, он прекрасно владел, и Ричард решил не переходить на ромоланский.  
      Юноша опасливо опустился на предложенное ему седалище: на мгновение у него мелькнула абсурдная мысль, что благочестивый аббат сейчас предложит ему смирить гордыню и пособить в стрижке когтей или чистке зубов монастырской псины.  
      Но отец Канио только усмехнулся уголками губ и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
      — Полагаю, вашей светлости было необходимо переговорить со мной, — промолвил он, продолжая умащивать бока своего питомца. — Но я вижу, что вы удивлены, застав меня за подобным делом.  
      — Не буду отрицать, ваше высокопреподобие, — пробормотал Дик.  
      — И это только говорит о том, как справедливо и мудро сказано в Эсператии, — назидательно произнес отец Канио и процитировал по памяти: — «нет святого в своем семействе; для отца своего и для матери своей даже величайший угодник Создателев навсегда останется лишь неразумным чадом». Так и святой Гермий, — продолжал он. — Поскольку Геремерий Надорэа приходится предком вашей светлости, обряды его почитания известны всюду, кроме Надора.  
      — Вы не вполне справедливы, ваше высокопреподобие, — возразил Дик. — Может быть, святой Гермий и забыт в Надоре, но моя семья глубоко чтит святого Алана.  
      — Несомненно, несомненно, — согласился аббат, медленно кивая. — Но признайтесь, ваша светлость: вы почитаете Алана скорее как мученика, чем как чудотворца.  
      Ричард промолчал, подтверждая тем самым справедливость сказанного.  
      — Вот видите, ваша светлость, — легко проговорил аббат, — вы не верите в чудеса. Святой Гермий так и остался для вашей семьи безрассудным юнцом, изгнанным из дома, позором рода, а не Победителем. И вы удивляетесь, видя, как я, недостойный его служитель, умащиваю маслом гончую, подобную той, что сопровождает нашего Защитника в охоте на Закатных тварей. Кстати, ее зовут Бенедикта, — спохватился он, представляя свою питомицу (гончая, дружелюбная, как все представители ее породы, благосклонно обнюхала руку Дика). — Она будет возглавлять процессию нашего монастыря в ночь святого Гермия Победителя. Вы ведь, должно быть, знаете, ваша светлость, что его самого людям видеть не дано.  
      Ричард порылся в памяти, пытаясь извлечь из нее читанное им когда-то житие святого. Геремерий был младшим сыном эория Гиппия Надорэа, Повелителя Скал. Юноша рос буйным и строптивым; все свое время он посвящал развлечениям, особенно же страстно любил охоту. Целыми днями он носился по полям на своем белом жеребце в сопровождении верной гончей. Однажды на возвратном пути домой юный эорий едва не сбил с ног нищего старика. Геремерий хотел ударить беднягу, но тот одним жестом остановил наглеца. Старец оказался посланцем самого Создателя. От беседы с ним на юного строптивца снизошла благодать. Геремерий принял эсператизм, в те времена запрещенный в Золотых Землях, а в знак своего полного преображения изменил свое патрицианское имя на рабское – Гермий. Отец, мать и братья, узнав об этом, прокляли Геремерия. Тогда святой снял с себя все свои роскошные одежды и, облачившись в рубище, поклонился родителям в ноги. «Все, что вы дали мне, я возвращаю вам обратно, — сказал он. — Но сам я принадлежу не вам, а лишь тому, кто создал меня». Гермий ушел, и в ту же ночь его белый жеребец и гончая вырвались со двора и умчались вслед за хозяином. С тех пор святой Гермий якобы охотится на всякую скверну и нечисть и гонит ее отовсюду. Он почитается как самый надежный защитник от сил зла, бич для недобрых людей и Победитель Закатных тварей. Но люди не способны увидеть его. О его появлении их возвещает только стук лошадиных копыт и собака – огромная гончая, которая предшествует святому.  
      Красивая, но наивная сказка. Не то, что житие святого Алана, жертвенно сложившего свою голову на плахе.  
      — Скажите, ваше высокопреподобие, — неожиданно спросил Дик, — а вам приходилось когда-нибудь видеть настоящую гончую Гермия?  
      Отец Канио вытер руки платком и взялся за прекрасный роговой гребень, которым он начал осторожно расчесывать шерсть Бенедикты.  
      — Да, — обронил он. — И только благодаря этой встрече я сегодня беседую с вами, а не гнию на илистом дне Элеты.  
      — Неужели? — удивился Ричард.  
      — Я не делаю из этого тайны, ваша светлость, — с улыбкой ответил отец Канио. — Пусть моя откровенность выставляет не в лучшем свете меня самого, но она славит моего небесного покровителя. Видите ли, в молодости я был почти таким же разнузданным юношей, как и святой Гермий. Видимо, поэтому он и решил наставить меня на путь истинный… Мой отец, Рамакуль да Олетто, богатый купец, хотел, чтобы я стал лиценциатом права. Наше семейное дело должно было перейти к моему старшему брату, и отец рассудил, что я буду им весьма полезен, если изучу законы и юриспруденцию. Но я искренне презирал всякое крючкотворство и думал только о собственных удовольствиях. Отец послал меня в университет в Сорго. Оказавшись на свободе, я тут же принялся проматывать деньги, кутить с самыми негодными товарищами и посещать всякие злачные места. И вот однажды, когда из дома мне прислали содержание на полгода, один из моих мнимых друзей решил воспользоваться случаем. Он задумал обокрасть меня, а чтобы это не вышло наружу, утопить меня в Элете. Все подумают, что пьяный дурень сам свалился в воду. Берег в том месте вязкий и илистый, в воде торчат остатки старых гнилых мостков, к тому же течением туда прибивает всякий мусор… Выбраться оттуда и трезвому вряд ли по силам. Я, разумеется, и не подозревал о злодейском умысле. Поздно ночью, когда мы возвращались из таверны, приятель привел меня на Новый мост, чтобы оглушить и обобрать. Я едва соображал, что происходит, и стал бы легкой добычей. И в этот момент прямо на нас выскочила большая охотничья собака. Она оттолкнула меня и бросилась на моего несостоявшегося убийцу. Он попробовал отмахнуться от нее ножом, но она была словно заговоренная. Я же от толчка не удержался на ногах и мешком свалился на землю. И тогда я услышал лошадиный топот. Какой-то одинокий всадник приближался к нам. С каждой секундой стук копыт становился все отчетливее, но ни всадника, ни самой лошади так и не было видно. Я разом протрезвел. Моего неверного товарища тоже, видимо, охватил ужас. Забыв обо мне, он бросился бежать. Собака кинулась за ним следом, а сразу за ней, оставаясь невидимым, промчался всадник. Он проехал в каком-нибудь шаге от меня, но я не смог заметить даже тени. Я лежал на мосту и, обмирая от страха, слушал, как лошадиные копыта, процокав буквально у самой моей головы, удаляются вслед за гончей, преследующей моего приятеля.  
      Аббат замолчал, поглаживая Бенедикту, видимо, снова переживая ту давнюю ночь. Ричард подождал с минуту, а затем спросил с детским любопытством:  
      — А что сталось с вашим приятелем? Вы видели его потом?  
      Отец Канио вновь вернулся к расчесыванию собачьей шерсти.  
      — Нет. Пару недель спустя ниже по течению Элеты вынесло чей-то обезображенный труп. Одежда на мертвом была вся изорвана, а тело вздулось от воды, но, я думаю, что это и был мой неверный товарищ.  
      Ричард задумался.  
      — Вероятно, после этого ваше высокопреподобие изменили свой образ жизни? — спросил он. — Однако лиценциатом права вы так и не стали.  
      — Верно, ваша светлость, — согласился аббат с легкой улыбкой. — Я много думал об этом происшествии, и решил отныне посвятить себя святому Гермию. Я написал домой, что хочу изучать теологию. Мой отец был не в восторге от этого решения – все купцы люди практические – но все-таки отнесся к моему выбору с уважением. Так я стал магистром богословия.  
      Красавица-Бенедикта широко зевнула, высунув розовый язык.  
      — А разве вы, ваша светлость, — поинтересовался в свою очередь настоятель, принимаясь массировать собачьи лапы, — никогда не видели гончей святого Гермия?  
      — Никогда, — честно ответил Ричард. Он не стал добавлять, что, судя по всему, ее вообще не видел ни один из его предков.  
      Отец Канио, однако, сделал из его слов другой вывод.  
      — Должно быть, ваша жизнь была лишена скверны, — ласково промолвил он. — Но я верю: если вам будет грозить опасность, святой Гермий не замедлит прийти к вам на помощь. Думаю, вы даже сподобитесь увидеть его самого. Ведь вы с ним одной крови.  
      Крови Лита, Повелителя Скал. Отец Канио, как и Гиллалун, каждый на свой лад, сказали сегодня Дику о том, что он не вполне обычный человек. Это наводило на некоторые размышления…  
      Настоятель любезно прервал их.  
      — Однако вы, ваша светлость, пришли ко мне сегодня не для разговора о святом Гермии, — проговорил он. — Что вам угодно? Я готов помочь вам по мере моих слабых сил. Тем более, что его высокопреосвященство просил меня оказать вам всяческое содействие.  
      Ричард замялся, подбирая правильные слова. Бенедикта лукаво покосилась на него карим глазом, и Дику показалось, что собака подмигивает ему.  
      — Дело в том, ваше высокопреподобие, что сегодня в монастыре меня посетил его высочество Альдо Ракан… — настоятель сделал невольное движение, красноречиво сказавшее Дику, что Левий просветил аббата относительно нежелательности встреч с принцем. Он продолжал уже вполне уверенно: — Я хотел бы избежать этого и поэтому вынужден сегодня же отказаться от вашего гостеприимства.  
      — Понимаю, — пробормотал отец Канио, потирая лоб тыльной стороной руки.  
      — Как только придет ответ на письмо, которое я отдал вам вчера вечером, я покину Граши, — продолжал Ричард, — а до тех пор я буду жить в корчме «Красный петух» и, с позволения вашего высокопреподобия, время от времени посылать слугу, чтобы узнавать новости. Но… Если в письме его высокопреосвященства Левия не окажется того, что я жду… Я думаю, что мне придется вернуться в Талиг.  
      — Разве это не опасно для вас, ваша светлость? — удивился настоятель.  
      — Опасно, — подтвердил Дик, — но бездействовать еще опаснее. Поэтому я и решил обратиться к вашему высокопреподобию за помощью.  
      — Говорите, — произнес отец Канио, не отрываясь от собачьих лап.  
      — Я не смогу вернуться в Талиг под своим именем, — признал Ричард. — Но ваше высокопреподобие, несомненно, можете снабдить меня пропуском, позволяющим мне въехать в Талиг под видом паломника.  
      — Я не совсем понимаю вас, ваша светлость, — проговорил настоятель недоуменно. — Талиг – еретическая страна, а мы эсператисты.  
      — Вы правы, — согласился Дик, — но ведь вам не составило бы труда выхлопотать пропуск за подписью великого герцога Альберта для послушника вашего монастыря, если бы у него возникла необходимость поехать в Талиг?  
      Отец Канио, не отвечая, с удовольствием разогнулся, похлопал собаку по спине и принялся отряхивать свою рясу от собачьей шерсти.  
      — А что будет написано в этом пропуске? — поинтересовался он.  
      — Ну… Когда я был ребенком, моя мать-герцогиня рассказывала мне одну историю, случившуюся в те времена в Северной Придде, — начал Ричард издалека. — Некий крестьянин-олларианец настолько проникся проповедью эсператизма, которую тайно прочитал приезжий священник, что не пожелал более оставаться в еретическом государстве, взял свою жену и сына и пешком двинулся в Агарию, уповая только на милость Создателя. Я не знаю, что произошло с ним дальше, но ведь вполне могло быть такое, что он добрел до вашего монастыря, принял здесь послушание и умер в благодати. И если бы его выросший сын, то есть я, пожелал бы перед постригом посетить родину, а заодно и поклониться святым местам, вы, конечно же, не отказали бы бедному парню?  
      — Нет, — ответил отец Канио, тонко улыбаясь. — И как же звали этого благочестивого человека?  
      Ричард немного помедлил с ответом. Ребенком он запомнил всю эту историю только благодаря имени неведомого крестьянина.  
      — Его звали Заяц, ваше высокопреподобие, — признался он наконец. — Готлиб Заяц.  
      — А его сына, то есть вас?  
      — Не знаю, ваше высокопреподобие. Тогда меня это не интересовало.  
      Отец Канио задумался. Уголки его губ слабо дрогнули.  
      — Думаю, что вы согласитесь, ваша светлость: вашего настоящего имени нам никак не следует упоминать, — произнес он благодушно. — Но и ваше новое имя должно быть значимым для вас, иначе вы сразу выдадите себя тем, кого могут послать на ваши поиски. Я узнал из письма его высокопреосвященства, что ваша светлость глубоко почитает покойного епископа Оноре. Что вы скажете на то, чтобы назваться его именем?  
      Дик слегка удивился. Оноре Заяц?  
      — Если вы находите это уместным, ваше высокопреподобие… — промямлил он.  
      — Тогда решено, — произнес настоятель, весело поблескивая умными живыми глазами. — Через неделю, ваша светлость, я предоставлю вам пропуск, которым вы можете воспользоваться так, как считаете нужным. Останетесь ли вы в Граши, поедете ли в Талиг или куда-нибудь еще, этой бумагой вы распорядитесь по собственному разумению.  
      — Благодарю вас, отец мой, — поклонился Ричард. — Но я прошу вас еще указать в ней моего слугу Гиллалуна… скажем, как брата Гильельмо. И я также буду вам весьма признателен, если вы напишете Великому герцогу, что паломники намерены посетить Гальтару, чтобы поклониться местам гонения первых эсператистов.  
      — Вы намерены посетить Гальтару? — искренне удивился настоятель. — Для чего?  
      — Это касается одного дела, прояснить которое я обещал его высокопреосвященству, — уклончиво проговорил Ричард, решив не упоминать гоганов. — К тому же через Гальтарскую область легче всего въехать в Талиг. Места там заброшенные.  
      — Будьте осторожны, ваша светлость, — серьезно предупредил Дика отец Канио. — В тех местах вечно ошивается всякий сброд. Вы легко можете стать добычей гальтарских разбойников.  
      — Все ценности я оставлю на хранение вам, ваше высокопреподобие, — заверил его Дик. — К тому же разве не вы сами говорили совсем недавно, что святой Гермий не оставит меня?..

**5**

_«…Не скрою от Вас, сын мой, что герцог Алва не выразил заинтересованности ни в Вас, ни в маркизе Эр-При. Особливо же герцог просил передать, что отныне Вы можете считать себя совершенно свободным»…_  
      Гонорий Заяц раздраженно дернул плечом и бросил рассеянный взгляд на заброшенную дорогу. Вдоль обочин слева и справа возникали то погребальные барельефы, то кирпичные колумбарии: больше всего Старогальтарский тракт напоминал растянувшееся на множество хорн обветшалое кладбище, которым, впрочем, и являлся. Жители деревушки, где путники провели прошлую ночь, очень советовали не сходить с дороги, чтобы не провалиться невзначай в вентиляционную шахту древнего склепа, чей полуразвалившийся вход торчал где-нибудь в паре хорн отсюда как стершийся гнилой зуб. Шептались, что здешние катакомбы уходят в глубь земли на три-четыре яруса. В древнегальтарские времена в них прятались первые эсператисты, а после Эрнани IX – абвениаты, пытавшиеся спасти культ Четверых и прорывшие, как крысы, ходы во всех направлениях.  
      Среди мелькавших перед глазами многочисленных надписей с привычными H·S·E*, V·V·V** и почтительными F·P·D·M·P*** взгляд Ричарда неожиданно выхватил _«durus et immotus in fide»_ ****, и юноша рассерженно отвернулся. На сердце у него был камень.  
      Письмо от кардинала Левия пришло 5 дня Летних Ветров. Вместе с ним магнус Ордена Милосердия прислал последние донесения своего прознатчика в Олларии. Партия королевы, которую после дуэли в Нохе возглавил брат Оскара, еще держалась. Первые две-три недели Катари и епископу Риссанскому удавалось не допускать Кантена Дорака до особы короля. Одно время даже казалось, что мерзавец вот-вот падет. Но Дорак сумел вывернуться. Через верных людей чуть ли не из прислуги он сумел устроить тайную встречу с Фердинандом, и коронованная марионетка вновь заплясала в его руках на старый лад. Катари заперли в ее покоях, но справиться с молодым епископом оказалось сложнее. Он произвел огромное впечатление на Оллара и пытался выжать из этого все, что мог. Двор застыл в шатком равновесии: партия королевы проиграла последнюю схватку, но исход всей битвы был еще неясен.  
      Мысли об этом не давали Ричарду покоя всю неделю, пока он вместе с Гиллалуном тащился по давно забытому тракту. Солнце палило немилосердно. Над дорогой висела мельчайшая невидимая пыль, забивающая легкие, словно здешний воздух впитал в себя прах древних останков и мертвых камней. Из-за чудовищной жары Ричарду казалось, что они едут прямиком в Закат, а тянувшиеся по обочинам надгробия только усиливали это впечатление.  
      Дик понимал, что его долг – быть сейчас в Олларии рядом с Катари. Но преосвященный Луи Риссанский!.. Положа руку на сердце, Дик понимал: он никогда не посмеет встретиться взглядом с епископом. Ричард Окделл предал Феншо-Тримейнов: и генерала, которого расстреляли у него на глазах, и капитана, убитого по его вине на дуэли. Молодой и энергичный брат Оскара – всего на каких-нибудь пять лет старше самого Ричарда! – имел все основания с презрением отвернуться от последнего герцога Надорского.  
      Хотя были предатели и пострашнее Дика. Всю последнюю неделю юноша ломал себе голову над смыслом поступков графа Штанцлера. Зачем беглый кансильер солгал ему? Зачем дал перстень с ядом, который никогда не принадлежал роду Эпинэ? Зачем толкнул сына своего друга на бесчестье? Право же, с горечью думал Дик, не герцогу Надорскому бросать камень в Фердинанда Оллара, когда он сам послужил лишь послушным орудием в руках опытного лжеца! Теперь Штанцлер прятался в какой-то эпинской норе и будоражил оттуда всю провинцию, давая Дораку отличные козыри в игре против партии королевы. Какой превосходный шанс для колиньяров всех мастей лишить беднягу Робера его законного наследия! Кардинал будет полным дураком, если не приплетет ничего не подозревающего маркиза Эр-При к чужим интригам. Вместе с герцогом Надорским заодно. В самом деле: что он делал в Агарисе и Алате, когда его господин находится в Фельпе?  
       _«Герцог Алва просил передать, что отныне Вы можете считать себя совершенно свободным»…_  
      Нет у него больше господина. Он принял вызов Ворона – и проиграл. И как бездарно проиграл, святой Алан и все святые предки вместе взятые! Теперь обвинение в государственной измене – только вопрос времени. Дорак поспешит расправиться с Окделлами, если уж Алва отрекается от своего оруженосца. Ричард нисколько не сомневался, что колиньяровы шпионы успели донести в Олларию о его встрече с Альдо Раканом в монастыре святого Гермия. Правда, корчма «Соловей и водокачка» сгорела как раз накануне прибытия гонца от Левия…  
      — Так ты считаешь, что погибли не все? — спросил Дик у Гиллалуна через плечо. — Из тех, кто следил за нами?  
      — Я опознал только троих, — немедленно откликнулся телохранитель, и быстрота этого ответа доказывала, что слуга ни на секунду не переставал думать об их преследователях. — Попомните мои слова, вашмилость: мошенники еще дадут о себе знать. Я буду не я, ежели эта горелая корчма нам еще не аукнется.  
      Ричард отмахнулся: шпионов осталось только двое, стало быть, их будет двое на́ двое. Справедливый расклад. Ричарда волновало не то, что осталось позади, а то, что ждало впереди.  
      Да и кто узнает герцога Окделла в обличии Гонория Зайца, послушника монастыря святого Гермия? Ричард поглубже натянул на глаза капюшон простой рясы из небеленого холста – прощального подарка отца Канио. Шпагу Гиллалуну удалось искусно припрятать в тюке с припасами, который вез его алатский мул. Опасения вызывала только Сона. Дик был не в силах расстаться со своей мориской, и хозяин корчмы «Красный петух» замаскировал ее. С мастерством прирожденного конокрада Гёза Пирош намалевал на вороной лошади рыжие подпалины и спрятал ее изящные сильные ноги под приклеенной шерстью. Сона вынесла все эти издевательства с грустной покорностью, и только смотрела на Дика с немым упреком. Юноше было нестерпимо стыдно, но ведь мориска и сама не захотела бы расстаться со своим хозяином, не правда ли?  
      Впрочем, к тому моменту, когда мнимые паломники пересекли пограничную заставу Талига у Гальтарской области, умница-Сона сообразила, в чем дело, и вошла в актерский раж. Она прошла мимо таможенников так понуро, так низко опустив голову и так душераздирающе вздыхая, что, когда Гиллалун гордо возгласил: «А кобылка-то монастырская, вишь, как хороша! ходила в жеребцах у самого Гермия, и пяти годков еще не минуло!» – солдаты захрюкали от смеха. Дик сосредоточенно перебирал четки, панически боясь выдать себя. Уже за воротами заставы юноша перехватил удивленный взгляд Гиллалуна и с ужасом поймал себя на том, что вместо _«Benedictus qui exspectat»_ ***** бормочет _«Benedetto sia ‘l giorno, e ’l mese, e l’anno»_.****** Счастье, что невежды-стражники, должно быть, приняли знаменитый сонет к Лауре за новомодную ромоланскую молитву.  
       _«…Вы можете считать себя совершенно свободным»…_  
      Дик как наяву видел Ворона, произносящего эти слова. Небрежный жест: «Герцог Окделл может располагать собой, как ему заблагорассудится». Проще говоря – пусть идет хоть к Леворукому. А еще точнее – к Кантену Дораку, что одно и то же. Не вина этого мерзавца, что Большой Совет по делу измены герцога Окделла еще не созван. И за это нужно благодарить пятерых Людей Чести, павших во дворе Нохского аббатства!  
      Однако кардинал Левий писал, что не намерен отступаться от своего. Алва ответил ему – небрежно и нехотя, но ответил, – и его высокопреосвященство укрепился в надежде, что сумеет построить на этом фундамент будущих отношений. Магнус Ордена Милосердия уверял герцога Надорского, что не оставит попыток примирить эра с оруженосцем. Воистину он был посланцем милости, как и покойный епископ Оноре.  
      Ричард не смог бы объяснить толком, зачем он все-таки поехал в Талиг через Гальтару. Разве что ради того, чтобы оказать ответную услугу Левию. Дик обещал разобраться, чего хотят гоганы, и чувствовал, что должен выполнить обещанное. Пусть попытка кардинала оправдать его перед Вороном оказалась неудачной, но свои долги нужно платить.  
      Старогальтарская дорога вела его в столицу древней Анаксии как в загробный мир. Она была заброшена и забыта еще в начале нынешнего Круга. Правда, за шесть-семь хорн отсюда, возле вчерашней деревеньки, она еще как-то использовалась, поскольку местный пастух гонял по ней скот на луга, лежавшие немного на юго-запад; однако здесь, всего в получасе езды от ворот Гальтары, некогда великолепная Ви́а Анти́ка была погребена под слоем песка. Древние базальтовые плиты, об которые изредка ударялись копыта Соны, казались столь же мертвыми, как кости и пепел, похороненные в мраморных урнах по обочинам.  
      Они еще не успели достичь пределов древней столицы, а уже все, что попадалось на пути, казалось руинами. На таможне балагур-адуан уверял мнимых паломников, что в Гальтарской области все стареет не по дням, а по часам. «Стоит поставить забор – ан глядь, он уже весь и повалился!» — подмигивая Дику, вещал таможенник. — «Древняя нечисть не любит новья!».  
      И впрямь. Древность царствовала здесь повсюду и повсюду встречала почитание, замешанное на страхе. Не далее, как сегодня утром за околицей деревни взгляд Дика случайно зацепился за плошку с медом и молоком, выставленную возле руин какого-то языческого жертвенника. Послушник Гонорий Заяц едва не плюнул с досады. Здешние жители, все как на подбор, исподволь носили еду старым богам, которых молчаливо признавали властителями этих мест. Но даже у отца Канио язык не повернулся бы выбранить их за это. Дик и сам чувствовал, что в мертвых камнях и сухом воздухе Гальтары осталось что-то древнее, исконное, неведомое, глубоко чуждое людям и могущественное.  
      Ворота Гальтары появились внезапно. Впрочем, не ворота – от них уже ничего не осталось, а два полуразрушенных столба со стертыми надписями. Дик проехал мимо, искренне надеясь, что они не обрушатся ему на голову. Виа Антика между тем бежала вперед – по тому, что когда-то было улицей оживленного города. Замелькали руины древних домов: кое-где упавшие балки и разрушенные стены перегораживали путь, и тогда Дик придерживал Сону, позволяя мориске осторожно найти проход. Минут через пятнадцать окрестности изменились: руины отступили, открывая вид на обширную площадь, вымощенную такими же крепкими базальтовыми плитами, что и дорога. По четырем ее сторонам возвышались четыре круглые башни, окруженные широкими площадками.  
      Ричард тут же с замиранием сердца узнал ту, которая год назад явилась ему в Варастийской степи – северная, прекрасно сохранившаяся и стоявшая так же незыблемо, как надорские скалы.  
      Каким-то наитием Ричард сразу понял, что это не военное и не дозорное сооружение. Мощная, выбеленная временем, великолепная, несмотря на возраст, ротонда на самом деле была могилой. Гальтара и ее окрестности – это одно огромное кладбище! В детстве Дику приходилось читать, что во времена Золотой Анаксии хоронить покойников в столице запрещалось всем, кроме эориев Высоких домов. Северная башня с ее невидимым потайным входом многие века, должно быть, служила для его предков входом в загробный Лабиринт, и Ричард с содроганием спросил себя: уж не блуждала ли она по Варасте в поисках добычи – последнего из рода Надорэа? Вздрогнув, он отвел взгляд.  
      И тут же заметил, что Гиллалун указывает ему пальцем на что-то, расположенное прямо у него за спиной. Ричард порывисто обернулся и увидел огромную пологую лестницу, на которую, ежась, неотрывно пялился его телохранитель. Ричард повернул Сону к центру площади, внимательно рассматривая еще одно удивительное сооружение. Странно, что не оно первым бросилось ему в глаза. Прямо из базальтовых плит мостовой вырастало нечто вроде высокой ступенчатой пирамиды со срезанной верхушкой, увенчанной четырьмя заостренными стелами.  
      Видимо, это и был холм Абвениев, о котором повествовали старые книги. Надо сказать, что он мало походил на виденные Ричардом гравюры: вероятно, художники рисовали, руководствуясь не натурой, которой интересовались мало, а своим воображением.  
      Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Ричард спешился и отдал поводья Соны Гиллалуну.  
      — Хочу осмотреться, — коротко бросил он, вертя головой по сторонам.  
      Гилл, кряхтя, тоже слез с мула и осторожно отошел подальше от лестницы. Ступенчатая пирамида явно вызывала у него содрогание. Дик с удивлением оглянулся на своего всегда бесстрашного слугу: Гилл никогда не страдал беспричинной пугливостью.  
      — Что с тобой? — спросил он, занося ногу на первую ступеньку. — Привяжи куда-нибудь животных и иди сюда.  
      — С вашего позволения, вашмилость, я лучше подожду здесь, — почтительно отозвался Гилл, по-прежнему ежась, словно на летней гальтарской жаре его внезапно прохватил озноб. — Не дело смерду лезть в дела Литида, — добавил он себе под нос.  
      Дик уже не слышал его: он взбегал по лестнице все выше и выше, на площадку, окруженную обелисками, похожими на каменные мечи.  
      Ветер трепал его волосы. Дика на миг охватило странное чувство: ему казалось, что все его предки словно ожили в нем и поднимаются с ним вместе, как поднимались во время о́но, чтобы призвать ушедших богов. Даже серая послушническая ряса, бьющая его по ногам, на миг почудилась ему древней церемониальной хламидой Повелителей Скал.  
      Верхняя площадка холма оказалась совершенно пустой и покрытой песком от рассыпавшихся в пыль камней. Над головой звенело пронизанное солнечным светом небо, а вокруг царила мертвенная тишина – признак того, что люди покинули Гальтару много веков назад. Ричард огляделся. На одной из стел был выбит знак Скал – его знак. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Дик подошел ближе и дотронулся до него. Сухая каменная крошка заструилась у него под пальцами. Знак проступил четче, и Ричард вдруг ощутил, что похож на осиротевшего сына, смахивающего пыль с имени отца, выбитого на надгробии. Но отца больше нет. Он ушел через потайную дверь Северной башни в Лабиринт, куда уходят все эории. Ричард отпрянул от стелы, невольно сжав пальцы в кулак. Давнее детское горе словно воскресло здесь, среди мертвых камней мертвого города.  
      Нет, он не даст прошлому взять верх над собой. Ричард отошел к краю площадки и посмотрел вниз, отыскивая взглядом Гиллалуна: верный телохранитель кутался в серую рясу, словно и впрямь продрог до костей. Нужно было возвращаться. Здесь не было ничего ценного и даже интересного. И что только надеялись обрести в Гальтаре ростовщики-гоганы? Не иначе, суеверные хитрецы обманули сами себя. Ричард почувствовал усталость и разочарование. Стоило тащится сюда целую неделю!  
      Вдруг на границе его зрения мелькнуло что-то темное. Ричард было подумал, что это крыса, но тут же одернул себя: разве крысу заметишь с такой высоты? Незваный гость подбирался к ним со стороны одной из разрушенных улиц и, судя по его вороватым движениям, намерения у него отнюдь не были добрыми. Ричард издал короткий пронзительный свист – так в надорских горах предупреждают от опасности – стремясь привлечь внимание Гилла к новоприбывшему. Этот звук, вспоровший мертвенную тишину Гальтары, как будто послужил сигналом к общему нападению.  
      Два десятка бандитов разом вынырнули из потаенных нор, где они скрывались до этого. Их была целая стая – стая самых опасных на свете двуногих крыс, приготовивших засаду неосторожным путникам. Гальтарские разбойники! Воры, славящиеся на всю здешнюю область! Чем могли их привлечь нищие паломники, путешествующие без охраны?..  
      На сей раз звериное чутье подвело Гиллалуна, но реакция у телохранителя по-прежнему была молниеносной. Он рывком сдернул с ветки чахлой пинии, едва пробивающейся между камней, поводья Соны и своего мула, одновременно выхватывая из-под рясы нож. Ричард привычным движением стряхнул в ладонь кинжал, который по горскому обычаю носил под мышкой, и кинулся вниз по лестнице на помощь своему верному слуге. Ему припомнились Вараста и бириссцы, удар, которому учил его Алва, позволяющий одним движением перерезать горло здоровенному седуну, и Надор, и зимняя охота на волков, и суровое лицо эра Дэвида Сеттона, показывающего, как на лету вспороть брюхо бросившемуся на тебя хищнику. Все это промелькнуло у него перед глазами, пока юноша торопливо прыгал по ступенькам, готовясь к схватке.  
      Гиллалун выпустил Сону, и мориска галопом понеслась навстречу своему хозяину, однако у самого подножия лестницы почему-то шарахнулась в сторону. Этим попробовал воспользоваться один из бандитов, который выскочил прямо перед мордой кобылы, норовя схватить ее под уздцы. В этом и состояла его ошибка. Сона взвилась на дыбы и ударила разбойника копытами в голову и грудь. Тот свалился наземь, как подкошенный, а Сона понеслась вокруг площадки и скоро скрылась из глаз за пирамидой холма Абвениев.  
      Дик сбежал с последней ступеньки, все еще пряча кинжал в рукаве. Ближайший бандит, опередивший остальных на пару бье, с глумливой ухмылкой на плоском лице шагнул навстречу сирому монашку. Он был шире Дика раза в два и на голову выше. Такому детине ничего не стоило расправиться с Гонорием Зайцем голыми руками. Тело Дика среагировало машинально, словно он все еще бился в передовом отряде, штурмующем Барсовы врата. Юноша ужом проскользнул под ножом разбойника и, выпрямившись, как пружина, глубоко полоснул кинжалом по толстой шее. И тут же, вывернувшись, отскочил назад, чиркнув монашеской сандалией по ступеньке, с которой только что спрыгнул.  
      Бандит осел в гальтарскую пыль со странным булькающим хрипом. Его изумленные товарищи ненадолго замешкались, и Ричард успел окинуть взглядом арену схватки, ища Гиллалуна.  
      Его телохранитель уже успел вскочить на мула, но один из разбойников, с ловкостью акробата перекатившись прямо под ногами животного, перерезал испуганной скотине сухожилия. Мул жалобно завопил, и Дик успел тупо удивиться: зачем бандиты портят свою предполагаемую добычу? Пятеро или шестеро разбойников с радостным улюлюканьем кинулись на Гиллалуна, норовя стащить его на каменные плиты площади, и Дик ринулся вперед, чтобы защитить его.  
      На него накинулись сразу трое. Время замедлилось, а чувств в душе не осталось вовсе: и гнев и страх испарились, как пот с кожи. С целеустремленностью брошенного камня Дик прорывался к Гиллалуну, орудуя кинжалом и парируя ответные удары обнаженной левой рукой. Как жаль, что у него нет огнестрельного оружия! И какое счастье, что у бандитов его тоже нет! Один из его противников отступил, держась за живот, другой взвыл, получив локтем в глаз, третьему Ричард ловко поставил подножку. На смену раненым тут же пришли другие. Их было слишком много, но Дик уже не думал об этом. Он бешено ломился к цели, даже не задаваясь вопросом, удастся ли им выбраться отсюда живыми. И тут из-за угла ступенчатой пирамиды прямо на него выскочил Моро!  
      «Откуда здесь Моро?» — машинально подумал Ричард, однако наваждение исчезло, не успев сформироваться. В глаза юноше бросились размазанные рыжие подпалины, нарисованные Гёзой Пирошем. Сона обежала холм Абвениев и вернулась к своему хозяину. Дик рванулся к ней, и в это мгновение ему на плечи тяжело плюхнулся аркан, ловко брошенный кем-то из бандитов. Дик инстинктивно схватился левой рукой за петлю, спасаясь от удушения, и рухнул в пыль, проехавшись всем телом по базальтовым плитам площади до самого основания лестничной пирамиды.  
      Сона проскакала мимо. Ей вдогонку раздалось несколько выстрелов: как видно, у бандитов все же были пистолеты, хотя они не торопились пускать их в ход. Кто-то грубо дернул Ричарда за ноги, и, решив не дожидаться дальнейшего, он вслепую ударил кинжалом, который, падая, ухитрился не выпустить из судорожно сжатых пальцев. Это было ошибкой. Кинжал намертво застрял в петле кожаного ремня подошедшего бандита, и хотя тот, скверно выругавшись, сразу отпрыгнул, ему на помощь немедля пришли его товарищи. Ричарда резко вздернули на ноги, одновременно заломив ему руки за спину и приставив для верности нож к горлу. Последнее, впрочем, нисколько не озаботило Дика: петля аркана окончательно ослабла, и юноша зашелся кашлем, пытаясь отхаркать забившийся в рот и ноздри песок. Чьи-то ноги вальяжно прогулялись мимо него.  
      — Симоне! Эй, Симоне! — окликнул насмешливый глумливый голос. — Чего это ты разлегся в пыли, как свинья? Умаялся что ли?  
      — Дохлый он, наш Симоне, как распоследняя падаль, — ответствовал другой голос, хриплый и грубый, и прибавил короткое эпинское ругательство. — Ишь, раззявил горло, как, бывало, свою поганую пасть!  
      Дик наконец-то поднял глаза, нашарил среди двух десятков бандитских рож лицо Гиллалуна и вздохнул с облегчением. Правая скула телохранителя была разбита в кровь, но сам он твердо стоял на ногах и смотрел на скрутивших его разбойников с презрительным пренебрежением. Личина доброго брата Гильельмо окончательно сползла с него.  
      Один из разбойников, тощий и жилистый, одетый побогаче остальных, подошел ближе к подножию пирамиды и небрежно потыкал носком сапога тело давешнего здоровенного бандита.  
      — Бедняга! — проговорил он с фальшивым состраданием. — Помер как окаянец! Видите, что ожидает не боящихся Создателя нечестивцев, дети мои? Их отправит в Закат рука безусого монашка!  
      И вожак от души пнул труп Симоне сапогом под ребра.  
      — А что делать с этим? Пустить в расход? — лениво поинтересовался бандит, державший нож у горла Ричарда.  
      — Эсперы на тебе нет! — деланно возмутился вожак. — Пустить в расход божьего человека! К тому же этот монашек такой же бешеный, как его конек. Разве он не станет тебе славным товарищем, куда получше покойника Симоне? Подумай сам: вдруг резать глотки ему понравится больше, чем петь молитвы, а?  
      Бандиты загоготали. Похоже, погибший товарищ не пользовался у них большой симпатией. Впрочем, кто ею пользовался? Разбойник, раненный Соной, глухо стонал, лежа всего в паре шагов от главаря, но тот даже не повернул головы в его сторону.  
      — А что делать со вторым? — спросил один из бандитов, окружавших Гиллалуна.  
      Вожак не успел ответить.  
      — Не трогайте моего слугу, — сквозь зубы зло процедил Ричард, глядя исподлобья на главаря разбойников.  
      — Слугу? — удивился тот. — А разве у монахов бывают слуги? — И, пристально вглядевшись в лицо пленника, он распорядился неожиданно жестким тоном, резко оставив прежнее паясничанье: — Отведите-ка их обоих в пещеры. Да поймайте мне бешеного конька этого доброго… монаха.  
      Ричарда грубо толкнули в спину и потащили по направлению к воротам города, как жертвенного теленка на заклание. Гиллалун, окруженный бандитами, прихрамывая, двинулся следом за ним: видимо, при падении с мула он все же повредил ногу. Дик не осмеливался повернуть голову, боясь встретиться взглядом с верным телохранителем. Он предал его. Он притащил их обоих в засаду, поддавшись глупому, гибельному капризу.  
      Холм Абвениев и Северная башня остались за спиной. Ричард даже не оглянулся на них, покидая мертвую столицу мертвой империи. Древняя Гальтара, святилище его предков, так же, как и Рокэ Алва, отреклась от него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hic situs est – здесь покоится.  
> **Vale, vale, vale – прощай, прощай, прощай.  
> ***Filius patri dulcissimo, matri piissimae – сын отцу дражайшему и матери благочестивейшей.  
> ****Тверд и незыблем в вере [верности].  
> *****Благословен ожидающий.  
> ******«Благословен день, лето, месяц, час», начальные строки 61 сонета Петрарки на жизнь мадонны Лауры (пер. Вяч. Иванова).


	5. Глава V. Лабиринт

**1**

_1-14 дни Летних Ветров, 399 год Круга Скал. Оллария, Гальтара_  
  
      Кардинал Сильвестр был неукротимо зол. Он знал, что выиграет эту битву, но какими средствами, помилуй Леворукий! До сих пор при взгляде на короля у него сводило зубы. Ему пришлось добрых полчаса простоять на коленях перед этим коронованным ничтожеством. Благо Талига требует жертв, но это слишком! Фердинанд заплатит ему за пережитое унижение. Счастье еще, что Люди Чести не знают всех подробностей той весенней ночи, при воспоминании о которой кардинала до сих пор мутило от гнева.  
      Закатная кошка Катарина и эта молодая эпинская гадюка, епископ Риссанский, успешно держали короля в изоляции почти полторы недели после Нохской дуэли. Однако двор не мог все время находиться в старом особняке баронов Феншо; в середине месяца король вернулся в Новый дворец. В ночь на двадцать первое Весенних Молний маркиз Фарнэби через задние двери, предназначенные для истопников, горничных, прачек и прочей челяди, провел кардинала прямо в Малую опочивальню. У господина мажордома были свои связи среди дворцовой прислуги. Один из его протеже выносил ночной горшок его величества и поэтому имел ключи от ретирадной комнаты короля, примыкающей к спальне. Сильвестр до конца жизни запомнит узкие, крутые лестницы, темные, холодные коридоры и испуг Фердинанда, поднятого с постели появлением неожиданных гостей.  
      Сильвестр тут же рухнул на колени перед кроватью, закрыв руками лицо, не позволяя первоначальному королевскому страху превратиться в ярость. За прошедшие дни Фердинанда изрядно настроили против него. Маркиз Фарнэби с ловкостью опытного придворного быстро направил события в нужное русло. Рухнув на колени рядом с Сильвестром, он воззвал:  
      — Государь, вашему величеству известна моя преданность! Умоляю ваше величество выслушать его высокопреосвященство. Речь о деле государственной важности!  
      Растерянный Фердинанд трясся мелкой дрожью в расшитой золотом ночной сорочке и явно не знал, на что решиться. Его камердинер хотел было юркнуть в двери за стражей, но маркиз задержал ушлого слугу, ловко ухватив того за полу.  
      Сильвестр с трудом оторвал руки от лица – он боялся, что не сумеет скрыть гримасы гадливости при виде его величества. К счастью, мимические мышцы не подвели. Нужно было воспользоваться случаем и вбить клин между партией кансильера и Феншо-Тримейнами.  
      — Ваше величество, дело не терпит отлагательств… Господин Куанси́, родственник вашего постельничего, только что сообщил мне, что капитан гарнизона, стоящего в Эр-Эпинэ, получил приказ, требующий от него немедленно сложить с себя командование и перебазироваться в Сэ… На приказе был оттиск вашей Большой королевской печати.  
      Потрясенный король подпрыгнул на постели и уставился на кардинала расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Новость отчетливо пахла мятежом.  
      — Разве Большая печать не в сокровищнице? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.  
      Разумеется нет. Ее там и быть не могло, его величество это прекрасно знает. Хранение Большой королевской печати с незапамятных времен – прерогатива и обязанность кансильеров Талига!  
      Что делать? О, обвинить кансильера почти не в чем. Его величеству хорошо известно, что передача Большой королевской печати осуществляется по письменному распоряжению короля и непременно в присутствии господина геренция… А поскольку кансильер покинул Олларию слишком поспешно и не поставив в известность его величество, у него не было времени на соблюдение протокола. Он сохранил печать при себе, а государю Талига лучше всех известно, как ловко в случае надобности граф Штанцлер подделывает королевскую подпись…  
      — Это измена, государь! — расставил точки над «и» маркиз Фарнэби, — Бегство Штанцлера – свидетельство о заговоре и нечистой совести.  
      — Граф боялся покушения со стороны господина кардинала, — нервно залепетал Фердинанд. — Октавианская ночь… — король повернулся к Сильвестру, — граф полагает ее делом ваших рук…  
      — Я готов хоть завтра предстать перед судом вашего величества, — твердо заявил Сильвестр. — Я слишком долго и слишком преданно служил вам и вашему августейшему родителю, чтобы бояться ложных наветов. Я не сбегу, как граф Штанцлер.  
      — Вы убедили меня отменить эдикты против дуэлей… — мямлил король.  
      — И всем сердцем скорблю об этом, — заверил Сильвестр. — Я молю ваше величество наказать меня по всей строгости. Но господин Куанси сообщает, что кансильер, по слухам, прячется у господина Депре́, одного из арендаторов покойного графа Ариго. Полагаю, что герцог Алва, чья преданность вам известна, почуял заговор и попытался обезглавить его, как умел.  
      — Государь, — решительно вставил Маркус Фарнэби, — изменник не мог бы поселиться у Депре без ведома Ариго… а после его смерти – без ведома ее величества королевы.  
      Король снова задрожал и непроизвольно начал нащупывать руками халат, лежавший в изножье кровати.  
      — Это еще не все, государь, — безжалостно добил его кардинал. — Мне доложили, что герцог Окделл покинул своего эра и выехал из Талига в Агарис. Таможенники вашего величества сообщают, что герцог пересек границу у заставы Саттэк.  
      Король затрясся так, что халат вывалился у него из рук. Маркус Фарнэби услужливо подскочил и помог его величеству облачиться.  
      — А это правда? — наконец сообразил спросить Фердинанд.  
      Сильвестр почтительно передал королю донесения. Бумаги запрыгали перед королевским носом: бедняга попробовал читать их и почти тут же отбросил от себя. Неловко выкарабкавшись из постели, он наконец-то подал знак кардиналу подняться с колен. Тот выпрямился, подавляя невольный вздох облегчения.  
      — Государь, ее величество стала заложницей любви к братьям, — мягко проговорил он, — а также к графу Штанцлеру, к которому питает поистине дочерние чувства. Увы, кансильер воспользовался ими так же беззастенчиво, как и вашим доверием… Королеву следует оградить от всего этого. Тем более, что герцог Алва сейчас не в Талиге, чем ваши враги явно торопятся воспользоваться.  
      За несколько минут Сильвестру удалось основательно запугать Фердинанда призраком мятежа в Эпинэ. Король все еще отлично помнил Надор и Ренкваху. Катарину заперли в ее покоях, а кардинал отправился к себе, надеясь урвать хотя бы два часа передышки. Какова же была его ярость, когда выяснилось, что еще до рассвета Фердинанд послал за епископом Риссанским!  
      К счастью, исчезновение Большой государственной печати испугало Луи-Поля, хотя он сумел-таки убедить короля подождать официальных подтверждений. Разве господина Куанси не могли ввести в заблуждение?  
      В Эпинэ полетели приказы, но партия кардинала уже начала оттеснять партию королевы. В десятый день Летних Скал Тайный Совет получил подложное распоряжение, выгнавшее королевский гарнизон из Эр-Эпинэ. Это была победа. Король немедленно издал указ об отстранении кансильера от должности. Его обязанности были временно возложены на герцога Колиньяра, однако сам Штанцлер опять как в воду канул. Дом господина Депре перевернули снизу доверху, но ничего не добились ни от слуг, ни от хозяина.  
      Было очевидно, что Эпинэ бурлит, но бурлит под сурдинку. Мараны громко блеяли о неблагонадежности старого герцога Анри-Гийома. Главный секретарь Талига граф фок Ве́йсдорн, ведавший тайной полицией, изловил кое-каких слуг покойного графа Ариго, и в его руках они начали выводить любопытные трели. Однако преосвященный Луи-Поль тоже не сидел без дела. Молодой епископ наладил переписку с Агарисом, а двадцатого числа Летних Скал сам Сильвестр удостоился очередного послания от Эсперадора Юнния. Новости были такие, что кардинал едва не решил сказаться больным, но было поздно: король назначил заседание Тайного Совета на первое Летних Ветров. Епископ Риссанский настойчиво требовал рассмотрения обвинений против герцога Надорского.  
      Сидя в Овальном кабинете, кардинал ярился на всех по очереди: на идиота-Фердинанда, которому давно было не место на троне, на пройдоху Луи-Поля, гадюкой проползшего в политику, на самого себя, благодушно позволившего когда-то третьему сыну графа Феншо-Тримейна занять епископскую кафедру, и на отсутствующего Рокэ Алву. Особенно на Алву! В конечном счете, весь сегодняшний балаган творился именно по его милости.  
      Злость, однако, не мешала Сильвестру прикидывать свои шансы. Тессорий Леопольд Манрик и экстерриор Гектор Рафиано будут на его стороне, равно как и первый секретарь Франц фок Вейсдорн и маркиз Руй де Аленго́р, министр флота. Можно также уверено положиться на вице-кансильера Колиньяра, жмурившегося сейчас на свечи, как довольный кот, и на сурово поджимающего губы Генерального прокурора маркиза Алеха́ндро Орилья́на. Но вот Генеральный атторней… Жосле́н Флермо́н, который с деловым видом листал бумаги, будто показывая, что заинтересован только в самом деле, повернется в ту сторону, которую примет король. Это не человек – флюгер, готовый угодить и вашим, и нашим… но отменный законник, этого не отнять. Итого: шестеро. Что же касается сенескаля*, то на его поддержку можно даже не рассчитывать: граф Гислен-Грегуар де Миосса́н сам не прочь приобрести на короля то же влияние, что и Сильвестр.  
      Верховный судья – супрем Вальтер Придд – сидел неподвижно, как ледяная статуя, и сверлил противников холодным ненавидящим взглядом: он не забыл и не простил Сильвестру и Алве смерти брата. Его зять, геренций Гогенлоэ-цур-Адлерберг, пойдет за ним, тем более, что в отсутствие Большой королевской печати он хранит Малую. Но это не все. Преосвященный Луи-Поль притащил на заседание Блюстителя королевской опеки, графа Эктора-Марию-Максимиллиана Ауэрберга, под тем предлогом, что Алвы нет в Талиге. О, какой шанс для обиженного графа! Должность Блюстителя может дать куда больше того, что дает сейчас, если Ауэрберг сумеет воспользоваться ситуацией.  
      Итого: четверо, не считая самого епископа. А ведь есть еще военный министр барон Но́ртвин Йо́неберге, возвышавшийся возле де Миоссана как дикий валун. Он, конечно, ставленник Ноймаринена, но прям и честен, как покойный Эгмонт Окделл. Они, кажется, когда-то даже служили вместе в Торке… Леворукий побери этих простодушных рубак! Их место на поле боя, а не в зале Совета. Кто же еще? Ах да, двое святых отцов… Молодой епископ под видом секретарей протащил в Овальный кабинет парочку аббатов: права голоса они не имеют, но повлиять на Фердинанда могут. Одна из благостных физиономий даже показалась Сильвестру смутно знакомой.  
      В час дня двери Овального кабинета распахнулись, и король предстал перед своим Тайным Советом. Государственные мужи поднялись и тут же низко склонили головы. Его величество рухнул в свое кресло под балдахином и махнул рукой, приглашая сановников садиться. Его жест вышел каким-то отчаянно-безнадежным.  
      Золотой песок струйкой побежал из верхней чаши часов в нижнюю. Фердинанд сосредоточенно смотрел на него, будто собираясь с мужеством.  
      — Господа, — начал он, когда упала последняя крупинка, — мы собрали вас здесь, чтобы выслушать ваше мнение и принять важное решение… оно касается герцога Окделла… А также переговоров с Эсперадором Агарисским. Его преосвященство епископ Риссанский сообщит вам последние новости.  
      Луи-Поль поднялся – он сидел справа от короля. Один из его секретарей сунул ему в руку какую-то бумагу.  
      — Ваше величество… господа, — поклонился молодой епископ, — я уполномочен ознакомить вас с содержанием письма, присланного мне курией. Да будет вам известно, что почти месяц тому назад герцог Ричард Надорский посетил Агарис и был принят кардиналами. Он уверил их, что его величество король Талига не имеет ни малейшего отношения к прискорбным событиям Октавианской ночи.  
      Будь это известие действительно новостью, оно вызвало бы удивление у всех присутствующих, но письма пришли четыре дня назад, и обе партии уже вовсю шептались об этом.  
      Экстерриор граф Рафиано деликатно кашлянул.  
      — Простите, что перебиваю, ваше преосвященство, — негромко произнес он, — но мне хотелось бы уточнить: его светлость был уполномочен сделать подобное заявление?  
      Епископ оглянулся на короля. Тот, словно целиком уйдя в свои мысли, внимательно разглядывал мозаику наборного стола.  
      — Полагаю, его светлость руководствовался личными побуждениями, — ответил епископ. — Вероятно также, что он выражал точку зрения своего эра. Как вы помните, герцог Алва спас епископа Оноре и пресек беспорядки в столице.  
      — И Первый маршал послал своего оруженосца в Агарис? — недоверчиво спросил барон Йонеберге, покачивая головой. — Если так, то вы, ваше высокопреосвященство, наверняка знаете об этом: ведь вы были у маршала перед его отъездом в Фельп.  
      Король внезапно поднял голову и ответил раньше Сильвестра, причем с явным неудовольствием:  
      — Господин кардинал уверил нас, что герцог Окделл покинул своего эра и оставил Талиг, хотя мы не давали ему своего соизволения на это.  
      — Вероятно, он получил разрешение от Алвы, государь, — негромко бросил Придд. — Для оруженосца этого достаточно.  
      — Господин кардинал? — тем же сварливым тоном осведомился Фердинанд у Сильвестра.  
      — Насколько мне известно, ваше величество, — осторожно проговорил тот, кинув взгляд на Вейсдорна, — Первый маршал действительно выдал своему оруженосцу пропуск… и повеление ехать в Граши.  
      — Вы умолчали об этом! — в сердцах бросил король.  
      — В Граши! — со значением повторил епископ Риссанский. — Уж не в окрестности ли этого города Эсперадор Агарисский отослал так называемого принца Ракана?  
      Сенескаль де Миоссан посчитал нужным издать изумленное восклицание. Пожилой геренций пошел еще дальше: он почти подпрыгнул на месте от деланного негодования.  
      — В Граши! — визгливо повторил он тоном человека, не верящего собственным ушам. — Государь, если это правда, то герцогу Алве следует разъяснить Тайному Совету свои намерения!  
      — Герцог Алва в Фельпе, — любезно пояснил кардинал так, словно присутствующие не знали об этом. — И он, несомненно, даст исчерпывающие объяснения, если его величеству будет угодно их получить… Но речь не о нем, а о его оруженосце.  
      — Одно неотделимо от другого, достопочтенный брат, — возразил Луи-Поль, намеренно опуская кардинальский титул. — Из ваших слов ясно, что герцог Окделл оставил Талиг не по своей воле и поехал выполнять довольно странное поручение.  
      — О нет, позвольте, ваше преосвященство, — деликатно вмешался первый секретарь фок Вейсдорн. — Герцог Окделл, напротив, не выполнил распоряжений своего эра, ибо отправился отнюдь не в Граши, а в Агарис… И даже осмелился выступить перед курией, на что его никто не уполномочивал.  
      Луи-Поль проигнорировал это замечание, словно не услышал его.  
      — Ваше величество, — обратился он к королю, — я не отрицаю, что герцог Окделл молод и порывист. К тому же он эсператист, а значит более всех заинтересован в мире между нашими церквями. Думаю, он отправился в Агарис с одной целью: не допустить, чтобы доброе имя его эра и слава его короля были запятнаны позором Октавианской ночи, которую так неосторожно допустил господин кардинал… Молодой герцог, возможно, вел себя неосмотрительно, но его намерения были самыми благими. Мы могли бы воспользоваться шансом…  
      — Его намерения? — грубо перебил епископа тессорий Манрик. — Откуда вы знаете, что его намерением не было встретиться в Агарисе с изгнанным Раканом? Не забывайте: именно курия покрыла измену его отца, когда тот присягнул узурпатору! Государь, — заявил тессорий, тоже оборачиваясь к королю, — за этой непрошеной любезностью может скрываться эсператистский заговор. Герцога Окделла следует немедленно отозвать в Талиг и допросить.  
      — Какой вздор, граф! — пискнул сенескаль: у него был старчески-тонкий надтреснутый голос, из-за чего он казался старше своих пятидесяти четырех лет. — Порою мне кажется, что вы готовы усмотреть измену даже в самой добродетели!  
      — Ваше величество, я согласен с тессорием, — заглушил писк Миоссана бас Генерального прокурора. — Поступки герцога Надорского необъяснимы и вполне могут свидетельствовать о государственной измене!  
      — Шестнадцать дохлых кошек! — с досадой выругался военный министр. — Может, мальчишка и горяч, но он встретился с курией открыто и говорил по делу. Я даже слышал, что днями его высокопреосвященство получил послание от Эсперадора с предложением возобновить переговоры о примирении церквей. Если это измена, то я не знаю, что вы называете верностью!  
      Однако, как хорошо нынче военные осведомлены о церковных делах!  
      — Мы также получили послание Эсперадора, — вскользь подтвердил Фердинанд и добавил сквозь зубы: — В отличие от многих, Агарис еще не забыл, что главой олларианской церкви является король… и только король.  
      Сильвестр прикинулся глухим.  
      — Вы видите, маркиз, — обратился барон Йонеберге к Генеральному прокурору, — только завзятый интриган способен заподозрить в этом измену.  
      Король исподтишка покосился на кардинала.  
      — Позвольте, господин барон, не согласиться с вами, — елейным тоном произнес первый секретарь фок Вейсдорн. — Вы военный и вам свойственна прямота; вы и вообразить не можете, что из доброй сотни заговорщиков девяносто девять имеют вид честных людей.  
      Военный министр с усмешкой оглядел графа Вейсдорна и не думая скрывать иронию: очевидно, последний никогда не казался барону Йонеберге честным человеком, несмотря ни на какую военную прямоту.  
      — В любом случае, — поспешил вмешаться вице-кансильер Колиньяр, — молодого герцога следует вернуть домой как можно скорее. Его показания, несомненно, прояснят дело.  
      Граф Рафиано слегка заерзал на сиденье: очевидно, ему стало неудобно от такой грубой прямолинейности.  
      Генеральный атторней Жослен Флермон, до сих пор почти не отрывавший головы от бумаг, поднял глаза и с интересом воззрился на Колиньяра.  
      — Вы намерены отозвать из Фельпа герцога Алву? — любезно осведомился он. Супрем Придд усмехнулся уголком рта, словно предвкушая знатное развлечение.  
      — Да кто здесь говорит об Алве? — раздраженно поинтересовался морской министр де Аленгор, явно не понимая, почему Генеральный прокурор замер, будто с размаху налетел на стену.  
      — О, герцога Алву неизбежно придется вызвать, — все так же любезно пояснил Флермон. — Герцогу Надорскому семнадцать лет и, следовательно, он является несовершеннолетним. Стало быть, пока он пребывает под властью своего отца, а в отсутствие такового – опекуна, то есть в данном случае эра. Если бы его светлость Окделл в своем нынешнем положении изменил королю и Талигу, вина за это ложится на монсеньора Первого маршала, который в день святого Фабиана взял на себя ответственность за лояльность своего оруженосца перед короной.  
      — Законы Талига таковы, — сухо обронил супрем Придд, явно наслаждаясь вытянувшимися физиономиями противников.  
      — Тем более в данных обстоятельствах, — подхватил Флермон. — Поелику установлено, что герцог Окделл покинул Талиг по разрешению своего монсеньора, и поелику все, им сделанное, не противоречит интересам названного монсеньора, то, — Флермон еле заметно пожал плечами, — обвинить его светлость в измене крайне затруднительно. Но даже если у господина первого секретаря, — и Генеральный атторней слегка поклонился в сторону графа фок Вейсдорна, — найдутся для этого основания, подозрения против герцога Окделла неизбежно повлекут за собой подозрения против господина Первого маршала… что чревато последствиями для всего Талига.  
      Король испытующим взглядом уставился на Генерального прокурора, но тот молчал, переваривая сказанное. Сильвестр слегка покусывал губу, обдумывая ответ. Маркиз Орильян, разумеется, был не в курсе, но кардинал прекрасно помнил предпоследний разговор с Алвой. Что, если Рокэ опять встанет на защиту своего оруженосца? Сбрасывать это со счетов нельзя… Мальчишка ни в коем случае не должен стать камнем преткновения!  
      Блюститель опеки граф Ауэрберг, видимо, почувствовал, что настал его час, и проворно воспользовался паузой.  
      — Государь, герцог Окделл уже много лет должен был находиться на попечении короны, — громко заявил он, — раз его отец умер, когда наследник еще не достиг совершеннолетия. Я предлагал вашему величеству вызвать его светлость в Олларию, где он получил бы достойное воспитание в моем доме. Почему господин кардинал воспрепятствовал этому? Но теперь, государь, я настаиваю: если герцог Алва не способен справиться с собственным оруженосцем, опека должна быть перепоручена мне! Правда, я не вижу в действиях герцога никакого преступления…  
      — Зато вы видите выгоду в управлении его поместьями! — брезгливо выкрикнул Манрик. — Неужели нищий Надор так для вас привлекателен?  
      — Он нищий только покуда вы его обираете, любезный тессорий! — взвился Ауэрберг. — Не сомневайтесь: едва я верну свои законные права, я положу конец вашему безудержному грабежу!  
      Манрик побагровел, подыскивая ответ похлестче. Сильвестр поспешил вмешаться, пока спор между сановниками не перешел в грызню двух псов из-за аппетитной кости:  
      — Любезный граф Ауэрберг, в вас говорит горячая преданность вашему делу… Но вынужден напомнить вам, что Надор обложен налогами по решению короля.  
      — Герцог Алва мог быть обманут, — задумчиво проговорил граф фок Вейсдорн, словно прикидывая возможности. — Не следует забывать, что они с герцогом Окделлом кровные враги. Первый маршал дал своему оруженосцу поручение. Оруженосец не выполнил его…  
      — Почему же не выполнил? — возразил епископ Риссанский. — Ваши шпионы, несомненно, доложили вам, сударь, что из Агариса герцог Окделл немедленно отправился в Граши. Но меня беспокоит поручение, с которым Первый маршал послал его туда. Не может быть, чтобы ваши доносчики не сообщили вам о нем.  
      — О, это связано с волнениями в Эпинэ, — вмешался кардинал, стремясь не дать обсуждению свернуть в другую сторону. — Герцог Алва рассчитывал выведать намерения изгнанников через молодого герцога Надорского, к которому они отнеслись бы с доверием… Разумеется, есть риск, что Окделл изменил присяге, так же, как и его отец. Но если предательство возможно, лучше узнать о нем раньше, чем позже. Бегство графа Штанцлера для всех нас служит серьезным уроком, — многозначительно добавил Сильвестр, глядя на герцога Придда.  
      — Здесь нет людей, которые оправдывали бы графа Штанцлера! — холодно отрезал супрем.  
      — А я слыхал, что вы поддерживаете с ним отношения через ваших людей в Эр-Эпинэ, — возразил граф фок Вейсдорн самым нежным голосом. — Разве не вы в прошлом году писали герцогу Анри-Гийому, прося у него место смотрителя Пти-Буа для одного из ваших слуг?  
      — Писал, — коротко признал Спрут. — Но в этом нет ничего противоправного. Мой секретарь ходатайствовал об этом месте.  
      — О, — оживился Сильвестр, усмехаясь про себя, — ваш секретарь? Это не тот, у которого такая забавная фамилия… Кунштю́к, кажется?  
      — Кунште́ль, — сухо поправил Придд. — Он просил за кузена вашего постельничего, государь, за господина Куанси.  
      Фердинанд поднял голову, будто услышал звон, но не понял, откуда он, и недоуменно покрутил ею, переводя вопросительный взгляд с кардинала на супрема и обратно.  
      — Господин Куанси – верный слуга вашего величества, — спокойно подтвердил кардинал и, снова обратившись к Придду, поинтересовался: — он, разумеется, вознаградил вас за хлопоты перед герцогом Анри-Гийомом, ваша светлость?  
      — Как водится, — по-прежнему сухо отозвался Придд. — Став смотрителем Пти-Буа, он изредка посылает к моему столу форель и оленину. Что до господина Кунштеля, то, насколько я знаю, он получил в качестве вознаграждения сто таллов.  
      — Но мы отклонились от дела! — произнес военный министр, решительно прерывая разговор.  
      — Отнюдь! — ласково возразил фок Вейсдорн. — Мы говорим о заговоре графа Штанцлера, в котором замешаны эсператисты, и герцог Окделл в их числе… Государь, — первый секретарь в свою очередь повернулся к королю и в первый раз за Совет заговорил в полную силу, — речь идет о жизни вашего величества! Господа Куанси и Кунштель – мои агенты, которые верой и правдой служат вашему величеству. В преданности первого вы удостоверились сами. А две недели тому назад господин Ре́нке Кунште́ль, который, как только что подтвердил господин супрем, является его доверенным секретарем, прислал мне копию одного из писем его светлости. Оно адресовано некому Лудже́ру Си́льве, ювелиру. Я прочту его вам.  
      И, вытащив письмо прямо перед носом у побелевшего герцога Придда, фок Вейсдорн прочитал:  
_«Любезнейший мастер, —  
      Его милости благоугодно приобресть у вас ваши гранаты, поскольку почтенный и достойный доверия друг убедил его, что ваши камни самые лучшие. Потребны круглые зерна без изъянов одинакового цвета и формы, чтобы можно было сделать красивую низку. Его милость заверили, что ваше искусство и сноровка в этом деле выше всяких похвал. Податель сего сообщит вам подробности относительно вкусов той особы, для которой предназначается подарок. Ему также поручено сговориться с вами о цене. Не сомневайтесь, что ваша скромность будет щедро оплачена»._  
      — Не вижу в этом ничего особенного, — после небольшой паузы осторожно произнес епископ Риссанский. — Его светлость герцог Придд, вероятно, намеревался сделать подарок своей герцогине.  
      — Увы, ваше преосвященство. Ваше предположение могло быть истинным, если бы не одно обстоятельство: никакого ювелира Луджеру Сильва не существует. Под этим именем в Эпинэ прячется известный алхимик и отравитель Эузе́био Э́кзили. Он весьма преуспел в изготовлении «эликсиров наследства», как их называют. Драгоценные камни после пребывания в его руках становятся опасными, как укус змеи.  
      Луи-Поль вздрогнул: он слышал имя Экзили, и кто его не слышал? Первый секретарь фок Вейсдорн продолжал, снова обернувшись к королю:  
      — Государь, несколько дней тому назад маркиза Фукиано, преданность которой известна вашему величеству, сообщила, что статс-дама королевы, герцогиня Придд, передала через баронессу Дрюс-Карлион записку, предлагающую ее величеству встретиться с неким гайифским купцом. Тот хотел предложить ее величеству превосходные гранаты, в том числе и снизанные в четки. Маркиза выразила удивление: королева находится в трауре по братьям, и ей не до камней. Однако ее величество изволили пояснить, что намерены сделать подарок августейшему супругу на день его именин, и упомянутые четки, вероятно, придутся королю по вкусу …  
      Фердинанд издал сдавленный стон и вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша. Члены Тайного Совета поднялись следом за ним. Дрожа всем крупным телом, король уже поднял руку, намереваясь ткнуть пальцем в сторону герцога Придда.  
      Епископ Риссанский остановил его.  
      — Сын мой! — произнес он своим глубоким голосом проповедника. Король замер, словно услышал дудочку крысолова, и медленно перевел взгляд на Феншо-Тримейна.  
      Кардинал Сильвестр едва не заскрежетал зубами от досады. Двадцатидвухлетний юнец сказал сорокалетнему мужчине «сын мой» и тот послушался безропотно, как ребенок!  
      — Сын мой! — повторил епископ. — Вспомните, что наихудший грех – осудить безвинного! Разве выбор королевы не может быть простым совпадением? И разве герцог Окделл встречался с этим алхимиком в Эпинэ, а не с курией кардиналов в Агарисе? Обвинение графа фок Вейсдорна серьезно, но оно строится на показаниях только одного человека, который уже предал своего господина. Предавший однажды может предать и вторично. В царствование вашего блаженной памяти отца был издан указ, по которому для обвинения в государственной измене требуются показания как минимум двух свидетелей. Вспомните об этом, ваше величество, и судите по справедливости!  
      Фердинанд затоптался на месте, не зная, что предпринять. Сильвестр бросил взгляд на супрема: тот стоял навытяжку с таким выражением лица, словно ему явился призрак. Герцог Колиньяр, заметив это, весь подобрался как для удара. Он начал говорить одновременно с Генеральным атторнеем Флермоном:  
      — Ваше величество, такой указ есть… — Флермон.  
      — Ваше величество, если герцог невиновен, пусть объяснится! — Колиньяр.  
      — Действительно, объяснитесь, герцог! — поддержал вице-кансильера военный министр. — Если ваша совесть чиста, вам нечего скрывать.  
      Спрут выдохнул так, будто воздух сам покинул его легкие. Он мазнул ненавидящим взглядом по Сильвестру и… промолчал. Не требовалось много ума, чтобы понять: пресловутые гранатовые четки действительно существовали, но предназначались не королю, а кардиналу. Интересно, каким образом неудачливый заговорщик намеревался всучить их Сильвестру?  
      К счастью, Фердинанд умом не отличался. Он не понял смысла тяжелого молчания, повисшего в Овальном кабинете. Для него интрига, раскрытая первым секретарем, так и осталась покушением на его драгоценную особу.  
      — В Багерлее, — слабо выговорил он, указав безвольным пальцем на Придда, и рухнул обратно в кресло.  
      Едва арестованный в сопровождении гвардии покинул кабинет, Сильвестр опустился на свое место с удовлетворенным вздохом. Сокрушенная мина на его лице скрывала внутреннее ликование. Отлично, просто превосходно! Луи-Поль так готовился к удару против Окделла, что просмотрел нападение на Придда. Теперь его святые отцы остались не у дел. Что же до надорского волчонка… Его уже можно сбрасывать со счетов.  
      — Государь, — дрожащим голосом выговорил епископ Риссанский, — я глубоко сожалею… Я не мог даже помыслить… Герцог сошел с ума.  
      Спрут действительно сошел бы с ума, если бы планировал убить короля. Но Фердинанда теперь не переубедить, что покушение готовилось на другого.  
      — Я посоветовал бы вашему величеству, — пробасил Генеральный прокурор, — арестовать заодно статс-даму герцогиню Придд и баронессу Дрюс-Карлион. Ее величество, возможно, не знала о ловушке, которую ей готовили…  
      — Да-да-да, — зачастил король, перебивая маркиза, — арестуйте этих интриганок как можно быстрее. Выясните, чего они хотели от королевы, — добавил Фердинанд, обращаясь к графу фок Вейсдорну.  
      — Я сам проведу расследование, государь, — уверил его первый секретарь. — Что же касается герцога Окделла…  
      — Вызовите его в Талиг! Вызовите его в Талиг! — истерично выкрикнул король. — Он изменник! Он, как и его отец, желает нам только зла!  
      — Я немедленно пошлю за ним, ваше величество, — ласково пообещал Сильвестр, переглянувшись с вице-кансильером Колиньяром. Военный министр недовольно закряхтел, но не стал противоречить. Голос неожиданно подал экстерриор Рафиано, сконфуженно промолчавший почти весь Совет.  
      — Ваше величество, если мне будет позволено сказать слово…  
      Фердинанд равнодушно махнул рукой, позволяя графу говорить.  
      — Мне хотелось бы рассказать всем присутствующим притчу, которая, как мне кажется, удивительно подходит к сегодняшнему дню… Некогда в Золотых Землях жил один молодой, но очень одаренный адвокат. Не было ни одного дела, которое он проиграл бы. Он был способен обелить вора, пойманного с поличным, и оправдать убийцу, застигнутого в момент преступления. Совесть не тревожила его: ведь он считал, что только исполняет свой долг. Что с того, что это было для него выгодно? И вот однажды к нему обратился сам Леворукий и попросил выиграть один небольшой процесс. Молодой адвокат с радостью согласился: ведь Леворукий такой завидный клиент! Он не знал только одного: Леворукий судился с Создателем за его душу… Он выиграл дело, но выиграв, проиграл всё. И ему некого было винить в своей погибели: ведь это он сам горячо защищал корыстные интересы и совершенно не думал об интересах истинных.  
      Сильвестр задумчиво посмотрел на экстерриора: уж не его ли граф Рафиано укусил только что?  
      — Истинные интересы требуют справедливости, — тяжело проговорил епископ Риссанский.  
      — Ваше преосвященство верно вывели мораль, — подтвердил граф Рафиано. — И я умоляю ваше величество не судить сгоряча. Пусть проведут дознание… Что касается герцога Окделла, то за него отвечает Первый маршал, как сказал господин Генеральный атторней. Значит, следует написать Первому маршалу. Пока его оруженосец не сделал ничего, за что его стоило бы осудить. Возможно, он слишком много клялся, но хотя бы делал это от своего имени.  
      — Я нисколько не возражаю, любезный граф, — непринужденно солгал Сильвестр, — и готов прямо сегодня написать герцогу Алве. Однако я полагаю, что будет разумнее вернуть юного герцога в Талиг.  
      — Он вернется, — тяжело проговорил король, — это решено. И герцог Алва должен будет дать нам свои объяснения.  
      Сановники встали и склонили головы, провожая короля. Партия королевы была разбита. Но нужно было поторопиться и принять одну важную меру предосторожности. Сильвестр задумчиво перебирал четки, покидая Новый дворец. Алве ни в коем случае не следовало знать о том, что происходило сегодня на Совете. Все донесения требовалось перехватить.

**2**

Окрестности Гальтары изобиловали заброшенными каменоломнями, оставшимися в наследство от Золотой Анаксии. В давно прошедшие времена империя вела непрерывные строительные работы: великолепные дороги, мощеные на века, военные сооружения и храмы, роскошные дворцы эориев требовали несметного количества камня. Уже в паре хорн от столицы начинались древние выработки: усердные руки давно умерших рабов вскрывали здесь лоно земли, чтобы добыть из ее недр известняк и базальт, песчаник и бутовый камень, туф и пуццолану. Некогда широкие, а теперь полузасыпанные ходы глубоко вгрызались в склоны Мон-Нуара, создавая искусственные пещеры.  
      Разбойники устроили себе логово в одной из них. Большой аренарий, вероятно, когда-то был выработкой пуццоланы: стены пещеры дугообразно уходили в породу, из-за чего казалось, что люди забрались внутрь огромного приплюснутого горшка. В стене, противоположной выходу, имелся довольно широкий закуток, который разбойники выделили пленникам. Костер разложили недалеко от выхода, чтобы дым мог выветриваться наружу. Бандиты расположились вокруг огня, рассматривая свою добычу: полотняный мешок Гиллалуна выпотрошили под шумные крики одобрения. Дик от души позлорадствовал бы над нищенским уловом гальтарских воров, не будь среди их поживы отцовского кинжала и фамильного перстня Повелителей Скал. Золотые таллы, заботливо вшитые Гиллом в складки дорожного плаща, вызвали у бандитов настоящее ликование, когда вожаку удалось нащупать их своими тощими длинными пальцами.  
      Главарь разбойников, которого товарищи величали капитаном, сначала не удостаивал пленников вниманием. Пересчитав добычу, он распорядился выставить дозоры и заняться приготовлением ужина. Бандиты, оставшиеся не у дел, разбрелись по пещере, устраиваясь на ночлег. Один из них, навесив на себя знахарскую суму, пытался кое-как облегчить страдания своего раненного Соной товарища, которого вожак все же распорядился забрать с места схватки. Тот глухо стонал, не приходя в себя, в одном из углов пещеры. Ричард и Гиллалун сидели, связанные веревкой спина к спине, тщетно пытаясь ослабить узы. Преданный телохранитель порою бросал Дику несколько ободряющих слов, хотя обоим было ясно: они влипли в очень скверную историю.  
      Наконец самозваный капитан, прихватив что-то из распотрошенного мешка Гиллалуна, подошел к пленникам, сопровождаемый парой разбойников. Дик поднял глаза: в руках у бандита был его шейный платок, подаренный отцом Канио для защиты от солнца. Разбойник встряхнул тряпку, и на землю с металлическим лязгом и звоном свалилось несколько обломков. Юноша вздрогнул: от недоверия и ужаса он не сразу узнал остатки собственной шпаги вместе с ножнами.  
      — Мы нашли ее уже такой, — пояснил «капитан», легонько переворачивая обломки носком сапога. — Должно быть, сломалась при падении вашего мула.  
      Дик не слышал его: остановившимся взглядом он смотрел на разбитый клинок. В голове юноши, механически повторяясь, закружились слова, произносимые его собственным голосом: «Да будет моя шпага сломана, а имя предано позору, если я предам своего господина»… «Да будет моя шпага сломана, а имя предано позору»…  
      — Довольно странное оружие для монаха, — продолжал разбойник, неприятно осклабившись. — Такое по руке только дворянину, мой добрый… э-э… сеньор.  
      Дик не отреагировал. Гиллалун почувствовал, что пора прийти на выручку хозяину.  
      — Видать, каналья, ты уже смекаешь, в какие неприятности влез, — прошипел он, глядя прямо в глаза разбойнику. — У моего господина найдутся влиятельные друзья, и тебе с твоими негодяями несдобровать, попомни мое слово!  
      Тощее лицо вожака расплылось в насмешливой улыбке: ему явно было не впервой слышать подобные угрозы.  
      — Бросьте, сударь, я человек мирный, — отозвался он как нельзя более любезно. — Всякий скажет, что на свете нет никого сговорчивей добряка Пагана́ччо! (Сопровождавшие его разбойники тут же заржали во всю глотку). Эти дуралеи, — ткнул главарь в них пальцем, — все равно что малые дети! Бедняги зарабатывают себе на хлеб, как умеют, и разве жизнь вашего сеньора не стоит больше какой-то жалкой сотни таллов? Уверен, что влиятельные друзья его милости, о которых вы говорите, согласятся со мной. Убедите вашего господина черкнуть им пару строк об этом, и вот увидите: мы разойдемся через пару недель как самые лучшие друзья.  
      Гиллалун дернулся, словно намереваясь боднуть разбойника головой в зубы, и Дика, привязанного к нему спина-к-спине, основательно тряхнуло. Юноша рывком пришел в себя, словно очнувшись от кошмара. Нужно было вмешаться в разговор и отвлечь внимание бандита, иначе разъяренный Гилл ухудшит их и без того бедственное положение.  
      — Я всего лишь бедный монах, — бросил Дик главарю, с трудом разжимая сведенные челюсти, — брат-послушник монастыря святого Гермия. Деньги и ценности принадлежат не мне, а нашему аббату.  
      — Эта шпага тоже принадлежала ему? — весело осведомился разбойник, очередной раз пнув ногой обломки.  
      Дик вздрогнул всем телом, словно удар пришелся по нему самому, и прорычал, поднимая злобный взгляд на «капитана»:  
      — Я подавал прошение в Миссионерскую палату! Хочу нести слово Создателево язычникам и дикарям Багряных земель.  
      — Достойное дело! — одобрил разбойник, согласно кивая. — Из вашей милости выйдет лихой проповедник!  
      Бандиты снова заржали, но Дику было все равно: врать правдоподобно он никогда не умел, а теперь-то точно не считал нужным учиться.  
      — Позвольте мне, добрый сеньор, называть вас «милостью», — продолжал главарь еще любезнее, чем прежде. — Мне это ничего не стоит, а вам будет приятно осознавать, что вы попали в плен к человеку, не чуждому учтивости.  
      У Ричарда зачесались кулаки. Сейчас он отлично понимал Гиллалуна: нет ничего хуже беспомощности, которая вынуждает сносить издевательства безродного мерзавца. Дик всей спиной ощущал, что его телохранитель напряжен, как туго натянутая тетива на луке. Если Гилл сорвется… этого нельзя допустить!  
      Ричард выдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Сейчас и он сам, и его верный слуга были в полной власти у бандитов, однако те не убили пленников, а пришли договариваться. Это давало слабую надежду. «Капитану»-самозванцу что-то нужно от него, и он обязан воспользоваться шансом, пусть самым ничтожным, чтобы выручить и себя, и Гилла из беды, в которую они угодили по его милости.  
      — Чего вы хотите? — хмуро бросил Дик, отводя взгляд от гнусной физиономии главаря, чтобы опять не обозлиться.  
      — Пустяка, ваша милость, сущего пустяка! — оживился тот, многозначительно переглянувшись со своими товарищами. — Я хочу выкупа. Ведь это справедливо. Поскольку вы, ваша милость, честь по чести попали ко мне в плен, вам следует выкупить себя, не так ли?  
      — Вы забрали мою лошадь и мое имущество! — яростно выкрикнул Дик, которому кровь снова ударила в голову. — Разве этого мало?  
      — О, ваша милость, это же совсем другое дело, — масляным голосом проговорил вожак. — Прежде всего, вашу лошадь мы так и не поймали. Что же касается всего остального, то это, сами понимаете, законная добыча победителя.  
      Значит, Сона ушла! На Дика внезапно навалилась бесконечная усталость. Он равнодушно отвернулся от бандитов, чувствуя, что его душу затопляют безразличие и покой.  
      — Больше у меня ничего нет, — произнес он.  
      — Ошибаетесь, ваша милость, — убежденным тоном проговорил вожак, — у вас есть друзья. Капитан Паганаччо добряк, капитан Паганаччо готов принять на веру все, что вы сказали о монастыре святого Гермия. Но разве достойный отец-настоятель позволит, чтобы его юный послушник сгинул в плену у проклятых безбожников? Напишите вашему аббату, добрый сеньор, и клянусь вам, что мои люди доставят ваше письмо по назначению. Конечно, — продолжал бандит, явно наслаждаясь своими словами, — я понимаю, что славный аббат может оказаться лихим проповедником вроде вас, но я беру этот риск на себя. Капитан Паганаччо доверчив и сговорчив. И он настолько не желает зла вашей милости, что в знак добрых намерений даже готов отказаться от выкупа за вашего слугу. Разве это не свидетельствует о желании быть полезным?  
      Ричард с удивлением воззрился на бандита. Впрочем, эта маленькая речь удивила не только его, но и Гиллалуна, который снова замер, как видно, пытаясь понять, в чем тут подвох.  
      — Чего же ты хочешь? — снова спросил Ричард у главаря.  
      — Безделицы, мой добрый сеньор. Попросите вашего аббата уплатить за ваше освобождение, скажем, пятьсот золотых таллов… Это такая скромная сумма за вашу драгоценную жизнь, что я боюсь, как бы ваша милость не оскорбились! Но дело в том, что я вовсе не стяжатель. Капитан Паганаччо услужлив, и он не любит злоупотреблять своей властью над людьми, попавшими в беду.  
      На сей раз бандиты, стоявшие справа и слева от «капитана», сделали над собой усилие и не заржали. Ричард, не мигая, рассматривал гнусную физиономию разбойника: вытянутое костистое лицо, тонкий нос, глаза неопределенного цвета, горящие алчностью. Всего-то пятьсот таллов! Не сумма для богатого монастыря, к тому же герцог Окделл оставил отцу Канио на хранение все свои ценности, в том числе и пресловутое кольцо графа Штанцлера…  
      — Так тебя зовут Паганаччо? — рассеянно спросил Дик, пытаясь поймать какую-то ускользающую от него мысль.  
      — Пага́но-Паганаччо к услугам дорогих гостей, — раболепно поклонился разбойник. — О, мы еще найдем общий язык с вашей милостью: ведь я, как и сиятельный сеньор, тоже в некотором смысле военный.  
      Гиллалун смачно сплюнул на землю.  
      — Ты получишь деньги, — презрительно бросил Дик. — Я напишу отцу-настоятелю. Но помни, что монастырь находится в Алати.  
      — Это совершенно неважно, ваша милость, — заверил его бандит. — Мы такие люди, для которых нет границ.  
      — Это твое дело. Но пеняй на себя, Паганаччо, если все это закончится для тебя веревкой на ближайшей осине, — пригрозил Дик.  
      Алчные глаза разбойника недобро блеснули.  
      — Сиятельный сеньор, конечно, понимает, что его жизнь и жизнь его слуги зависит от нашей сделки, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — В интересах его милости предупредить об этом своего друга, чтобы никому не пришлось потом сожалеть. Вас отпустят только после того, как я получу свой выкуп… и уберусь отсюда на безопасное расстояние.  
      Дик пожал плечами:  
      — Ты вор и трус, Паганаччо, раз готов бегать даже от монахов. Но будь по-твоему. Ты получишь свой выкуп и уберешься отсюда. Однако, раз мы с тобой обо всем договорились, я хочу, чтобы нас развязали и обращались со мною и моим слугой достойным образом.  
      — Я заранее предчувствовал, что мы столкуемся с вашей милостью! — воскликнул довольный Паганаччо. — Заверяю вас, добрый сеньор, что у вас не будет причин жаловаться. Сейчас вас развяжут, но я хотел бы почтительнейше просить вас держать в узде вашего слугу. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы брать с вас слово, что вы не попытаетесь сбежать, — ухмыльнулся он, — но прошу вас помнить: мои люди грубы, а их пистолеты заряжены. Если вы или ваш слуга попробуете напасть на моих парней или подойти к выходу, церемониться никто не будет. Так что послушайте моего совета: поужинайте с нами, выпейте вина, а после вашей милости подадут перо, чернила и бумагу и все, что вашей милости будет угодно!  
      Двое бандитов, повинуясь кивку главаря, перерезали веревки на ногах и руках пленников. Ричард тут же принялся разминать запястья, разглядывая порезы на левой руке, которую использовал в схватке как щит. Гиллалун, исподлобья косясь на отошедших разбойников, стал осторожно ощупывать ногу, пострадавшую при падении.  
      Капитан Паганаччо, цепко следивший за ними, решил снова проявить любезность.  
      — Эй, Жан-коновал! — позвал он бандита с сумкой знахаря. — Подойди-ка сюда и помоги нашим гостям… Брось Микеле, он свое получил и уже вряд ли прочухается. Сеньору нужно забинтовать руку, а этому малому – подлечить колено. Да возьми воды и полотенца получше! Конечности этих господ намного чище твоего грязного рыла.  
      Разбойник, исполняющий в банде обязанности лекаря, нехотя поднялся с корточек у лежанки несчастного Микеле и, кряхтя, пошел за водой и чистыми тряпками. Когда он вернулся, гремя сумой, набитой глиняными баночками со снадобьями, Ричард и Гиллалун уже успели расположиться поудобнее на охапке соломы.  
      Бандит поставил суму на землю, пристроил на выступ стены одну из масляных плошек, заменявших разбойникам лампы, и зажег огонь. Затем он принялся старательно полоскать в воде тряпицу сомнительной чистоты. Встав спиной к пещере и лицом к пленникам, он монотонно пробормотал, не поднимая глаз:  
      — Сделайте вид, что не слышите меня, сударь.  
      Дик с трудом понял, что глухой голос исходит именно от знахаря: его заросшая бородой физиономия ничего не выражала, а губы почти не шевелились. Гиллалун слегка вздрогнул и напрягся. Бандит между тем продолжал так же глухо и монотонно:  
      — Я должен сказать вам кое-что по секрету от капитана. — И тут же прибавил гораздо громче. — Подайте мне вашу руку, сударь. Я обмою раны.  
      Дик протянул руку, плохо понимая, что происходит. Жан-коновал принялся смывать полузасохшую кровь с такой трепетной осторожностью, что юноша внезапно понял: бандит боится его до дрожи в коленях. Густая поросль скрывала нижнюю часть его лица, а глаза были опущены, но мелко трясущиеся пальцы выдавали коновала с головой.  
      Ричард равнодушно отвернулся, сгорая от любопытства. Слева от него Гиллалун принялся деловито чистить полы своей потрепанной в схватке рясы, тихонько посвистывая себе под нос, однако Дик не сомневался, что рысий слух телохранителя прикован к бандиту, пусть вид у слуги был самый рассеянный.  
      Жан-коновал, продолжая елозить тряпкой по руке Дика, пробубнил, едва шевеля губами:  
      — Я помогу вам сбежать отсюда, сударь. Капитан хочет убить вас сегодня же ночью.  
      От этого заявления Дик непроизвольно дернулся. Гиллалун немедленно пришел ему на помощь:  
      — Гляди, что творишь, каналья! — рявкнул он на знахаря. — Чай не скотину пользуешь!  
      Тот остановился на минуту, окончательно оробев. Воспользовавшись тем, что эхо от Гиллова рыка надежно перекрывало любой голос, Дик быстро спросил:  
      — С чего бы тебе о нас тревожиться?  
      Бандит немного отстранился, чтобы взять бинт и наложить на него какую-то не внушающую доверия мазь, а затем, снова склонившись над рукой, произнес нечто совершенно немыслимое:  
      — Я узнал вас, сударь.  
      Дик задохнулся от неожиданности. Невозможно, невероятно, но объяснение было только одно!  
      — Так ты сторонник герцога Эпинэ? — выдохнул потрясенный юноша. — Ты скрываешься здесь в интересах принца Ракана?  
      Жан-коновал впервые поднял на Дика глаза, в которых отразились испуг, недоумение и искреннее замешательство.  
      — Герцог Эпинэ? — переспросил он. — Он вздернет меня, если поймает. Я говорю о вас. — И он продолжал, понизив голос: — Я родом из этих мест. Капитан не здешний, он из Агарии. Но я – другое дело. Я сразу понял, что вы из этих… которые древней крови. — Знахарь поежился. — Я-то знаю, что никто не может подняться на холм Абвениев – ни человек, ни зверь. Ни одна птица не садится там на камни. Как-то по молодости я хотел залезть по ступенькам… Думал, там и сдохну. А вы стояли на самом верху, а потом дрались, как взбесившийся вепрь… Я великий грешник, сударь, — робко проговорил коновал, — но я чту богов. Я не знаю, кто вы: может, и вправду монах, а, может, и большой человек. Но вы один из них, из этих… из Ушедших.  
      Ричард, не веря собственным ушам, слушал бормотание бандита. Не думал он, что гальтарские суеверия могут так близко коснуться его самого! Должно быть, бедняга Жан был родом из местных крестьян, которые до сих пор ставят крынки с молоком и медом у древних развалин. Дик бросил взгляд на Гиллалуна: тот слушал с живейшим, хотя и затаенным интересом, словно принимал весь бред невежественного разбойника за здравые суждения.  
      — Так ты говоришь, никто не подымется на Холм? — спросил он. — То есть, ежели б мой господин остался наверху…  
      — Капитан бы до него не добрался, — убежденным тоном прошептал бандит. — Разве что сбил пулей… Да и то: пуля пролетела бы мимо.  
      На лице у Гилла отразилось сожаление: он явно сокрушался про себя, что позволил хозяину броситься ему на помощь. Дик решил, что нужно поскорее отвлечь телохранителя от этих мыслей: он все равно поступил бы так, как поступил, даже будь сказки невежественного знахаря правдой.  
      — Зачем Паганаччо нас убивать, приятель? Мы же договорились о выкупе!  
      Жан-коновал украдкой оглянулся на главаря банды, который, стоя недалеко от костра, отдавал какие-то приказы, глядя попеременно то на пленников, то на выход из пещеры.  
      — Это у него в заводе. Он всегда кормится с двух столов. Если повезет, берет выкуп. А деньги за ваше убийство уже уплачены.  
      — Кем? — резко спросил Гиллалун.  
      Дик чувствительно ткнул телохранителя кулаком в бок, чтобы тот не забывал об осторожности.  
      — К капитану приходили какие-то два господина из Приморской Эпинэ. То есть мне показалось, что они родом оттуда. Покажите-ка ваше колено, — громко добавил знахарь, закончив перевязку и со вздохом облегчения отодвигаясь от Ричарда.  
      Гиллалун с высокомерным видом принялся закатывать полы рясы. Когда бандит склонился над его ногой, чтобы ощупать повреждения, телохранитель незаметно шепнул ему в самое ухо:  
      — Один из заказчиков был маленький, кругленький и елейный до приторности?  
      — Так вы их знаете? — Жан-коновал на мгновение вскинул глаза на Гиллалуна, но тут же вернулся к своему делу. Гилл с мрачным видом посмотрел на Ричарда, словно желая сказать: говорил же я вам!  
      — Как нас убьют? — спросил Дик, едва шевеля языком.  
      — При попытке к бегству, — чуть слышно отозвался знахарь. — Капитан же не взял с вас слова? Нет?.. Он всегда так делает и всегда заранее предупреждает, что в случае чего…  
      — Какой честный человек! — усмехнулся Гиллалун.  
      — Ночью, когда вы напишете письмо и ляжете спать, случится тревога. Капитан выйдет наружу и многие выбегут следом за ним… Это ловушка. Вы захотите воспользоваться случаем, и вас пристрелят из засады.  
      Ричард перевел взгляд на Паганаччо. Тот выглядел таким довольным, словно уже подсчитывал пятьсот таллов выкупа. В самом деле, отстраненно сказал себе Дик, как я не подумал, что две недели кормить и сторожить пленников очень накладно? К тому же Паганаччо выторговал себе время, чтобы уйти с деньгами. А люди отца Канио найдут в пещере два трупа.  
      — Как же нам бежать? — бесстрастно спросил Дик, следя за суетящимися у костра разбойниками: оттуда уже вовсю пахло жареным кроликом. Аппетитный дым стлался по полу пещеры, и в животе у герцога Окделла, всю прошедшую неделю питавшегося с истинно монашеской умеренностью, предательски заурчало.  
      Жан-коновал снова загремел своими баночками, отыскивая нужный бальзам.  
      — Отсюда есть только один безопасный выход, — ответил он и еле заметно кивнул головой вправо. — В пяти шагах от вас есть колодец, ведущий в старые катакомбы. Он закрыт камнем, но ваш слуга без труда отвалит его. Когда поднимется суматоха и все бросятся к выходу, прыгайте вниз. У вас будет добрых полчаса, прежде чем капитан догадается, куда вы делись.  
      Гиллалун поморщился, словно мазь знахаря щипала ему кожу.  
      — Ты, должно быть, рехнулся, малый! Лезть под землю, не ведая, есть ли там выход наружу!  
      — Выход есть, — ответил знахарь, нисколько не смутившись. — Когда я был мальчишкой сказывали, что один гробокопатель как-то забрался туда за сокровищами… Там ведь одни могилы, — пояснил бандит, выразительно глянув в пол, — и эсператистские, и абвениатские. Болтали, если зайти подальше, можно найти ценные вещи… Тот человек пропал на три недели. Все уж думали: помер. А он вылез у моста в Мо́лло, весь седой и сильно не в себе, но живой.  
      Гиллалун едва не зарычал от негодования:  
      — То есть ты хочешь, чтоб мы свихнулись?  
      Жан-коновал бросил скользящий взгляд на Ричарда и ответил твердо:  
      — Вы не свихнетесь. С вами ваш господин. Молло в девяти хорнах отсюда по прямой на север. Это все, чем я могу помочь.  
      И, словно приноровившись к чему-то, бандит сильно дернул Гиллалуна за лодыжку.  
      Тот взвыл благим матом. Все разбойники разом повернулись к пленникам и разразились громким хохотом. Капитан Паганаччо счел нужным осведомиться о самочувствии своих гостей и неспешно приблизился к ним.  
      — Как вам мой лекарь, ваша милость? — глумливо осведомился он.  
      — Не советую подпускать его к скотине, — пренебрежительно отозвался Дик, успокаивающе хлопая Гилла по плечу, — а так рука у него легкая.  
      Паганаччо ухмыльнулся, блеснув зубами.  
      — Вижу, что ваша милость умеет шутить, — одобрительно заметил он. — Люблю веселых людей. Если ваш слуга немного подправит Жану рыло, я не буду в претензии.  
      Дик не ответил, демонстративно повернувшись к Гиллу, который пытался отдышаться. Паганаччо, впрочем, не обиделся.  
      — Заканчивай, живодер, — насмешливо бросил он своему знахарю. — Наши гости наверняка проголодались, а ужин почти готов.  
      Жан-коновал кивнул в знак того, что понял приказ, и принялся обматывать колено Гилла таким длинным бинтом, словно намеревался свить вокруг ноги кокон. Гилл молчал, видно, боясь поддаться порыву и действительно заехать спасителю кулаком в глаз.  
      Дик, провожая взглядом уходящего Паганаччо, быстро прикидывал в уме их с Гиллом шансы на успех.  
      — Нам понадобится оружие, — сказал он тихо. — А еще лампа, трут, компас и веревка.  
      Жан-коновал многозначительно поднял глаза к своду пещеры.  
      — Лампа прямо над вами, сударь, а полотна я намотал на вашего слугу достаточно. За веревку сойдет. Трут и компас я достану после ужина, но на оружие даже не рассчитывайте. Капитан сразу же заметит пропажу.

**3**

Они доиграли комедию до конца. После ужина Дик взялся за письмо к настоятелю, мучительно соображая, как бы половчее предупредить того о подлинных намерениях Паганаччо. «Капитан» не дал пленнику ни сургуча, ни воска, любезно заявив, что сам запечатает записку. Решение пришло само, когда Дик в задумчивости принялся выводить дату. «Канун ночи св. Гермия» – поставил он в правом углу листа, и в ушах у него как наяву зазвучал голос отца Канио, словно они все еще сидели вместе возле холеной гончей, которую достойный аббат готовил к празднику. «Я думаю, достопочтенный отче, – писал Ричард, кратко изложив суть дела, – что на Паганаччо можно положиться: он весьма напомнил мне того приятеля вашего высокопреподобия, о котором вы рассказали мне, когда я навестил вас на псарне».  
      Обещанная Жаном-коновалом суматоха началась в самый глухой предрассветный час. Впрочем, наверху, возможно, уже светало – летом в Гальтаре солнце встает в два часа, однако в пещере еще царила глубокая темнота. Большая часть ламп была потушена, костер почти догорел; охранники, поставленные стеречь пленников, откровенно спали на посту, хотя дозоры у выхода наверняка бодрствовали.  
      Шумиха началась с той стороны. Знахарь не соврал: услышав тревогу, Паганаччо поднялся и выбежал вон, а следом за ним, хватаясь за оружие, бросилось с десяток разбойников. Продравшие глаза охранники наблюдали за пленниками еще с четверть часа, но потом покинули свой пост и отошли поближе к выходу. Снаружи слышались приглушенные голоса и беготня: момент был удобный. Гиллалун, который за это время сумел незаметно размотать свою ногу и скрутить тонкое полотнище в некое подобие жгута, сунул в руку Дика конец импровизированной веревки.  
      Они быстро отвалили камень, закрывающий вход к катакомбы. Гиллалун, обмотавшись вокруг пояса, первым протиснулся в колодец, и Ричард, налегая всем телом, принялся осторожно спускать его вниз. Ему самому пришлось прыгать наудачу, но его-то ноги были целы, да и длина веревки показывала, что нижний ярус лежит не слишком глубоко. Дик сожалел только о том, что не может вернуть камень на прежнее место: это еще на полчаса сбило бы преследователей с толку.  
      Он спрыгнул благополучно. Гиллалун молниеносно смотал веревку и тут же на ощупь захромал вперед. Ширина коридора позволяла идти лишь поодиночке, и Ричард двинулся следом за ним, время от времени спотыкаясь о какой-то мелкий мусор под ногами.  
      Минут через десять Гилл остановился, наткнувшись на первое ответвление коридора, и принялся рыться в складках рясы в поисках светильника и трута. Вспыхнул слабый огонек. Ричард, забрав у Гилла плошку, поднял ее повыше над головой: отсюда свет уже не мог достичь колодца, через который они спустились. Покуда телохранитель пытался сориентироваться по компасу, Ричард осмотрелся.  
      Они находились в узком прямом коридоре, вырубленном в какой то вулканической породе – вероятнее всего, в туфе. Камень был достаточно мягким, чтобы легко поддаваться молотку, но и достаточно прочным, чтобы надежно держать своды. Туннель, в котором едва разошлись бы два человека, нигде, однако, не менял ширины – во всяком случае, так казалось в неверном свете фитиля. Здешний воздух, хотя и не свежий, тем не менее, был неожиданно чистым. Дик провел по стене рукой, и ему вдруг почудилось, что шершавый камень дышит, как живой, пропуская утреннюю прохладу с поверхности сквозь невидимые взгляду поры. Неожиданно ладонь юноши нащупала выступ, и он поднес тусклый светильник поближе к стене, чтобы осмотреть неровность. На уровне его плеча тянулась широкая доска правильной геометрической формы. Ее испещряли какие-то цветные пятна, и Дик повернулся к ним лицом, чтобы получше определить природу своей находки. В мигающем свете тени слегка расступились, и юноша едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности: прямо на него со старинного изображения глянули его же собственные серые глаза.  
      — Прародитель Лит, — благоговейным шепотом произнес Гиллалун, заглянув Дику через плечо. — Видать, абвениатское захоронение. Как пить дать, тут намалевана Божья охота, вашмилость! Глядите: Прародитель как раз скликает своих собак.  
      — Или святой Гермий зовет свою гончую, — усмехнулся Дик, вздыхая от облегчения и щурясь на безыскусно нарисованного двойника. К добру или к худу, подумалось ему, им встретилась древняя икона Победителя в день его церковного праздника?  
      Гиллалун на мгновение задумался.  
      — Это Лит, вашмилость, — всё так же шепотом вынес он вердикт. — Вон тут, в правом углу, виднеется знак Скал, а не символ Создателя. Абвениаты всегда так делают. Они ж поганые язычники и не веруют во всеблагого Творца.  
      Да уж, вера самого Гиллалуна была куда как шире!  
      Дик едва не уткнулся носом в стену, рассматривая выцветшее пятно, которое телохранитель определил как знак Скал.  
      — А все-таки эспера тут была, — пробормотал он задумчиво. — Позже ее закрасили, но очертания все равно проступают, видишь? — и Дик обвел пальцем контуры полустертой семилучевой звезды. — Похоже, когда-то это была эсператистская могила.  
      — Похоже на то, — признал и Гиллалун, придирчиво изучая рисунок. — Вы глазастее меня, вашмилость. Сталбыть, абвениатский покойник нашел хорошее местечко и выжил-таки из могилки доброго эсператиста! — В тоне телохранителя почудилось даже что-то вроде одобрения.  
      Ричарда передернуло от отвращения.  
      — Нам туда, вашмилость, — определил Гилл, сверившись по компасу. — И нам бы надобно поторапливаться.  
      Они пошли на север так быстро, как только позволяла больная нога Гиллалуна, «вылеченная» Жаном-коновалом. Туннели повсюду оставались одинаковыми: нигде не расширяясь, но нигде не сужаясь, они пересекали друг друга всегда под прямыми углами. В одних коридорах уходящие в стену могилы были вскрыты гробокопателями, в других остались нетронутыми. В этом последнем случае слабый огонек светильника выхватывал мраморные или алебастровые доски с надписями на старогальтарском и разнообразными эмблемами: то с изображением эсперы, то со знаками ушедших богов. Кое-где на отштукатуренной поверхности кирпичной кладки, закрывающей большие захоронения, появлялись росписи – может быть, эсператистские, может быть, абвениатские. Из-за недостатка света судить было трудно, но однажды Дику бросилось в глаза лицо Анэма, чьи длинные черные волосы развевались на нарисованном ветру. Бог подносил к губам охотничий рог. А может, это была икона святого Адриана?  
      Шум погони они услышали скоро: как видно, бандиты Паганаччо не долго искали заброшенный колодец. К сожалению, у преследователей было все, чего не хватало им самим: факелы, ножи и здоровые ноги. Мусор, устилавший каменный пол катакомб, предательски сохранял следы беглецов. Они ускорили темп, но минут через десять стало ясно: хромому Гиллалуну быстро идти не удастся. Ричард на ходу спешно изобретал план. Его верный телохранитель делал то же самое, поскольку они заговорили почти одновременно:  
      — Бегите, вашмилость, а я попробую увести…  
      — Бери наши пожитки, Гилл, и уходи, а я собью их со следа!  
      Гиллалун чуть-чуть растерялся: он не ожидал, что Ричард предугадает его мысль. Воспользовавшись его секундной заминкой, Дик ринулся в атаку.  
      — Со мной ничего не случится, — резко сказал он, — а ты нужен мне живым! Найди себе укрытие, погаси свет и выжди время, а потом иди на север в Молло и жди меня там.  
      Возмущенный Гилл открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Ричард не дал ему сказать ни слова.  
      — Я приказываю! — рявкнул он в полный голос. — Ты мой слуга! Или ты уже забыл, кто я такой, несчастный?  
      «Забыл, кто я такой?» – громыхнуло под сводами катакомб: должно быть, голос Дика случайно вошел в резонанс с горной породой и отразился от стен усиленным эхом. Обомлевший Гилл так и остался стоять с открытым ртом.  
      Его суеверие сослужило его господину хорошую службу: воспользовавшись смятением телохранителя, Дик повесил веревку тому на плечи, и, повернувшись к Гиллу спиной, нырнул в темноту коридора навстречу преследователям.  
      Юноша двинулся назад по туннелям, слепо доверившись собственному обостренному до предела чутью. «Никогда не старайтесь умничать в горах, ваша милость», – учил его некогда капитан Рут. – «Положитесь на инстинкты: они мудрее вашего разума». Славный капитан дал добрый совет. Отроги Мон-Нуара, в недрах которого змеились гальтарские катакомбы, хоть и не были похожи на Надорские ущелья, все же оставались подножием горы. Врожденный инстинкт вел Дика лучше бесполезного в темноте зрения. Он несся во мраке коридоров подобно летучей мыши, лишь каким-то чудом ухитряясь не размозжить себе голову при очередном повороте и производя при этом изрядный шум.  
      Бандиты услышали его. К счастью, они побоялись разбредаться по катакомбам и старались держаться все скопом. Ширина коридоров замедляла их движение, однако, обнаружив Дика, они немедля бросились следом за ним, крича и топоча и подбадривая друг друга гиканьем. Юноше казалось, что он превратился в лань, преследуемую сворой жадных голодных псов.  
      Его испугал азарт погони. В здравом уме бандиты не рискнули бы долго гоняться за беглецами по запутанному лабиринту. С их стороны умнее всего было бы вернуться наверх и как следует завалить вход в колодец, предоставив пленникам умирать от голода и жажды, плутая по подземелью. Но сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем эта простая мысль придет бандитам в голову? Насколько за этот срок сам Дик успеет отдалиться от Гиллалуна? Юношу тревожили эти мысли, пока он бежал по туннелям, поворачивая все вправо и вправо и вправо, следуя «правилу руки», которому его также учил капитан Рут – держать постоянно одно направление, если хочешь вернуться обратно.  
      Наконец шум погони начал стихать. Похоже, разбойники все-таки сообразили, что забрались слишком далеко.  
      Дик перевел дух, немного сбавляя темп и прислушиваясь. В нескольких коридорах от него разбойники спорили друг с другом, стоит ли рисковать заблудиться в этих кошкиных лабиринтах и не пора возвращаться обратно. Правая рука юноши нащупала очередной поворот, и внезапно в кромешной темноте туннеля забрезжил слабый и ровный золотистый свет. Выход! Слава Литу и Создателю, выход! Он уже недалеко от поверхности! Дик рванулся к лучу, отчаянно надеясь увидеть брешь в крепких старых стенах.  
      Коридор неожиданно расступился, превратившись в довольно широкое квадратное помещение с низким сводчатым потолком. Тонкий, как игла, солнечный луч пронизывал его из конца в конец, начинаясь где-то из верхнего угла одной стены и рассеиваясь у противоположной легким, как предутренний туман, облачком света. Краем глаза Дик заметил на этой стене какую-то роспись: фрагмент каменистой дороги и чью-то бесформенную тень, лежащую на ней.  
      Он отчаянно рванулся к углу, над которым сиял свет. Подспудно он уже понял, что отверстие, даже если он сумеет добраться до него, слишком мало для человека. Вероятно, луч низко стоящего рассветного солнца заблудился в какой-нибудь старой вентиляционной шахте, и казался ярким только из-за окружающего его мрака. Но Дик не в силах был отказаться от этого шанса. Ломая ногти, он полез наверх, цепляясь за выступы кирпичей, надгробные доски и фрагменты какой-то лепнины. Ему повезло: все четыре стены были украшены высокими арками. Ухватившись за верхний край, Дик подтянулся и ловко вскарабкался на одну из них. Низкий свод аркосолия нависал прямо над его головой. Дик потянулся к лучу и с трудом нащупал брешь: в него не пролезла бы даже мышь. От отчаяния из глаз юноши брызнули слезы. Отсюда до поверхности явно было не больше пары-тройки бье, и будь у него лом, он наверняка сумел бы пробить отверстие, достаточное, чтобы выбраться наружу. Но у него не было ничего, кроме собственных ногтей и зубов, ничего, даже кинжала! В приступе слепой ярости Дик со всей силы саданул по потолку кулаком. Тело его непроизвольно дернулось, ноги скользнули по арке, и, не удержавшись на краю, юноша с грохотом сорвался вниз.  
      Он рухнул плашмя, сопровождаемый градом падающих вместе с ним обломков, и крепко приложился головой о какой-то выступ. В глазах тут же потемнело и, боясь потерять сознание, Дик попытался перевернуться набок, хватаясь руками за нижний край ближайшей к нему арки. Прямо перед его носом снова возникла нарисованная каменистая дорога, по-прежнему освещенная бесстрастным предательским лучом.  
      — Они там! Они там! — завопили разбойники в нескольких коридорах от него. Их голоса прозвучали в ушах Ричарда неотчетливо, словно сквозь толщу воды, и так растянуто и неспешно, словно время внезапно замедлило свой ход и стало тягучим, как патока.  
      Двигаясь, как сонная муха, Дик тщетно попробовал подтянуться ближе к стене, чтобы попытаться встать. Бесформенная тень, лежавшая на нарисованной дороге, вдруг медленно зашевелилась в такт ему. Ричард помотал головой, желая стряхнуть кровь, текущую со лба на ресницы, и прогнать обморочный морок. Лучше не стало. Тень изменила очертания и выросла прямо у него на глазах, словно пробуждаясь от долгого сна. Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в нижний край арки, Дик, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как с нарисованной дороги поднимается в полный рост огромная черная дейта.   
      Он бредит. Вероятно, он уже умер, убитый бандитами, которые сделали свое дело и ушли, бросив его тело в древнем могильнике. Но нет: голоса разбойников все еще приближались, по-прежнему неспешно и тягуче, словно они плыли по волнам могучей неторопливой реки.  
      Дейта потянулась всем телом, зевнула во всю узкую длинную пасть, и на Ричарда в упор взглянули большие глаза – пронзительно-синие, как летнее небо над Гальтарой, как южное море в Агарисском заливе, как драгоценные звезды Кэналлоа… Как глаза его эра, Рокэ Алвы.  
      Гончая святого Гермия наконец-то добралась до него.  
      Каждого ждет расплата за свершенные им грехи. Гончая Лита, гончая Гермия пришла, чтобы покарать его за скверну, которую он взрастил в своей душе. Он не оправдал ничьих надежд. Он поклялся в верности убийце своего отца и предательски нарушил свое же слово. Он привел к гибели Людей Чести, ради спасения которых пошел на подлость и преступление. Он проклят, как был проклят Ринальди Ракан, как проклят отрекшийся от него бывший эр. А может, синеглазая дейта – воплощение души какого-то Алвы, сгинувшего в отрогах Мон-Нуара? Может быть, она мститель за монсеньора и его заколотого в начале Круга предателя-предка? Собака приведет к нему бандитов и будет спокойно смотреть, как зарежут последнего потомка Алана Окделла. Круг завершится. И это только справедливо. На каждого предателя-Окделла в конце концов должен найтись свой предатель-Алва.  
      — Я назову тебя Рамиро, — заплетающимся языком сказал Дик дейте. — Рамиро-предатель.  
      Гончая снова зевнула и сошла со стены, равнодушно пройдя мимо барахтающегося у края арки Ричарда. Странное дело: в аркосолии внезапно посветлело, словно вокруг разлились прозрачные серые сумерки, и Дик мог ясно видеть черный силуэт собаки, выделяющийся на фоне выхода. Время мигнуло, как масляный светильник, и снова обрело нормальный ход. Топот разбойников доносился уже из ближайшего коридора.  
      — Сюда! — орал один из бандитов. — Там что-то есть!  
      Гончая глухо зарычала, будто желая подтвердить его слова. Двое бандитов возникли у входа – Дик отчетливо видел их перекошенные лица; за их спинами виднелась еще одна голова, повязанная пестрым платком.  
      Все трое заорали одновременно.  
      — Тут обвал! Их завалило! — кричали бандиты, резво отступая. — Нужно уходить немедленно, пока целы коридоры!  
      Дейта пару раз рыкнула им вслед, но бандиты, казалось, не заметили огромной собаки. Они рьяно уносили ноги, судя по дробному топоту, эхом отдававшемуся у Дика в ушах. Ослабевшие пальцы юноши скользнули по камню, и, не удержавшись за арочный выступ, он окончательно свалился на пол, распластавшись в вековой пыли. Каменный свод над ним возвышался всё так же незыблемо, как и раньше.  
      Это обморочная иллюзия, смертный морок, подумал Дик почти равнодушно. Должно быть, в аркосолии и впрямь случился обвал и его раздавило камнями. Он умер, а смерть подобна сну. Так говорят все священники, так писал сам великий Дидерих. Он спит и видит сны…  
      Длинная морда дейты нависла над ним. Гончая внимательно разглядывала его своими пронзительно-синими глазами, и Дик понял: морок или нет, но она никому не уступит свою месть. Скоро острые зубы вопьются в его горло, и собака напьется горячей крови предателя. Дик ждал: сил на сопротивление у него не было. Ему хотелось зажмуриться, как испуганному ребенку, но это было бы недостойно Окделла. Не отрываясь, он смотрел в глаза своему призрачному врагу.  
      Гончая склонила голову набок и внезапно прошлась шершавым языком по лбу Дика, с удовольствием слизывая кровь. Потом юноша ощутил влажное прикосновение на лице, в волосах… Он не успел сообразить, что происходит, как вся его голова стала влажной от собачьей слюны. Покончив с принудительным умыванием, дейта подтолкнула Дика под бок и слегка подлезла под него, словно желая устроиться поудобнее. Ткнувшись носом в теплую мягкую шерсть, юноша вдруг понял: собака вовсе не желает ему зла! Вечный спутник Лита узнал своего повелителя. А может, это святой Гермий послал-таки непутевому потомку проводника и помощника. Дик даже всхлипнул от облегчения, зарываясь лицом в пушистый собачий бок.  
      — Я назову тебя Рамиро, — пробормотал он прямо в мохнатое длинное ухо мистической гончей, уже не задумываясь, является она его предсмертным бредом или нет. — Рамиро Верный.  
      И, раздавленный чувством глубочайшего покоя, охватившим все его существо, он наконец позволил себе потерять сознание.

**4**

Когда Ричард очнулся, в аркосолии было темно, как в могиле. Солнечный луч, завлекший его сюда, погас, а прозрачные сумерки, сопровождавшие приход мистической собаки, вероятно, являлись лишь плодом его воображения. Рамиро исчез. Дик лежал на полу совсем один и уже успел изрядно закоченеть.  
      Сколько же времени он провалялся здесь без сознания? В темноте подземелья нельзя было судить наверняка: мог миновать и час, и несколько часов. Дик неловко поднялся на ноги, разминая онемевшие от холода конечности. Голова не болела. Осторожно потрогав ее, юноша не обнаружил ничего, кроме шишки средних размеров. Неужели ему все померещилось: и рана, кровь из которой заливала ему лицо, и сошедшая со стены синеглазая гончая?  
      Дик невольно пожалел о пропавшей иллюзорной дейте. Он не отказался бы от теплого мохнатого товарища, даже если б тот был всего лишь призрачным фантомом. Но в кромешной тьме, царившей в аркосолии, пальцы Ричарда нащупывали только каменное крошево на полу и холодную горную породу стен.  
      Кое-как выпрямившись, Дик привалился боком к ближайшей арке. Нужно было сосредоточиться и попытаться определить стороны света. Давешний луч проник из щели в противоположной стене: стало быть, восток именно там. Это означало, что фреска, из которой в его полубреду неторопливо вышел Рамиро, находилась на западной стороне. Север остался за спиной. Как видно, уводя погоню за собой, Дик сильно отклонился к югу, то есть двигался в направлении, противоположном пути в Молло.  
      Нужно было возвращаться. Теперь следовало сменить руку и поворачивать все время влево, влево и влево в надежде, что это поможет выйти к исходной точке. К тому же, если «правая рука» привела его на юг, то левая должна вести на север… Во всяком случае, Дик очень хотел бы на это надеяться.  
      Жан-коновал утверждал, что до Молло девять хорн по прямой. Но в лабиринтах невозможно двигаться напрямик: подземные галереи, прорытые некогда десятками поколений раскольников, свивались в запутанный клубок. Заблудившийся гробокопатель, по словам того же коновала, скитался в поисках выхода три недели! Дик почувствовал, как его прошиб внезапный холодный пот, и тут же яростно обуздал себя. Он не один, в конце концов! Гиллалун наверняка нарушил его приказ и сейчас дожидается хозяина где-нибудь недалеко отсюда со светильником и компасом в руках.  
      — Будто бы ты не знаешь своих людей, — негромко сказал юноша самому себе для острастки. — Горцы никогда не бросают друг друга. Да и недостойно Окделла трястись за себя, словно ты не Человек Чести, а какой-нибудь подлый навозник.  
      Взяв себя в руки, Дик прикинул время. По его расчетам выходило, что до предполагаемого убежища Гиллалуна его отделяет никак не меньше полутора часов. Если бандиты, уходя, не оставили какой-нибудь ловушки, то уже через час или час с четвертью они с Гиллом смогут услышать друг друга. Вполне вероятно, что верный телохранитель в тревоге и волнении окликает своего господина по имени, надеясь, что заблудившийся Ричард доберется до него по голосу. Дело за малым: нужно трогаться в путь, чутко прислушиваясь к эху каменного лабиринта.  
      Ловушек в коридорах не было: похоже, бандитов так напугал мнимый обвал, что они поспешили унести отсюда ноги. Однако теперь сами катакомбы представлялись Ричарду хитрой ловушкой. Видит святой Алан, он никогда не боялся гор и подземных пещер, еще мальчишкой излазив все скалы и ущелья в радиусе десяти хорн от Окделла. Но в здешнем лабиринте как будто затаилось что-то зловещее, недоброе, выжидающее. Камень, почудившийся ему сначала живым и дышащим, стал холодным и непроницаемым, а от вязкой тьмы вокруг болели ничего не видящие глаза. Древней обители мертвых явно не нравилось присутствие живого существа. И юноша жалел, что пригрезившийся ему Рамиро исчез, когда прошло обморочное наваждение. Вдвоем им было бы веселее.  
      Времени в катакомбах не ощущалось совершенно, и Ричард стал отсчитывать секунды по шагам. Способ был неудачный: он много раз сбивался, забывая, какую именно минуту отмеряет. Дойдя с грехом пополам до часа, юноша принялся звать Гиллалуна: сначала осторожно, затем громко, во весь голос. По каменным туннелям загуляло эхо: то протяжное и горестное, как стон, то истерично-надрывное, как смех сумасшедшего.  
      — Гилл! — кричал Ричард. — Это я! Ты слышишь меня?.. Отзовись!..  
      — И-и-и!.. Я-а-а!.. Я-а-а!.. И-и-и!.. — завывало эхо.  
      Один раз в этих бесплотных воплях Дику почудился слабый ответ Гиллалуна, и он бросился вперед с возгласами радости. Его надежда прожила недолго: догадавшись остановиться и помолчать с минуту, Дик понял, что по-прежнему слышит лишь искаженное отражение собственных криков. Лабиринт обманывал его: разные горные породы передразнивали его голос каждая на свой лад. Дик обмер от ужаса, осознав, что это означает. Если теперь эхо звучит иначе, то сейчас он находится совсем не в тех коридорах, по которым уводил погоню от своего верного слуги! Вероятно, в темноте он сворачивал не в те туннели и сильно отклонился от места, где оставил телохранителя. А может быть, тот исполнил его приказ и отправился в Молло, надеясь найти там все необходимое, чтобы вытащить своего герцога из каменных трущоб?  
      Ричард остановился, не зная, на что решиться: или продолжать движение, или попробовать вернуться и начать все заново. Чернильная тьма, обтекавшая его при ходьбе, теперь словно сгустилась вокруг и обступила его со всех сторон, как плотная холодная вода. Едва открыв рот, чтобы в очередной раз позвать Гиллалуна, юноша мгновенно захлебнулся потоком мглы, хлынувшей прямо в легкие. Он зашелся кашлем, привалясь спиной к невидимой стене коридора. Проклятье! Слишком богатое воображение – вечное его наказание – сыграло с ним злую шутку.  
      Нужно было идти. Оставаясь на месте, он обрекает себя на холод и панику. И Дик снова двинулся вперед, таращась во тьму больными от напряжения глазами. Туннели все тянулись и тянулись, однако комнат вроде аркосолия больше не попадалось. Юноша продолжал упорно поворачивать влево, хотя все больше сомневался в правильности принятого решения. Теперь ему начало казаться, что проходы сделались у́же и стало заметно холоднее. Проклятое воображение опять готовило ему ловушку. На самом деле, все оставалось по-прежнему, ведь он, как и раньше, лишь едва касался плечом противоположной стены, а озноб был следствием долгого лежания на полу без сознания. Дик принялся энергично растирать тело руками и топать ногами в монашеских сандалиях, продолжая время от времени звать Гилла.  
      Эх, как, должно быть, сейчас хорошо наверху!.. Какая чудовищная жара наверняка стоит над Старогальтарской дорогой! Неподвижный зной висит в воздухе, а от беспощадного солнца просто темно в глазах – совсем как сейчас. Даже привычные местные жители стремятся после обеда укрыться под шаткими навесами своих ветхих домишек. Что уж говорить о них, северянах! Не будь на голове у Дика монашеской шапочки, его бы точно хватил солнечный удар. Ну и пекло!  
      Ричард поймал себя на том, что, пытаясь сосредоточиться, закрыл глаза. Это было недопустимо: так он мог пропустить какой-нибудь случайно мелькнувший отблеск, слабый намек на спасение. Тем более, что попытка использовать силу воображения не во вред, а во благо не помогла: оно успешно пугало, но совершенно не грело.  
      Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он вышел из аркосолия? Сколько еще ему придется блуждать в одиночестве в кромешном мраке, стуча зубами от холода? Девять хорн по прямой – это много менее дня пути. Но сколько остается до Молло, если ходить кругами по этому проклятому лабиринту? Сутки? Двое? Может быть, он вообще ходит кругами? Нет, ведь ему больше ни разу не встретилось комнаты. Прежнюю он наверняка узнает на ощупь: ведь падая, он отбил куски лепнины, и они так и остались валяться на полу между арками. Нет, он, безусловно, движется вперед, только не способен оценить, какая часть пути пройдена. Опасность в этом двоякая: он может отклониться от Молло, а может и пройти мимо…  
      «Хорошо, что есть пока не хочется», – рассеянно подумал Ричард. Случайная эта мысль тут же как будто встряхнула и разбудила весь его организм, и он с ужасом почувствовал, как пересохло у него во рту. Создатель с ним, с голодом, но жажда! Ему и сейчас-то хочется пить, а что же будет дальше?  
      — Гилл! — требовательно крикнул Ричард, должно быть, уже в сотый раз. — Гилл, ты меня слышишь? Ты здесь? Отзовись!  
      На сей раз не ответило даже эхо. Казалось, что под сводами лабиринта затаилась давящая глухота. Дик вздрогнул как от дурного предчувствия.  
      Нет, он должен надеяться, что Гиллалун и впрямь ушел. Истинно добрый господин не захочет, чтобы верный слуга блуждал в этом преддверии Заката в поисках заплутавшего хозяина. К тому же Дик сам велел ему идти в Молло.  
      Как сказал когда-то кардинал Левий? «Вы должны рассчитывать только на себя».  
      Юноша почувствовал, как в его сердце потихоньку закрадывается страх, а следом за страхом – злость. Неужели же ему суждено погибнуть здесь, сдохнув от жажды и холода в древнем заброшенном могильнике?! А как же матушка? Как же маленькие сестры, оставшиеся без главы семьи? А его люди – соратники отца, дворяне его рода, офицеры, арендаторы и вассалы? Что станется со всем Надором, если он не выйдет отсюда наружу? Быть того не может, чтобы святой Алан не помог ему! Разве станет мученик равнодушно смотреть, как нелепо умирает последний из его потомков? А святой Гермий? Разве он не послал Дику свою гончую на выручку, как и предвещал добрый аббат Канио?  
      — Рамиро! — крикнул Дик наугад в темноту.  
      Голос его тут же замер, словно прихлопнутый надгробной плитой.  
      «Рамиро остался в твоем бреду», — насмешливо ответил Ричарду Чужой из глубины сознания. — «Не обольщайся: ты и сам превосходно знаешь, что никакой собаки не было».  
      — А кто же тогда отогнал бандитов? — спросил Ричард вслух. — Рамиро и только он! Значит, собака была.  
      «Бандиты сбежали, испугавшись обвала», — возразил Чужой лениво. — «Они не видели собаки, и ты это прекрасно помнишь».  
      — Это обвала не было, а не Рамиро, — не отступался Дик, все еще хорохорясь. — Если б аркосолий завалило, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали!  
      Чужой так и зашелся в приступе безудержного хохота.  
      «Напротив!» — любезно пояснил он, давясь от смеха. — «Ты ведь уже подозреваешь истину, не правда ли? Ты умер, Ричард. Ты умер под тем обвалом. Все, что с тобой происходит сейчас – посмертие».  
      Ричард зябко поежился, но это неприятное физическое ощущение внезапно придало ему уверенности. Скривившись от головной боли (от хохота Чужого у него разнылось в висках), он презрительно пробурчал сквозь зубы, словно говоря с наглым холопом:  
      — Стало быть, я мертвец? Почему же тогда я чувствую себя так погано, словно я живой?  
      Чужой сгинул, ничего не ответив. Ричард обозлился: последнее развлечение – говорить с голосами в собственной голове – и то отобрали! С досады он с силой стукнул кулаком по стене. И тут же зашипел от боли: ребро ладони пришлось на острый угол очередной памятной доски. Ругаясь вполголоса, Дик принялся растирать ушибленное место. Хоть одно хорошо: знать, что жив на самом деле. Но все же почему, почему, с горечью спросил себя юноша, такие, как Ворон, никогда даже не преткнутся о камень ногою своею, а герцогу Окделлу вечно везет, как утопленнику? Почему каждое решение, которое он принимает, каждый поворот, который он выбирает в этом кошкином лабиринте, неизбежно ведет его к погибели? Разве Создатель не справедлив и благ, как учил его отец Маттео? Разве не любит он всех людей, как родитель равным образом дорожит каждым своим ребенком?.. Внезапно Дику вспомнилась старуха Ма́йрет, мать его конюхов Тони и Дейва, которая со всем крестьянским простодушием делила свое многочисленное потомство на «фавуритов» и «окаянных». Бедняга Тони относился к последним, и поэтому Дик взял его с собой в Олларию подальше от фурии-матери. Что, если вопреки словам отца Маттео, и сам Создатель недалеко ушел от глупой надорской бабы?.. Ричарда даже замутило от кощунственности такого предположения.  
      …Он не может взывать к Создателю с такими еретическими мыслями в голове. Он грешен, ему недостает добродетели истинного смирения. Он никогда не мог забыть, кто он такой, и какая ответственность на него возложена. Так учил его отец: долг прежде всего. Он и следовал долгу, но в итоге не совершил ничего, кроме преступных ошибок. Должно быть, поэтому Создатель отрекся него и прогнал свое создание, как дурную овцу из стада.  
      Если бы Чужой вернулся, он наверняка одобрил бы эту мысль.  
      Кого же тогда просить о помощи? Может, праотца Лита? Его изображения покрывают здесь многие памятные доски, и, будь Дик способен видеть в темноте, он не раз встретился бы взглядом со своим рисованным двойником. Праотец… Но был ли он богом? Дик не верил в абвениатские сказки. Он знал лишь, что Лит – его предок, да и невозможно это отрицать, видя собственное лицо в зеркале.  
      Дик механически вспоминал, продолжая идти по лабиринту и таращась в пустоту до рези в глазах.  
      В Окделле хранилось несколько родовых реликвий: бронзовая, позеленевшая от времени, голова Лита древнегальтарской эпохи, чудом избежавшая переплавки после принятия его предками эсператизма; драгоценная инталия с изображением Ушедшего и его избранницы, вырезанная в редчайшем огненном карасе (после восстания Эгмонта Дорак, знающий толк в древних геммах, забрал ее в королевскую сокровищницу) и даже копия со знаменитой фрески Диамни Коро, рисованная в начале Круга Скал. Недавно в Агарисе Дик видел сам оригинал. Лит был похож на помолодевшего отца, еще сильного и несломленного, хотя и подавленного скрытой печалью. Когда-нибудь Дик станет точно таким же. Что думал, глядя на него, кардинал Левий, который изо дня в день проходил в Собор Ожидания через капеллу «Ожерелье миров», где находилась знаменитая фреска? «С вас спросится строже, чем с других». Гиллалун считал, что древняя кровь настоящего Литида откроет Дику тайну Гальтары, за которой охотились гоганы, и даже Жан-коновал верил, что на Холм Абвениев может взойти только потомок Ушедшего… Верно ли это? Что́ сделал он? Чего он добился?  
      Дик словно наяву увидел две гранулы яда, которые быстро растворились с бокалах с «Черной кровью». Он сделал свой выбор. Он не хотел убивать и не хотел умирать сам, он надеялся лишь спасти Катари и множество других людей, на жизнь которых покусился проклятый Дорак. И что же?.. Он только нарушил свое слово и замарал свою честь, но не спас никого.  
      Кто возложил на него бремя подобного выбора?! Чьей волей его пригнуло к земле под грузом никем не разделенной вины? И найдется ли в этом мире добрая душа, которая подскажет ему верный путь к избавлению и возрождению?..  
      — Так вы просите об исповеди, сын мой?  
      Дик поднял глаза и узнал епископа Оноре. Тот благословил детей и теперь выжидающе стоял прямо перед ним. Юноша благоговейно преклонил колени.  
      — Да, отче, я грешен, — признался он искренне. — Я отравил своего эра.  
      Святой не ужаснулся. Подняв причастную чашу, он улыбнулся Дику ласковой улыбкой бесконечно мудрого человека.  
      — Не бойтесь, сын мой. Я вижу: в вашем сердце нет ни зла, ни ненависти. Вы умеете любить, а любовь и есть единственный верный путь. Слушайте свое сердце, будьте стойким в милосердии, и камень, давящий на ваши плечи, упадет.  
      …И камни падали, яростно грохоча и поднимая мириады брызг, а Ричард, судорожно вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в собственное тело, тщетно пытался удержать их на своих плечах. Они не хотели, нет, не хотели! Им было хорошо веками смотреться в Барсовы Очи, и спокойно думать – медленно, как думают камни – о суетливом и ярком мире, основой которому служат они. Им одним ведома истина. Скала, незыблемая скала – вот что держит в границах эти подвижные волны, этот изменчивый ветер, этот непостоянный огонь! Но ее обманули, ей подстроили бесчестную ловушку, ее грубо подтолкнули! И Ричард корчился вместе с нею от боли, от ужаса скатывания в бездну…  
      — А пусть не подталкивается, — отрезал Алва. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что мне плевать на все эти ваши условности и сантименты. Я пришел сюда воевать, и я выиграю войну, чего бы мне это не стоило. Никто не может нарушать мои приказы безнаказанно!..  
      Уж он-то не намеревался ничего нарушать, напротив. Они выполнят приказ – в своих людях Ричард был уверен абсолютно. Юноша ощутил, как его охватывает пьянящее чувство радости – удивительное предвкушение сопричастности общему делу.  
      — Отвечайте откровенно, полковник, — велел он Каллофену, с трудом удерживая так и выползающую на лицо улыбку. — Господин Первый маршал хотел бы знать: правда ли, что вы и ваши солдаты способны угнать стадо коров из-под самого носа пастухов, да так, что самый чуткий из них ничего не заметит?  
      Эр Дункан сохранил полную невозмутимость, однако один уголок его рта слабо дрогнул в усмешке.  
      — Совершенная правда, ваша светлость, — спокойно отозвался он.  
      Дик с победным видом повернулся к своему монсеньору. Сумерки уже сгущались, но света пока было достаточно, чтобы увидеть на лице Ворона то выражение, которое Дик особенно любил: сдержанно-веселое, чуть-чуть насмешливое и мальчишески-задорное.  
      — Тогда вы в деле, полковник, — легко проговорил Алва. — Я забираю вас и ваших людей с собой. Сегодня ночью мы устроим небольшую засаду на наших друзей-бириссцев. Приманка уже готова.  
      Каллофен поднял голову, как гончая, учуявшая дичь.  
      — Генерал Феншо? — полувопросительным тоном произнес он.  
      — Именно.  
      — Он ушел по вашему распоряжению, господин маршал? — рискнул спросить полковник.  
      — Нет, — по-прежнему легко отозвался Ворон (разом встревожившийся Каллофен скользнул по Ричарду озабоченным взглядом). — Рассматривайте это как состязание в ловкости с моими кэналлийцами. Мне хотелось бы знать, вправду ли вы так хороши, как утверждает мой оруженосец.  
      Дик решил, что пора и ему вставить словечко.  
      — Возьмите с собой ваших лучших людей, эр Дункан, — ободряющим тоном велел он. — Двух сотен вполне хватит. Я тоже пойду вместе с вами.  
      — Вы должны быть готовы через полчаса, — добавил Ворон, легким движением руки подтверждая приказ Ричарда. — Жду вас и ваших людей в овраге за лагерем.  
      И, кивнув в ответ на поклон полковника, он исчез в темноте.  
      — Вы уверены, милорд? — тихо спросил Каллофен у Дика, провожая Первого маршала взглядом. — Разве генерал Феншо не ваш друг?  
      Ричард слегка поежился.  
      — Генерал Феншо забылся, — ответил он ледяным тоном.  
      Оскар и впрямь забылся. Он разглагольствовал, сверкая глазами и раздувая щеки, совершенно не помня, _кто_ стоит перед ним.  
      — Олларов надо гнать в три шеи, я согласен, но, Леворукий побери, это же не значит, что мы должны взамен сажать себе на шею Раканов! — кипятился генерал. — Нет, Дикон! Раканы живут на подачки Агариса уже четыре столетия, это падальщики, а не властители. Трон должен достаться истинному талигойцу, настоящему воину, одному из нас. И не старику, конечно же, а человеку молодому и опытному, способному повести за собой армию и страну!  
      Он бы еще пальцем на себя показал, подумал Ричард, досадливо поморщившись. Какой-то там Тримейн, спаси Создатель, метит на трон Раканов! куда катится мир? – и не удержался от насмешки:  
      — То есть Алве?  
      Оскар даже не понял иронии.  
      — Алва утратил прежнюю хватку, — серьезно возразил он. — Раньше он был велик, не спорю, но теперь он только пьет, развратничает и тянет время, которое работает против него. Нет, Алва потерял свой шанс, и ему придется уступить дорогу другим.  
      Святой Алан! – подумал Дик. Оскар положительно сдурел. Что этот дворянчик из рода Феншо возомнил о себе? Он хотя бы понимает, к кому обращается? С какой стати Ричард Окделл, Ришерт ди Надорэа, должен выслушивать бред выскочки, забывшего свое место? Неужели Феншо и впрямь думает, что Повелитель Скал побежит вслед за зарвавшимся вассалом, чья родословная не идет дальше эсператистских времен?.. Или это вызов?  
      — Я вас не понимаю, — холодно проговорил Ричард.  
      «Или это вызов?» – думал Дик, глядя на высокую галерею, с которой раздался ленивый баритон. – «Неужели он хочет поиздеваться? Над кем же: над этими трусами или надо мною? Или над всеми нами?».  
      Рокэ, герцог Алва, смотрел на него сверху вниз как на забавное животное – во всяком случае так казалось Дику с площади святого Фабиана. Словно ожидая: взбрыкнет жеребенок или не взбрыкнет? Убийца отца! Отродье предателя! Чего он добивается? Зачем он сделал это немыслимое предложение сыну того, кого они затравили и уничтожили? Хочет поглумиться напоследок? Жаждет увидеть, как глупый юнец малодушно отступится, изрыгая проклятия?  
      Наследник убитого Эгмонта гордо вскинул голову. Что ж! Если это вызов, то он никогда не откажется принять его. Их дуэль начнется раньше времени и не так, как ему хотелось, но он, Ричард Окделл, тоже умеет удивлять. Он не позволит планам Дорака осуществиться!  
      И Дик решительно взбежал вверх по лестнице.  
      Пролет кончился, и дверь распахнулась. Его мать даже не подняла головы: она стояла на коленях подле гроба и тихо пела эсператистские молитвы. Часовня святого Алана была полна народу; дядя Эйвон стоял, закрыв руками лицо. От тепла оплывших свечей у Дика тут же разболелась голова.  
      — Мои добрые эры… — произнес он, едва отдышавшись.  
      Никто не услышал: голос мальчика потонул в шепоте молитв, подавленных вздохах и рыданиях, в монотонном бормотании отца Маттео, читающего Эсператию. Дик сделал глубокий глоток воздуха, насквозь пропитанного горечью ладана и запахом воска, и произнес снова, напрягая голосовые связки:  
      — Мои добрые эры!  
      На сей раз его услышали все, хотя мать по-прежнему не подняла головы. Дворяне его отца – _его_ дворяне! – дружно, как по команде, повернулись к Ричарду. Дядя Эйвон отнял руки от заплаканного лица. Дик стоял перед ними – худой и дрожащий, с красными глазами, но слабости в нем больше не было. Он смотрел на суровые лица своих людей: Сеттон, Кохрани, Макдугал, Тейт, Адгейл, Каллофен, Рут, Лохран… Он помнил их всех по именам.  
      — Мои добрые эры, — повторил он в третий раз. — Душа моего отца грустит в Рассветных садах, видя ваши слезы… и видя ваше поведение. А я плачу вместе с ней.  
      На лицах всех присутствующих отразилось недоумение.  
      — Дикон… — начал дядя Эйвон слабым голосом.  
      — Матушка не помнит себя от горя, — перебил его Дик, стараясь не вслушиваться в унылое пение, которое герцогиня Мирабелла возобновила после первых же слов сына. — Оттого и распорядилась перенести гроб сюда. А вы послушали ее, хотя все вы знаете: мой отец, пусть и эсператист, всегда прилежно исполнял олларианские обряды. Будь он в силах говорить, он приказал бы вам положить его в церкви святого Андрея, которого всегда чтил. Но мой отец умолк навек, поэтому теперь я приказываю вам, — и Дик прямо посмотрел на каждого, кого называл: — вы, эр Дэвид Сеттон, вы, эр Роберт Кохрани, вы, полковник Дункан Каллофен и вы, эр Александр Тейт, поднимите гроб и перенесите моего отца туда, где он должен бы находиться. Отец Барнаби уже готов начать заупокойную службу.  
      Его дворяне переглянулись между собой. Для них не составляло секрета: если Дорак проведает, что убитого Эгмонта Окделла похоронили по эсператистскому обряду, герцогиню Мирабеллу ждут крупные неприятности. Мерзавец не замедлит разлучить ее с осиротевшими детьми. Потому-то отец Барнаби Линдхилл, к которому покойный герцог всегда относился дружески и с уважением, потихоньку посоветовал Дику отменить приказ матери.  
      Мирабелла Надорская наконец-то подняла голову.  
      — Продолжайте молиться, эры, — проговорила она безжизненным голосом, крепко вцепившись обеими руками в угол простого деревянного гроба.  
      — Я приказываю, — повторил Дик, чувствуя, как внутри него нарастает детская беспомощность.  
      Герцогиня Мирабелла снова запела, и отец Маттео, повинуясь ее кивку, вновь засунул голову в огромную Эсператию.  
      — Подымайте гроб, мои добрые эры! — звонко выкрикнул Дик. — Ваш герцог ждет вас!  
      — Дикон, так нельзя! — простонал дядюшка Эйвон, но, к счастью, он остался в меньшинстве. Полковник Каллофен бросил взгляд на Роберта Кохрани и тот, неслышно ступая, подошел к Мирабелле Окделл. Мягким движением он отнял ее руки от гроба мужа. Герцогиня взвыла. Айлис Макдугал и Лорна Камерон кинулись к своей госпоже. Тетушка Аурелия закудахтала. Ричард, закусив губы, смотрел, как его мать, пытаясь вырваться, пойманной птицей бьется в объятиях своих дам. Так нужно, повторял он про себя, так нужно…  
      — Вы мне не сын! — прокричала Мирабелла, найдя мальчика страшным почерневшим взглядом. — Слышите, Ричард? Вы мне больше не сын!  
      — Мирабелла! — ахнул Эйвон, дрожа всем телом.  
      — Вы не в себе, матушка, — твердо ответил Дик, хотя в горле у него встал комок. — Когда вам станет лучше, я сумею переубедить вас. А сейчас я просто приказываю.  
      Джеймс Лохран заменил Кохрани у гроба: повинуясь знаку Ричарда, эр Роберт остался рядом с герцогиней. Мужчины вынесли тело из часовни и начали осторожно спускать Эгмонта Окделла по винтовой лестнице. Ричард вышел последним, сопровождаемый глухими рыданиями женщин и дрожащими увещаниями отца Маттео. Его мать не пострадает. Дораку будет не к чему придраться.  
      — Видишь ли, Дикон, — пояснил ему отец, — наш мир создан для мужчин. Твоей матушке тяжело в нем, потому что у нее сильный характер – сильнее, чем, скажем, у твоего дяди Эйвона. Герцогиня Надорская способна склониться только перед волей Создателя. А вот здесь, — и отец повел рукой вокруг, — лучшее место, чтобы научиться смирению.  
      Они находились в фамильном склепе, таком же древнем, как и сам Окделл. Цветные витражи в высоких узких окнах раскрашивали каменные гробницы во все цвета радуги.  
      — Когда думаешь: «здесь со временем найду последний приют и я», забываешь гордыню, — продолжал отец. — Всякая жизнь, Дикон, и великая, и ничтожная, когда-нибудь кончается последней тишиной.  
      Юный граф Горик медленно брел вдоль ряда высоких саркофагов с останками своих предков. Отец давал ему урок генеалогии: этот предмет он никогда не доверял учителям. Дик помнил свою родословную назубок.  
      Ближе всех к выходу располагалась гробница его деда, Эдварда V Молодого. Затем шли в порядке обратной хронологии Джон IX, эр Гордон Окделл, эр Джордж и их отец Джон VIII. Кларенс I Окделл соседствовал с Джаредом I. Возле имени Эдварда IV стояло прозвище «Красивый». Дика всегда удивляло: почему? Судя по портретам в фамильной галерее, Эдвард IV был таким же, как все Окделлы, во всяком случае, на взгляд Дика.  
      — Не все объясняется одной внешностью, Дикон, — усмехнулся отец. — Есть еще такие качества, как галантность и обаяние. Не забывайте о них, сын мой. Наш предок свято чтил прекрасных дам, и они отблагодарили его, увековечив этим эпитетом. Впрочем, — спохватившись, прибавил Эгмонт, — женившись, Эдвард IV стал заботливым мужем и отцом.  
      Дик продолжал монотонно бубнить имена своих предков.  
      Джон V Справедливый… Крошечная гробница – Ричард II Дитя… Умер в полтора года, ему наследовал его дядя, брат отца... Льюис I Воитель… Джеральд III Кансильер…  
      Дика всегда занимало, какое прозвище напишут на его надгробии и напишут ли вообще. Иногда он представлял себе это, выбирая эпитеты покудрявее: «Львиное сердце», «Преданный рыцарь» или вот «Верный слову» – тоже подойдет.  
      Часть гробниц в Окделле отсутствовала – второй склеп находился в Горике, где были похоронены предки Дика, начиная от Ричарда I Лишенного наследства до Артура V. Здесь же, в Окделле, в самой древней, северной, части усыпальницы, располагались захоронения баснословно далеких эпох. Самым новым являлся всегда украшенный свежими цветами саркофаг Алана VII Святого. Странно, но после него это имя никогда больше не использовалось в роду. Святому предшествовали Генрихи, Джоны, три Альфреда, четверо Артуров, пять Эдвинов, Этелберт, Ательстан и Эдгар Длинноногий – герой юного графа Горика, великий воин и справедливый правитель. Ричард порою жалел, что его не назвали Эдгаром.  
      Чем дальше они с отцом углублялись в древность, тем темнее становилось вокруг: склеп уходил в подножие горы, у которой был построен.  
      Внезапно Ричард ощутил, что бредет по щиколотку в воде. Должно быть, он спустился на самый нижний ярус катакомб, откуда никогда не уходит вода. Что за бред! – поразился он самому себе. Какие катакомбы! Он идет по коридору в их семейном склепе, и отец освещает ему путь чадящим факелом.  
      — Смотри внимательнее, Дикон, — произнес Эгмонт, поднося пляшущий огонь поближе к стенкам очередного саркофага. — Вот древнейшее изображение знака Скал. Это могила Ликандра II, современника Эрнани IX. Он должен был принять эсператизм вместе со своим анаксом, но… Наши фамильные твердость и незыблемость в нем перешли в ослиное упрямство. Надеюсь, сын мой, с вами подобного не случится?.. Ликандр не пожелал отречься от веры в Лита, нашего общего предка. А сейчас, Дикон, мы посмотрим, как ты помнишь, чему тебя учит мастер Гото. Можешь ли ты прочесть эту надпись?  
      Граф Горик мог. Он узнал ее. На гробнице Ликандра II была высечена та же молитва на старогальтарском, которую он часто видел на родовом камне – Вепре, как его называли. Дик помнил ее наизусть, хотя, правду сказать, не понимал в ней ни слова. Он прочитал выбитые строки вслух, периодически запинаясь, но ни разу не сбившись:  
       _«Прародитель Лит! Я кость от кости твоей, я камень скалы, воздвигнутой тобою. Мои члены холодны, как лед на горных вершинах, но моя кровь питает сердце огненных недр. Услышь моим слухом песок, текущий в пустыне, говори моим языком с корнями утесов, приказывай моими устами земле, созданной тобой. Стань навеки неотделим от меня, отче Лит, как я неотделим от праха, из которого ты вызвал меня»._  
      Непонятные слова внезапно сложились в связный текст, и Ричард повторил его на память, вслушиваясь в молитву всем сердцем. Узкий коридор перед ним внезапно развернулся в равнину, залитую ярким солнцем. Он щелкнул пальцами, и, повинуясь этому жесту, прямо из тени на земле поднялся, лениво зевая, черный, как ночь, литтэн.  
      — Рамиро! — позвал собаку Ричард.  
      Пес радостно осклабился. Словно разделяя его чувства, откуда-то сзади расхохотался А́нэм. Друг уже подносил охотничий рог к губам, а прекрасная Астрапэ́ вскидывала на плечо лук и колчан со стрелами. О́йдма, его любимая сестра Ойдма, подняла жезл, чтобы подать сигнал к началу охоты. Он привычно поискал короткий меч на поясе, и, не найдя его, с удивлением осмотрелся.  
      Равнина свернулась в причудливый узор на желтом камне. Он находился в огромном помещении с гладко отполированными стенами и таким же полом – круглом зале, служившим, как ему тут же припомнилось, для церемонии выбора абвениарха. Рамиро, припавший к своему зеркальному отражению на полу, глухо зарычал. Ричард повернул голову. Вечно юная женщина ждала его в центре, и ее маленькие босые ступни белели на холодном камне как полупрозрачный алебастр. Ее синие глаза казались звездами, а черные волосы – сгустком тьмы. Первородная дочь Анэма улыбнулась ему одними губами – выразительно и незначаще, как умела улыбаться только она.  
      — Лит, — проговорила она протяжно, почти не размыкая бледных губ.  
      Ричард склонил голову в приветствии, признавая ту, которой он отдал сына, но которую так и не смог полюбить:  
      — Каталлейме́на.

**5**

 — Не думал, что доведется еще раз увидеть тебя, Каталлеймена, — проговорил Ушедший губами Дика.  
      Молодая женщина с силой стиснула свои хрупкие руки. Ее прекрасное лицо – лицо Анэма – исказилось гримасой.  
      — Не из-за тебя ли я стала Оставленной, Лит? — горько спросила она. — Не тебе бы произносить это имя!.. Ты совсем забыл, как звали меня мой отец… и твой сын?  
      — Зачем вспоминать об этом, Каталлеймена? — отозвался Лит равнодушно. — Та смертная девушка умерла в тот день, когда ты приняла дар Ойдмы.  
      Ушедший окинул внимательным взглядом стройную тоненькую фигурку, полупрозрачную, как тень. Как она была похожа на Анэма – и как непохожа! Те же черные волосы, те же синие глаза, но у отца в них смеялось сотворенное им же небо, а у дочери – пряталась бездонная человеческая пустота.  
      — Отравленный дар, — сказала молодая женщина, кривя изящные бледные губы.  
      — Тогда ты считала иначе, — возразил Лит. — Ты взяла его с радостью. Разве не ты сочла его лучшим свадебным подарком?  
      — Тогда я не знала того, что знаю сейчас, — холодно проговорила Каталлеймена. — Твоя бездетная сестра ненавидела дочь Анэма от смертной.  
      — То есть как? — вырвалось у Дика. — Что все это значит?  
      Его никто не услышал. Лит смотрел на избранницу сына с легким удивлением.  
      — Это неправда, Каталлеймена. Ойдма любила тебя не меньше, чем твоя родная мать. Мать подарила тебе жизнь. Ойдма – отдала свое бессмертие. Разве не этого ты хотела?  
      — Нет! Я хотела другого! — воскликнула вечно юная женщина. — Я хотела навсегда остаться рядом с моим мужем – твоим сыном! Неужели ты думаешь, что мне нужно было бессмертие без него?!.. Нет!  
      Боль, прозвучавшая в этом крике, заставила Ричарда содрогнуться. Почти так же кричала «нет!» его мать, когда в Надор привезли тело Эгмонта Окделла.  
      Лит на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Память отозвалась в нем глухой тоской. Ант, его Анте́мион, прекрасный цветок этого мира, дитя Скал и Молний, наследник земли, огня, воды и ветра! Он ушел в Этерну вместе с отцом и, так же, как Лит, никогда не вернулся обратно.  
      — Ты… — сказала Каталлеймена, и в ее глубоких синих глазах внезапно плеснула темная ярость. — Ты и Ойдма, вы оба… Вы отняли у меня того, кого я любила!  
      Лит смотрел на нее, тщетно пытаясь уразуметь смысл ее слов. Рамиро, было спокойно улегшийся у его ног, поднял голову и глухо заворчал.  
      — О чем ты говоришь, Каталлеймена? — недоуменно спросил Ушедший. — Моя сестра умерла ради того, чтобы ты жила вечно. Родная мать не сделала бы для тебя большего.  
      — Она оставила в наследство Анту свой жезл, — сказала, как выплюнула, женщина. — Она назначила твоего сына своим преемником!  
      — Иначе и быть не могло. Волнам необходим свой Повелитель. Разве ты не знала этого с самого начала? И разве ты не радовалась этому свадебному подарку тоже?  
      Каталлеймена в упор посмотрела на него потемневшим, как море в бурю, взглядом.  
      — Ты чудовище, Лит, — сказала она. — Все вы были чудовищами. Вы манили людей своей любовью, а сами были не способны на нее. Ты уходил от Астрапэ к земным женщинам, чтобы зачать с ними детей, а Астрапэ уходила от тебя, чтобы рождать от земных мужчин. Никто из вас – никто, даже мой отец! – не ведал настоящей любви, и чему удивляться, если люди в конце концов изменили вам со своим вымышленным Создателем?  
      Лит вздохнул.  
      — Ты опять об этом, Каталлеймена? Человеческая ревность все еще гложет тебя спустя столько времени?  
      Нежные губы женщины задрожали словно от сдерживаемого плача, но она не отвела глаз и продолжала стоять перед Литом, гордо выпрямившись. Дик почувствовал к ней невольное уважение: у дочери Анэма был сильный характер.  
      Лит, словно уловив его мысли, вздохнул вторично.  
      — Антемион был обязан оставить потомство, — произнес он устало. — Как ты сама сказала, моя сестра не могла родить детей. Это нельзя называть изменой, Каталлеймена. Мир, которому ты принадлежишь, – наше творение, и на каждом из нас лежала ответственность за него. Антемион выполнил свой долг.  
      — До-о-олг? — протянула Каталлеймена со странным выражением в голосе. — Ты снова собираешься говорить со мной о долге, убийца своего сына?  
      И она отступила на шаг, чтобы окинуть Ушедшего презрительным взглядом.  
      — Я не убийца, — строго возразил ей Лит. — Я его отец, и я любил его.  
      — Ты дурной отец! — бросила ему в лицо Каталлеймена. — Посмотри на созданное тобой! Твоя земля не расхищена только потому, что ее храню я – я, женщина! Твои глупые правнуки ненавидят и убивают твоих же праправнуков. А твой лучший сын, твой первенец… Ты заморочил ему голову словами о долге и увел за собою на смерть. Ты, может быть, и нес ответственность за Этерну, но он – он был ни при чем! Он родился здесь и родился свободным. Он был плотью от плоти этого мира, его огнем, его живым сердцем! Но ты велел ему покинуть Кэртиану, уйти на защиту чужих рубежей и теперь эта земля остывает без него. И что же – ты спас этим Этерну?.. Сохранил Ожерелье миров? Нет! Ты не спас никого и ничего. Ты только погиб сам – бесцельно и бессмысленно – и погубил сына, которого не стоил. Ант пошел за тобой и умер, и я больше никогда не увижу его!..  
      Крупные слезы катились по лицу женщины. Ричарду болезненно захотелось утешить ее, но он знал: это бесполезно. Он тоже, подобно праотцу, стремился выполнить свой долг, но только причинил горе всем, кого любил. Рамиро у его ног тихонько завыл. Ушедший молчал.  
      — Я… Я не звал сына с собой, — наконец выговорил он голосом слабым, как шелест листвы. — Антемион захотел пойти сам. Он… знал, в чем состоит его долг.  
      — _Твой_ долг! — гневно сказала Каталлеймена.  
      — Нет, — возразил Лит уже увереннее. — Хоть Антемион родился здесь, он все же не был человеком, как ты, Каталлеймена. Он принадлежал Этерне, как и все мы.  
      — Нет! Неправда! — воскликнула плачущая женщина. — Астрапэ не хотела, чтобы он уходил! Она хотела, чтобы Ант остался. О, она любила сына, не то, что ты! Тебе всегда были дороги только твои измышления. Ты всегда был глуп, отец Лит. Как можно сохранить Ожерелье миров, если его Жемчужины погибнут?  
      — Но Кэртиана жива, — возразил Лит. — У вас остался ребенок, твой сын, Каталлеймена. Разве он не сердце этого мира? Разве не сохраняет он в своих руках ту власть, которую мы четверо передали ему?.. Перестань сводить со мною счеты, дочь друга. Кэртиана жива, пока жива наша кровь. Мой сын от смертной стоит сейчас перед тобою, значит, и мой внук, рожденный тобой, тоже цел и невредим.  
      Взгляд Каталлеймены померк. Ее бледные губы стали совершенно белыми.  
      — Твой внук? — переспросила она тихим срывающимся голосом. — А знаешь ли ты, каким он вырос, Лит? О, Ант гордился бы им!.. У него были огненные глаза Астрапэ, и струящиеся волосы Ойдмы, и звонкий голос моего отца, и сила… — она остановилась.  
      — Моя сила, Каталлеймена, — договорил Лит. — Где же он?  
      Женщина поднесла дрожащие пальцы к губам.  
      — Он был лучшим на свете ребенком и вырос чудесным юношей, — продолжала она почти шепотом, — потом стал прекрасным мужчиной, могучим, как дуб, и светлым, как солнце, он женился и подарил мне внуков… А потом медленно состарился у меня на глазах и однажды умер – он умер, Лит!  
      Лит посмотрел на нее с явным недоумением:  
      — Таков закон этого мира, Каталлеймена. У моей сестры была только одна жизнь, и она не могла наделить бессмертием еще и твоего сына. Ему был сужден обычный человеческий удел. Но у тебя остались внуки.  
      — И я любила их, — подхватила Каталлеймена. — Но все они вырастали и умирали, бесконечно умирали у меня на глазах, а я… Я оставалась бессмертной!  
      Ричард внутренне содрогнулся. Ему было до слез жаль эту женщину, попавшую в безвыходную ловушку вечной жизни.  
      — Разве не этого ты хотела? — снова спросил Лит.  
      — Нет. — Теперь женщина не кричала, а говорила со спокойной безнадежностью. — Я хотела вечной любви, а не вечного умирания. Но я жила так долго и так безрадостно, что сама стала Сестрой смерти.  
      — Без смерти нет жизни, Каталлеймена, — наставительно произнес Лит, словно поучая малое капризное дитя. — Разве ты предпочла бы, чтобы твой сын вовсе не родился? Или не хотела бы видеть, как рождаются его дети и дети его детей? И разве ты не знаешь, что душа носителя божественной крови не уничтожается и в свой срок снова вернется в этот мир?  
      Каталлеймена покачала головой.  
      — Я любила не только душу, Лит, но и облик моего сына. Тебе этого не понять. Я потеряла его так же, как потеряла мужа. Может быть, он возвращался в Кэртиану уже много раз, но для меня в этом нет утешения. Ни он, ни я больше никогда не узнаем друг друга.  
      — Мне жаль… — порывисто начал охваченный раскаянием Дик, но Лит остановил его.  
      — Разве не ты сама недавно назвала бессмертие отравленным даром? А теперь ты жалеешь, что твой сын не получил его? — спросил он и добавил, пожимая плечами: — Вы, люди, удивительно непоследовательные создания.  
      — Мы таковы, какими вы сотворили нас, — ровно ответила Каталлеймена. — Не тебе жаловаться на нас, создатель земли и скал.  
      Лит негромко рассмеялся: в этих словах ему почудилось нечто знакомое. Первородная дочь друга все-таки унаследовала долю ироничной веселости своего отца.  
      — Что ж, признаю, что Анэм всегда был немного непостоянным, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Видимо, когда он вдыхал в вас душу, он щедро наделил вас своей переменчивостью.  
      — А чем наделил своих детей ты, отец Лит? — спросила Каталлеймена и ответила сама: — Смертью. Знаешь ли ты, сколько кругов прошло с тех пор, как ты ушел из Кэртианы? А помнишь ли ты, что божественная кровь не передается от женщины ее потомкам? Души простых людей так же непрочны, как их тела, созданные тобою из праха. Сыновья твоих дочерей бесконечно рождались и умирали, а ведь некоторые из них были хорошими людьми. Но каждого из них ты обрек на окончательный уход из твоего мира – и телесный, и духовный.  
      — Но они прожили достойную жизнь, — возразил Лит. — Разве этого мало?  
      — О, это гораздо больше того, что получили от тебя сыновья твоих сыновей! — насмешливо подхватила Каталлеймена. — Ты убиваешь их один раз в четыреста лет – всех, кроме одного, больше других похожего на тебя. Почему так, скажи мне, Лит?  
      — Ты сама знаешь ответ, Каталлеймена, — спокойно отозвался Ушедший, — хотя раньше тебя это не волновало. Человеческая кровь разбавляет нашу, а Кэртиана не выживет, если наше наследие будет растрачено. Остаться должен только тот, в ком кровь ближе всего к изначальной.  
      — Даже если он слаб и глуп? — спросила Каталлеймена, мазнув глазами по Ричарду – юноша почему-то сразу понял, что этот пренебрежительный взгляд предназначается именно ему, а не Литу, и вспыхнул до корней волос.  
      — Он человек, — равнодушно ответил Лит. — Всякий человек слаб, даже ты, Каталлеймена.  
      — Ты чудовище, Лит, — повторила женщина, словно невольно поражаясь этому обстоятельству. — Ты подобен людоеду, который раз в четыреста лет пожирает свое собственное потомство, оставив лишь одного, чьих детей он тоже пожрет в свой черед. И ты называешь себя создателем Кэртианы! Неужели ты сам не видишь, насколько ты чужд этому миру, насколько ты противоестественен и омерзителен, Адве́най?  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Каталлеймена. Я не пришелец, — спокойно ответил Лит. — Я отец Кэртианы, отец этой земли. Разве она не пожирает то, что произрастает на ней, чтобы родить новое и опять поглотить его, когда настанет срок? И разве не эту самую землю ты так любишь и хранишь, Каталлеймена?  
      Женщина на мгновение потеряла самообладание:  
      — Я храню ее, потому что здесь мой дом! — воскликнула она. — Но если бы я могла, я создала бы ее иначе!  
      Лит пожал плечами.  
      — Никто не способен сотворить мир из ничего, — произнес он. — Созданное из пустоты стремится в нее вернуться. Прах возвращается к праху. Я не могу исправить этого.  
      Лицо Каталлеймены неуловимо изменилось. Теперь она смотрела на Лита, слегка прищурившись, и вся жалость, которую Дик до этой минуты испытывал к Оставленной, мгновенно испарилась. Обострившиеся инстинкты юноши буквально взвыли об опасности.  
      — Вот как, отец Лит? — с легкой усмешкой произнесла Сестра смерти. — Значит, создателям Кэртианы подвластно далеко не всё?  
      Лит не ответил, задумчиво рассматривая жену сына. Оставленная негромко засмеялась, откинув голову; казалось, что в ее тонких черных волосах играет ласковый ветер.  
      — Ты жалок, Лит, — сказала она со снисходительным презрением. — Ты только тень, случайно пробужденная в слабом потомке. Не тебе тягаться со мною. Уходи. Ты больше никогда не сможешь вернуться назад. Я сама исправлю твой мир к лучшему.  
      — Оглянись вокруг, Каталлеймена, — ровно отозвался Лит. — Я ведь вижу Кэртиану глазами и памятью моего наследника. Она нисколько не изменилась к лучшему.  
      — Ей мешает твоя кровь, — резко ответила женщина. — Но осталось недолго. Этот глупый бессильный мальчишка – последний из твоего семени. Когда его заменит мой сын, все переменится.  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Каталлеймена, — спокойно возразил Лит. — Потомки Антемиона тоже моего семени. Однако никто из них не способен заменить Повелителя Скал.  
      — Ты опускаешься до прямой лжи, Ушедший? — презрительно протянула Каталлеймена. — Или ты забыл, что вы поставили моего сына выше любого из Повелителей? Он сердце этого мира! Когда истинный Ракан берет в свои руки твой меч, в небе зажигаются четыре новых солнца! Четыре, Лит, вспомни об этом! И каждое из них повинуется Ракану!  
      Дик невольно поднес руку ко лбу. Эти слова что-то ему напомнили…  
      — Четыре солнца зажгутся и тогда, когда твой сын возьмет в руки лук Астрапэ, рог Анэма или жезл Ойдмы. Только ты разбила лук и потеряла рог своего отца, — негромко заметил Лит словно между прочим.  
      Четыре новых солнца! Ричард однажды видел это – он видел их в небе Олларии, когда они с эром Рокэ торжественно вступили в столицу после победы в Варасте. Фердинанд преподнес тогда древний меч в дар своему Первому маршалу. Но… Праотец Лит! Неужели тюфяк-Оллар и есть подлинный король?.. Невозможно! Нелепо! Оллар – потомок узурпатора Франциска. В нем нет ни капли крови Раканов. Или…  
      — Я дам моему сыну другие вещи, — ответила Сестра смерти, смерив Лита недобрым взглядом.  
      — Например, мой меч? — мягко спросил Ушедший.  
      — Да! — с вызовом сказала Каталлеймена. — Он пристал Рокэ Алве куда больше, чем твоему последышу!  
      Перед глазами у Дика поплыли радужные пятна. Рокэ Алва! Оставленная говорит о его бывшем эре? Как такое может быть? И знает ли сам Алва об этом?.. Впрочем, что он спрашивает? Разве Ворон не пел ему когда-то песни Четверых полностью? Дик едва не ударил себя кулаком по лбу. Ворон знает всё! Юноша даже скрипнул зубами от злости. И эта Закатная тварь позволяла мерзавцу-Дораку творить в Олларии всякие непотребства! Жаль, что он сунул ему яд в бокал, а не вцепился зубами в горло, как Рамиро! Пес был солидарен со своим Повелителем: он приподнялся, вздыбив шерсть, и угрожающе оскалился.  
      Лит стальной хваткой удержал их обоих.  
      — А кто же будет держать щит Антемиона? — осведомился он, не давая Дику окончательно впасть в бешенство.  
      — У моего наследника две руки, — презрительно отозвалась женщина. — Он удержит и щит, и меч!  
      — Ты снова ошибаешься, Каталлеймена, — произнес Лит настойчиво, словно пытался докричаться до глухой. — Четверо потому и четверо, что никто не способен заменить их!  
      Женщина решительно отмахнулась от его слов.  
      — Ты бесстыдно лжешь, Ушедший, и лжешь напрасно! Я знаю созданный вами мир лучше, чем вы. Ты полагаешь, что женщина совершенно бессильна в Кэртиане? Ты просто глупец, творец земли и скал! Моя дочь уже давно сделала то, что, как ты утверждаешь, невозможно. Мои потомки уже заменили… потомков моего отца.  
      Каталлеймена начала говорить в гневе, но в конце словно запнулась и закончила таким тоном, будто жалела о сказанном. Ричард уставился на нее на все глаза.  
      — Повелителей Ветра больше нет? — спросил он, не веря своим ушам.  
      Каталлеймена неприятно усмехнулась.  
      — Твой бывший эр стал Повелителем Ветра, мальчик. Ракан способен заменить любого из…  
      — Я вижу, что ты не скучала в своем бессмертии, — небрежно перебил ее Лит, явно понявший куда больше, чем Дик. — Ты удивляешь меня, жена сына. Вы, люди, вообще странные существа. Вы неистово требуете верности _себе,_ но почему-то никогда не храните верность сами.  
      Бледные щеки Каталлеймены окрасились легким румянцем, горячим, как рассвет.  
      — Я заботилась о Раканах, — огрызнулась она, — и о Кэртиане, которую вы бросили! Моя дочь помогла восполнить погибшую кровь Анэма. А мой муж… Тебе ли не знать, как давно я потеряла его!  
      — Ну и что же? — не выдержав, снова влез в разговор Дик, охваченный праведным негодованием. — Моя мать тоже потеряла своего мужа! Но матушка…  
      — У меня нет претензий к твоей матушке, мальчик, — холодно оборвала его Оставленная.  
      — Только ты хочешь отнять у нее меня! — звонко выкрикнул Дик. — Герцогиня Надорская никогда не мстит детям своих врагов!  
      Дочь Анэма поморщилась, словно от Дикова вопля у нее загудело в ушах.  
      — Мальчик прав, Каталлеймена, — мягко произнес Лит. — Неужели ты ненавидишь мою кровь больше, чем любишь своих собственных детей? Тогда Кэртиана обречена. Там, где ненависть больше любви, остается только пустота, Сестра смерти. Ты слишком властолюбива, как и все люди. Но не всё должно достаться твоему наследнику: этот мир достаточно велик, чтобы его богатств хватило на всех. Повелители – опора твоим потомкам, Каталлеймена, и каждый из них незаменим. Без них твой сын ослабеет и погибнет.  
      — Мои потомки уже заменили Повелителей Ветра, — упрямо повторила Сестра смерти.  
      — Только потому, что ты – дитя Анэма, — возразил Лит. — Ты ведь и сама понимаешь это. Твоя дочь могла передать Раканам наследие твоего отца, но не могла передать повелительство. Божественная кровь досталась им от Антемиона, но ее силы не хватит, чтобы удержать все стихии этого мира. Если ты стронешь с места еще и скалу, мир Кэртианы покатится в бездну.  
      — Не все ли тебе равно, Лит? — отпарировала Каталлеймена. — Ты давно ушел из этого мира. Ты думал об Этерне, а не о сохранении того, что создал. Теперь ты только тень, Ушедший. Если этот мальчик – обещанная тобой скала, — она презрительным жестом указала на Дика, — то мне не удастся ему навредить, и твой наследник не пострадает. Если же он погибнет, то чего стоит такая немощная опора?  
      — Остановись! — попытался образумить ее Лит, но женщина, по-видимому, сочла разговор исчерпанным. Она отвернулась и направилась прочь. Ее тонкий силуэт быстро потонул в сумерках огромного зала.  
      Растерянный резким окончанием беседы, Ричард поднял голову. Где-то высоко, там, где терялся его взгляд, находились, очевидно, световые шахты, поскольку в огромное помещение слабо проникал рассеянный дневной свет. Однако добраться до них было невозможно: каменные стены казались столь гладко отполированными, что отражали фигуру Дика, как зеркало. Должно быть, где-то в них прятались потайные выходы, но они были так умело замаскированы, что на их поиски ушли бы недели.  
      Дик прислушался: Лит в его сознании умолк. Однако Рамиро все еще был рядом: пес стоял, напряженно выпрямившись, словно гончая, учуявшая зайца, и чуткие уши его мелко подрагивали.  
      — Вашмилость! Наконец-то я вас нашел! — вдруг раздалось у Дика за спиной, и юноша почувствовал, что с души у него свалился целый горный массив размером с Надоры. Гиллалун все-таки вернулся за ним, он нашел лазейку в каменных стенах! — Какая удача! Гляньте-ка: я подобрал в подземелье веревку, как пить дать, наши разбойники обронили. Нагнали же вы на них страху, вашмилость! Но теперь-то мы живо выберемся отсюда!  
      Ричард не ответил: оборачиваясь к телохранителю, он зацепился взглядом за тень на зеркально-гладком каменном полу. Вместо фигуры Гиллалуна в нем отражалась огромная рыхлая тварь, неловко раскачивающаяся на неуклюжих лапах. Чувство самосохранения не дало юноше поднять глаза выше. Взбеленившийся Рамиро не промедлил ни секунды: пес кинулся на самозванца, и Дик увидел, как стремительный собачий силуэт лязгнул зубами перед самой мордой твари. Неповоротливая глыба неожиданно проворно отступила. Ричард привычно пошарил рукой на поясе, ища свой меч… то есть шпагу, и едва не застонал от разочарования, ощупав лишь полы рясы.  
      Лит, наблюдая его попытки, только усмехнулся.  
      — Ты властолюбива, Каталлеймена, — произнес он в пустоту, — но ты забыла, что не ты хозяйка этих существ. Недра моей земли – мое создание, и мне принадлежит Лабиринт и все твари в нем!  
      Последние слова Дик выкрикнул в полный голос. Чудовища, чьи тени начали было шевелиться по углам, покорно замерли и отступили. Рамиро, недоверчиво понюхав воздух, покружился вокруг Дика, но спустя пару минут спокойно улегся у его ног.  
      — Как скажешь, Лит, — спокойно ответила Каталлеймена: она шла по стене, словно ожившая фреска, двигаясь внутри камня словно рыба в спокойной глубокой воде. — Я охотно покажу тебе свои создания.  
      Дик завертел головой, ожидая очередного нашествия. Но все было тихо, и только Каталлеймена вновь удалялась от него, обходя круглый зал.  
      Вероятно, Дик пропустил бы момент, но Рамиро был настороже. Он внезапно поднялся, оскалившись куда-то за спину уходящей Каталлеймене. Ричард опасливо вгляделся: в камне постепенно проступали очертания нового существа. Лошади – и маленькой лошади, словно она находилась еще очень далеко… Нет, конечно же, это был просто пони!  
      Чем четче проступали контуры, тем явственнее Дик узнавал породу. Перед ним был не́йдорский пони, крепенький и коренастый, грязно-белого, почти пепельного цвета с неровными коричневыми пятнами. Морда у него была весьма довольная, лукаво-добродушная, какая бывает у очень глупых и веселых животных. Пони мотал головой и игриво скалил зубы, словно приглашая человека разделить его радость.  
      Цоканье копыт становилось громче, и Дик уловил в нем явную неправильность. Похоже, животное где-то потеряло одну подкову. Оно и неудивительно: глупыш, должно быть, сбежал от своего хозяина и теперь бродит где ни попадя, наслаждаясь полученной свободой.  
      Лошадь приближалась, а Дик все еще стоял на месте, как зачарованный. Да и чем мог его напугать простой пони?  
      — Дурак-дурак-дурак! — противным тоненьким голоском заверещала какая-то девчонка, и Дик, с трудом оторвав взгляд от стены, из которой уже высовывалась лошадиная морда, мгновенно узнал маленькую ювелиршу, которую встретил в Октавианскую ночь. — Лягушонок рот разинул! Прыг-скок! Прыг-скок!  
      Пегий пони, окончательно вывалясь из стены, весело замотал короткой густой гривой в такт песенке. Дик тоже невольно затряс головой: ему показалось, что он перенесся в бедлам.  
      — Уродец, уродец, лягушачий принц! — радовалась девчонка, скача вокруг Дика как стрекозел. — Папаша купил мне уродца! Папаша добрый, а мамелюка злая! Пусть сдохнет!.. Лягушонок топ-топ! Прыг в болото — и утоп!  
      Оглядывая чокнутую девицу, Дик с ужасом заметил, что она одета в ту же длинную ночную сорочку, в которой он увидел ее в первый раз. «Она не человек!» — внезапно догадался он. Да и как могла бы обычная девочка оказаться здесь, в Лабиринтах Гальтары? Облачко пара сорвалась с губ юноши, и Ричард сообразил, что от пони и ребенка исходит смертный холод.  
      Выходец! Пегая кобыла!  
      Девчонка, видимо, почувствовала мысли Дика или прочитала их отражение у него на лице. Она внезапно остановилась и надула пухлые губы.  
      — Скачи! — велела она, топнув босой пяткой по каменному полу. — Мой подарок! Папаша велит!  
      То, что слова «уродец», «лягушонок» и «подарок» относятся именно к нему, Ричард догадался. Но ушедшая в глубину зала Каталлеймена на «папашу» никак не тянула. Может быть, в сумраке прячутся еще выходцы?  
      Дик настороженно посмотрел на Рамиро. Дейта стояла, недружелюбно скалясь на безумную девчонку, словно выжидая удобный момент для нападения. На пегую кобылу литтэн даже не глядел.  
      — Скачи! — неожиданно взвизгнула девчонка, которую, вероятно, обозлило то, что на нее не обращают достаточного внимания. — Лягушачий принц! Прыг-скок, скок-поскок! Хочу-хочу-хочу! Папаша придет – уши надерет!  
      Дик демонстративно повернулся к девчонке спиной, положившись на реакцию Рамиро.  
      Капризный выходец яростно затопал ногами. Пегий пони, решивший из солидарности присоединиться к протесту, бодро зацокал копытами вокруг Повелителя Скал и его собаки.  
      Ричард тщательно и широко зевнул.  
      — Если эрэа намерена испугать меня таким образом, — сообщил он пустоте, в которой скрывалась Оставленная, — то я сожалею о ее неудаче.  
      За спиной внезапно все стихло. Встревоженный Ричард краем глаза покосился на девчонку. Сумасшедшая, видимо, решилась на что-то и, хитро прищурившись, полезла рукой за пазуху. С минуту повозившись там, она извлекла нечто и, кривляясь, протянула Ричарду крепко зажатый кулачок.  
      Дика охватило странное волнение. Он полуобернулся к девчонке, вглядываясь в стиснутые детские пальцы. Камень! Его карас! Словно подтверждая его догадку, девочка на миг разжала ладошку, и крупная драгоценность сверкнула неярким матовым блеском. Дик рванулся к ней. Довольная девчонка разом отскочила и высунула язык, дразня дрожащего от потрясения Ричарда.  
      — Скачи-скачи-скачи! — заверещала она. — Лягушонок топ-топ, прыг в болото – и утоп! Мой подарок! Не отдам!.. Скок-поскок!  
      И девчонка снова вытянула руку, дразня Ричарда карасом, как осла морковкой.  
      Дик остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его била крупная дрожь от волнения и понимания – теперь-то он был уверен, что понял все!  
      — Так вот оно что, эрэа, — произнес он, обращаясь к невидимой Оставленной. — Отдаю должное вашей ловкости рук. Приобрести то, что вам не принадлежит, вы не можете, и вы решились украсть! Только будет ли краденная сила по силам вам, эрэа?.. Что же вы молчите? Вижу, что я напрасно сравнивал вас со своей матерью, — горько усмехнулся он. — Вы не достойны сравнения даже с ее тенью. Моя мать не ворует ни власть, ни чужих детей!  
      Похоже, он все-таки задел Оставленную. Каталлеймена снова показалась в круге света.  
      — Ты сам потерял этот карас, мальчик, — надменно произнесла она.  
      — О нет, — насмешливо улыбаясь ответил Дик, который теперь вспомнил все, словно это было вчера. — Его потерял Рокэ Алва, а я, напротив, нашел его. И кстати, не вы ли научили вашего потомка раздавать направо и налево то, что ему не принадлежит, любезная кузина?  
      Дика опять охватило бешенство. Ворон отдал ему карас, словно какую-то стекляшку – Ворон, который не имел права распоряжаться ничем, что касалось меча, поскольку не был его владельцем! Даже Фердинанд, эта жалкая пародия на монарха, и тот не осмелился подарить своему Первому маршалу иных прав, кроме права хранения!  
      — Ты забываешься, мальчик, — сказала Каталлеймена, отворачивая холодное лицо от юноши. Ее чеканный профиль в стене на миг показался Ричарду изысканной инталией.  
      Дик внезапно подумал о том, что камень, в глубине которого двигалась Оставленная, очень мягкий. Да и как могло быть иначе? Янтарь когда-то был текучей смолой, а туф и базальт – огненной лавой. Каждый камень рождается горячим, как солнце, и остывает только потому, что отрывается от породившего его сердца. Разве он не всегда знал об этом? Как он мог об этом забыть? Глядя на Каталлеймену, Дик представил себе, как густой гранит застывает прямо под его взглядом – так застывает смола, вытекающая из сердцевины ствола.  
      Движения Каталлеймены плавно замедлились. Или это только показалось? Дик напрягся, представляя себе мошку, увязнувшую в камеди. Каталлеймена гневно дернулась, но Дик вызвал перед своим внутренним взором образ быстро схватывающегося цемента. Лоб его покрылся по́том, стиснутые руки задрожали, но Оставленная забилась в стене, как муха, попавшая в патоку.  
      От воплей маленькой ювелирши заложило в ушах. Пегая кобыла процокала поближе к Ричарду, дурашливо тыча мордой в его направлении. Юноша положился на Рамиро, краем сознания, однако, заметив, что ни девчонка, ни пони словно не могли пересечь некую невидимую черту, отгораживавшую их от человека.  
      Сосредоточившись, Ричард досмотрел до конца, как намертво схватывается недавно жидкий раствор. Каталлеймена замерла в стене с искаженным от ярости лицом. Дик понимал, что его победа временная, и поторопился воспользоваться преимуществом. Щелкнув пальцами, он указал Рамиро на сумасшедшую, которая бешено грозила Повелителю Скал пресловутым папашей.  
      Рамиро прекрасно понял и прыгнул прямо на выходца. Девчонка бросилась к пони, пытаясь укрыться от литтэна за пегим крупом. Пони резво потрусил вдоль стены, но Ричард отрезал ему путь с другой стороны от гончей. Он рассудил правильно: выходец не мог приблизиться к человеку по своей воле. Ему был подвластен только его убийца или тот, кто назвал бы его по имени! К счастью, Ричард не был ни тем, ни другим.  
      Оказавшись лицом к лицу с двумя врагами, пегая кобыла предпочла отступить. С замечательным проворством бывший пони вскочил в стену, махнув товарке на прощание коротким хвостом. Преданная им маленькая ювелирша взвыла от злобы и принялась царапать камень, словно намереваясь проделать в нем лаз.  
      Дик прикрыл глаза и представил себе, как нейдорский пони тонет в ренквахском болоте. Это было нетрудно: картины гибнущих людей и лошадей так и стояли у него перед глазами со времен отцовского восстания. Испуганная пегая кобыла вытянула шею, должно быть оглашая камень протяжным криком, и так и застыла в граните с выпученными глазами и напрягшимися в тщетном усилии ногами.  
      Маленькая ювелирша не видела этого. Она продолжала биться головой и царапать стены ногтями.  
      — Хочу-хочу-хочу! — визгливо вопила она. — Папаша придет – уши надерет! Мамелюка!  
      Ричард, дрожа и отдуваясь, присел перед ней на корточки. Рамиро, злорадно оскалившись, встал с другой стороны.  
      — Верно говоришь: мамелюка, — едва выговорил Дик: в голове у него звенело от напряжения. — Ты же видишь: она обманула тебя. Она зазвала тебя к себе, но она умеет ходить внутри стен, а ты – нет. Она не хочет делиться своим искусством. Но я могу научить тебя.  
      Девчонка замолчала. Через бесконечно долгую минуту она слегка повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дика хитрым глазом.  
      — Дурак-дурак-дурак, — сказала она, но уже без прежнего запала. — Лягушачий принц. Покажи.  
      — Сначала отдай мне то, что ты украла, — возразил Дик, протягивая руку за камнем.  
      Девчонка взвизгнула:  
      — Мой подарок! Мамелюка! Скачи-скачи-скачи! — и попробовала прошмыгнуть в щель между Диком и Рамиро.  
      Литтэн быстро преградил ей путь. Дик обессиленно подумал, что время уходит. Ему нельзя прикасаться к выходцу, а девчонка явно не расположена отдавать украденное.  
      — Я покажу тебе, как ходить по стенам! — отчаянно выкрикнул он, снова протягивая руку.  
      Девчонка отрицательно замотала головой, вжимаясь в камень, и тут произошло немыслимое. Рамиро внезапно рванулся вперед и со всей силы укусил Ричарда за запястье. Литтэн сошел с ума? Пораженный юноша выдернул руку: несколько капель крови веером разлетелось во все стороны.  
      Маленькая ювелирша снова закричала, но на сей раз это был вой смертельно раненного существа. Капли крови попали на ее лицо, и оно пошло рябью, как неверное отражение в тающем льду. На миг в ее выпученных остекленевших глазах Ричарду почудилось что-то странно знакомое.  
      Кровь Лита! Так вот что сделал Рамиро!  
      Дик с трудом поднялся и занес кровоточащее запястье над головой выходца:  
      — Я никогда не причинял тебе зла, — дрожащим голосом проговорил он. — Уходи и упокойся с миром!  
      Тело маленькой ювелирши задергалось, словно растворяясь в тумане; две-три минуты, и на месте, где находился выходец, не осталось ничего, кроме упавшего, легко ударившегося о гранит караса.  
      Ричард выдохнул с облегчением и почти упал следом за ним. Глаза его заливал пот, а колени дрожали от напряжения.  
      Он не заметил, как Каталлеймена неторопливо вышла из стены, однако услышал, как предостерегающе зарычал Рамиро. Дик машинально попробовал подняться ей навстречу, но ноги надломились, и он неловко рухнул ничком на гладкий пол, обливаясь холодным потом. Должно быть, Каталлеймене он представлялся жалким раздавленным червем, да и самому себе казался сломанной куклой. Из идеально отполированного камня на Дика взглянуло перекошенное и сморщенное от напряжения лицо – его собственное.  
      Каталлеймена осторожно обошла обессилевшего Повелителя Скал. Заметив, как скользит по кругу ее тень, Дик, не доверяя непослушным пальцам, подтянул себе под живот карас и навалился на него всем телом.  
      Каталлеймена остановилась в паре шагов от его головы.  
      — Не могу поверить, но я почти жалею о Литтионе, — негромко произнесла она, будто говоря сама с собой. — Ты не сумел продержать меня в граните и получаса, мальчик!.. Это полезный урок, — продолжала она задумчиво, — Литу не мешает увидеть, во что выродилась его кровь, если уж я, дочь Ветра, способна приказывать камням так, как не может Повелитель Скал!  
      Дик ничего не возразил на эту тираду: он продолжал лежать, уткнувшись носом в пол, чувствуя, как стылый камень приятно холодит его тело. Какое наслаждение отказаться от права понимать, и помнить, и возмущаться, и негодовать!  
      Каталлеймена помедлила, словно ждала, не отзовется ли сам Лит, но, не получив ответа, снова обратилась к Дику.  
      — Разве ты не видишь сам, как ты слаб, мальчик? — ровно спросила она. — Подумай, как ты можешь быть опорой Кэртиане, если всего одно небольшое усилие совершенно истощило тебя? Разве ты еще не понял, что меч Ушедшего слишком тяжел для твоей неумелой руки?  
      Меч! – мечтательно подумал Дик. Если бы у него был меч… или хотя бы отцовский кинжал! Он не привык чувствовать себя таким безоружным. Если Каталлеймена вновь призовет себе на помощь закатных тварей, ему нечем будет защититься от них.  
      Оставленная словно прочитала его мысли.  
      — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе не выйти из Лабиринта, — насмешливо предупредила она. — Это мой дом и мои правила. А ты не Лит и даже не Литтион, мальчик.  
      Ричард слабо закопошился у ног Оставленной, тщетно пытаясь сесть: рыцарская учтивость требовала говорить с дамой, повернувшись к ней лицом, а не затылком.  
      — Чего же ты хочешь, кузина? — спросил он одними губами, с трудом поднявшись на карачки и запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть собеседницу. Карас он припрятал между колен.  
      Каталлеймена брезгливо наблюдала его неуклюжие усилия подняться.  
      — Мне нужен твой карас и твое повелительство, — прямо ответила она. — Я вовсе не хочу сиротить твою матушку, мальчик. Мне достаточно будет твоего отречения. Ты же понимаешь, что это великодушное предложение, — тут же прибавила она. — Я прошу тебя добровольно отдать то, что я в любую минуту могу у тебя отобрать… вместе с жизнью. Подумай, стоит ли оно того.  
      Дик едва не захихикал, как деревенский дурачок, и уронил голову, которую больше не мог держать на весу. Добровольно!  
      — Лучше, если ты продолжишь воровать, кузина, — прохрипел он, адресуясь к тени Оставленной на полу и едва сдерживая неуместный истерический смешок, — это гораздо честнее.  
      Каталлеймена отступила. Ричард снова задрожал – то ли он неприятного предвидения, то ли от холода, идущего от каменного пола. Он внезапно почувствовал, что совсем закоченел, как давеча в катакомбах.  
      — Как пожелаете… кузен, — надменно произнес голос Оставленной откуда-то с высоты ее роста. — Это ваш выбор. Глупец, который взялся катить в гору неподъёмный камень, пусть будет готов к тому, что тот сорвется и раздавит его.  
      Дик упрямо помотал головой: он не глупец! Да и Оставленная – не гоган, чтобы торговаться за кровь, текущую в его жилах. Разве он может выпустить ее из своих вен?.. Но какая чудовищная насмешка богов – заставлять человека делать то, к чему он не предназначен! Разве он, смертный, способен подарить кому-то бессмертие, как Ойдма? Разве он, проклятый нечеловеческой кровью Ушедшего, способен сотворить небо и землю, как Анэм и Лит? Взгляни же, праотец, на то, каков я: навеки неотделим от праха, из которого ты вызвал меня!.. И все же, подумал Дик, ежась от озноба, это мое наследие. Мой Надор. Моя земля. Я не могу оставить ее, хотя не способен сделать ее цветущей. Она не всегда была добра ко мне, причиняла мне боль и горе, но она – это я.  
      — Это моя отчина, — сказал Дик хрипло, почти одними губами: на голос у него не хватало сил. — Мои скалы и мои недра. Мой Лабиринт и все твари, живущие в нем.  
      И Дик съехал вниз, опять распластавшись ничком на камне, стремясь войти в его горячее нутро, способное согреть его. Всякий камень когда-то был пламенеющей звездой, текучим жаром. А в глубине этой земли, за слоями и напластованиями горных пород бьется огненное Сердце Скал – его сердце. Оно похоже на солнце, огромное, багрово-красное, окруженное оранжевым заревом. Ричард протянул к нему руки сквозь гранит пола и осторожно взял в ладони чудесный живой огонь. Сердце билось ровно и сильно, однако, узнав своего Повелителя, вспыхнуло нестерпимо ярким блеском. В глазах у Дика потемнело, и он ослеп от золотистого сияния, однако это нисколько не испугало его. Участившееся биение отдавалось в его висках сильным приветственным гулом. Он всей кожей ощутил, как в радостном предчувствии сильнее дрожит земля, наконец-то нашедшая своего Повелителя после стольких лет разлуки, и как все быстрее бежит по ее жилам закипающая, раскаленная кровь.  
        
      Предгорья Мон-Нуара трясло. Скалы, давно незыблемые и сонные, заросшие лесами и мхом, шатались, как пьяные великаны, пустившиеся в пляс; древние пещеры и выработки с грохотом рушились, давя неосторожных путников, стремившихся найти в них приют для ночлега. Встревоженные животные неслись, не разбирая дороги, подальше от обезумевшей земли, трескавшейся у них под ногами; перепуганные люди, побросав дома́ и скарб, поспешали за скотиной, слепо доверясь звериному чутью и подгоняя ее криками ужаса.  
      Жан-коновал, при первых же толчках выбравшийся из аренария, со всех ног улепетывал по пастушеской тропе на Ренну, не особо интересуясь судьбой своих товарищей. Только однажды, оглянувшись, он заметил столб пыли, поднимающийся над местом их ночного лагеря. У него не было сомнений относительно участи, постигшей капитана Паганаччо и его банду. Суеверный гальтарец уже пару дней подспудно ждал чего-то в этом роде и твердо решил не искушать Лита, прося дополнительных милостей. Ушедший простил его разбой взамен на полученную помощь и позволил уйти из центра землетрясения живым. Но бог обязательно прогневается, если Жан-коновал попробует спасти хоть одного из разбойников, покусившихся на древнюю кровь. И неумелый эскулап торопливо бежал прочь, шепотом обещая владыке самые щедрые приношения, начиная с собственного раскаяния в грешном разбойничьем житье.  
      Дув Гиллалун, при первых же толчках благополучно вылезший из катакомб в Молло, между тем не находил себе места от беспокойства.  
      — Гляди-кось, мил человек, как Лит-то пробудился, — многозначительно сказала ему старая Динучча, в хижине которой он нашел временный приют. — Давненько земля так не расхаживалась, почитай что уж несколько кругов.  
      Старуха торопливо отвязала собаку, сходившую с ума на привязи, и жестом указала Гиллу на поле, уже выгоревшее на солнце, несмотря на то, что шло только начало лета.  
      — Надобно улечься там, — деловито пояснила она. — Сподобит владыка Лит – пронесет.  
      И старуха набожно потянулась рукой к эспере, но не устояла на ногах: очередной мощный толчок едва не сбил ее с ног. Гилл, уцепившись за забор, подхватил добрую Динуччу за локоть и выволок ее из калитки.  
      — Осерчал на нас батюшка Лит, — запричитала старуха плаксивым тоном, торопливо семеня за Гиллалуном. — Сирые мы, вишь ли, и дары у нас сирые.  
      — Кончай нести околесицу, мать, — грубовато оборвал ее надорец. — Лучше позволь-ка мне забрать у тебя все веревки, что найдутся в доме, и лампады, и твою собаку тоже. Мне нужно срочно отыскать моего господина.  
      — Куда! — безнадежно махнула рукой старуха. — Ты рехнулся, мил человек! Где нынче сыскать хоть кого в этаком содоме? Гляди, как Лит-то разгулялся!  
      — Вижу, — резко ответил Гиллалун. — Он и есть мой господин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Министр двора.


	6. Глава VI. Предательство

**1**

_11 день Летних Волн – 1 день Летних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Фельп, Оллария_  
  
       **Робер Эпинэ – герцогу Рокэ Алва**  
      

_Сакаци, 3-его дня Летних Волн_

  
      Ваша светлость!  
      Трагические известия о герцоге Окделле, которые недавно получил аббат Олеций, заставили меня вспомнить об обещании, данном моему несчастному другу, когда он гостил в монастыре св. Гермия. Тогда Ричард настоятельно просил меня написать вам. Его тревожила не столько своя, сколько моя судьба, но вышло так, что теперь я должен обелить его имя. Ваше чувство справедливости, герцог (о котором я знаю не понаслышке), не позволит вам судить превратно о вашем оруженосце, какие бы страшные ошибки не разделяли вас и ваши фамилии.  
      Я виделся с Ричардом 18 дня Летних Скал в окрестностях Граши. Наш разговор напрямую касался вас, поскольку мы говорили главным образом о его службе… Прошу простить мне некоторую бессвязность: я слишком сильно потрясен, что Дикон, такой юный и добрый – в чем бы он ни был виноват перед вами – навсегда оставил этот мир. Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать в память о нем – честно рассказать вам о нашей последней встрече.  
      Прежде всего, я знаю о причинах, заставляющих вас плохо думать о герцоге Окделле – он сам откровенно поведал мне о них. Я не намерен оправдывать его, да и сам он не искал себе оправданий. Но я прошу вас помнить, как он был молод и доверчив, а также о его великодушии, хотя в этом вы, конечно, вольны не согласиться со мной. К несчастью, его уверили, что в столице готовится заговор против королевы и Людей Чести и что за этим заговором якобы стоят ваши близкие друзья. Боюсь, что недавние беспорядки в Олларии произвели на него слишком тягостное впечатление. Увы! Последние события показывают, что он был не так уж и не прав.  
      Я постарался, как мог, убедить его не верить козням известной вам особы, которую он считал другом семьи. В этом я преуспел. Дикон так искренне тревожился за вас, герцог! Возможно, это покажется вам смешным и нелепым, но это правда. Подумайте, в каком трудном положении он находился. Ведь ему приходилось выбирать между вами и всеми, кого он считал близкими людьми. Он признался мне, что пытался откровенно поговорить с вами – ему и самому не верилось, что вы можете быть причастны к чьим-то интригам – но убедился, что вы относитесь к нему безо всякого доверия.  
      Дикон приехал в Граши, следуя вашему приказу. Он настойчиво уговаривал меня написать вам просьбу о прощении и помиловании. Он даже советовался об этом с магнусом Ордена Милосердия кардиналом Левием, не понимая истинных ваших намерений. В отличие от него я догадываюсь, что вашей целью было отправить в изгнание юношу, в котором вы разочаровались. Но Ричард – настоящий Окделл. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Надор попал в руки Колиньяров или Манриков – или кому там предназначает эти владения господин кардинал Талига.  
      Дикон наивно надеялся, что я примирюсь с короной Олларов при вашем посредничестве. Я не стал разочаровывать его, хотя понимаю, что это невозможно. Во-первых, я связан дружбой с Альдо Раканом, а во-вторых, я отнюдь не уверен в вашем расположении ко мне, на которое Дикон рассчитывал.  
      Я так подробно рассказываю вам об этом, герцог, чтобы стало ясно: Ричард Окделл не имел намерения встречаться в Сакаци с принцем Раканом, и, если эта встреча и состоялась, то только из-за моей неосмотрительности. Дикон горячо просил меня не сообщать принцу о его приезде, но я, к несчастью, невольно выдал тайну. Мой государь немедленно настоял на визите в монастырь св. Гермия.  
      Эта встреча прошла вовсе не так, как он надеялся: герцог Окделл отказался служить ему, ссылаясь на клятву оруженосца, данную вам. Вы вольны сказать, герцог, что слово изменника и предателя ничего не стоит, но я клянусь вам: все произошло именно так.  
      Теперь я должен взять на себя тяжелую обязанность и сообщить вам об обстоятельствах гибели вашего оруженосца. Это отчасти и моя вина. В Агарисе Дикон получил сведения о причинах ссоры между Раканами и Святым Престолом, а я неосторожно подтвердил их. Речь шла о гальтарской магии. Дикон решил выяснить все досконально и, пользуясь предоставленной вами свободой, отправился в Гальтары в сопровождении только одного телохранителя. Признаюсь, тогда я не счел эту поездку особо опасной и не стал отговаривать его. Сейчас я горько жалею об этом – так же, как и о многом другом!  
      Дикон уехал в начале месяца Летних Ветров. Неделю назад пришло известие, что в Гальтаре его захватила шайка бандитов. Мерзавцы не постеснялись потребовать выкуп у аббата Олеция. Однако днем позже до монастыря добрался еще один разбойник по прозвищу Жан-коновал.  
      Он принес ужасающие новости. По его словам – которым у меня, к сожалению, нет основания не доверять, поскольку этот несчастный немыслимо напуган и кается во всех прошлых грехах – бандитов подкупили «важные господа» из Приморской Эпинэ с целью убить Ричарда, переодетого паломником. Не сомневаюсь, что за этим подлым делом стоит кто-то из Колиньяров.  
      Разбойник, о котором я говорю, признался нам, что опознал в Диконе эория и, убоявшись гнева Ушедших богов, помог ему бежать через катакомбы. Однако его товарищи быстро поняли, куда пропали пленники, и бросились в погоню. Спасаясь, Ричард и его телохранитель попали под обвал. Мне больно думать о том, что причиной их смерти стала стихия, которую языческие легенды приписывают Повелителю Скал. Все произошло ранним утром двенадцатого дня Летних Ветров. Говорят, они умерли сразу. Бандиты оставили их тела, раздавленные камнями, в одном из подземных коридоров.  
      Гибель Дикона стала предвестником другой беды. В ночь на тринадцатое Гальтарах произошло чудовищное землетрясение. Жан-коновал утверждает, ничего подобного не было уже несколько кругов. Все бандиты, кроме этого Жана, погибли, а катакомбы, в которых похоронено тело бедного Ричарда, вероятно, обрушились навсегда.  
      Добрый аббат Олеций сообщил мне, что намерен послать нескольких братьев оказать поддержку верующим и заодно навести справки. Не сомневаюсь: их миссия окажется очень печальной.  
      Прощайте, герцог. Надеюсь, вы забудете прежние вины вашего оруженосца и защитите его доброе имя и осиротевшую семью перед кардиналом Сильвестром и королем. Мне остается только заверить вас словом дворянина: Ричард Окделл всегда был честен с вами и верен Талигу до последнего вздоха.

      Ваш покорный слуга,  
       _Робер Эпинэ_.

**2**

Марсель Валме вернулся в палаццо Сирен только в седьмом часу утра. Пантеркам взбрело на ум обучить его тонкостям морского дела. Виконт был трехмачтовым галеасом – под роскошными атласными парусами, сплошь усыпанными бантиками.  
      Корабль от берега плывет по вольному простору вод!*  
      — Я старше всех по званию! — объявила Латона, взгромоздясь на стол и стоя на нем как на шканцах. — Слушай мою команду! Грядет буря. Мы должны лечь в дрейф. Убрать брамсели!  
      София, весело хихикая, мгновенно сорвала с Марселя шейный платок и пышное кружевное жабо. Виконт проводил их жалостным взглядом.  
      — Фалы режь! — воинственно взвизгнула Ариадна, успевшая забраться на стол к Латоне. — Грот-марсель долой!  
      Исполнительная корнет Кратидес сноровисто содрала шнурки, соединявшие штаны любовника с баской, и живо стащила с него прелестный персиковый камзол с разрезными рукавами.  
      Какое все-таки варварство это морское дело!  
      — Дура! — бросила Ариадне толстушка Клелия и стукнула каблучком о пол за неимением боцманской дудки. — Кто же убирает грот-марсель в дрейфе? Только такие неумехи, как вы! Ох, и задала бы вам Зоя трепку!  
      — Я боевой офицер, а не шкипер! — презрительно огрызнулась Латона, обидевшись за подругу. — Мое дело солдаты и сражения, а своим кораблем Зоя пусть подавится!  
      — Посмотрели бы вы, виконт, какие у нее руки! Как у последней матросни, — нежным голоском наябедничала Ариадна, обняв Латону за плечи.  
      — Дамы, я видел ее лицо, мне оказалось достаточно, — категорически отказался от щедрого предложения виконт. — Я предпочитаю быть с вами…  
      — Грот на гитовы! — стуча каблучком, завопила Клелия: ей надоела праздная болтовня, и Марсель подавился комплиментом, который уже дрожал у него на языке. Галантный кавалер беспомощно забарахтался в горловине рубашки – София внезапно и резко дернула ее вверх.  
      Возбужденные пантерки вошли в раж.  
      — Убрать фок! — кричала Ариадна, обняв Латону. — Кренговать корабль!  
      София, окончательно развеселясь, повалила Марселя на ковер и принялась стаскивать с него щегольские штаны фасона «паонские чулки» – последнего писка моды в этом сезоне.  
      В пятом часу утра верный союзник Фельпа в лице виконта Валме выкинул белый флаг. Его отпустили, предварительно обложив контрибуцией в виде обещания сегодня же вечером доставить герцога Алву на виллу Бьетероццо.  
      Валме, не задумываясь, дал Софии слово. Последний месяц он чувствовал себя в Фельпе, как птице-рыбо-дура в воде. Даже его животик, почти убитый первыми неделями жизни с Алвой, теперь ожил, воспрял и немного округлился.  
      Теперь Марсель с искренним сожалением думал о неизбежно скором отъезде. Алва, из дипломатических соображений согласившийся погостить в Фельпе до праздника Андий, отчаянно скучал, и даже вылазки Капраса не развлекали его. Марсель понимал, что завтра же утром Рокэ отдаст приказ собираться. О, разумеется, Марсель не имел ничего против возвращения в Талиг! Оллария очаровательная столица, к тому же в ней проживает прекрасная Марианна, но он не сомневался: Алва помчится назад прежним бешеным аллюром, и эта мысль приводила бедного виконта в уныние. Почему, о почему, не держим мы в руке своей ни прошлых, ни грядущих дней? Зачем земное счастье так неверно?** На этот вопрос не мог ответить даже тот любвеобильный эпинец, который воспевал сначала Кассандру, потом Марию, потом Елену и под конец – собственную служаночку. Что уж тут говорить о скромном офицере по особым поручениям!  
_Юность, юность, ты чудесна,  
      Хоть проходишь быстро путь.  
      Счастья хочешь – счастлив будь  
      Нынче. Завтра – неизвестно!***_  
      Под карнавальную песню наступающих Андий, раздававшуюся под окнами палаццо, Марсель заснул.  
      Проснулся он всего за час до обеда и безнадежно опоздал на него, потеряв счет времени с приходом куафера. Впрочем, в Фельпе жили просто, и Валме решил не заморачиваться этикетом. Стол по случаю летней жары был накрыт на террасе, продуваемой свежим морским ветерком, и когда Валме добрался до нее, там толпилось обычное общество. Гости уже отобедали. Марсель направился к своему месту, осторожно лавируя между ними: после вчерашней «бури» его еще ощутимо пошатывало.  
      — Виконт! — окликнул его Дерра-Пьяве, вероятно, заинтригованный его маневрами. — Где вы были? Мы не видели вас с самого вечера. Идите-ка сюда!  
      Марсель вильнул вправо, уклонился влево, затем его снова повело вправо.  
      — Полный бейдевинд! — воскликнул он, по макушку нагруженный морскими терминами.  
      Алва, сидевший на балюстраде террасы, посмотрел на него, выразительно подняв бровь. Капитан Дерра-Пьяве жизнерадостно захохотал.  
      — Вижу, вы не теряли времени даром, — одобрительно сказал он и, крепко ухватив Марселя за локоть, осторожно направил к столу. — Не сомневаюсь, что Андий оценит вашу преданность.  
      — Благодарю, — с чувством отозвался Марсель. — Кстати, капитан, не окажете ли мне любезность? Что такое полный бейдевинд?  
      — Как раз то самое, что происходит с вами, — снова захохотал Дерра-Пьяве и великодушно налил Валме бокал вина.  
      — И кто такой этот Андий, которого вы так чествуете? — спросил Алва, не сходя с балюстрады, словно продолжая прерванный разговор.  
      — О! Вам он не понравится, монсеньор, — отозвался адмирал Джильди. — Добрый святой, основавший Фельп и спасший его жителей от происков Чужого. Вряд ли вы это оцените: ведь вы, как говорят, протеже Леворукого.  
      — В самом деле? И чем же Фельп не угодил Леворукому?  
      — Отец имел ввиду Гальбрэ, — вмешался капитан Джильди. — На самом деле это легенда о гибели Гальбрэ и его жителей. Они, напротив, угождали Леворукому.  
      — Расскажите, капитан, — лениво попросил Алва. — Должен же я знать, не оскорблю ли своего покровителя, участвуя в вашем празднестве.  
      — Это просто страшная сказка, монсеньор, — ответил Луиджи, пожав плечами. — В ней говорится, что жители города Гальбрэ признали своим господином Леворукого и стали поклоняться ему. Но некий добродетельный торговец однажды увидел ночью деву с крыльями птицы и рыбьим хвостом, которая предупредила его о гневе Создателя. Торговец долго не верил сну, хотя он повторялся трижды, но на четвертый раз обратился за помощью к отшельнику Андию. Святой призвал всех верных отказаться от ереси и покинуть город. Когда добродетельные ушли, на Гальбрэ обрушилась кара Создателя, и от него остались только озера.  
      — Не те ли это озера, которые мы проезжали по дороге в Фельп? — поинтересовался Алва, слушавший с полузакрытыми глазами.  
      — Именно они, монсеньор, — подтвердил Луиджи. — Я думаю, что с их появлением связана какая-то катастрофа, а легенда появилась уже после.  
      — Вполне вероятно, — согласился Алва равнодушно.  
      — Только я не понял, при чем тут Фельп, — вмешался генерал Вейзель.  
      — Фельп основали спасенные, — пояснил Фоккио Джильди. — Считается, что возвышенность, на которой стоит город, возникла в результате землетрясения. Гальбрэ провалился, а Фельп построили на новом холме.  
      — Должен сказать, монсеньор, — вскользь заметил Марсель, инспектируя блюда на столе, — что в данном случае ваш покровитель повел себя не как добрый суверен.  
      — Именно поэтому возможно, что он тут вообще не при чем, — подтвердил Алва его догадку. — Но вы не закончили, капитан. Что положено делать добрым горожанам в этот ваш праздник Андий? Поститься и четырежды отрекаться от Леворукого?  
      Дерра-Пьяве снова захохотал.  
      — Не угадали, монсеньор! Праздник вам понравится. Вечер положено проводить в веселье и пляске, а ночь – с прекрасными женщинами, если вы, конечно, не женаты.  
      Алва, до сих прислонявшийся к колонне балюстрады, слегка выпрямился.  
      — Неужели? Ваш Андий был странный святой. Но мы, безусловно, присоединимся к его чествованию.  
      — Только не я, — прогудел Курт Вейзель. — Веселитесь, как хотите, Рокэ, а я останусь дома.  
      — Вы очень скучный человек, генерал, — с чувством произнес Марсель, нарезая гусиный паштет тоненькими ломтиками.  
      — Мы ждем вас на площади в семь часов, — сказал адмирал Джильди Алве, прощаясь. — Дуксия желает выразить благодарность своему новому спасителю.  
      Фельпские капитаны один за другим откланялись. С уходом гостей на террасе стало просторнее, и Марсель заметил в уголке сияющую физиономию своего утреннего мучителя.  
      — Герард! Подайте мне форель, — попросил он, вооружась салфеткой.  
      Мальчишка живо подскочил. За его спиной замаячила новая фигура: это был кто-то из слуг, выделенных Первому маршалу Дуксией славного города Фельпа. В руках лакей держал поднос для писем. Любопытный виконт вытянул шею и с удивлением уставился на печать, украшенную двумя вздыбленными лошадьми и молнией. Эпинэ!  
      Алва легко поднялся с балюстрады, взял письмо и знаком отпустил слугу.  
      — Знаете, Рокэ, — глубокомысленно изрек Марсель, смакуя кусочек форели, запеченной в чудесном сливочном соусе, — если бы вы были не вы, я заподозрил бы вас в измене. Месяц тому назад вы получили письмо от агарисского кардинала, а сегодня – от этого мятежника Эпинэ, неважно, старого или молодого. Это же бунт!  
      — И чем же я могу купить ваше молчание, виконт? — серьезным тоном поинтересовался Алва, поигрывая письмом.  
      — Пойдете сегодня со мною к нашим очаровательным пленницам на виллу Бьетероццо? — оживился Марсель. — Я обещал, что приведу вас к ужину. Соглашайтесь, Рокэ! Вы же видите: я недорого беру.  
      — Вы самый покладистый шантажист из всех, мне известных, — признал Алва; глаза его смеялись.  
      — Вы бы прочитали письмо, Рокэ, — генерал Вейзель неловко пересел поближе. — Вдруг там что-то серьезное. Старик Эпинэ, я слышал, совсем на ладан дышит.  
      Алва небрежно вскрыл письмо. Марсель перешел на салат: все-таки настоящие салаты умеют готовить только в Фельпе, в этом надо отдать им должное.  
      — Я бы предпочел, чтобы писал молодой Эпинэ, — высказался он с набитым ртом, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Тогда там могло бы быть сообщение, к примеру, о безвременной кончине последнего Ракана. В конце концов, его отец утонул примерно в том же возрасте. И не нужно подозревать меня в кровожадности! — возмутился он, заметив, что Алва вздрогнул. — Я лишь забочусь о его высокопреосвященстве кардинале Сильвестре. Это изрядно облегчило бы ему жизнь.  
      Алва, не отвечая, вернулся к балюстраде.  
      — В чем дело, Рокэ? — встревожился Вейзель. — Что-то действительно серьезное?  
      Алва сделал жест, означающий, чтобы ему не мешали читать. Герард так разволновался, что чуть было не налил вино мимо бокала Валме. За столом повисла пауза, которой виконт воспользовался, чтобы заесть салат парой ломтиков восхитительной ветчины.  
      — Да не томите же, Рокэ, — не выдержал наконец Вейзель. — В Эпинэ беспорядки? Вам пишет старик Анри-Гийом?  
      — Нет, — негромко ответил Алва, не отрываясь от письма. — Маркиз Эр-При.  
      — Либо это измена со стороны Эпинэ, — философски рассудил Валме, переходя к десерту, — либо Ракан и впрямь утонул.  
      — А что нужно от вас маркизу? — поинтересовался Вейзель, пропустив мимо ушей замечание Марселя. — Его дед умер и он хлопочет о наследстве?  
      — Нет, — снова ответил Алва. — Погиб мой оруженосец.  
      Потрясенный Герард едва слышно охнул.  
      — Помилуй Создатель! — взволнованно воскликнул артиллерист. — Когда это произошло?  
      Алва прикрыл глаза и произнес очень медленно:  
      — Двенадцатого Летних Ветров.  
      — Двенадцатого Летних Ветров! — повторил Вейзель, словно не веря своим ушам. — В тот самый день, когда вы одержали победу над бордонским флотом, Рокэ!  
      — Да, — подтвердил Алва. — Читайте сами, Курт.  
      И он бросил письмо генералу.  
      Вейзель поспешно развернул бумагу. Марсель было подумал, не пристроиться ли боком к артиллеристу, чтобы ознакомиться с новостями, но чары фельпского сыра оказались сильнее. Виконт продолжал жевать, сокрушаясь, что маркиз Эр-При написал свое кошкино письмо так не вовремя. Вот тебе и начало праздника!  
      Алва снова сел на балюстраду, повернувшись лицом к заливу. Разглядывая его спину, Валме гадал, сильно ли он расстроен. Впрочем, виконт и сам был слегка огорчен, но дела это не меняло. Молодой Окделл умер так некстати!  
      — И все же я не понимаю, — высказался он, — откуда маркизу Эр-При известно о смерти вашего оруженосца, Рокэ. Он же бунтовщик. Неужели Окделл изменил вам и Талигу?  
      — Спаси Создатель! — перебил его артиллерийский генерал, быстро пробегая глазами письмо. — Неужели то, о чем пишет здесь Эр-При, правда?  
      — Что вы хотите знать, Курт? — равнодушно спросил Первый маршал, наблюдая за птицами, реющими над водой. — О встрече моего оруженосца с Альдо Раканом или… о последующих событиях? Я не могу подтвердить их. Я, как вам известно, находился здесь.  
      — Час от часу не легче, — пробурчал Марсель. — Молодой Окделл встречался с Раканом? Это же государственная измена.  
      — Окделл встречался с Раканом по моему приказанию, — внятно проговорил Алва.  
      Валме вытаращил на него глаза.  
      — Никогда бы не подумал, что ваш юноша искусный дипломат. И что же произошло? Он недостаточно низко поклонился самозванцу и тот казнил его?  
      — Эр-При пишет, что Окделл поехал в Гальтары и попался в руки разбойников, — ответил Вейзель вместо Алвы, продолжая читать.  
      — О, в самом деле? Я почти завидую ему. Это так романтично! — вздохнул Валме, который в душе всегда был поэтом. — Стать героем настоящей драмы! Я думаю, Рокэ, вашему оруженосцу это понравилось.  
      — Может быть, — пробормотал Первый маршал. — Юноша всегда любил Дидериха.  
      — Однако по законам драмы, — продолжал Марсель, принимаясь за бисквиты, — ваш оруженосец не имел права погибать. Он обязан был объединить вокруг себя разбойников и стать их благородным вожаком. Все остальное – просто преступление против литературного вкуса.  
      — Эр-При считает, что за убийством могли стоять Колиньяры, — произнес Вейзель, отрываясь от чтения. — Неужели это возможно, Рокэ?  
      — Вполне, — рассеянно отозвался Первый маршал. — Пока юноша служил у меня, на него было совершено несколько покушений.  
      — И вы отпустили его! — с упреком произнес артиллерист.  
      — Путешествия полезны молодым, — по-прежнему рассеянно отозвался Алва.  
      — Если вы хотите знать мое мнение, — снова встрял в разговор Марсель, — то я ни за что не стал бы покушаться на вашего оруженосца, Рокэ. Себе дороже. Вы не Килеан, чтобы кротко снести подобное оскорбление, и не тот человек, которого удобно иметь своим врагом. Если бы я пошел на подобную глупость, то только уверясь, что за мной стоят могущественные покровители. Хотя… Кто могущественнее вас в нашем благословенном Талиге? Разве что его высокопреосвященство.  
      Алва повернулся к Марселю так резко, что тот слегка опешил.  
      — А что пишет вам ваш батюшка, виконт? — осведомился безумный Первый маршал совершенно неожиданно.  
      — Э-э… то же, что и раньше, — промямлил Марсель, не слишком хорошо понимая, чего от него хотят. — Я же показывал вам его письмо.  
      — Месяц назад? Разве вы не писали ему после этого?  
      — О, конечно! — радостно воскликнул Валме, салютуя Алве бисквитом. — Сообщил славную весть о нашей победе, правда, не так подробно, как Герард.  
      — И граф Валмон ответил?  
      — Увы. Должно быть, дражайший батюшка еще не перебрал весь список своих отеческих наставлений.  
      — А ваши братья? Если не ошибаюсь, Серж Валмон состоит при особе короля? Разве он не делится с вами новостями из столицы?  
      Валме широко развел руками.  
      — Все меня покинули, — произнес он комически-скорбным тоном.  
      — И прекрасная Марианна тоже?  
      — Ах, Рокэ! Вы насквозь пронзаете мое сердце!  
      — А ваша матушка, Герард? — повернулся Алва к порученцу. — Как ей понравился двор?  
      Растерявшийся утренний кошмар хлопал на Первого маршала совершенно ничего не понимающими глазами.  
      — Ну же! — подстегнул его Алва. — Что вам пишет ваша матушка? она довольна вашими подвигами, о которых вы сообщили ей?  
      — Я… монсеньор… Я еще не получил ответа…  
      — Как же так? Ведь вы писали ей месяц тому назад?  
      — Да, но… Я думал, почта идет долго. Разве это не так, монсеньор?  
      — Полноте, Рокэ, — вмешался Марсель. — Не пугайте Герарда. Ведь вам регулярно пишет его высокопреосвященство. Вы тоже отправили ему реляцию о победе над бордонским флотом. Разве он не прислал вам поздравлений?  
      — Его высокопреосвященство, — ровным голосом ответил Алва, — прислал мне в ответ прелестное письмо о цветущих в Дораке вишнях.  
      — О! — воскликнул Марсель, выпучив глаза. — Будь кардинал Сильвестр дамой, я сказал бы, что это намек.  
      — Однако Сильвестр не дама, — ответил Алва, — хотя, возможно, это все же намек. — Он устало провел руками по глазам и неожиданно добавил: — Надеюсь, вы помните, виконт, что являетесь моим офицером по особым поручениям?  
      — Разумеется, — ответствовал Валме, с достоинством выпрямившись.  
      — Прекрасно. В таком случае вы сегодня же отправляетесь в Талиг. — Разочарованный Марсель не сдержал стона отчаяния, но безжалостный Ворон продолжал как ни в чем не бывало: — Собирайтесь немедленно. Мне нужны донесения о том, что происходит в Олларии. Цветущие вишни – это, конечно, прекрасно, но меня интересует проза иного рода.  
      — Собираться сейчас? — возмутился Валме, потрясенный таким неожиданным поворотом дела. — А как же праздник? А пантерки?.. Неужели Оллария не простоит без меня хотя бы ближайшие несколько часов? Не провалится же она сквозь землю, в конце концов!  
      — Вы так уверены в этом? — вкрадчиво спросил Рокэ. — Разве вы не слышали, о чем сегодня рассказывал капитан Джильди?  
      — Эти озера в Гальбрэ?.. Я помню, вы говорили мне о Звере, но ни за что не поверю, что вы всерьез относитесь к этим детским страшилкам!  
      — А знаете, о чем еще пишет Эр-При? Он пишет, что месяц назад в Гальтаре случилось сильнейшее землетрясение. Согласитесь, виконт, у всех у нас будет очень бледный вид, если, вернувшись в Олларию, мы обнаружим воронку на месте столицы.  
      Ошарашенный Марсель даже рот открыл.  
      — Это правда?.. Землетрясение? — И он перевел взгляд на генерала Вейзеля, ожидая подтверждения.  
      — Да, — кивнул бергер. — Маркиз пишет, что подобного не случалось уже несколько кругов. Все это не к добру, Рокэ, — добавил генерал, возвращая Алве проклятущее письмо. — Несчастье с юным Окделлом и Гальтара как-то связаны между собой – не знаю как, но связаны.  
      — Возможно, вы правы, Курт, — согласился Алва, хмурясь. — Об этом стоит подумать.  
      Он небрежно сунул злосчастную бумажку в карман. Марсель проводил ее тоскливым взглядом: он надеялся, что Алва позволит и ему ознакомиться с содержанием, однако Ворон, похоже, не собирался оказывать ему такого доверия.  
      — Но Гальтара еще не Оллария, — возразил виконт упрямо. — Может быть, всё это простое совпадение, и ничего больше.  
      — Не исключено, — не стал спорить Алва. — Однако не думаю, что все ваши родные и друзья разом забыли о вас, виконт.  
      — Так вы действительно считаете, что в Талиге не все благополучно? — забеспокоился Вейзель.  
      — Считаю? — переспросил Алва, взглянув на артиллериста со странным выражением. — Я не считаю, Курт. _Я знаю_.  
      Вейзель, видимо, растерялся.  
      — Я не понимаю вас, Рокэ, — признался он.  
      Алва неприятно усмехнулся уголками губ:  
      — Как сказал виконт Валме, с некоторых пор я состою в предосудительной связи с Агарисом. Кардинал Левий из курии любезно держит меня в курсе дел.  
      — А вы говорили, — удивленно заметил Валме, едва не подавившись косточкой от абрикоса, — что он всего лишь поблагодарил вас за помощь тому епископу, как бишь его… который приезжал с договором об объединении церквей.  
      — Я получил еще одно письмо, — вскользь бросил Алва и резко повернулся к молодому Арамоне: — Герард! Найдите мне Тапо де Монтойю и пригласите его сюда. Сами оставайтесь внизу и ждите прихода генерала Вейзеля. На сегодняшнюю ночь вы поступаете в его распоряжение.  
      Мальчишку как ветром сдуло.  
      — И что же важного имеет сообщить вам курия? — недоуменно поинтересовался Вейзель, дождавшись ухода молодого Арамоны.  
      Алва пожал плечами.  
      — В самом деле, что? Разве только то, что прошлом месяце в столице была арестована герцогская чета Приддов, — ровным голосом ответил он. — По обвинению в покушении на жизнь короля.  
      Вейзель негромко ахнул.  
      — Разрубленный змей! — выругался Валме. — Вот так чудеса! Вы, должно быть, шутите, монсеньор. Последний раз, когда я видел господина супрема, он не производил впечатления сумасшедшего.  
      — На меня тоже, — согласился Алва. — Так же, как и ее величество.  
      — А при чем здесь ее величество? — оторопел Валме.  
      — Обвинения касаются и ее. Во всяком случае, как утверждает кардинал Левий.  
      Ого! Марсель даже присвистнул и щедрой рукой налил себе еще вина. Такие новости следовало запить. Пока они воевали в Фельпе, в Олларии явно не скучали!  
      Встревоженный Вейзель от волнения даже поднялся с места.  
      — Немыслимо! — произнес он. — Немыслимо! Когда вы получили эти известия?  
      — Две недели назад.  
      — И вы молчали, Рокэ! — с упреком воскликнул артиллерист.  
      — У меня нет оснований считать курию непогрешимой, — холодно возразил Алва. — Я не эсператист, чтобы верить Святому Престолу на слово. Агарис преследует свои интересы. Я ждал писем из Талига.  
      — Отлично понимаю вас, монсеньор, — энергично закивал головой Марсель, допивая бокал. — Вы правы: такие новости Серж непременно сообщил бы мне. Он знает, что у меня есть слабость к драматическим сценам. Леворукий побери, какая захватывающая интрига! Даже жаль, что пришлось ее пропустить. Не понимаю только, за какими кошками его высокопреосвященству могло понадобиться держать вас в неведении.  
      Вейзель вдруг вздрогнул всем своим крупным телом.  
      — Создатель милосердный! — выдохнул он, обращаясь к Алве. — Но ведь, судя по вашим словам, Рокэ, это и есть тот самый заговор… Тот самый заговор, о котором предупреждали вашего оруженосца?..  
      Алва молча посмотрел на генерала с непроницаемым выражением на застывшем лице. Сгорающий от любопытства Марсель готов был с досады проглотить свою салфетку. Что же, кошки раздери, было в этом треклятом письме молодого Эпинэ? Как он сглупил, упустив случай заглянуть в него!  
      В тишине, повисшей на террасе, гулко прозвучали удары колокола с церкви святого Марка. Часы отзванивали три четверти. Генерал Вейзель очнулся первым:  
      — Седьмой час! — воскликнул он. — А в семь дуксы ждут вас на площади Сирен.  
      Словно в подтверждение его слов в воздухе грохнуло, и над заливом взвился ослепительный язык пламени: начинался праздничный фейерверк. В отдалении слышались крики шутов и шутих: гулянью предшествовало театрализованное шествие.  
_Уловляй миг жизни краткой  
      Всем на праздник верный путь!  
      Счастья хочешь – счастлив будь  
      Нынче. Завтра – неизвестно!_  
      — Соберано, вы приказывали явиться? — вместе с порывом ветра, донесшим до террасы карнавальную песню Андий, в дверях появился Тапо де Монтойя. Он уже приоделся к вечеру: на нем была широкая белая рубашка и нарядный дублет в цветах Ворона, а волосы на морской манер лихо повязаны косынкой. Валме втихомолку даже пожалел кэналлийца: вопреки всем этим приготовлениям, беднягу ожидали вовсе не танцы.  
      — Да. Какие письма доставили сегодня из Талига, Тапо?  
      — Никаких соберано, — удивился офицер.  
      — В таком случае возьмите полдюжины ваших людей и отправляйтесь на фельпский тракт. Вы займете позицию в пяти хорнах от города и будете останавливать всех курьеров, следующих из Талига. Я хочу, чтобы любые депеши, неважно, кому адресованные, были перехвачены и немедленно переданы мне. Вам ясен приказ?  
      — Все депеши, соберано? — переспросил донельзя удивленный де Монтойя. — Даже те, которые предназначаются дуксам?  
      — Все.  
      — Это может быть превратно истолковано, Рокэ, — вмешался генерал Вейзель. — Дуксия наверняка захочет знать причину ваших действий.  
      Алва небрежно отмахнулся от предостережения.  
      — У меня есть, что им ответить. Тапо, отправляйтесь!  
      Глядя на исчезающую спину кэналлийца, Валме с досадой вспомнил аналогичный приказ, недавно отданный ему самому. Нет, что ни говори, а Окделлы – это зло! Покойный Эгмонт перебаламутил весь Надор, а его сынок пошел еще дальше: взбаламутил всех одной только своей смертью.  
      — Позвольте, монсеньор, — с достоинством сказал Марсель, вставая из-за стола, — остаться сегодня при вас. Разумеется, как ваш офицер я выполню любой ваш приказ. Но если его высокопреосвященство действительно перехватывает почту из Талига, мои донесения постигнет та же судьба. Кроме того, мое отсутствие на сегодняшнем празднике может изрядно удивить наших фельпских друзей.  
      Алва замер и внимательно осмотрел Марселя с ног до головы. Виконта охватило дурное предчувствие, что он попал из огня да в полымя.  
      — В ваших словах есть доля истины, — задумчиво проронил Рокэ, словно что-то прикидывая. — Вы действительно понадобитесь мне в другом месте. Но об этом позже. Сейчас нас ждут дуксы.  
      Валме понуро поплелся следом за господином Первым маршалом, гадая, какая еще напасть свалится ему на голову по милости синеглазого монстра.  
      Во дворе шум праздника слышался гораздо явственнее, чем на террасе: площадь Сирен располагалась прямо под окнами палаццо. Тапо де Монтойя, перекрикивая грохот барабанов, хотя те били еще вполсилы, спешно собирал маленький отряд из немногочисленной кэналлийской охраны. Генерал Вейзель собирался было попрощаться с Марселем и Алвой на нижней ступеньке лестницы, однако Ворон неожиданно остановил его.  
      — Постойте, Курт. Я был бы вам благодарен, если бы сегодня ночью вы поболтали с господами Канцио и Гракка и мастерами с верфи. Люди они женатые и не потащат вас в бордель… Возможно, до них дошли вести о землетрясении. Среди их подчиненных много всякого народу, а слухи распространяются быстро.  
      — Как скажете, Рокэ, — согласился артиллерист. — А что вы намерены предпринять относительно молодого Окделла? Сообщите об этом в Талиг?  
      — Нет, — отрезал Алва. — Пока молчите об этом. И, кстати, прихватите с собой Герарда. С вами он будет в большей безопасности.  
      Слуги распахнули настежь ворота палаццо, и Алва, сопровождаемый своими офицерами, вышел на площадь. Марсель едва не зажмурил глаза: повсюду горели факелы, а над морем вертелось огненное колесо, с треском рассыпающее по водной глади крупные, как падающие звезды, искры. Другое море билось о стены дворца и гудело сотнями голосов, почти заглушающих барабаны и литавры. В центре площади на возвышении, поставленном на колеса, сидела озаренная багровым пламенем неизменная птице-рыбо-дура в окружении целого выводка юных найери.  
      — Добро пожаловать, монсеньор! — радостно приветствовал Алву адмирал Муцио Скварца. Его тесть, почтенный гранд-дукс, хотел по обыкновению произнести речь, но его голос безнадежно утонул в общем гуле. Слегка растерявшись, Ливио Грампана обреченно махнул рукой, и музыканты, сидевшие на балконе соседнего здания, приняли это за знак начинать.  
      Грянула настоящая какофония. Застигнутые врасплох оркестранты заиграли вразнобой: скрипки галопом догоняли тромбоны, а флейты вскачь неслись за ними следом. Марселю нестерпимо захотелось заткнуть уши. Однако приходилось терпеть. Генерал Варчеза, сияя, гаркнул под самым ухом у Валме:  
      — Представление дается в честь монсеньора!  
      Действительно, главное испытание было еще впереди. Едва музыка стихла, в дело вступила птице-рыбо-дура: она торжественно поднялась на своем возвышении и разразилась длиннейшей трелью чего-то стихотворного. Марсель уловил, что речь шла об ызаргах (перед повозкой тут же заскакали фигляры, довольно похоже изображающие отвратительных волосатых тварей), которые внезапно переселились из талигских степей в морские глубины и пожрали заносчивых дельфинов (здесь фигляры накинулись на несчастное чучело, сооруженное из папье-маше, и яростно разодрали его на части). Даже акулы (при этих словах над головами людского моря проплыли маленькие копии фельпских галер) признают превосходство прежде сухопутных гостей. Отныне, что есть мочи возопила птице-рыбо-дура, тыча пальцем прямо в невозмутимого Алву, она берет талигских ызаргов под свое покровительство.  
      Валме хмыкнул.  
      — Ваш местный пиита превзошел самого себя, — сообщил он адмиралу Джильди.  
      Тот только улыбнулся.  
      Тем временем найери повыскакивали из повозки и пустились в пляс, что, видимо, обозначало полный восторг, а девственная покровительница Фельпа величественно спустилась на землю и поднесла Алве огромный кубок вина. Первый маршал не посрамил чести Талига и выпил все до капли. Марселю тоже поднесли чашу, больше похожую на чан, но виконт рассудил, что слава – дым и суета и вылил большую часть подношения себе под ноги.  
      Найери продолжали скакать, хватая моряков за руки и побуждая их танцевать. Одна из дев подскочила к Марселю и он уже учтиво осклабился, намереваясь встретить красотку, когда внезапно понял, что дева-то поддельная. От неожиданности Валме невольно шарахнулся в сторону, и мальчишка, щедро вымазанный белилами и румянами, подхватил под руку капитана Дерра-Пьяве, унося его в хоровод танцующих.  
      — Что с вами, виконт? — насмешливо поинтересовался Алва, блестя глазами, должно быть, от выпитого вина. — Чем вас напугал бедный актер?  
      — Ничем, монсеньор, — храбро ответил Марсель, шумно переводя дух. — Но неужели же здесь совсем нет женщин?  
      — Нет. Ундии предназначены только для мужчин.  
      — Ундии? — удивился адмирал Джильди. — Вы хотели сказать Андии? Праздник называется в честь святого.  
      — Думаю, что в старину он был посвящен Унду и назывался в его честь, — ответил Ворон. — В древности моряки так задабривали создателя океана. Эсператисты пытались придать вашему празднику свое истолкование, но, как сами видите, его сути переменить не смогли.  
      — И мне она не по вкусу, — откровенно высказался Марсель. — Какое варварство обходиться без женщин!  
      — Почему же без женщин? — удивился Джильди. — Они ждут моряков ночью.  
      — Кстати, монсеньор, — встрепенулся Валме, — вы ведь помните, что обещали пойти сегодня со мною к нашим пленницам? С вашей стороны просто неучтиво так долго томить их ожиданием. Прекрасные дамы прямо горят желанием видеть своего победителя.  
      — Вот как? — спросил Алва. — Что же, я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Тем более, что это почти наш долг, — усмехнулся он. — Если уж нам не посчастливилось рассердить Лита, то не в наших интересах гневить еще и Унда.  
      — Я не понимаю вас, — категорическим тоном заявил Марсель. — Если вы и его высокопреосвященству внушаете еретические мысли об ушедших божках, то я не удивляюсь, что он предпочитает говорить с вами о цветущих вишнях.  
      — Пойдете танцевать со мною, виконт? — насмешливо перебил его Алва.  
      — Увольте! Я не умею скакать, как языческий козел.  
      — Не слушайте его, монсеньор, — добродушно заметил Фоккио Джильди. — Какая разница, Андии или Ундии, если праздник все равно праздник? Пойду-ка и я тряхну стариной…  
      — Я подожду вас здесь, — поспешил объявить Марсель.  
      — Отлично, — отозвался Алва, сбрасывая камзол ему на руки. — Через час я буду в вашем распоряжении. Должен же я как-то вознаградить вас за то, что завтра вы распрощаетесь со своей дамой.  
      — Вы хотя бы намекнули, чего ради…  
      — Вы поедете Алат, — коротко ответил Алва. — И, вероятно, в Гальтару.  
      — В Гальтару? — переспросил пораженный Марсель. — Зачем? Послушайте, Рокэ, я действительно огорчен известиями о вашем оруженосце – он был премилый юноша и к тому же надорский герцог, но я же не могу оживить его!  
      — Не думаю, что он умер, — равнодушно обронил Рокэ.  
      — То есть как? А письмо?  
      — Оно ничего не доказывает. Эр-При излишне доверчив и впечатлителен. Я предпочел бы черпать свои сведения из менее сентиментального источника.  
      — Польщен вашим мнением обо мне, — пробормотал Марсель. — Но что я могу поделать? Кстати, что там произошло? Герцога Окделла убили разбойники? Они что же, прирезали его?  
      — Эр-При пишет, что юноша погиб под обвалом, — по-прежнему равнодушно пояснил Алва. — Он сбежал от шайки вместе со своим телохранителем.  
      — Так с ним был телохранитель?  
      — Угу.  
      — А если он действительно погиб?  
      — Вы узнаете подробности и сообщите их мне. Но юноша жив.  
      — Откуда вы знаете?  
      — Я видел его.  
      Марсель уставился на стоящего в одной рубашке Алву круглыми от изумления глазами. Похоже, давешний кубок вина все-таки изрядно пошатнул душевное равновесие господина Первого маршала, если ему начали наяву мерещиться покойные оруженосцы. Тот, похоже, понял ход мыслей своего офицера и усмехнулся.  
      — Чему вы удивляетесь, виконт? Вы верно сказали: я язычник, — проговорил он с иронией. — Вдобавок еще и Повелитель Ветра. Почему бы мне не видеть Повелителя Скал? Не далее, как несколько дней тому назад юноша являлся мне во сне и выглядел вполне живым, хотя и не вполне здоровым.  
      — Э-э… Вы видели его во сне? — спросил Валме, не понимая хорошенько, что на это отвечать.  
      — В _необычном_ сне. Поверьте, виконт, я знаю, что говорю.  
      Валме тяжело вздохнул. Что бы там не привиделось господину Первому маршалу, отдуваться придется офицеру по особым поручениям. Это было ясно. Дело обещало стать хлопотным и неблагодарным: Алва явно вбил себе в голову, что его оруженосец жив, и Марселю придется очень несладко, если надорский герцог со свойственным Окделлам упрямством все-таки отбыл в мир иной. Но, с другой стороны, если выяснится участие Колиньяров в убийстве, труды Валме не пропадут зря: эта семейка порядком досаждала Валмонам. Марсель вздохнул еще раз и поднял на Алву глаза, полные подобающего его званию рвения.  
      — Монсеньор, я выполню ваше распоряжение. Если завтра утром вам будет благоугодно послать меня в Алат, чтобы допросить маркиза Эр-При, я последую вашему приказу.  
      — Прежде всего вы допросите и привезете в Талиг того разбойника, который снабдил маркиза сведениями, — произнес Алва. — Его зовут Жан-коновал, если я ничего не путаю. Но сейчас – наслаждайтесь праздником, виконт. Я пойду славить Унда.  
      Валме вздохнул в третий раз, провожая взглядом маршала, быстро влившегося в хоровод фельпских моряков. Что ж, рассудил он мысленно, в ближайшем будущем романтика мне обеспечена. Но хотя бы сегодняшний вечер у меня никто не отнимет. И Марсель принялся мурлыкать себе под нос карнавальную песню Андий, которая словно бы подтверждала правильность его решения:  
_День сегодняшний дороже  
      Всех других грядущих дней.  
      Юность – нынче, старость – тоже!  
      Девы, юноши, смелей  
      Жгите жизнь на каждом ложе!  
      Путь к унынью – ложный путь!  
      Счастья хочешь – счастлив будь  
      Нынче. Завтра – неизвестно!_

**3**

— …Как это могло произойти? Не вы ли уверяли меня только вчера, что они пошли на попятный?  
      — Клянусь вам, не знаю, монсеньор! Вчера они оба казались совершенно спокойными. Этого никак нельзя было предвидеть.  
      — Да что вы говорите, герцог? Люди, находящиеся под вашей ответственностью, сводят счеты с жизнью, а вы не можете этого предвидеть? Только вчера вы выступали тут петухом, бахвалясь, что ваша тактика увенчалась успехом!  
      — Наша тактика, ваше высокопреосвященство! Позвольте напомнить, что идея припугнуть их судьбой семьи принадлежала именно вам!  
      — Верно, вы и на это оказались неспособны… Но разве это я вел допросы в Багерлее? Разве это я утверждал, что принял все меры предосторожности? Где были ваши глаза? Вы должны были следить за каждым их взглядом, каждым вздохом!  
      Кардинал Сильвестр раздраженно отвернулся от Колиньяра и покосился на тонкостенную чашечку, над которой поднимался приторно-горьковатый дымок. Будь у него хотя бы глоток шадди… Какой осел-лекарь придумал, будто настой из корней придорожного сорняка способен заменить благородный морисский напиток?  
      Подавленный Колиньяр все же предпринял попытку отыграться:  
      — Все еще может обернуться нам на пользу, монсеньор. Если представить самоубийство как признание вины…  
      — Кому? Королю? — презрительно оборвал его Сильвестр. — Даже его величество не так легковерен, а уж ваши враги немедленно начнут кричать на всех перекрестках, что вы злодейски умертвили невиновных.  
      — Но ведь правда в том…  
      — Кому она нужна, ваша правда? Уж не думаете ли вы, герцог, что я доверил вам ведение этого дела ради поисков истины? В таком случае вам стоит принять постриг и тихо ожидать откровений Создателя в каком-нибудь эсператистском монастыре. Мне нужна не истина, а то, что способно казаться ею… Ни на кого нельзя положиться. Где их тела?  
      — Я… Я велел не трогать их.  
      — Так возвращайтесь обратно и прикажите перенести их в подземный каземат. Там ведь есть лед? Придется прятать их до тех пор, пока я не придумаю, как уладить вашу… оплошность.  
      — Какие очаровательные разговоры ведутся в вашем кабинете, ваше высокопреосвященство! — протянул у дверей хорошо знакомый насмешливый голос, и Сильвестр невольно вздрогнул. — Я и не предполагал, что кардинал и вице-кансильер Талига воркуют друг с другом наедине, как пара наемных убийц над трупом жертвы. Позвольте полюбопытствовать, господа: а чьи именно тела вы намерены прятать сегодня?  
      При виде герцога Алвы лицо вице-кансильера окончательно вытянулось, и он поспешил улизнуть, отвесив всем смазанный прощальный поклон. Алва не стал его останавливать, хотя не и подумал посторониться. Колиньяр ловко юркнул ему за спину и исчез в приемной, как спугнутая ящерица среди камней.  
      Сильвестр со вздохом опустился в свое кресло. Если не везет, то не везет! Какая нелегкая принесла Алву в Олларию в самое неподходящее время? Сладковатый запах проклятого цикория тут же ударил ему в ноздри, и кардинал невольно поморщился.  
      — Рокэ! — проговорил он кривясь, словно прожевал дольку лимона. — Какая удивительная неожиданность! Если я правильно помню, вы сейчас должны находиться в Фельпе, а вовсе не у меня в кабинете, не так ли?  
      Алва не ответил. Он стоял, небрежно привалясь к косяку двери, которую этот глупец-Колиньяр забыл притворить, когда ворвался со своей злополучной новостью.  
      — Я жду ответа, ваше высокопреосвященство. Каким же бедолагам не посчастливилось перейти вам дорогу?  
      Сильвестр задумчиво обозревал дымящуюся на столе чашечку, быстро соображая, что именно может знать так некстати объявившийся Алва.  
      — Думайте все, что угодно, Рокэ, — ответил он спокойно, — но речь шла всего лишь о несчастном случае. Герцог Придд неверно понял мои намерения и поспешил принять яд, к величайшему моему сожалению и огорчению. Ему не стоило этого делать. Я отнюдь не желал ему зла.  
      — Вот как? Стало быть, вы обвинили его в покушении на жизнь короля, намереваясь сделать ему приятное? О, в таком случае господин супрем проявил по отношению к вам просто черную неблагодарность!  
      Кардинал вздохнул, взял чашечку и принялся прихлебывать цикорную воду с видом эсператистского мученика в пещи огненной. Интересно, кто снабдил Алву сведениями, которых ему совершенно не следовало знать? Неужели эта молодая гадюка из Ла-Риссана сумела-таки переступить через трупы двух своих братьев ради политических интриг? Нет, невозможно! Алва не стал бы читать писем ни от кого из Феншо-Тримейнов.  
      — Довольно, ваше высокопреосвященство. Вы не хуже меня знаете, что покушение на жизнь короля – такое обвинение, по которому не оправдают даже святого. Герцогу Придду явно не улыбалась смерть под топором палача. Чем вы его припугнули? Судьбой герцогини Ангелики?  
      Сильвестр с достоинством отставил пустую чашку в сторону.  
      — Рокэ, я не спрашиваю у вас, кто рассказал вам о Приддах – я понимаю, что вы мне этого не скажете. Но и вы тоже могли бы понять: я не действовал бы так без важной причины. И кстати, раз уж вы здесь, объясните мне, зачем вы вообще явились в Олларию? Его величество ведь ясно приказал вам следовать из Фельпа в Ургот к герцогу Фоме.  
      — Разве?.. Какая жалость. Должно быть, мне не повезло разминуться с гонцом.  
      Алва легким шагом пересек кабинет и небрежно уселся в кресле напротив кардинала. Его сапоги, очутившиеся в поле зрения Сильвестра, были покрыты слоем дорожной пыли, а от платья отчетливо пахло лошадиным потом. Похоже, он только что сошел с коня, которого гнал всю дорогу до столицы. Разминулся он с гонцом, как же!  
      — Я прибыл в Олларию, ваше высокопреосвященство, узнав, что Тайный Совет требует от меня объяснений в связи с поездкой моего оруженосца в Алат. Поскольку туда его послал я, я поспешил явиться, чтобы смиренно ответить на вопросы советников его величества.  
      — О, все это уже в прошлом! — отмахнулся Сильвестр с наигранным добродушием. — Его величество вполне удовлетворился моими объяснениями.  
      — Тем лучше. Вернемся к герцогу Придду, монсеньор. Кому принадлежит другое тело, которое господин Колиньяр так резво побежал прятать в казематах Багерлее? Юному графу Васспарду?  
      — Честное слово, Рокэ! — в сердцах воскликнул кардинал, не сдержавшись. — Не будь вы мне так нужны, я бы с удовольствием отправил вас в тот же каземат составить компанию покойному супрему!  
      — Судя по словам вице-кансильера, у бедняги-Придда уже есть компания. Кто же это, ваше высокопреосвященство? Говорите. Вы же прекрасно понимаете: я все равно узнаю.  
      Кардинал снова вздохнул.  
      — Герцогиня Ангелика. Я действительно сожалею, Рокэ.  
      Ворон воспринял новость, по-видимому, совершенно равнодушно. Он сидел, вальяжно развалившись в кресле, слегка покачивая носком сапога. Судя по выражению лица, его куда больше интересовала грязь на его ботфортах, чем судьба всех Спрутов разом.  
      — Герцогиня Ангелика… — повторил он, словно что-то припоминая. — Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, ваше высокопреосвященство. Вы арестовали ее, чтобы состряпать обвинение против королевы?  
      — Состряпать! — поморщился Дорак. — Вы несправедливы, Рокэ. Репутация ее величества как супруги такова, что ваши дорожные сапоги – и те гораздо чище.  
      — Возможно, — не стал спорить Ворон. — Но едва ли вы будете отрицать, что главное пятно на ее репутации – я.  
      — Не обольщайтесь, друг мой. Найдется немало претендентов на оскорбление чести Фердинанда II и помимо вас. Но именно поэтому вас не должно быть сейчас в столице.  
      — И что же ждет бедняжку? — по-прежнему равнодушно спросил Рокэ.  
      — Что может ждать супругу короля, уличенную в неверности? — Сильвестр даже пожал плечами: ответ был очевиден. — Вы и сами знаете: развод. Будь она иностранной принцессой, мы с позором отослали бы ее домой, но Ариго – подданные его величества Фердинанда. Он вправе отрубить изменнице голову. Однако, во уважение к вашим рыцарским чувствам, — любезно добавил Дорак, надеясь выторговать уступку за уступку, — я могу ограничиться заточением в монастырь. Вы хотите этого?  
      Алва задумчиво покачал головой:  
      — Дело не в моих чувствах, ваше высокопреосвященство. Вряд ли вы забыли, что у августейшей четы есть дети. Вы намерены объявить их ублюдками? Впрочем, может быть, принц Карл скоропостижно скончался, неудачно упав с лестницы или заболев потницей?  
      На последней фразе Алва вскинул голову и прожег кардинала пронзительным синим взглядом. По спине Дорака пробежала легкая дрожь, однако глаз он не отвел.  
      — Нет. Но это же не ваш сын? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
      — Это наследник трона. Или вы рассчитываете сделать Талиг сильнее, лишив монарха законного преемника? Его величество уже не так молод, чтобы разбрасываться его сыновьями.  
      Сильвестр задумчиво пожевал губами: разговор шел не так, как надо. Застигнутый врасплох, он избрал неверную тактику, и Алва, разумеется, немедля бросился в нападение. Первый маршал всегда умел определять слабые места противника и бить по ним, однако Сильвестр не считал себя слабым. О, на поле битвы он давно проиграл бы кэналлийскому Ворону, но в области интриг сильнее был он. Следовало принять очевидное: Рокэ здесь, он знает то, что теперь глупо от него скрывать. С этим нужно смириться… Смириться, но не уступить.  
      Кардинал осторожно потянулся к серебряному колокольчику, стоявшему на столе, и позвонил.  
      — Еще шадди, — распорядился он, едва голова Агния высунулась из-за портьеры. — То есть, разумеется, этой вашей… цикорной воды.  
      Хорошо бы, если б лекарь не лгал, и проклятая обманка и в самом деле успокаивала нервы. В скользких разговорах выигрывает тот, кто сохраняет самообладание. Но кто же все-таки просветил Рокэ? Неужели Лионель Савиньяк?..  
      Агний сноровисто забрал поднос с чашкой. Алва раздул ноздри, очевидно, принюхиваясь к запаху.  
      — Вижу, что ваше высокопреосвященство наконец-то вняли просьбам врача и стали похвально заботиться о своем здоровье.  
      Сильвестр уловил в этих словах легкий налет сарказма и, едва выждав, пока Агний скроется в недрах соседней комнатушки, перешел в атаку. Слегка разведя руками словно бы в знак своей совершеннейшей искренности, он произнес простым и будничным тоном – так отец говорит с сыном о мелких домашних новостях:  
      — Я скоро умру, Рокэ.  
      Зрачки Ворона расширились как у кошки в темноте – но и только. Сильвестр выждал с минуту и первый нарушил повисшую в кабинете паузу.  
      — Я не хотел говорить вам об этом, но вы вынудили меня к откровенности. Мне осталось год-полтора – при самом лучшем раскладе. Однако за это время я должен провести Талиг через грядущий Излом… А если смерть настигнет меня раньше – позаботиться о том, чтобы это сделали вы.  
      Алва замер, словно окаменев в своем кресле. Сильвестр почувствовал неожиданную легкость в душе, словно с нее свалился приличных размеров валун. Слова сказаны. Теперь он стоит перед Рокэ с открытым забралом, и тот больше не сможет упрекнуть его в скрытничестве или лицемерии.  
      — Вы полагаете, что скоро умрете, — медленно проговорил Алва, пытливо глядя на Дорака, — и поэтому решили прихватить с собою в Закат как можно больше Людей Чести?  
      — Пусть вас это не тревожит, — отмахнулся кардинал. — Это дело я успею уладить сам. Считайте это моим прощальным подарком.  
      — Вот как? Октавианская ночь тоже, вероятно, была подарком?  
      — Вы прекрасно знаете, зачем была нужна Октавианская ночь, — возразил Дорак с легким нетерпением. — Государству мешали господа Ариго и иже с ними.  
      — Тристрамы, Карлионы и прочие Рокслеи, — пробормотал Ворон, согласно кивая. — И вы решили их участь, предварительно попросив меня держаться подальше от столицы.  
      — Однако вы явились, как герой, и по своему обыкновению спасли отечество, — улыбнулся кардинал. — Увы, в конечном итоге именно вам пришлось потрудится, выкорчевывая сорняки, — договорил он со вздохом, вспомнив знаменитую дуэль в Нохе.  
      — Выкорчевывая сорняки, ваше высокопреосвященство, я никогда не трогал Повелителей стихий, — резко возразил Алва. — Тогда как вы с господами Колиньярами и Манриками успешно их убиваете.  
      — Разве это так важно? — искренне удивился Сильвестр.  
      — Кто знает, ваше высокопреосвященство? Я не стал бы шутить с такими почтенными вещами, как древние суеверия. Вы же слышали о недавнем землетрясении в Гальтаре?.. Будет в высшей степени неловко, если от ваших неусыпных трудов весь Талиг провалится под землю.  
      — Ну, не все так печально, — благодушно засмеялся Сильвестр. — Валентин Васспард вполне жив и здоров, и, если вы просите за него, его выпустят из Багерлее. Если хотите, я даже посоветую королю разрешить ему наследовать герцогский титул… как не осведомленному о заговоре его отца.  
      — А! — протянул Алва, словно сообразив что-то. — Так вот чем вы припугнули покойного супрема – графом Васспардом! Господин вице-кансильер, надеюсь, подошел к делу с должной фантазией? Покойному успели посулить пыточные щипцы, если он не оговорит своего сына и наследника?  
      — Не только Первому маршалу приходится отдавать жестокие приказы, — сурово осадил его Сильвестр. — Но вы опять несправедливы, Рокэ. Я бы не тронул юного Васспарда, если бы герцог Придд и герцогиня Ангелика пошли мне навстречу. Мне и сейчас совершенно не на руку их смерть. Придется иметь дело с графом Рокслеем, а он уже поднял истошный крик из-за ареста своего оруженосца!  
      — Что вам нужно от мальчишки?  
      — Уже ничего, — признался кардинал, вздыхая. — Вряд ли он и впрямь что-то знает. Разумеется, теперь не приходится рассчитывать на его преданность Фердинанду II, однако… Когда он услышит о вашей роли в перемене его судьбы, он, конечно, будет весьма признателен вам. И это к лучшему. Новый король должен привлекать к себе сердца милосердием.  
      Алва, до сих пор сидевший в кресле нога на ногу, при этих словах выпрямился как пружина. Но, если он и хотел что-нибудь сказать, то не успел: портьера опять откинулась, и Агний бесшумно появился на пороге новой чашкой. Сильвестр вздохнул, взглянув на нее. Подумать только: Рокэ сейчас удивительно походил на жалкую подделку под шадди. Только настой подлого сорняка бездарно имитировал благороднейший напиток, а Алва, истинный король по крови и духу, готов был прикинуться хоть морским огурцом, только бы не садиться на трон. Но хочет он того или нет, Сильвестр все равно расчистит упрямцу дорогу.  
      Агний удалился. Дорак принялся тянуть цикорную воду, разглядывая Алву из-за края чашки. Тот пару секунд напряженно размышлял.  
      — Я вижу, что ваше высокопреосвященство сказали мне правду, — наконец проговорил он холодно, вставая с кресла. — Вы действительно серьезно больны и бредите.  
      — Нет, я просто не хитрю больше с вами, — спокойно возразил Сильвестр. — Я пытался, это верно, но, раз уж вы знаете так много… Король в последние месяцы сильно сдал. Боюсь, что правда о происхождении малютки Карла и развод окажутся слишком сильным ударом для него. К счастью, у него есть настоящий наследник. Вам известно, что по кодексу Франциска преемником рода Олларов в случае его пресечения является старший представитель дома Алва. То есть вы, Рокэ.  
      Узкие губы Алвы растянулись в подобие улыбки, острой, как лезвие его шпаги.  
      — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, монсеньор, что все, сейчас вами сказанное, является государственным преступлением?  
      — Если это преступление, то вы мой пособник, — сухо отпарировал Дорак, — и сегодня не меньше, чем в Октавианскую ночь. Четверть часа назад вы заподозрили меня в покушении на маленького Карла. Позвольте напомнить вам, как именно вы победили Адгемара Кагетского. Вы велели утопить долину Биры, где жили беззащитные женщины и дети. Много детей. Вы пожертвовали ими ради Талига. Чем жизнь одного ребенка важнее их? Другое дело, если бы речь шла о вашем собственном сыне – тогда я полностью согласился бы с вами. Но какую ценность представляет плод прелюбодеяния какой-то Ариго с каким-нибудь юным Приддом или Феншо?  
      Алва с окаменевшим лицом смотрел на него в упор немигающим синим взглядом.  
      — А если принц все же является сыном Фердинанда? — спросил он.  
      Сильвестр только плечами пожал: одним Олларом больше – одним Олларом меньше, не все ли равно!  
      — Это не имеет значения, — ответил он откровенно. — Он сын Катарины Ариго, и это главное. Она больше не может считаться матерью наследника, и вы сами знаете это.  
      — Нет, — отрезал Алва холодно.  
      — Оставьте, Рокэ. Я понимаю, вы хотите защитить свою любовницу, но мужское самолюбие не должно мешать сознанию долга. Не вы ли сами убили ее братьев? Будьте же последовательны! Катарина Ариго никогда не простит вам дуэли в Нохе, но и без этого она предала бы вас при первой возможности. Разве история с герцогом Окделлом вас ничему не научила?  
      Алва слегка вздрогнул и даже как будто отступил на полшага:  
      — Какая история с Окделлом?.. Кстати, раз уж вы заговорили о нем: помнится, я просил вас не трогать этого юношу, пока он находится у меня на службе?  
      Кардинал досадливо поморщился, ставя опустевшую чашку на стол:  
      — Не хитрите со мной. Ведь он пытался отравить вас, не так ли?  
      — С чего вы взяли? — Тон Алвы был резок, почти груб. — Я отправил его в Граши на переговоры. Юноша, конечно, не гений дипломатии, но с милейшим Эр-При этого и не требуется. Я заметил, что в Сагранне они неплохо поладили друг с другом. Разве я не говорил вам с самого начала, что меня не устраивает выводок Колиньяров в качестве герцогов Эпинэ?  
      Действительно, Рокэ ясно давал это понять, и его настойчивостью стоило воспользоваться. Сильвестр с неторопливой деловитостью извлек из кармана четки и принялся перебирать их бусины совсем так же, как господин тессорий – кости больших казначейских счетов.  
      — Хорошо, друг мой, — произнес он, отделяя первую бусину, — давайте договоримся. Честно сказать, я и не собирался навязывать вам Колиньяров, но, если вы настаиваете на Робере Эпинэ, будь по-вашему. Вы можете помиловать его и даже возвратить ему герцогство, я не возражаю… Когда взойдете на престол.  
      Алва внезапно изогнулся по-змеиному, так что его лицо оказалось всего в каком-нибудь полубье от носа кардинала.  
      — А если я сегодня же донесу на вас королю, ваше высокопреосвященство? — негромко поинтересовался он. — Что тогда?  
      Сильвестр едва не расхохотался от нелепости подобного предположения.  
      — Вы не доносчик, Рокэ, — ответил он миролюбиво. — Но, даже будь вы заядлым наушником… Король еще не забыл, как якобы по вашему приказу юный Окделл перебаламутил весь Агарис, а потом кинулся в Алат к Ракану. Кого из нас двоих король сочтет предателем: вас или меня? Или вы вмените мне в вину самоубийство Вальтера Придда, обвиненного Тайным Советом в злодейском умысле? Возможно, конечно, что супрем метил не в короля, но Фердинанду вы никогда этого не докажете: он слишком напуган. Или вы хотите уверить его величество, что королева чиста, как хрусталь, и станете клясться, что во время ваших встреч в ее будуаре вы читали жития святых?.. Полноте, Рокэ, что за глупость! Давайте договоримся, как подобает союзникам. Я выполню условия, которые вы мне поставите, но и вы, в свою очередь, выполните мои.  
      — Я не позволю вам убить короля, — ответил Алва, обжигая Сильвестра ледяным взглядом.  
      — Помилуй Создатель, Рокэ! — Пораженный кардинал даже поднес руку к губам, чего не делал по собственному почину уже порядком давно. — Да кто говорит об убийстве? Душевные силы его величества истощены переживаниями, вот и все. Я только предупреждаю вас. Вам лучше всех известно, что из Катарины Ариго вышла дурная жена, а грехи матери падают на ее детей. Неужели это я виноват в этом? Разве это я превратил аббатство святой Октавии в веселый дом, который посещала вся молодежь Талига? Следствие выяснило скандальные подробности. К примеру, известно ли вам, что за десять месяцев до рождения сына королева еженедельно встречалась в аббатстве с покойным Оскаром Феншо? —добавил Сильвестр, с удовольствием подумав, какой неприятный сюрприз в самом скором времени ожидает епископа Риссанского.  
      Алва выпрямился так же внезапно, как пригнулся, и устало провел руками по глазам.  
      — Поразительно, — пробормотал он вполголоса, словно говоря с самим собой. — Просто поразительно. А ведь я не поверил ему.  
      — Кому? — переспросил сбитый с толку кардинал.  
      — Окделлу, — выговорил Алва после секундной паузы. — Он предупреждал меня о ваших планах тогда, ког… Накануне своего отъезда.  
      — Окделл? Предупреждал о моих планах? — от души удивился кардинал. — Надо же. Вот уж никак не думал, что ваш юноша был так догадлив.  
      — Вы снимете с него обвинение в государственной измене, — сухо произнес Алва, словно не высказывая просьбу, а отдавая приказ.  
      Сильвестр, не колеблясь, отделил вторую бусину на своих четках.  
      — Обвинение снимут в течение месяца. Если вас это утешит, Рокэ, — щедро прибавил кардинал, — я даже лично отслужу заупокойную службу по вашему оруженосцу.  
      — После того, как вы послали наемных убийц по его следу?  
      — Они не достигли цели. Ваш юноша погиб в результате землетрясения, я тут ни при чем.  
      — Да, так же, как и в деле с Приддами, — саркастически согласился Алва, скривив губы.  
      — Рокэ, — устало сказал Сильвестр, — я умираю, и у меня нет времени на досужие споры с вами. Будь у меня преемник, клянусь вам, я действовал бы иначе и оставил бы вас в покое. Вы же знаете, что я вам друг.  
      Алва смерил его взглядом с каким-то отстраненным удивлением.  
      — Мой друг, — повторил он, — мой друг, союзник моего отца, предал меня, а мальчик, считавший меня врагом, рискнул жизнью, чтобы предупредить меня об этом.  
      — Хотите, я обращусь в Агарис с просьбой причислить его к лику святых? — ехидно предложил кардинал, насмешливо поблескивая глазами.  
      Алва проигнорировал вызов.  
      — Откуда вы знаете о судьбе Окделла? — отрывисто спросил он.  
      Честный ответ был бы «от Колиньяра», но Дорак решил, что откровенности на сегодня более, чем достаточно.  
      — Магнус Ордена Милосердия написал королю, — пояснил он. — Похоже, ваш юноша произвел большое впечатление на курию.  
      — Магнус Ордена Милосердия? Кто это? — равнодушно спросил Алва.  
      — Некий кардинал Левий. Его письмо торжественно зачитали на Большом Совете, и должен признаться, оно произвело огромное впечатление на короля.  
      — Где письмо? — резко спросил Алва.  
      — У меня. Я сохранил его для вас. — Сильвестр покопался в одном из ящичков своего бюро и, найдя послание, протянул его Алве. — С ним кардинал Левий прислал кое-какие вещи для возвращения семье или короне, но его величество был так поражен историей с разбойниками и землетрясением, что отказался брать их. Я полагаю, их следует вернуть Мирабелле Окделл. Будет лучше всего, если это сделаете вы, эр ее сына.  
      — Какие вещи? — рассеянно спросил Алва: он уже развернул письмо и быстро пробегал его глазами.  
      — Они в шкатулке. Я велю Агнию принести.  
      Алва продолжал читать с непроницаемым видом. Однако несмотря на все его попытки выглядеть невозмутимым, было заметно, как сильно он устал от разговора. Было и еще кое-что. Неужели он так огорчен участью Окделла, которого сам же и выгнал, мимоходом удивился Сильвестр.  
      — Что Большой Совет решил сделать с Надором? — внезапно спросил Алва совершенно ясным, твердым голосом, в котором не было ни грана усталости.  
      — Пока ничего. По закону титул и земли отходят короне. У Лараков, разумеется, есть права, но король еще не подтвердил их. Я полагаю, герцогство следует пожаловать тому, кто примет руку юной Айрис Окделл.  
      Рокэ едва заметно поморщился.  
      — Оно никому не будет пожаловано, — возразил он. — Как эр герцога Окделла я являюсь его опекуном. Из письма магнуса Левия следует, что никто не видел мертвого тела моего оруженосца. По законам Талига, если смерть не подтверждена свидетельством очевидцев, она не доказана. Права герцога Окделла будут сохраняться в течение трех лет.  
      — Не понимаю, какие еще доказательства вам нужны, Рокэ, — пробормотал Сильвестр, но тут же махнул рукой, соглашаясь: — делайте, как хотите. Если таковы ваши условия, я принимаю их. С герцога Окделла снимут все обвинения, и Надор, будь по-вашему, станет ждать его еще три года. — Он встал и поднял четки, показывая Алве отделенные бусины: — Кроме того, Катарине Ариго сохранят жизнь, а Робер Эпинэ будет помилован и введен в права наследства. Сами видите, Рокэ: я не торгуюсь с вами. Я обещаю вам выполнить все, о чем вы просите. В обмен мне нужно только одно: не мешайте мне. Езжайте в Ургот к Фоме: там необходимо ваше присутствие. Когда настанет срок, я пришлю вам своего личного гонца. Впрочем, граф Савиньяк, видимо, тоже не оставит вас в неведении, — ядовито прибавил он.  
      Алва сжал губы и нахмурился, видимо, недовольный догадливостью Сильвестра. Тот язвительно улыбнулся и изящным жестом указал вглубь кабинета: Агний снова появился на пороге с продолговатым ящичком в руках.  
      — Вот и вещи, присланные кардиналом Левием.  
      Алва словно нехотя повернулся и слегка вздрогнул, увидев длинный плоский ящик вроде тех, в которых возят дипломатическую почту. Изначально он был зашит в черную кожу, но на Большом Совете завязки срезали, и поэтому сейчас Агний просто стянул кожаный чехол, ставя шкатулку на стол. Она была заперта на изящный замочек; рядом на цепочке висел ключ.  
      Алва подошел и медленно вставил его в скважину. Механизм с тихим всхлипом сработал и крышка распахнулась, открывая свое нутро. Там было почти пусто, но на самом дне, выстеленном светлым бархатом, лежали две вещи: фамильный кинжал герцога Окделла и родовой перстень Повелителей Скал.  
      — Передайте их Мирабелле Окделл, — произнес кардинал.

**4**

Алва, с час назад приехавший на улицу Мимоз от кардинала, как тигр расхаживал по кабинету, когда огромная неповоротливая колымага тяжело прогромыхала по камням двора и остановилась у дверей его особняка. Бросался в глаза крупный герб, намалеванный на дверцах: щит, стропилообразно рассеченный на червлень и чернь с золотым вепрем в нижнем поле – простой, почти грубый, как все древние гербы, хорошо различимый с любого расстояния. Колымагу, вероятно, соорудили лет пятьдесят назад: сколоченная на совесть, предназначенная для дальних поездок, она могла вместить в себя не меньше четырех человек, а к задку легко было приторочить столько же сундуков. Сейчас поклажа отсутствовала, а просторное, обитое кожей нутро экипажа казалось слишком огромным для изможденной женщины, с трудом вышедшей из него. Она спускалась медленно, прижимая руку к груди после каждого шага, но не приняла ничьей помощи – ни Хуана, ни своего слуги.  
      Алва не видел Мирабеллу Окделл больше десяти лет. В его памяти сохранилась высокая темноволосая женщина, сухая, немногословная и высокомерная. Теперь это была почти старуха, худая и угловатая, но держалась она по-прежнему очень прямо – так, что становилось тяжело смотреть.  
      Судя по слою свежей грязи, облепившей стенки кареты, Мирабелла пересекла городскую заставу только сегодня утром – тогда же, когда и он сам, только со стороны Надорского тракта. Зачем же она приехала в Олларию? Ведь Сильвестр так и не удосужился послать ей гонца со скорбным известием. Да тот и не успел бы добраться: дорога до замка Окделлов занимает добрых две недели. Однако той пары часов, которую он сам провел у кардинала, хватило, чтобы Карлионы, Рокслеи или кто там еще ознакомили герцогиню с новостями о ее сыне.  
      «Она уже знает».  
      Алва встретил Мирабеллу Окделл внизу у парадной лестницы. Герцогиня была в своем обычном трауре, который не снимала со дня смерти мужа, однако воротник ее шелкового одеяния усыпа́л крупный жемчуг и украшало чудесное кружево, делавшее платье если не нарядным, то хотя бы не аскетичным. Было очевидно, что Мирабелла собиралась ко двору. Тогда почему вместо дворца она отправилась в особняк Ворона сразу после приезда в столицу?  
      — Миледи, — произнес Алва, вглядываясь в ее почерневшее от горя лицо, так не соответствующее придворному платью, — я вижу, вам уже сообщили об известиях из Гальтары, и я могу избавить себя от неприятной обязанности повторять их. Скажу только, что несмотря на печальные обстоятельства, я рад приветствовать вашу светлость в своем доме. Прошу вас садиться, миледи, — добавил он церемонно, вводя ее в гостиную и указывая на кресло.  
      Герцогиня проигнорировала это приглашение, тем самым вынудив стоять и хозяина.  
      — Сударь, — ответила она таким отрывистым и каркающим голосом, словно каждое слово царапало ей горло, — я приехала в Олларию упасть в ноги королеве, но мне сказали, что неделю тому назад ее величество поместили под домашний арест. Поэтому, едва узнав, что утром вы вернулись в столицу, я поехала к вам.  
      — Зачем, миледи? — сдержанно поинтересовался Алва.  
      — Чтобы выполнить последнее желание моего сына. Ричард просил, чтобы я встретилась с вами… — Мирабелла помедлила и продолжала с явным трудом: — в том случае, если его обвинят в государственной измене. Не стоит и говорить, что я не собиралась следовать этому совету! — яростно выплюнула она, не дав Алве даже секунды для ответа. — Ричард заблуждался на ваш счет, я всегда знала это. Но его ошибки проистекали из благородства и великодушия его сердца. Создатель, ведающий и явное и сокровенное, простит их, как прощаю их я…  
      — Зачем же вы приехали, миледи, — прервал ее Алва, — если не хотите просить о помощи?  
      Мирабелла вздрогнула и порывисто шагнула почти вплотную к нему.  
      — Что вы собираетесь предпринять теперь, когда мой сын больше не стоит у вас на дороге? — спросила она, судорожно прижимая руки к груди. — Каким подлым прихлебателям вы намерены раздарить его состояние? Какую участь вы уготовили его сестрам? Говорите, герцог: я готова принять свою судьбу так же мужественно, как и мой сын!  
      Алва невесело усмехнулся: ну разумеется, как он мог забыть, что является левым крылом зла!  
      — Вам незачем тревожиться, миледи, — ответил он, стараясь говорить со всей доступной ему мягкостью. — Как эр и опекун вашего сына я обещаю, что никто не причинит Окделлам вреда.  
      Бледные, плотно сжатые губы герцогини искривились в тщетной попытке усмехнуться.  
      — Я так и думала, — негромко произнесла она. — Замужество ведь нельзя считать вредом, не так ли, герцог? Я вижу ваши подлые замыслы насквозь! Вы только что были у Кантена Дорака, которого богохульно зовете кардиналом. Говорите прямо: каким навозникам вы предназначаете в жертву моих дочерей? Не стесняйтесь: сейчас нас слышит разве что Создатель да ваш покровитель-Леворукий!  
      — Успокойтесь, миледи, — настойчиво повторил Алва, — я обещаю, что ни вас, ни ваших дочерей никто не тронет.  
      — А я могу верить вам, герцог? — с тяжелой иронией спросила герцогиня. — Стало быть, душа Рамиро-предателя теперь наконец-то успокоилась? Вы полностью удовлетворены своей местью нашему дому, ваша светлость? Вы именно этого и добивались, когда брали моего сына к себе в оруженосцы?  
      Продолжать диалог в таком духе не имело смысла. Алва отошел к окну и с силой провел пальцами от переносицы к вискам: дорожная усталость последних недель давала о себе знать.  
      — Зачем вы требуете, чтобы я отвечал вам, миледи, — спросил он безо всякого выражения, — если заранее не верите ни одному моему слову?  
      — А я могу верить вам?! — яростно повторила Мирабелла, шагнув к нему. — Вы взяли к себе моего сына, вы лживыми уловками добились его великодушной преданности – вы, убийца его отца! – а потом выгнали и опозорили его!  
      — Ричард сам согласился стать моим оруженосцем, — сухо возразил Алва.  
      Мирабелла негромко засмеялась: во всяком случае те каркающие звуки, которые вырывались у нее из груди, вероятнее всего, означали издевательский смех.  
      — И это Первый маршал Талига! — проговорила она, указывая пальцем в сторону Алвы. — Изворачивается, как вор, пойманный за руку! Может быть, вы думаете, что глупая женщина не знает, как выпускаются из Лаик? Считаете, что я послала туда сына вслепую? Нет! Я понимала, чем рискую, но согласилась на все ради его будущего… По уставу Ричард обязан был предложить свою службу всем. Он не мог выбирать. И разве это не вы ответили ему: «Я принимаю»?  
      Алва секунду помолчал. В свое время он был уверен, что возмущенный юноша нарушит все традиции Лаик и уедет в Надор, но сообщать об этом герцогине не стоило.  
      — Я действительно принял службу вашего сына, — ответил он после едва заметной паузы, — и, надеюсь, стал ему хорошим эром. Я не ограничивал его свободы, не навязывал ему друзей и заботился о его состоянии, как надлежит опекуну. Теперь я склонен сожалеть, что был так щепетилен. Если бы Ричард меньше общался с теми, кого вы, миледи, определили ему друзья, он, возможно, не сделал бы того, что сделал. Но в позорном поступке вашего сына нет моей вины.  
      — Вы лжете, герцог! — крикнула Мирабелла. — Вы с самого начала снюхались с Дораком, чтобы очернить и уничтожить последнего Окделла! Я знаю всё! Вы приказали своим слугам схватить Дикона и тащить его силком до самой границы, не допуская к нему даже пажа – его, герцога Окделла, который ни на йоту не ниже вас по происхождению! И вы велели тайно вывезти его в Алат, чтобы ваш мерзкий пособник обвинил его в измене ублюдкам Олларам!  
      — Замолчите, миледи! — жестко приказал Алва. — Вы забываете, что находитесь в Талиге, а не в вашей мифической Талигойе. Ричарда обвиняют в измене королю. Неужели вы думаете, что такие оскорбления пойдут ему на пользу?  
      Мирабелла остановилась, тяжело дыша. Она смотрела на Ворона темными, почти черными глазами, в которых все сильнее разгорался сухой блеск.  
      — Можете не верить мне, но я не желаю зла ни вам, ни Ричарду, — продолжал Алва твердо. — Если, отослав его в Алат, я допустил ошибку, она будет исправлена. Я приму меры, чтобы Надор…  
      — О, мне известны ваши меры, герцог! Я не так наивна, как мой бедный преданный мальчик. В Октавианскую ночь вы с Дораком не постеснялись преследовать праведника и выжечь полстолицы! И я догадываюсь, какими лживыми способами вы очернили братьев ее величества, прежде чем зарезать их на так называемой дуэли! Теперь пришел черед самой королевы, не так ли? Но знайте: я еще способна сопротивляться. У меня хранится ваш собственноручный приказ Ричарду следовать в Алат, который мой бедный сын предусмотрительно прислал мне… И я пущу его в ход!  
      — Вы предъявите его на ближайшем Совете, миледи, где я потребую снять обвинение с герцога Окделла, — спокойно подтвердил Алва. — Я намерен дать понять всем сомневающимся, что Ричард ездил в Граши по моему поручению.  
      Пораженная Мирабелла буквально впилась в его лицо недоверчивым взглядом.  
      — Что это значит, герцог? Какую новую ловушку вы готовите? Неужели вам мало той участи, на которую вы уже обрекли моего сына?.. За что вы так ненавидите его? За то, что он Окделл? За то, что он сын Эгмонта?  
      — Сударыня, вы бредите, — остановил ее Алва: извращенное толкование герцогиней каждого его слова уже начинало порядком утомлять. — Я никогда не питал ненависти к вашему сыну, а теперь и подавно.  
      — Тогда зачем вы предали его?!  
      — Предал? Что за чушь! — с досадой произнес Алва, окончательно теряя терпение. — Я выгнал его, это правда, но не за измену королю, а за измену мне. Это ваш сын предал меня, миледи.  
      — Мой сын верно служил вам! — гневно воскликнула Мирабелла, вскипев от возмущения. — Служил куда более верно, чем вы того стоите!  
      — Вы мать моего оруженосца и, конечно, не станете распространяться о позорящих его делах, — холодно отозвался Алва. — Я могу рассказать вам откровенно, почему я отослал вашего сына в Алат. Я сделал это потому, что он пытался отравить меня. Он подсыпал мне яд в вино – только и всего.  
      Мирабелла рвано выдохнула, отступив от него на шаг.  
      — Так вот оно что! — сказала она, всплеснув руками. — Вы намерены оклеветать моего сына? Моего _мертвого_ сына?..  
      Алва, невольно задетый этими словами, круто повернулся к ней.  
      — Мне незачем лгать. Ваш сын пытался отравить меня, и я выгнал его, потому что ненавижу вероломство. Теперь вы единственный человек, который знает об этом кроме меня самого и Ричарда. Я отослал его в Алат, поскольку полагал, что там ему будет лучше, чем со мной. Вот и вся правда, миледи, и, если позволите, мы больше не будем возвращаться к этому.  
      Герцогиня Окделл, прямая, как палка, с лицом белее снега, смотрела на него расширенными глазами и недоверчиво качала головой.  
      — Нет, невозможно, — бормотала она. — Ричард не мог сделать ничего подобного. Он… Он слишком верил вам.  
      — Вероятно, был человек, которому он верил больше? — иронически предположил Алва, приподнимая уголки губ.  
      Мирабелла повторяла, механически качая головой как заведенная:  
      — Это невозможно. Мой сын настоящий Окделл, а Окделлы никогда не пойдут на низость.  
      — Ваш муж тоже был настоящий Окделл, сударыня, — заметил Алва с прежней иронией, — однако он согласился подстроить мне западню и убить меня с помощью бесчестной женщины.  
      Услышав эти слова, герцогиня слегка попятилась назад, едва не споткнувшись на ходу о край ковра. Алва шагнул вперед, чтобы поддержать ее, но она неловко уклонилась, пошатнулась и тяжело ухватилась за спинку кресла, в которое побрезговала сесть в начале разговора.  
      — Так вот за что вы его ненавидели! — прошептала она, не сводя с Алвы бездонных, дышащих безумием зрачков. — Вот за что вы его убили! За грех моего мужа!..  
      — Опомнитесь, миледи! — рявкнул Алва, которому на миг показалось, что он имеет дело с сумасшедшей. — Вы сами не понимаете, что говорите!  
      — Вы… вы… — бормотала Мирабелла, опуская голову словно под бременем вины, — вы правы… Эгмонт согласился убить вас… Он говорил: такова воля Создателя. Он говорил: вы во власти Леворукого, и Святой Отец отрекся от вас… Но Дикон… Нет. Дикон – нет. Он считал иначе. Он верил вам. Вы не стоили его веры. Вы не стоите и волоска на его голове! — Она подняла голову и, слегка прищурившись, с внезапным интересом спросила: — Что вы сделали ему, герцог? Почему он так разочаровался в вас?  
      Алва перевел дыхание: похоже, к Мирабелле снова вернулись зачатки разума. Шагнув к столику с фруктами, он наполнил бокал тончайшего роанского стекла.  
      — Выпейте воды, миледи, — предложил он. — И прошу вас, сядьте: вы едва держитесь на ногах.  
      Мирабелла только раздраженно затрясла головой.  
      — Что вы сделали моему сыну? — властно повторила она.  
      — Не знаю, миледи. Может быть, он приревновал меня к какой-нибудь даме? — любезно выдвинул гипотезу Алва, слегка приподнимая бровь.  
      — Нет… — протянула Мирабелла, сверля его темным яростным взглядом. — У моего сына не было любовниц!.. Но даже будь это не так, из-за женщины Дикон вызвал бы вас на дуэль. Окделлы не бросают своим соперникам яд в вино!.. А, только что вы заявили, будто сказали мне всю правду? Нет… Это не вся правда! Что же вы утаили? Что произошло между вами на самом деле? Может, мой бедный мальчик наконец-то понял, какова ваша подлинная суть? Может, он наконец-то догадался, что вы не герой Октавианской ночи, а соучастник Дорака, не так ли, герцог?  
      — Я не соучастник кардинала, миледи! — холодно бросил Алва, невольно сжимая кулаки при воспоминании о сегодняшнем разговоре с Сильвестром.  
      — Тогда почему Дикон пошел против вас?  
      — Спросите об этом вашего друга Штанцлера! — не без сарказма посоветовал Алва. — Если, конечно, сумеете его найти.  
      — Что скажет он, чего не состоянии сказать вы сами? — яростно выдохнула Мирабелла прямо ему в лицо. — Об интриге, которую вы с Дораком замыслили против всех Людей Чести? Об убийстве достойных дворян, братьев епископа Риссанского и королевы Катарины? О лжи, возведенной на моего сына и семью герцога Придда? О вашем намерении опорочить и погубить саму ее величество, которое теперь ясно, как день?..  
      — Довольно, миледи! — гневно оборвал ее Алва.  
      — Да вы просто трусите, герцог! — пронзительно расхохоталась Мирабелла. — Вы трусите говорить о собственных мерзостях! И перед кем! Перед беззащитной женщиной, у которой убили и мужа, и сына!.. Скажите: Ричард видел вас таким? Он видел это гнусное выражение Закатной твари на вашем лице?.. Слава Создателю! Тогда я сожалею только об одном: что ему не удалось отравить вас на самом деле!  
      Рокэ глубоко вздохнул, усилием воли гася порыв неразумного гнева. Мирабелла Надорская ударила по больному месту. Он должен был разгадать интригу Сильвестра еще многие месяцы назад, и тогда ему без труда удалось бы найти общий язык со своим оруженосцем.  
      — Миледи, Ричард не одобрил бы ваших слов, — сдержанно произнес он, возвращаясь к своему обычному самообладанию. — И вы сами возьмете их обратно, когда успокоитесь. Окделлы не отравители, а ваш сын настоящий Окделл. Решив убить меня, он принял яд одновременно со мной. Неужели вы находите, что моя смерть стоит его жизни?  
      — Дикон принял яд вместе с вами? — Мирабелла подалась к нему гибко, как змея. — Что же, теперь я верю вам, герцог. Вот она, вся правда! Мой сын узнал о ваших замыслах и попытался предотвратить их. Но он гораздо благороднее вас и судил по справедливости и других, и себя самого. Вас нужно было остановить во что бы то ни стало, но цена за подлость – смерть, даже если эта подлость вынужденная!  
      — Вряд ли ваша церковь согласится с вами, — возразил Алва. — Я знаю, что Ричард раскаялся в своем поступке.  
      — Откуда вы можете это знать? — напряглась герцогиня, подозрительно уставившись на него.  
      — Мне написал кардинал Левий из Агариса. Ричард обратился к нему за помощью. Он признался кардиналу, что действительно хотел предотвратить… некоторые нынешние события, но больше не считает, что выбрал правильный способ. И я рад этому.  
      Герцогиня Мирабелла окинула его ледяным взглядом.  
      — Вы опять собирались заморочить голову бедному ребенку?  
      — Тогда я не смог простить ему предательства. Меня слишком часто предавали, чтобы я умел легко прощать. Но теперь… Теперь я сожалею об этом. Думаю, что после всего случившегося мы с Ричардом сможем понять друг друга.  
      — Ложь! — выкрикнула Мирабелла. — Обычное лицемерие рода Алва! Вы убили моего сына, а теперь делаете вид, что сожалеете об этом!  
      — Миледи, — решительно произнес Алва, акцентируя каждое слово, — я не верю в смерть вашего сына.  
      — Что?.. Что?..  
      — Я не верю, что Ричард мертв, сударыня, — повторил Алва так же твердо. — И не стану хоронить его раньше времени. Ни вы, ни я не видели его труп. Пока я не получу неопровержимых доказательств, Надор останется за ним и за вами. Это даст отсрочку по крайней мере на три года, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы отыскать моего оруженосца. Вы вольны считать это решение обманом или хитростью, если угодно. Однако мне приятно сознавать, что Ричард все же знал меня лучше, чем вы. Вы ведь сказали, что это он посоветовал обратиться ко мне за помощью? Так вот, миледи: я услышал его просьбу.  
      Герцогиня Окделл, внезапно ослабев, с трудом опустилась в кресло, за спинку которого держалась все это время. Алва подал ей воды, добавив немного вина. Мирабелла машинально приняла бокал, вряд ли сознавая это. Алва сел напротив нее: сейчас, когда пароксизм гнева миновал, забрезжила слабая надежда на взаимопонимание.  
      — Три года… — медленно проговорила герцогиня словно в глубоком раздумье. — Три года… А что потом, когда они истекут?  
      — Мы найдем вашего сына раньше, — ответил Алва спокойным и уверенным тоном.  
      — Разве вы не знаете подробностей его гибели?  
      — Знаю, но их сообщили не очевидцы. Я уже послал своего офицера по особым поручениям выяснить все обстоятельства на месте, но на это потребуется время. Однако я почти убежден: ваш сын так же жив, как вы и я.  
      Герцогиня Окделл всмотрелась в его лицо напряженным взглядом:  
      — А на каком основании вы так уверены в этом, герцог?  
      Алва со вздохом провел рукой по лицу:  
      — Боюсь, что на еретическом, миледи, — признался он, невесело улыбаясь. — Ведь я Повелитель Ветра, эорий, потомок Ушедших богов. Со мной иногда происходят странные вещи… Впрочем, вы же считаете абвениатство ересью? Тогда я не стану оскорблять ваш слух. Скажу только, что у меня бывают странные видения и что в них присутствовал ваш сын.  
      — Видения? — слабым эхом отозвалась Мирабелла: ее губы мелко задрожали.  
      — Очень реальные, миледи. Вы, наверно, не верите гальтарским легендам?  
      — Я… я верю, — глухо ответила Мирабелла, пряча глаза.  
      — Вот как? — удивился Алва и, помедлив, продолжал: — Иногда я вижу других Повелителей Стихий во сне. И это при том, что наяву я мало думаю о господах Эпинэ или Приддах. Впрочем, Придды меня не беспокоят… вероятно потому, что их слишком много. Но я видел Эпинэ – и вашего сына тоже.  
      — Когда? — одними губами спросила Мирабелла.  
      — Эпинэ – когда я последний раз был у себя в Кэналлоа. В том сне меня тревожила мысль, что я должен созвать своих вассалов. Почему вместо вассалов мне явился маркиз Эр-При, этого я не могу вам объяснить. Он блуждал в каких-то развалинах, удивительно похожих на Нохское аббатство… Я зачем-то пытался вытащить его оттуда, причем главная мерзость состояла в том, что на самом деле никакого аббатства не было! Звучит, как бред, не так ли? — усмехнулся он. — Видение оказалось на редкость назойливым: оно бесконечно повторялось, стоило мне закрыть глаза. Стены, переходы – все это было похоже на реальность до скрежета зубовного. В конце концов, я решил вернуться в Олларию. Любопытно, что я приехал в столицу в самый разгар резни, — задумчиво договорил он.  
      — А что маркиз Эр-При? Разве он умер? — тускло спросила Мирабелла.  
      — Он жив. В том-то и дело, миледи.  
      — То есть он выбрался… оттуда?  
      — Да. Смешно сказать, — задумчиво проговорил Алва, — но мне так и не пришло в голову выяснить, что же с ним происходило на самом деле.  
      — А Ричард? — спросила Мирабелла настойчиво.  
      — Он встретил меня прямо здесь, у дверей этого особняка. Может быть, его тоже привел в столицу подобный сон?  
      — Когда?.. — не поняла Мирабелла: — Ведь Ричард являлся вам? До или после… своей смерти?  
      — После, миледи.  
      Герцогиня Надорская словно задохнулась от волнения.  
      — Маркиз Эр-При написал мне в Фельп, что Ричард погиб утром двенадцатого Летних Ветров. Но я хорошо помню, что он снился мне в ночь на четырнадцатое, то есть почти два дня спустя. Это было… очень яркое видение.  
      — Расскажите… — хриплым шепотом выдавила Мирабелла, — расскажите…  
      Алва ненадолго задумался, вспоминая.  
      — Оно было похоже на видение с Эр-При, — наконец произнес он. — Мне зачем-то понадобился мой оруженосец, и я отправился на его розыски. В то время я еще полагал, что он находится в Алате – Граши или Сакаци, но во сне я искал его именно в Гальтаре. Был очень яркий день. Солнце било мне прямо в лицо и я плохо видел дорогу. Но мне удалось уловить краем глаза, что у меня за спиной открытая дверь. Она вела в помещение вроде огромного капитульного зала. Ричард находился внутри: он медленно бродил в самой глубине, куда не достигало солнце, словно потеряв направление. Меня сильно удивило, что он вырядился в монашескую рясу. Потом из письма Эр-При я узнал, что он въехал в Гальтару под видом паломника… Я окликнул его с порога. Он поднял голову, и тут я заметил, что за ним по пятам движется большая черная собака, которую я сначала принял за тень. Ричард услышал меня – в этом я уверен. На вид он казался не особенно здоровым, как и Эр-При в свое время, но вполне живым. — Алва нахмурился. — Что же это было за место? Как будто что-то знакомое, однако…  
      — Вы видели его подробно, милорд? — перебила Мирабелла, не заметив, что обратилась к Алве по надорскому обычаю.  
      — Так же подробно, как вижу вас.  
      — Высокие, очень высокие своды, так что потолок теряется в темноте?  
      — Откуда вы это знаете? — насторожился Алва.  
      — Зал круглый и такой огромный, что противоположной стороны как будто и нет вовсе? Нигде ни окон, ни бойниц и ни одного факела по стенам или хотя бы кольца для него? — возбужденно продолжала Мирабелла с горящими глазами.  
      — Да. Но откуда…  
      — А камень стен? Темно-серый камень, не правда ли? И стены и пол сложены из квадратных блоков, пригнанных так плотно, что между ними ни единой щели? И никаких ниш, никаких колонн – вообще ничего, только абсолютная пустота кругом?  
      — Откуда вам это известно? — взволнованно спросил Алва, невольно наклоняясь к ней навстречу. — Вам тоже снилось это место?  
      — Нет, — кривя бескровные губы, ответила Мирабелла. — Мне – нет. Никогда. Оно снилось первому графу Горику после казни Алана Святого. И Ричарду… тоже… давно, когда он был еще ребенком… После того, как вы убили его отца.  
      Алва вздрогнул всем телом и выпрямился.  
      — Вы знаете, что это за место? — медленно спросил он.  
      — Да. Это башня, — сказала Мирабелла, горько кривя губы. — Усыпальница рода Надорэа в Гальтаре. Вход в Лабиринт для Повелителей Скал.  
      Пальцы Алвы сжались на подлокотниках его кресла. Такого ответа он не ожидал.  
      Несколько минут они оба молчали.  
      — Почему вы так уверены в этом, миледи? — в конце концов спросил Ворон.  
      Мирабелла сжала губы, как будто размышляя, стоит ли отвечать. Потом все же решилась.  
      — Когда оно приснилось Дикону, я стала искать… — сказала она полушепотом. — В Окделле есть вещи, связанные с Ушедшими: родовой медальон, изображения, пергаменты… Мне казалось, если я узнаю правду, я пойму что-то важное для моего сына. В конце концов я нашла, только не в Окделле – в Горике. Бумаги первого графа. Рисунок. Горик отыскал описание Северной башни и понял, что видел, как его отец уходит в Лабиринт. Я… Я уничтожила эти бумаги. Я не хотела, чтобы это повторилось.  
      Алва нахмурился, размышляя над ее рассказом.  
      — Как это возможно? — проговорил он, словно разговаривая сам с собою. — Это противоречит древней легенде. Повелитель Скал должен остаться на Изломе – один, но живой.  
      — Однако Алан Святой и Рамиро-предатель погибли именно на Изломе, — напомнила ему Мирабелла.  
      — У каждого было по сыну.  
      — Два сына, — машинально поправила Мирабелла. — У графа Горика имелся брат. Легенды не всегда точны, герцог. Или мы разучились их понимать. А может быть, Излом вовсе не то, что мы за него принимаем? Когда люди замышляют зло, они всегда рады спихнуть свою вину на происки демонов. Ваш предок предал анакса, которому не хотел служить. Первый Оллар рвался к власти и вырвал ее из рук слабого калеки. Разве вы с Дораком не делаете то же самое? И разве это вина Ушедших? Приближая конец мира своими преступлениями, так легко отговориться тем, что это не ваш замысел!  
      — Вы хотите сказать, что, готовясь к катастрофе, мы делаем ее неизбежной? — учтиво осведомился Алва, поднимая брови. — Парадоксальная мысль, миледи.  
      — Оставьте казуистику для вашего друга Дорака! — с горечью отмахнулась Мирабелла. — Мой сын умер по вашей вине! Вы можете ждать его сколько угодно лет, но он не вернется обратно! Кровь Повелителей Скал иссякла. Вы говорите, что Ричард предал вас? Он хотел остановить вас. Я знаю, он выбрал дурной способ, который претил его религии и чести, но другого вы ему не оставили, не правда ли?  
      Алва не ответил. Он сидел, погрузившись в себя, опустив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Мирабелла взглянула на него с брезгливой жалостью, и тяжело поднялась, собираясь уйти.  
      — Постойте, — остановил ее Алва, заметив это движение. — Я должен вернуть вам вещи Ричарда.  
      — Отправьте их в особняк Рокслеев, — равнодушно бросила Мирабелла не оборачиваясь.  
      — Я говорю о вещах, доставленных из Агариса. Их прислал кардинал Левий, друг вашего сына.  
      Мирабелла замерла, а потом медленно повернулась лицом к Ворону. Он тоже поднялся и позвонил.  
      — Хуан, — распорядился он, едва домоправитель появился в дверях, — принеси из моего кабинета шкатулку, которую я привез от… привез сегодня. Она на столе, в черной коже.  
      Хуан удалился.  
      — О каких вещах вы говорите? — спросила Мирабелла с плохо скрытой тревогой.  
      — О тех, которые были при Ричарде, когда на него напали в Гальтаре. Во время землетрясения один из разбойников сбежал и прихватил мешок со всей добычей шайки. Воровские инстинкты оказались сильнее страха смерти. Но поскольку бедняга раскаивается в своем прошлом, он отнес мешок настоятелю монастыря святого Гермия – того, где Ричард гостил, пока жил в Граши. Аббат узнал вещи Ричарда и переправил их кардиналу Левию, а тот – сюда, в Олларию. Я хочу возвратить их вам.  
      Мирабелла, тяжело дыша, сосредоточенно обдумывала услышанное. Хуан появился через минуту и, вручив шкатулку соберано, удалился. Алва хотел учтиво передать ее Мирабелле, но та отступила и решительно замотала головой в знак отрицания.  
      — Откройте, — велела она сдавленным голосом. Несколько последующих секунд она безмолвно разглядывала фамильный перстень Повелителей Скал и родовой кинжал, а потом осторожно выдохнула и легким жестом показала, что можно закрывать крышку.  
      — Я прикажу отнести ее в вашу карету, — произнес Алва, запирая шкатулку на ключ.  
      — Нет. Не трудитесь. Не нужно. — Мирабелла говорила коротко и с усилием, как будто она начала слегка задыхаться. — Оставьте себе. Это ваш трофей.  
      — Простите? — переспросил донельзя удивленный Алва.  
      — Это ваш трофей, — произнесла Мирабелла более внятно. — Он принадлежит победителю. Род Окделлов прервался, герцог, как того хотели вы и Дорак. Мне больше некому передать эти вещи. Вы убили и Эгмонта, и Ричарда – и отца, и сына. Или вы боитесь, что на их вещах лежит проклятие мертвецов? Думаете, из-за него вас предают те, кому вы доверились? Пустое! Знаете, что на самом деле хуже предательства?.. Самому стать предателем! Вам, Алва, этого не понять, к вашему великому счастью, — презрительно бросила она, горько усмехаясь. — Вы считаетесь только с самим собою, как и весь ваш род. Другие для вас лишь средство. Это вовсе не Ричард предал вас, нет! Это вы предали его, так же, как королеву Катарину и всех остальных, кого вы с Дораком сочли препятствием на своем пути. Вы победили, господин Первый маршал! Окделлов больше не существует. Эти реликвии утратили своих прежних хозяев навсегда. Теперь они ваши по праву.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Себастиан Бранд. Корабль дураков (пер. Л. Пеньковского).  
> **Пьер Ронсар. "Не держим мы в руке своей..." (пер. В. Левика).  
> ***Лоренцо Медичи. Триумф Вакха и Ариадны (пер. В. Я. Брюсова). Изменена пунктуация последней строки: вместо запятой и точки поставлены точка и восклицательный знак.


	7. Эпилог

  _1 день Летних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Сакаци_  
  
      Выгоревшие желто-коричневые листья там и сям устилали парковую аллею: шел последний месяц лета, но зелень уже выцветала, и пышные кроны деревьев начинали осыпаться. Робер вздохнул: показалось ли ему или действительно в этом году осень наступала раньше положенного? Впрочем, в Агарисе в любое время пейзаж был одинаков: бесконечные церкви вперемешку с тавернами для приезжих, роскошные кварталы знати и тесные дворы бедноты, пышные палаццо и обмазанные глиной шаткие лачуги; куда ни глянь – море разномастных крыш, то чванливых, то жалких. Даже весной в этом городе чахлая зелень едва пробивалась по обочинам мощеных дорог. Провинциальный Сакаци был совсем другим: старый, но уютный дворец в центре такого же старого, но уютного парка – и охотничьи угодья на много хорн кругом.  
      Не Рассветные сады, конечно, но нормальный человек был бы здесь счастлив. Вон Матильда словно помолодела, вернувшись в Сакаци как в свою юность. Робер опять вздохнул. Та тяжесть, которая лежала у него на сердце, не желала пропадать при виде идиллических картин. После долгих странствий он так и не вернулся домой. Вернулась одна лишь Матильда. Может быть, оттого он никак не может найти себе места и блуждает по окрестностям как неспокойный дух? Здесь, в Сакаци, он особенно остро почувствовал, как Эпинэ зовет его – тихо, но настойчиво. Он бродил по парковым аллеям и рассеянно думал о том, как в одиночестве угасает его дед, старик Анри-Гийом, и о том, как холодно, должно быть, в старом замке бедной Жозине. Проклятый Агарис послал ему вдогонку отравленную стрелу. Письмо кардинала Левия с невыполнимыми предложениями – Робер отлично знал, насколько они пусты! – словно оставило ожог в его душе.  
      Тоску, возможно, развеял бы сюзерен, вечно полный надежд и планов, но последний месяц Альдо как подменили. Сначала, сразу по приезде в Сакаци, он чуть ли не ежедневно гонял по полям косуль и затевал лисьи травли, хотя для них был еще не сезон, однако, едва пришло злосчастное известие о гибели Ричарда, как он с головой закопался в пыльные пергаменты Раканов. В случившемся он усмотрел перст судьбы.  
      — Все очевидно: мой путь на трон лежит через Гальтару, — уверенно заявил он Роберу. — Гоганы не дураки, чтобы требовать себе в уплату пустые развалины. Эти ростовщики знают, чего хотят. И ведь им едва не удалось облапошить нас, дружище! — прибавил он, с обычным прямодушием признавая ловкость достославного Енниоля. — Но больше я не попадусь на их приманку. Теперь-то мы точно знаем, что древняя магия не вымысел.  
      — Тем хуже, — хмуро ответил Робер, у которого при одной мысли о Гальтаре сводило зубы, — значит, нам не стоит туда соваться.  
      — Не стоило бы, не будь я Раканом, а ты Повелителем, — поправил его сюзерен. — Но мы те, кто мы есть, и эта сила подвластна нам обоим.  
      — Не больно-то это помогло Ричарду, — пробормотал Робер, качая головой.  
      — Ты ничего не понимаешь! — досадливо поморщившись, воскликнул Альдо. — Все, что произошло с твоим Окделлом, только подтверждает мою мысль! Он отказался служить мне. Поэтому Гальтара и покарала его, стоило ему там появиться.  
      — Ну знаешь ли! — в сердцах ответил Робер, потрясенный этим наивным цинизмом. — Дикон умер, а ты радуешься его смерти, потому что это как-то подтверждает твою мысль!  
      Альдо, примирительно улыбнувшись, дружески похлопал его по плечу.  
      — Не злись, — сказал он добродушно. — Мне тоже жаль мальчишку, но ты же не станешь отрицать, что он сам виноват!  
      Робер отвернулся, чтобы Альдо не видел его расстроенного лица.  
      — Дикон, как и ты, поверил в древнюю магию, — ответил он печально, — и вот к чему это привело. А теперь ты хочешь залезть туда же! Пойми: Гальтара опасна! Франциск Оллар в свое время завоевал Талиг без всякой магии. Мы должны действовать так же.  
      Альдо легкомысленно отмахнулся.  
      — Оллар завоевал Талиг только потому, что Раканы отказались от древней магии, — заявил он. — Если я стану слушать тебя, то всю жизнь просижу в Сакаци за спиной у Матильды. Не трусь, Робер! К тому же я ведь не Окделл, чтобы соваться в Гальтару неподготовленным. Не беспокойся: прежде чем мы отправимся туда, я перетрясу все старье, какое только найду в наследстве моих любезных предков.  
      Всего удивительнее было то, что непоседливый Альдо действительно сдержал обещание, и весь последний месяц Робер с Матильдой оказались предоставлены сами себе. Принцесса отнеслась к внезапной блажи внука с обычной снисходительностью, но Эпинэ грызли тоска и дурные предчувствия, и он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не сбежать из Сакаци. Но куда он мог бежать?  
      Парковая аллея закончилась, и перед Робером возникла дворцовая лужайка с подъездной дорогой. С нее немедленно донесся радостный визг: едва заметив его, служанка Матильды со всех ног бросилась ему навстречу.  
      — Гици! Гици! — кричала Вицушка, размахивая руками как ветряная мельница. — К вам брат Ансельмо с письмом от отца-настоятеля!  
      Следом за Вицушкой семенил, скромно потупив глаза, коренастый крепыш в светло-серой рясе. Робер направился прямо к нему: за недолгое знакомство с аббатом Олецием он успел высоко оценить святого отца.  
      Письмо, однако, оказалось вовсе не от аббата. Над сургучным голубем летел четкий, уверенный почерк кардинала Левия. Робер, охваченный тревожным беспокойством, быстро сломал печать и развернул послание. Оно было кратким.  
       _«Ваша светлость,_ — писал магнус Ордена Милосердия в официальном стиле, — _мои отношения с вами и с покойным герцогом Окделлом обязывают меня держать вас в курсе дел, касающихся вашей семьи. Сожалею, что мне приходится выступать вестником несчастья, но, увы, оно было ожидаемо, и я надеюсь, что вы примете случившееся со смирением истинного эсператиста. Сообщаю вам, что ваш дед, герцог Анри-Гийом, скончался в Эр-Эпинэ первого дня месяца Летних Волн. Это событие делает вас герцогом Эпинэ и возлагает на вас ответственность за ваших подданных и провинцию. Надеюсь, что вы не обманете чаяния, которые связывают с вами все, исповедующие истинную веру в Талиге и за его пределами._  
      Примите мои соболезнования, сын мой. Мои молитвы с вами и вашим дедом. Благословляю вас».  
      Робер читал и перечитывал это письмо с каким-то тупым удивлением. Так вот к чему, оказывается, была его давешняя тоска и беспокойство! Его дед умер. Может быть, душа старого Повелителя не находила себе покоя, пытаясь докричаться до души нового? Нет, что за бред!  
      — Что произошло? — спросил прямо под ухом голос друга. — На тебе лица нет! Неужели к аббату Олецию пожаловал еще один разбойник с рассказом о Гальтаре?  
      Робер, не думая, сунул письмо в руки сюзерена.  
      — Читай сам!  
      Альдо быстро пробежал записку глазами.  
      — Этого и следовало ожидать, — произнес он, поднимая голову и внимательно рассматривая лицо Робера. — Левий, кажется, предупреждал тебя об этом еще пару месяцев назад? Не думаю, что это такая уж трагедия. А для твоего деда смерть точно стала освобождением, могу поклясться чем угодно.  
      — Дело не в этом, — безнадежно махнул рукой Эпинэ. — Курия теперь не даст мне покоя. Они хотят, чтобы я потребовал наследства, и будут трепать нервы тебе и Матильде. А Мараны тем временем сожрут мою мать живьем. Дед хоть как-то защищал ее. Бедная Жозина!  
      Альдо сложил письмо и в задумчивости покусал губы.  
      — Езжай к ней, Робер, — спокойным тоном посоветовал он. — Здесь от тебя все равно нет толку, а я не смогу смотреть, как ты мучаешься.  
      Робер вытаращил на него глаза.  
      — Что значит: «езжай»? — недоуменно переспросил он. — Я бунтовщик и мятежник, меня арестуют на первой же заставе!  
      Альдо усмехнулся, весело блеснув зубами.  
      — Не арестуют! — уверенно ответил он. — Брось, Робер: я давно разгадал ваши интриги. И позволь сказать тебе, что все эти ваши с Окделлом тайны – секрет попугая.  
      — Какие интриги? — не понял Робер, сбитый с толку веселостью сюзерена.  
      — Те же самые, которые теперь плетет новая сладкоголосая птичка из гнезда Ворона! — пояснил Альдо, от души смеясь. — Брось пялиться, за кого ты меня принимаешь? За идиота? Стал бы оруженосец Алвы болтаться в Граши, если бы у его эра не было планов на тебя! А теперь, когда Окделла нет, пожаловал этот виконт Валме! Я же советовал тебе третьего дня: продайся ему подороже.  
      — Альдо, ты все не так понял… Ворон не собирается покупать меня, — ответил Робер с легкой досадой. — Я рассказал тебе правду: Ричард приехал по собственному почину, и я ответил ему отказом.  
      — И поэтому потом написал Алве в Фельп?  
      — Я сообщил ему о судьбе Ричарда, вот и все.  
      — Тогда что здесь делает Валме?  
      Робер устало провел рукой по глазам, невольно скопировав жест Ворона.  
       — Не знаю. Мне он сказал, что собирает справки о гибели Дикона.  
      Приезд офицера по особым поручениям и просьба о встрече три дня назад стали для Робера сюрпризом. У Валме оказалось улыбчивое лицо, сдобное, как марципан, пухлые щечки и неопределенного цвета глаза с поволокой, сквозь которую иногда сверкал насмешливый, неожиданно цепкий взгляд. Однако улыбался он с такой сладкой приятностью, что Робер пару раз поймал себя на рвотных позывах.  
      Альдо посерьезнел.  
      — Если ты готов вести дела с Вороном ради Окделла, то тем более должен сделать это для Жозины. Езжай к матери, Робер. Ты ее единственная защита. И я не могу позволить тебе потерять Эпинэ. Сам посуди: какой бы я был тогда анакс? Да и друг не лучше. Не вечно же тебе торчать в изгнании! Признайся откровенно: на моем месте ты посоветовал бы мне то же самое.  
      — Перестань городить ерунду, Альдо, — нетерпеливо прервал его Робер. — Ты прекрасно знаешь: я никогда не оставлю Матильду и тебя. Мне некуда ехать, а если б и было куда, я бы отказался. Принять дедово наследство – значит поклясться в верности Оллару!  
      — Да не потребуют же от тебя клясться на крови, в самом деле! — расхохотался Альдо. — Поймаешь им Штанцлера, и, даю тебе слово, для Ворона и Дорака это будет дороже любой присяги! К тому же старый гусь и мне пригодится своими сведениями и связями… Послушай, Робер, я говорю вполне серьезно: уезжай, — продолжал сюзерен уже совсем другим тоном. — Я знаю, что ты мой друг и всегда останешься верен мне. Но и я хочу быть верен тебе. А во-вторых, ты будешь мне гораздо полезнее в Эпинэ, чем в Сакаци.  
      — Чем же это? — недоверчиво спросил Робер.  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я весь этот месяц корпел над пергаментами! Олларам отпущен всего один круг. Их время на исходе. Помяни мое слово: не пройдет и года, как я буду в Талиге вместе с тобой, и Кэртиана призовет на трон своего истинного короля! Ты должен быть на своем месте, когда это произойдет.  
      Робер с сомнением пожал плечами.  
      — Ты славный человек, Иноходец, но истинно неверующий, — шутливо заметил Альдо, легонько стукнув его кулаком между лопаток. — Впрочем, я знаю, чем тебя пронять. Вспомни, что в твоей поддержке нуждается не только твоя мать, но и семья Ричарда. И я приказываю тебе ехать хотя бы ради них. Со своей стороны я торжественно обещаю тебе не лезть в Гальтару в одиночестве. Так что, как видишь, выбора у тебя нет.  
      — Хорошо, — сдался Робер. — Если мой король приказывает, я поеду. Но как я доберусь до Эр-Эпинэ?  
      — А на что тебе Валме?  
      — Чтобы он доставил меня прямиком в Багерлее? — не без иронии спросил Робер.  
      — Дурного же ты мнения о Вороне! — засмеялся Альдо. — Впрочем, для человека столь ценимого святыми отцами, — и он ткнул пальцем в голубя на послании Левия, — нет ничего невозможного.  
      — Ты прав, — задумчиво сказал Робер.  
      Он поедет в Эпинэ, подумал он. В самом деле, ничто не держит его в Сакаци, и Альдо, надо надеяться, без него натворит меньше глупостей. Семья Ричарда и Жозина стоят любой опасности, какая бы его не ожидала. Конечно же, он не станет обращаться за разрешением к Ворону через Валме: надушенный виконт не вызывал в нем доверия, да и сам Алва находился не то в Фельпе, не то еще где-то. Аббат Олеций, вероятно, мог бы помочь, но Робер недостаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы просить об этом. Но вот разбойник, принесший весть о гибели Ричарда… Он легко и неоднократно пересекал границы Талига и Алата. Бандитам и контрабандистам известны тайные тропы, по которым не пройдет больше никто. Они могут уйти вдвоем, незаметно. Решено: он уговорит Жана-коновала возвратиться в Эпинэ вместе с ним.


End file.
